Caminando hacia el futuro
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: MUNDO ALTERNO:: No todo es tan sencillo cuando se trata de planear un futuro feliz. Aventuras, romances, conflictos y muchas cosas más. KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise y MuraAka.
1. Chapter 1

MUNDO ALTERNO

Capítulo 1

¿Justo tenía que ser él? De todos los exitosos cirujanos que habían en Japón, precisamente a Midorima le tocaría operar a Takao del corazón, no sabía diagnóstico, solo le dijeron que el doctor que lo estaba atendiendo y supuestamente lo iba a operar se había accidentado. Le dieron la tablilla con toda la información necesaria, el nombre de sus ayudantes y en qué sala de operaciones le tocaría.

En el limbo, así se encontraba Midorima Shintaro.

'_¿Sufría del corazón? ¿Y cómo estuvo jugando básquet hasta el último año de preparatoria? Este idiota, él mismo clavó su tumba'_

No había tiempo para pensar en los por menores, se acomodó sus lentes y fue al sexto piso, era momento de realizar la cirugía.

Entró a la sala y vio a Kazunari un poco adormilado, parecía que ya le habían inyectado la anestesia y estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

- Ya le pusimos los implementos necesarios. Estamos listos, Midorima-san – le dijo una de las enfermeras.

Se puso los guantes y se acercó a su ex compañero que hace mucho tiempo atrás rechazó más de dos veces en la preparatoria.

- Bisturí.

… JUMP COMIC…

El ojiceleste bajó apurado las escaleras tratando de alcanzar a su novio, era su aniversario, pero lamentablemente no podían salir.

- ¿Y si voy a tu trabajo?

- No, Kuroko – le volvió a repetir – Estoy de turno, no puedes aparecerte con una canasta de picnic y sonreír ¿Quieres que me despidan?

- A veces sí – susurró muy bajito para que su luz no lo escuchase.

Estaba harto del trabajo de Kagami.

¿Bombero? ¿Ayudar a los demás? ¿Adrenalina? Le llegaba a lo más alto saber que su novio estaba por ahí arriesgando la vida, no es que fuera egoísta, pero ya habría otro que lo hiciese. Además, si tanta adrenalina quería sentir Taiga podía comprarse una moto y ya.

Vivía pendiente de los noticieros y el celular por si acaso lo llamaban avisando que Taiga se había accidentado en el incendio como ya había pasado anteriores veces, aunque felizmente nada grave, ninguna quemadura que no se pueda solucionar con un par de cremas y medicamentos.

- Ya me voy, quizás venga a las siete, depende como esté el trabajo.

- Está bien. Nos vemos – le dijo serio.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño arrugado.

- Kuroko, ¿de nuevo nos vamos a pelear por lo mismo?

- Que te vaya muy bien, Kagami-kun – dijo de manera sarcástica y subió las escaleras sin esperar la respuesta de su novio.

Sí, otra vez pelearían por el mismo tema: "Deja ese maldito trabajo".

… JUMP COMIC…

Kise acaba de llegar de hacer un vuelo desde América, realmente estaba agotado. Entró a su pequeño departamento que compartía con Aomine desde hace un par de meses y como vio que no estaba solo le quedó irse a dormir solo, de nuevo.

Cada vez que llegaba Daiki no estaba y cuando el peliazul llegaba Kise había salido de viaje de nuevo. Hace más de una semana y media que no veía a su novio y se suponía que habían decidido vivir juntos justamente para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Ya se estaba por echar su cama cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, dio un brinco increíble y salió corriendo del cuarto encontrándose con Aomine, pero no venía solo. Estaba con Momoi.

- Ki-chan – lo saludó – No sabía que ya habías llegado de viaje.

- Sí, ya llegué – le dijo hoscamente – ¿Te vas a quedar?

Satsuki lo miró extrañada por la forma que le estaba hablando y asentó tímidamente, Aomine ni siquiera lo había saludo, había pasado de frente a la cocina a sacar una caja de jugo y a llenar un pote con cereal de colores.

- Yo, Kise – dijo con desinterés

- Hola, a la semana.

- Oi, Satsuki ¿Qué esperas? Necesitamos resolver esto rápido.

La pelirrosa se hizo paso y se sentó al lado de Aomine, cogió varios fólderes y entro los dos se pusieron a examinarlos.

Ryota al verse totalmente ignorado carraspeó y se paró en frente de su novio.

- Estoy trabajando, Kise – le aclaró presintiendo qué le diría.

- ¿Trabajando? Si te veo conversando con Momoi – se fastidió

- Hace una semana Satsuki entró a la división de policía en mi área – le explicó sin enojarse – Es criminóloga ¿Más tranquilo?

El rubio hizo un mohín y le pidió por favor hablar con él en privado, pero el moreno no se quiso mover un solo centímetro repitiéndole que estaba trabajando.

- Tú y tu estúpido trabajo, ya ni nos vemos y ahora que vengo te parece más importante ponerte a hacer tonterías con Momoi.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿En serio crees que es mi culpa, Kise?

Tiró los papeles que tenía en la mano y se levantó cogiendo a Ryota del polo.

- ¿Yo soy el problema? ¿Quién es el que se desaparece por semanas? ¿Tú o yo? No me fastidies, Kise. Estoy muy cansado para oírte tus estupideces.

- Pues yo también vengo cansado y lo único que quiero es tener a mi novio conmigo, no a un estúpido policía que le importa más investigar quién mató a fulano y mengano. Entiéndeme ¿Por qué no te buscas otro empleo? Podrías-

- ¡No, Kise! – lo soltó y le señaló el cuarto – Ya vete.

El ex modelo suspiró pesadamente tratando de calmarse, pero la odioso vocecilla de la ojirrosa diciendo: "Dai-chan, mira he encontrado algo" lo desesperó.

- Búscate otro empleo o terminamos, Daiki.

- No lo haré, si hay alguien que debe cambiar de trabajo eres tú – le recriminó – Nada te costaba seguir siendo modelo, pero no, el niño engreído quería pilotear aviones. Ahí está el resultado de tu caprichito.

- ¡No fue un caprichito! ¡Era mi sueño y no me arrepiento de ser piloto! ¡En cambio tú estás haciendo todo esto de los cachacos porque no sabes qué hacer con tu vida!

- Vámonos, Satsuki. Trabajaremos en la oficina.

Momoi cogió todo lo que estaba en la mesa y salió como un rayo de ese departamento, no quería seguir escuchando.

- A Kise, siéntete libre de realizar tu plan vida, yo… me cansé de ti.

Ryota abrió los ojos al darse cuenta lo que había hecho, quiso acercarse, pero Aomine ya le había cerrado la puerta.

… JUMP COMIC…

Otra vez debía perseguirlo como a un niño, no entendía qué debía hacer, pero debía actuar lo más pronto posible o sino empezarían a tener problemas serios.

- Atsushi, ponte a trabajar.

- ¿Pero por qué? No hay ningún apuro, Aka-chin, más tarde miraré el periódico.

Encendió el televisor y puso sus caricaturas favoritas.

- Tienes 23 años, Atsushi, madura. Fue difícil convencer a mi padre de nuestra relación y más aún que lo acepte ¿No te lo tengo que recordar? ¿Verdad?

Al padre de Seijuurou casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró que su hijo estaba con un tipo de dos metros obsesionado con los dulces y lo peor de todo es que era hombre. Al principio lo rechazó por completo y lo botó de la casa diciéndole que ahora él vería por su vida, pero no volvería a tener un solo yen de la herencia Akashi. A los meses se apareció y ambos se disculparon, llegando a un acuerdo: No espectáculos.

Regresó a casa y continuó con sus estudios de Negocios y administración. De ahí terminó una maestría en Marketing y ahora trabajaba en la casa de bolsas de Japón y en sus tiempos libres enseñaba Shogi en una academia que montó el mismo.

En cambio Atsushi era otro caso, cuando terminó la preparatoria se dedicó a salir y darse un año para pensar qué estudiar. Cuando pasó el plazo puso la excusa de su accidente en carro y su pierna rota, no se paró en otro año más.

En el tercer año de vagancia se le dio por aprender a conducir, no solo se tardó otros 365 días más, sino también Akashi tuvo que pagar todo los desastres que había ocasionado Murasakibara en sus clases de práctica de manejo. Y por último, el cuarto y quinto se la pasó entre ir a un curso para hacer postres, el club de los dulces, el billar y dormir.

Akashi desconectó el cable del televisor y posó las manos en sus caderas.

- Te la pasas entre comer dulces, ver televisión o irte al billar a jugar con Tatsuya. Te lo advierto por última vez, busca un empleo o te echaré de la casa.

Le tiró los anuncios de trabajos y se fue.

Murasakibara se movió perezosamente y miró la primera plana. Había varios como editor de manga, chofer, electricista, bombero, policía, ayudante de cocina, entre otros. Pero nada le llamaba la atención, o mejor dicho, le daba pereza tan solo pensar que debía levantarse todos los días temprano a hacer algo aburrido.

- Odio esto de trabajar, mejor saldré un rato.

Dejó los odiosos anuncios a un lado y sacó su celular para llamar a su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron en Yosen.

- Muro-chin ¿Me acompañas al store? Ya se me acabaron mis dulces.

- Déjame cambiarme, en quince en el billar de siempre.

Ahora tenía algo más "entretenido" qué hacer. Cogió una chaqueta y salió de la casa, a pesar de la advertencia de Seijuurou.


	2. Decisiones

Destrozó el departamento. Simple y sencillo.

Al tratar de comunicarse con Aomine y al no recibir respuestas ni a las llamas ni a los mensajes le dio su ataque de histeria y rompió todo lo que veía él. Adiós a la lámpara, adiós a la mesita de noche, adiós a las zapatillas de Daiki, adiós vajilla, etc.

- Estúpido trabajo el tuyo, estúpida la hora en que decidí estar contigo.

Incluso dijo lisuras que pensaba que no conocía.

Cuando le bajó la cólera recién ahí cayó arrodillado en el suelo y se puso a llorar hasta decir basta. Le dolían los ojos, le oprimía el pecho y tenía la necesidad de arreglar las cosas con Daiki, pero él seguía sin contestarle.

Cogió su móvil y marcó a otro número.

- ¿Kurokocchi?

- Hola, Kise-kun ¿Cómo estás?

Ryota quiso fingir, pero sintió como la voz se le quebraba y soltó todo.

- Me terminó, Kurokocchi – dijo volviendo a derramar lágrimas – Me terminó, se largó a su maldito trabajo y no responde a mis llamadas. No le importa, nunca le importé.

- Tranquilo, no es bueno que te alteres ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Hoy tengo el día libre.

- Sí, me gustaría estar con un amigo… disculpa que te moleste, sé que es tu aniversario con Kagamicchi… yo solo-

- No te preocupes, Kise-kun, al parecer todos lo recuerdan menos él. Voy para allá.

Colgó y fue al baño para bañarse, no quería que su amigo lo vea así.

Se dio una ducha relajante, se cambió y fue a la sala a esperar a que llegue Kuroko.

Tenía un vuelo mañana, pero no iría a ninguna parte si no arreglaba su situación con Daiki, por lo menos quería hablar con él.

Miró sus contactos y al ver el nombre de su ahora ex volvió a mandarle un mensaje.

'Aominecchi… lo siento, no debí decir eso de tu trabajo. Lo siento mucho'

Sin respuesta.

Tetsuya llegó y abrazó a su amigo que volvió a llorar a penas le abrió la puerta, le explicó el problema.

- Kise-kun, no debiste decir eso de su trabajo.

- Es que no me entiendes, él anda fundido en su maldito trabajo.

- Sí te entiendo… Kagami-kun es igual, hoy era nuestro aniversario y él ni se acordó, estaba más preocupado por salir a hace su dichoso turno.

El ex modelo si limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su polo, ya no podía seguir llorando.

- Son unos ingratos – le dijo Kise ya más calmado – solo les importa ir a arriesgar su vida

- Estoy seguro que cambiarán, quizás más tarde que temprano, pero lo harán, Kise-kun

- Supongo… ¿Hoy no irás a trabajar, Kurokocchi?

Tetsuya le afirmó moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Hace una semana había pedido permiso para tener justo ese día libre y le encargó su aula a uno de los profesores suplentes en el jardín de niños.

- Quiero hablar con él… ¿Y si lo llamas tú?

- Quizás está ocupado, Kise-kun.

- No, no lo está, no me quiere contestar. Llámalo, Kurokocchi.

Tetsuya suspiró y lo llamó, sonó dos, tres, cuatro, ya cuando iba a colgar escuchó la voz de Kagami.

- ¿Kagami-kun? – se fastidió – ¿Por qué estás con el móvil de Aomine-kun?

- Kuroko, no tengo tiempo para tus celos – lo regañó – Prende la televisión y pon el canal 2 para que te informes – le dijo antes de cortar

Volteó para ver al rubio, pero este ya estaba haciendo funcionar como sea la televisión que la había tirado al piso.

Había habido un secuestro en el banco central y los maleantes en un hecho desesperado hicieron estallar todo el local, estaban bomberos por todos lados tratando de controlar la situación y otros estaban dentro salvando a los policías que se habían quedado atrapados.

- Por favor, no, no – decía Kise desesperado.

- Ahí está – le dijo Kuroko señalando un lado de la televisión

Se veía a Kagami cargando a Aomine que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno. A la vista se veía bien, sólo estaba con la ropa un poco rota y lleno de polvo.

… JUMP COMIC…

Takao estaba cursando el último año de su carrera como Asistente social en la universidad de Tokio, se había demorado dos años en poder prepararse y entrar.

Después de salir de la preparatoria y despedirse de sus amigos, le dijo a su madre que trabajaría unos meses hasta decidir su carrera.

Así lo hizo.

Trabajó seis meses en diferentes lugares de medio tiempo o por turnos, ahorró cada salario y pagó su inscripción en una reconocida academia para los exámenes de ingreso en la UT.

Estuvo estudiando aproximadamente un año, ya sabía que quería entrar a la facultad de Humanidades, pero aún no sabía qué carrera elegir, recién fue durante un voluntariado cuando se dio cuenta que lo suyo era ayudar y más si tenía que ver con niños que eran tan o más hiperactivos que él.

- Ne… sí, seré Trabajador Social – se dijo así mismo

Siguió esforzándose medio año más, terminó la academia y se presentó al examen de admisión de la UT obteniendo un cupo.

Ese día casi tiran la casa por la ventana, el padre de Kazunari daba por perdido a su hijo cuando vio que se había dedicado al trabajo pensando que no quería recibir una educación superior, pero fue todo lo contrario.

El pelinegro estaba muy feliz, tanto que incluso le mandó un mensaje a Midorima del cual no sabía nada desde hace exactamente un año y medio.

'Shin-chaaaan (ノ^_^)ノ ¡Entré a la universidad de Tokio!'

Sonrió después de mandar el mensaje, miró la hora – las 4pm – y guardó su celular.

Pensó que no le respondería porque ya era casi medianoche, pero su móvil vibró y se encendió su pantalla: Era un mensaje de él.

'Felicitaciones, Takao. Éxitos'

Tan simple, tan Tsundere, tan él como siempre. Pero fueron las felicitaciones más gratificantes que había tenido.

No le fue difícil ser uno de los mejores en su clase, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de los cursos generales que eran su terror cada vez que se acercaban sus exámenes, pero felizmente supo sobrellevarlo.

Realmente nunca había sabido que sufría del corazón, pero según su cadena familiar era propenso a ese tipo de enfermedades.

Pasó sin más, como se había dormido llegó a la repartición de voluntariados tarde y le tocó el peor de todos: Construcción. Maldijo, pero de ahí lo pensó mejor, iban a ayudar a un orfanato. Eso implicaba niños, así que no podía ser tan malo.

Llegaron a las 12 del día, el sol estaba fuertísimo y el lugar estaba lleno de tierra; sería muy agotador, de tan solo ver el ambiente ya le dolían las piernas.

Entró junto con su grupo y estuvieron esperando en recepción hasta que les dieron el aviso que a las dos recién empezarían el trabajo, ya que los camiones con ladrillos y cemento aún no llegaban.

Takao que nunca había podido estar quieto fue al patio y ahí se encontró con más de 100 niños, el lugar era realmente amplio. No pudiendo aguantarse las ganas cedió sin disfuerzos a jugar con ellos, si se podía contar en tan solo dos horas había corrido más de 50 kilómetros.

Regresó sudado, cansado y jadeando, esos malditos mocosos se le habían tirado encima más de 100 veces, ya se las pagarían.

- Kazunari-san, vamos – dijo uno de los chicos de primer año.

El pelinegro se sacudió el polo y fue corriendo atrás de ellos, estuvieron descargando los camiones, cargando pesadas bolsas de cemento, removiendo arena, llevando litros de agua entre otras cosas que le estaban costando mucho realizar a Takao. Sentía como si se le desgarraran las manos y su respiración era demasiado agitada.

- Mierda ¿Qué es esto? No puedo respirar muy bien – se decía así mismo

No aguantaba más, hace media hora sentía una opresión en el corazón que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad. Pidió un momento y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, trataba de recobrar el aliento, pero ese dolor no se esfumaba.

Cuando estaba por salir sintió un fuerte tirón en el pecho y se desmayó sin más.

Pasó una hora para que uno de su grupo lo encontrara tirado en el suelo, lo llevaron al tópico del orfanato y ellos lo derivaron de inmediato hacia el hospital más cercano diagnosticado con un paro cardiaco.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron fueron a su encuentro y el doctor les dijo que se tendría que operar, pero que ese hospital no tenía los elementos como para hacer una operación de esa magnitud, así que lo trasladarían de urgencia a la clínica central de Tokio. Los padres aceptaron y firmaron papeles.

Llegó lo instalaron y el médico encargado le sacó más análisis y volvió a ver los resultados que le habían mandado del hospital. Todo confirmaba que había ya una parte de su corazón infartado y que aún seguía con las palpitaciones aceleradas. Necesitaba una operación.

- Se le hará un cateterismo – dijo finalmente – Llévenlo a la sala de operaciones.

- N-no… no p-puedo respirar…

- Tranquilo, no hagas esfuerzos, todo saldrá bien – le dijo su mamá llorando.

El médico encargado subió al quinto piso para preparar la sala, pero cuando iba a entrar recibe una llamada de sus hijos diciéndole que su mamá había sufrido un accidente automovilístico. Baja apurado a recepción e informa que tiene que salir de urgencia y que se lo encarguen al doctor Midorima.

... JUMP COMIC…

El ojirrojo lo llevó a la ambulancia y le pasó un poco de alcohol para que se desinfectara la herida que tenía en el brazo.

- Satsuki está adentro – le dijo entre que tocía – Por favor, sácala.

- No te preocupes, me encargué que alguien la ayude antes de salir ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Aomine se sacó la mascarilla y lo miró con un gesto socarrón.

- Me cayó una pared encima, Bakagami ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien? Me duele todo el cuerpo.

- Házmelo recordar la siguiente vez para dejarte ahí carbonizándote – se burló – Has tenido suerte que te viera. Aunque con tus gritos…

- Ya-ya, gracias – se rio – Pensé que iba a morir.

Taiga entró a la ambulancia y sacó un botiquín, el ojiazul así no lo quisiese demostrar estaba temblando.

- Tómate esto, te bajará los nervios. Por cierto, Kuroko te llamó, creo que también tienes un centenar de llamadas de Kise – dijo entregándole el celular.

- Que se vayan al demonio, no tengo cabeza para soportar los chillidos de Kise ni para oír a Tetsu apelando por él.

Kagami le dio una palmada en el hombro y se despidió, ya debía regresar.

- De seguro que arreglan sus problemas, siempre es así – lo animó

Se puso de nuevo el casco y fue corriendo hacia el carro de bomberos, era momento de volver a la acción.

… JUMP COMIC…

No lo permitiría de nuevo, estaba harto de su actitud despreocupada. Cogió un par de maletas y empacó todas las pertenencias del pelimorado. Absolutamente todas.

Le encargó a su chofer llevarlas a la limusina. Este asentó y mientras bajaban las escaleras le indicó que lo lleve al billar ya conocido a donde siempre iba a buscar a Murasakibara cuando eran más de las 11 de la noche.

Llegó a la puerta del local, el chofer le entregó las maletas y le dijo que lo esperaba en el auto.

Akashi respiró profundo y se dijo que se mantendría firme. Entró al billar encontrándolo ahí a Atsushi jugando de lo más tranquilo con Himuro.

Murasakibara cuando lo vio escondió el taco detrás de él pensando que así no le llamaría la atención, aunque más le preocupaba el equipaje que su novio traía.

- ¿Te vas de viaje, Aka-chin?

- No, no me voy de viaje – le dijo molesto – ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo? Debe ser ¿No? Asumo que es así para que estés aquí "celebrando".

- H-hola, Akashi – lo saludó el pelinegro

El pelirrojo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y lo ignoró.

- Sí busqué, Aka-chin, pero no encontré nada. Verás… se necesita experiencia y-

- A dos calles hay un cartel donde dice: Se necesita joven para operador con o sin experiencia. No me mientas, Atsushi.

- Bien… no he buscado, Aka-chin – confesó.

- Perfecto. Yo no advierto en vano, mis órdenes son absolutas, ya te lo he dicho. Toma, aquí están tus maletas – le dijo poniéndolas delante de él – No vuelves a poner un pie en mi casa y tampoco me busques hasta que consigas un maldito trabajo, Atsushi.

Sin esperar una respuesta salió del local y se metió a la limusina para irse de inmediato antes de que se arrepienta.

"Ya aprenderá, es cuestión de tener paciencia, sé que conseguirá un empleo"

Himuro que vio que todo el mundo los estaba mirando, cogió el par de maletas y le dijo a Atsushi para irse a su casa por el momento.

- No, iré a buscarlo. Aka-chin me perdonará, siempre lo hace.

Salió del billar y fue hacia la dirección de su novio, pero Tatsuya lo detuvo.

- Oi, Atsushi, se le veía realmente molesto. Mejor espera a que se calme y de ahí hablan, además no puedes aparecerte sin un empleo.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Himuro! – le gritó

- ¿Disculpa? Yo no tengo nada que ver en tu vida amorosa. Es más, yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías problemas con Akashi, pensé que todo estaba bien.

- Pues ya viste que no, es tu culpa. Billar aquí, billar allá. Ahora Aka-chin me debe estar odiando.

- Yo nunca te he sacado de tu casa a punto de pistola, Atsushi. Eso es tu responsabilidad. Si estabas buscando empleo, me lo hubieras dicho y te acompañaba a las entrevistas.

Murasakibara suspiró y supo que quizás Himuro tenía razón en que debía calmarse, solo en eso.

- Es fácil decirlo, como tú tienes un trabajo, qué te importaba hacer el vago conmigo. Eres un mal amigo, Muro-chin.

- Que no es mi culpa, Atsushi. Por eso Akashi te ha botado, no quieres tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones. No estaría mal que maduraras un poco.

- ¿Y me lo dices cuando ya me botaron?

- Bien, acepto que no he sido el amigo más lucrativo, pero no es mi culpa, que eso quede claro. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es conseguir un empleo, es temprano y estoy seguro que conseguirás alguno. Pero primero, dejemos tus maletas en mi casa, pesan.

Murasakibara aceptó y fueron rumbo a la casa del moreno. Tendría que conseguir un trabajo sea como sea. No quería que Seijuurou se decepcione de él o que ya no quiera.

… JUMP COMIC…

Después de dejar a Momoi en su casa, Aomine fue a su departamento. Les habían dado la tarde libre debido al accidente de la mañana.

Apenas abrió la puerta se quedó estático en el marco al ver que todo estaba patas arriba y más le jodió ver sus zapatillas de básquet favoritas rotas, les había metido tijera.

Entró y escuchó ruidos en el cuarto principal, de seguro ahí debía estar el rubio muy tranquilo. Tiró su maletín a un lado y no hubo necesidad de tocarle, porque este salió al oír el ruido y se le abalanzó encima.

- Aominecchi, estaba muy preocupado por ti – le dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza – ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada grave?

- Kise, ¿qué diablos has hecho?

- Yo… es que me entró un ataque de ira y no pensé lo que hacía, discúlpame.

Daiki lo miró realmente molesto y lo alejó cortando el abrazo.

- ¿Ataque de ira? ¿Y por eso destruyes todo? Para colmo ni lo has limpiado ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué yo venga y lo haga?

- Ya hemos tenido esa discusión, Aominecchi. Yo no soy ama de casa, no nací para eso.

- Tú lo desordenaste, tú lo ordenas. Además ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es mi departamento, mío, no tuyo, Kise.

- Es de los dos, yo no lo habré comprado, pero-pero traje mi plato y mi taza.

- ¿Y crees que con eso te pertenece? ¡Estás loco, Kise, largo!

- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en terminar?! – se desesperó – Seguro tienes a otro en ese bendito trabajo, por eso te vas tan apurado. Claro, ya me parecía raro que seas tan responsable cuando eras un flojo que ni siquiera podía servirse un té.

- No empieces con tus estupideces, Kise. Yo no te estoy insultando ni metiéndome con tu trabajo, aunque ganas no me faltan. Vete.

- ¡No me iré!

- Bien, entonces quédate con el departamento. Yo me largo.

Lo empujó y entró al cuarto para hacer su maleta, no se quería quedar ni una noche más. Empezó a meter su ropa y algunas pertenencias que seguían vivas.

- ¿Te vas a ir?

El ojiazul lo ignoró y fue al baño a traer su cepillo y su pasta dental, los aventó a su maleta y la cerró, eso era todo lo que necesitaría.

- Te estoy hablando.

Lo hizo a un lado y salió de la habitación yendo para la puerta principal.

- Si cruzas esa puerta te juro que lo nuestro se termina para siempre, Aomine.

Daiki abrió y volteó a mirar al rubio.

- Que yo recuerde ya habías terminado hoy en la mañana. Sabía que era mala idea empezar una relación contigo.

- Si tanto te arrepientes pues bien, seré libre y tendré a cualquiera que yo quiera. No tengo por qué llorar por ti. Vas a ser tú quien venga a buscarme, ya verás.

- No me hagas reír, solo me servías para la cama, porque de novio nunca te quise.

Ryota abrió los ojos muy grandes y se quedó en su lugar, no creía lo que había escuchado.

'Él dijo… no… ¿Aominecchi… se rio de mí?'

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba decir nada más, quiso dar unos pasos, pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Daiki lo miró de nuevo y terminó por irse, cerró la puerta y dejó a su ahora ex novio completamente choqueado.

"Perdóname, Kise… quizás esto sea lo mejor".

… JUMP COMIC…

- Tenemos que hablar, Kagami-kun

- Acabo de llegar, Kuroko – dijo cansado – Más tarde.

Eran las ocho de la noche y recién el pelirrojo se dignaba a aparecer. Había tirado su mochila al suelo y se había aventado al sillón para prender la televisión.

Kuroko había bajado del segundo piso y desenchufó ese odioso aparato para que ahora sí lo escuchara.

- No, no más tarde, ahora.

Taiga lo miró de reojo y se sentó adecuadamente para escucharlo.

- Bien, te escucho, Kuroko.

- Es ese trabajo o yo, Kagami-kun. Yo no puedo estar viviendo como cardiaco, tengo que andar pendiente de las noticias o de mi celular para ver si no te ha pasado algo… si solo… si solo eso fuese el caso, lo aceptaría… pero encima tengo que soportar que te importe poco lo nuestro.

El ojirrojo siguió escuchando los reclamos de su novio y en un momento rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Sabías que hoy es nuestro aniversario? No, claro, qué te vas a acordar, si andas-

- Kuroko – lo interrumpió – Sabes que detesto que saques conclusiones apresuradas.

Sacó la mano de su bolsillo y le entregó una pequeña cajita con un listón blanco, era muy bonita.

- Feliz aniversario.

Realmente le había tapado la boca, Tetsuya cogió el regalo sin decir nada y lo abrió. Era una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de corazón que dentro tenía una T&T.

- Atrás tiene grabada nuestra fecha – le dijo – ¿Te gusta?

Tetsuya volteó el corazón y efectivamente ahí estaba el Julio#15.

- P-pero por qué en la mañana no me dijiste nada – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Pensaba darte una sorpresa esta tarde, hice una reservación en un restaurante, pero se cruzó lo del accidente y todo se me salió de control. Cuando llamé de nuevo ya lo había perdido, así que solo me quedaba venir y darte el regalo así nomás…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, tenía ganas de pedir disculpas, pero a sus cuerdas vocales no les daba la gana de formular algún sonido.

- En realidad, toda esta semana trabajé horas extras para poder comprártelo – le explicó con paciencia – El trabajo es pesado y si a eso le sumas horas demás terminas matado. Pero… Disculpa, si te hice sentir mal, Kuroko.

El ojiceleste se le tiró encima y entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de su novio para poder llenarlo de besos, podía ir mandado al olvido todo lo demás que le pensaba decir, era suficiente con ese detalle para que Kuroko pueda soportar otro mes de ese odioso trabajo de bombero.


	3. Complicaciones para terceros

Sus besos eran intensos, llenos de placer y amor. Todo ese día habían estado separados, necesitaban amarse. Recorrer el cuerpo del otro con desesperación. La ropa terminó por los suelos en cuestión de segundos, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de ir lento o pasar por el ritual de siempre antes de quitarse las prendas. Simplemente querían sexo puro.

Kagami deslizó sus manos con rapidez por el torso de Kuroko y sujetó su miembro masajeándolo de prisa, entre más subía y bajaba lo apretaba creando una sensación increíble en su pequeño cuerpo. El placer que le hacían sentir aquellas intensas caricias comenzaba a nublar su mente, realmente Taiga lo hacía transportarse al paraíso. Lo amaba.

- K-kagami-kun… más…

Kuroko comenzó a darle pequeños besos y lamer delicadamente por sus hombros, lamió y mordisqueó su cuello bajando hasta sus pezones, entreteniéndose con ellos. Los pellizcó con suavidad para después succionarlos y jugar con su lengua pasándola por la punta. Ambos no podían controlar ya sus gemidos que salían sin descaro de su boca medio entreabierta.

Los labios de Kagami llegaron al miembro de su novio ya completamente erecto. Comenzó a lamer y succionar rápidamente, quería disfrutar del espeso líquido blanquecino que no tardaría en salir. Kuroko acarició sus cabellos rojos jalándolos, estaba jadeante, con su corazón latiendo rápido. Ya entendía cuál era el punto de hacerlo en la sala era más excitante de algún modo.

No tardó mucho para que se corriera en la boca de su novio, quien tomó y relamió lo que quedaba en sus labios y dedos como si fueran un manjar.

- Me encantas, Kuroko – le dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos – Pero quiero probar algo más hoy.

- Estás diciendo que…

No le dio ni tiempo de aceptar o rechazar, en unos segundos ya se encontraba boca abajo con la cabeza pegada al soporte del sillón. Kagami comenzó a besar sus nalgas con sutileza, sacó la lengua y dibujó un caminito con esta que terminó justo en la entrada de Kuroko. Pasó provocativamente su lengua por ahí y la hundió lo más que pudo.

- K-Kagami-kun – gimió excitado

No era la primera vez que Taiga le daba un beso negro, pero lo había cogido muy nervioso y tenso sobretodo. El pelirrojo trató de hacer caso omiso a sus quejidos y siguió metiendo y sacando su lengua un momento más. Se levantó un poco y metió un dedo en su interior y comenzó a moverlo. Estaba muy excitado como para darse un respiro, no tardó en meter otro dedo y un tercero. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado sacó los dedos y sin decirle nada lo volvió a voltear. Cogió una de las blanquecinas piernas de Kuroko y la puso encima de su hombro para poder acomodarlo mejor entre él y las almohadas del sillón. Kuroko se movió y se inclinó un poco hacia delante y abrazó a Taiga quedando prácticamente en una posición incómoda.

- Kagami-kun, me va doler – dijo presintiendo que no era la mejor pose.

- Te acostumbrarás en unos minutos.

Sin esperar más, metió su miembro en el interior de su novio haciéndolo dar un grito ahogado que inundó la habitación.

- P-pa… para… aún no. P-por favor…

Por más que sus palabras dijeran que se detuviera, su cuerpo no reaccionaba igual, movía las caderas al ritmo de las fuertes embestidas que recibía, deseaba que eso nunca acabara. Su corazón latía rápido, estaba muy feliz no solo por el éxtasis, sino porque hace días pensaba que Kagami ya no lo miraba de manera sexual, pero en ese momento todas sus dudas se esfumaron por completo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y con los ojos algo húmedos.

- No llores – le dijo casi en un susurro mientras lamía sus lágrimas.

Tetsuya arañó la ancha espalda de Kagami y se aferró a él gimiendo cerca de su oreja, no lo aguantaría por mucho tiempo, se iba a correr. Ya había llegado al clímax, cada estocada le excitaba más que la anterior. Se vino manchando levemente el torso de su novio y gozó al sentir el semen de Taiga en su interior, los dos habían llegado al mismo tiempo, tenía un líquido cálido inundándolo por completo dentro él.

- Te quiero, Kuroko

- F-feliz aniversario, Kagami-kun – le dijo aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor – Yo también te-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un pitido, el timbre había comenzado a sonar y cada vez era más rápido como si el dedo de alguien se hubiese atracado en el botón.

Kuroko cogió su bóxer, se lo puso y el polo de Kagami se lo ató en la cadera para taparlo más o menos, quién podía ser tan inoportuno para interrumpirles su noche de aniversario.

- Ahorita vengo, quién será.

- Quien sea es un imbécil – se quejaba mientras se limpiaba con su polo el torso.

Su novio e acercó a la puerta y abrió, al verlo se quedó con una gotita en la cabeza, justamente tenía que ser Kise, el que sabía a la perfección que era su aniversario.

El rubio tenía una expresión infantil y sonreía, le parecía raro, quizás ya se había arreglado con Aomine, por eso andaba ahí fastidiando a los otros.

- ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo pasar?

- Verás, Kise-kun…

No lo dejó terminar y se coló en la casa, miró a Kagami en el sillón desnudo solo con el pantalón encima de sus piernas para taparse. Lo saludó y se sentó a su lado.

- Kagamicchi, hola – decía en su usual tono mientras recogía un bóxer – Toma, esto es tuyo. No me van a creer lo que me ha pasado.

- Kise… no es por nada, pero no crees que-

- Sí lo sé, Kagamicchi. Es imposible que esto me pase a mí, pero así están las cosas con el estúpido de Aomine. Me terminó como si yo no fuera la gran cosa, me trató muy mal.

Tetsuya cerró la puerta y se acercó a ellos dos. Se veía que el rubio estaba decidido a quedarse y contarles todo lo ocurrido sin dejarlos continuar con su faena.

- Cuéntanos, Kise-kun – le dijo derrotado, jaló una silla y se sentó en frente de ellos.

- Me dijo que nunca me había querido como novio, Kurokocchi – le dijo en un tono más bajo, como si estuviera avergonzado – Que solo era diversión para las noches.

Ryota se sacudió la cabeza y trató de volver a sonreír, se había prometido no derramar más lágrimas por ese tonto.

Otra vez tocan el timbre, pero por lo menos el que estuviera afuera era más calmado. Kagami rodó los ojos y dijo que él abriría. Se puso el bóxer, cogió su pantalón y se lo colocó como sea, ni siquiera se lo abrochó.

- ¿Ahora qué? – dijo mientras abría la puerta – Tiene que ser un chiste.

Ahí parado estaba Aomine con una pelota de básquet y ropa deportiva.

- Un uno a uno, Kagami – le dijo señalando afuera – Tengo que descargarme con alguien.

Ryota asomó su cabeza y quiso saber quién era, pero Taiga cerró un poco la puerta para que no pudiese ver.

- Tienes que estar bromeando, Ahomine, son las 10 de la noche. Hoy es mi aniversario, estaba tirando de lo más cómodo hasta que vino el idiota de Kise. Está aquí adentro diciendo todo su drama ¿Más no me pueden arruinar el aniversario?

- ¿Juegas o no? – le dijo en tono burlón – No es que yo no quiera conversar.

No le quedaba de otra, le pidió que lo espere en la cancha del lado que en 10 minutos iba. Daiki aceptó y se fue a esperarlo.

Taiga cerró la puerta y le pidió a Kuroko que lo acompañe un momento al cuarto que quería hablar con él.

- ¿Quién era, Kagamicchi?

- El vecino, ya llegaron las boletas de luz – le mintió

Recogió su ropa de la sala y se disculpó con el ex modelo, lo dejarían solo un rato. Kuroko siguió a Kagami al segundo piso y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

- ¿Era Aomine-kun?

- Sí, voy a jugar a básquet a la cancha de la vuelta – le explicó – Ese imbécil seguro que también va a soltar su rollo. Trata de convencer a Kise de hablar con Aomine, sino los tendremos aquí una larga temporada.

- Descuida, Kagami-kun. Creo que tendremos que dejar el segundo round para después.

El pelirrojo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso antes de salir. Era momento de sudar un poco más, a pesar de que por trabajo y sexo ya se sentía cansado.

… JUMP COMIC…

Hacerle una pequeña incisión en la parte izquierda de la pierna le pareció lo más conveniente, un corte femoral era lo más indicado ya que la parte del corazón infartada era la inferior. Introdujo la aguja con cuidado en la vena y comenzó a meter la sonda mientras veía el monitoreo para ver si iba en la dirección correcta.

'_Tenías que ser tú de todos los escorpio del mundo, ese horóscopo no deja de sorprenderme'_

Tuvo que parar dos veces y retroceder, gracias a que hubo momento en que la sonda se arqueó y no le permitía avanzar. Cuando llegó al corazón vio hacia la pantalla y efectivamente tenía obstrucciones en las arterias del corazón, inevitablemente tendría que soltar el Stent.

- Frecuencia cardiaca.

- 165 lpm.

'_Está estable, pero… no me puedo concentrar siendo él ¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado? No hay nada en su expediente, simplemente le dio un ataque. Dios… debo dejar esto de lado…'_

~Flashback~

2do año de preparatoria – 10 de Julio.

- Yo, Shin-chan ¿Ese es tu amuleto de la suerte?

- Sí, es un yo-yo color azul – le responde mientras termina de cambiarse para ir a la práctica de básquet – ¿Quieres algo más?

Su compañero se había quedado en la nada mirándolo cómo se desabotonaba la camisa y se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Takao no se consideraba un pervertido, pero simplemente no podía despegar la mirada de esa escena tan hermosa para sus ojos. Ver su torso desnudo le resultaba excitante, sus músculos, los abdominales que los tenía marcados, era perfecto.

Shintaro era perfecto para él.

Al darse cuenta que Midorima lo estaba mirando extrañado, desvió la mirada hacia los casilleros y se acercó a su casilla para cambiarse también.

- Ne~ Shin-chan, ¿hoy tienes algo qué hacer después del entrenamiento?

- Saldré con mi familia.

'_Genial~~ no le podré decir, tendrá que ser mañana… como siempre… así podré… no… ¡No! Mañana no, dije que se lo diría hoy y hoy será. Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil, si te rechaza, te rechaza y ya…'_

Parecía fácil declarársele a alguien, incluso se lo tomaba de manera infantil, pero no podía negar que estaba que se moría del temor de ser rechazado, le comenzaron a sudar las manos y presentía que se había sonrojado.

- S-Shin-chan, verás, hay algo que quiero decirte – levanto el rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa – No me lo vas a creer.

- Habla rápido, Takao.

- Y-yo… bueno… ¿Cuál es mi _lucky item_ hoy? ¿Lo sabes? – le pregunta cambiando totalmente lo que le quería decir – Quería verlo hoy en la mañana.

_´Mierda, eso no… ¡No puede ser tan complicado!'_

Midorima lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y termina de ponerse las zapatillas antes de contestarle, presentía que en realidad eso no era lo que le quería decir, pero no le haría hincapié, porque Kazunari era especialista es decirle estupideces.

- Una cinta adhesiva, toma.

Se la entregó y se dispuso a guardar su uniforme para ya ir a las canchas.

- Espera, Shin-chan, no seas impaciente. Te lo diré, me gustas mucho – le dijo sin más dejándole ver una gran sonrisa – Me gustas, Shin-chan.

Lo presentía, no era totalmente inesperado, desde hace unos meses se había dado cuenta de la forma en que Takao se quedaba mirándolo. Realmente aprecia al pelinegro y lo menos que quería era herirlo.

- Déjate de bromas nanodayo

- Estoy hablando en serio, ya que te lo dije no retrocederé. Quiero estar contigo, Shin-chan.

Shintaro lo miró y se quedó observando el rostro de Kazunari, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos reflejaban ansiedad.

- La práctica ya va a comenzar, vamos.

Cogió su pote de agua y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No le diría nada sobre su confesión? ¿Pretendía ignorarlo?

- Olvidaré esto, Takao. No vuelvas a decir una cosa como esa.

Fue la primera noche que Kazunari supo cómo dolía llorar en silencio, tan amargo. Cuando llegó a su casa, evitó ver a su mamá y se fue directo a su cuarto, tiró su maleta a un lado y se envolvió en la sábana a llorar con libertad.

¿No valía la pena que aunque sea lo rechazara?

¿Tan difícil se le hacía decir: No quiero?

No lo iba a negar, le había roto el corazón más que en dos partes, en mil si fuese posible. Encima debía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, seguir tratándolo como su buen amigo y compañero de básquet. Qué irónico resultaba.

3er año de preparatoria – Graduación

La ceremonia ya había finalizado, como era de esperarse Shintarô se graduó con honores y con un cerro de diplomas.

Todos se encontraban en el patio abrazándose, tomándose fotos y celebrando que al fin se habían graduado. Unos hablando de su futuro en la universidad y otros hablando de trabajo.

Kazunari, él solo tenía en mente algo: 'Esto se acaba aquí supongo, Shin-chan'. Sonreía, a pesar de saber que quizás ahí se separarían. No le veía el caso de ponerse triste e incomodar a sus padres, era algo que naturalmente sabía que llegaría.

Midorima estaba hablando con su familia, su hermana menor lo abrazaba muy feliz y lo felicitaba sin parar. La madre no podía tener una sonrisa más amplia mientras que su padre, no creía que haya definición para un nivel más alto de orgulloso de su hijo.

Cuando lo vio separarse de ellos, aprovechó ese momento. Ahora o nunca. Se acercó a él y le pidió si se podían tomar una foto.

- No me gustan las fotos nanodayo

- Sales en muchas revistas de básquet, Shin-chan. No seas mentiroso – dijo sonriente – Solo una.

Se arregló los lentes para ganar tiempo y terminó aceptando.

- Apúrate.

Le pidió a una de las chicas que lo hiciera y una compañera les tomó la foto. El ojinegro miró esta y realmente se veían muy bien juntos.

- Takao, que te vaya bien y decidas a qué carrera ingresar – dijo extendiéndole la mano.

'_¿Un apretón, Shin-chan? Bueno… así se supone que se despiden los amigos ¿No?'_

- Ne~ Shin-chan ¿Me extrañarás? Ya no habrá nadie que tire de la carreta – sonrió

Le recibió el apretón, lo hacía con fuerza y con esperanza que eso nunca se acabara.

- No vives tan lejos de mi casa, algún día nos veremos por ahí.

- Oh cierto, es que ya no será lo mismo – maldición la voz se le estaba quebrantando – Yo, te deseo lo mejor, Shin-chan.

- No seas ridículo, nunca tiento al destino estaré bien. Toma.

Puso en sus manos un talco de cuerpo, Kazunari miró el pote con el ceño fruncido, lo había descuadrado tanto.

- ¿Y esto qué es? Yo uso colonia, Shin-chan ¿Me estás insinuando algo?

- Idiota, es el _lucky item_ de hoy para los escorpio.

Ahora entendía mejor, juraba por su madre que no pensaba gastarlo jamás en su vida. Incluso si pudiera exagerar pediría que lo entierren con ese frasco de talco dentro de su cajón, así como la cinta adhesiva que la tenía bien guardada.

- Gracias por el detalle, Shin-chan, pero no tienes por qué ser tan Tsundere ¿No me puedes dar un abrazo? No es mucho qué digamos, no tengo lepra ni sarna.

Midorima sonrió de lado y envolvió a Takao en sus brazos, oh dios, eso era el paraíso. Dos años y medio para al fin sentir qué era estar apoyado en el pecho de Midorima. Se sentía tan cálido ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Si lo rechazaba nuevamente, le dolería, pero lo habría intentado por última vez y no se arrepentiría más adelante.

- Sigo enamorado de ti, Shin-chan – susurró lo suficientemente alto como para el ojiverde lo escuchara.

Midorima sintió como los brazos de Kazunari se cerraban cada vez más aferrándose a él.

- Takao, suéltame. Quiero decirte algo.

- No, sé que me vas a rechazar, ya lo sé. Pero tenía que decírtelo, Shin-chan. Solo quiero un abrazo largo.

Lo dejó que lo abrazase el tiempo necesario, cuando vio a sus padres venir, lo alejó de inmediato. Estaba llorando, se limpió los ojos de inmediato y sonrió.

- Es justificable, Shin-chan. Estoy seguro que no te veré en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de estar botando lágrimas como un niño bobo le sonrió de oreja a oreja, así era como quería que lo recuerde, siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

- No eres tú, Takao. Simplemente no tenemos futuro… éxitos, nos vemos.

Lo volvió a mirar y se fue hacia sus padres que recién volvían de hablar con los maestros junto con su hermanita.

~Flashback end~

Maldición, por qué tenía que recordar eso justo en medio de la operación, debía estar demente para torturarse de ese modo. No fue su culpa rechazarlo, no le iba a hacer daño.

'Debo concentrarme y terminar esto lo antes posible'

Ya había pasado lo más complicado, el catéter ya estaba en el corazón y no había tenido más problemas con la flotación en las venas. Sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos más y podía sentirse aliviado.

La posición del catéter era perfecta y ya habían desbloqueado las arterias de las coagulaciones, mirando la pantalla y con extremo cuidado soltó el Stent que quedó preciso en la arteria coronaria. La presión cardiaca era normal y sus pulsos y palpitaciones seguían corriendo al nivel adecuado.

Sacó la sonda y limpió con alcohol la pequeña herida que le había hecho. Con un trozo de algodón y cinta la cubrió dando por terminada el proceso.

Un éxito.

Las enfermeras terminaron de arreglar la sala y pasaron a retirarse mientras Midorima seguía ahí mirando a Takao dormir, incluso la anestesióloga ya se había ido.

- Idiota, siempre tienes que hacer un drama – susurró no apartando su mirada de él

… JUMP COMIC…

Tal como le dijo Tatsuya, todavía era temprano y fácil podían conseguir muchas entrevistas si así se lo proponían. Ya habían dejado las maletas, entonces era tiempo de hacerse un gran recorrido por las calles de Tokio y buscar primero algún cartel donde diga que se necesitaba personal.

No fue difícil hallar el primero, solo a dos cuadras del billar había uno como había dicho Seijuurou, Himuro le deseo suerte y Murasakibara entró al dichoso despacho.

Entrevista número 1

- Dígame su nombre completo y edad, por favor – le pidió cortésmente el empleado

- Murasakibara Atsushi, 23 años.

- ¿A qué puesto quiere ingresar? ¿Y a qué aspira en esta empresa?

- Cualquiera puesto estará bien, esta empresa no me importa, más importantes son mis dulces y que Aka-chin me perdone.

-Rechazado-

Atsushi salió con las manos en los bolsillos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para que su amigo entendiera que seguía desempleado.

- Bueno, seríamos perdedores si nos rendimos a la primera ¿no? Sigamos, lo encontrarás.

Jaló a su gran amigo del brazo y siguieron caminando a lo largo de la calle a encontrar otro cartel donde dijera "Se necesita joven".

Entrevista número 16

- ¿Por qué está buscando trabajo?

- Porque quiero que Aka-chin me perdone.

- ¿Quién es Aka-chin?

- Eso a ti que te importa.

-Rechazado-

Salió en las mismas condiciones, con la diferencia que ahora su rostro se le veía cansado. Sentía que la cabeza le reventaba de tantas preguntas que le hacían y más porque hace 3 horas que no comía ni un solo dulce.

- Qué raro ¿Y si te hacemos una hoja de vida? Así te tomarán más en cuenta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

- Un currículo, Atsushi. Vamos, por aquí hay una cabina de internet.

Encontraron una a dos cuadras y pidieron una hora, Himuro creó el famoso currículum con todas las habilidades de Atsushi – mitad verdad, mitad mentira –, aunque no era la gran cosa porque no tenía ni experiencia laboral, ni recomendaciones ni estudios superiores, pero peor era nada.

- Listo, con esto serán más serías las siguientes entrevistas.

Imprimieron la hoja y compraron un fólder para meterla ahí.

Entrevista número 27

- Según dice aquí es muy emprendedor y eso es lo que aquí buscamos, estamos contratando jóvenes que estén con ganas de trabajar a tiempo completo ¿Cuento con usted?

- Estoy aquí ¿No?

- Bien… entonces dígame ¿Estará disponible los fines de semana también?

- ¿Fines de semana? ¿Encima que tengo que trabajar de lunes a viernes en este mugroso despacho también tengo que venir fines de semana?

-Rechazado-

Fue a 32 entrevistas, a 32 y en ninguna lo aceptaron. Himuro no podía creer qué diablos era lo que contestaba para que nadie lo quiera contratar. Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y seguían prácticamente en la nada.

Habían estado paseando por todo Tokio entrando a cualquier establecimiento donde buscaban personal de servicio, también compraron un periódico y marcaron algunos posibles empleos, incluso Tatsuya lo había ayudado a hacer su bendito currículum, algo que jamás había hecho Atsushi en su vida.

- Me rindo, Atsushi ¡Me rindo! – le dice realmente cansado – ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas podido aplicar a ningún empleo? ¿Qué has estado contestando?

- ¿Yo? Nada, Muro-chin. No entiendo por qué a los entrevistadores les caía mal, están locos

- ¿A todos? Algo debes estar haciendo mal para que no te acepten. Haremos una prueba, yo te pregunto y tú me respondes.

Atsushi hizo mil muecas, pero aceptó la idea de su amigo. Aunque sabía que tenía que distorsionar algunas cositas.

- Buenas tardes, joven. Tome asiento, ¿cómo se llama?

- Muchas gracias, señor, me llamo Murasakibara Atsushi y tengo 23 años, soy un joven competente con ganas de trabajar y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en esta empresa. Espero que me pueda contratar, no se arrepentirá de su elección.

Floro a nivel extremo.

- ¿Eso dices? Pero si es así no entiendo por qué no te contratan.

- Te lo dije, Muro-chin. No sé por qué no consigo empleo.

Así quisieran ya era muy tarde para seguir yendo a entrevistas. Himuro guardó el periódico en su mochila y se recostó en la banca dando un fuerte suspiro, nunca se había cansado tanto.

- Muro-chin ¿Y si trabajo contigo? Ganas bien y es un horario libre, pregúntale a Kao-chin si me puedo unir a ustedes.

- Ya no trabajo con Kazunari – le comentó algo incomodado – Ahora estoy yendo a veces a un club nocturno a tocar el piano.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ya no trabajas con Kao-chin? ¿Por qué?

Tatsuya metió las manos a su bolsillo y volvió a dar otro suspiro, esos temas no quería tocar y menos si eran con Murasakibara, un tipo un tanto infantil.

- No tiene caso decírtelo, simplemente ya nos separamos. Cada uno por su lado.

- ¿Terminaron?

- No era mi novio – dijo de inmediato – ¿De dónde sacaste algo como eso, Atsushi?

El ojimorado se quedó pensado y entrecerró un poquito los ojos con una mirada acusadora.

- Siempre ibas con Kao-chin de aquí para allá, incluso Aka-chin lo pensaba.

- Pues no, no éramos novios. Simplemente trabajábamos juntos y bueno sí nos llevábamos muy bien, pero eso ya es historia. En vez de andar interrogándome, vamos donde Akashi a ver si te perdona.

Se paró en un dos por tres y se fue caminando a lo largo de la calle en dirección a la casa de Akashi, Murasakibara lo quedó mirando un rato y después de unos minutos recién se paró para seguirlo. Quería ver a Seijuurou, pero todavía no sabía qué decirle.

Tocaron el timbre infinidad de veces, pero nadie les abría, ni siquiera el chofer y eso que sabían que sí había gente adentro, por lo menos los 50 sirvientes que trabajaban para el señor Akashi.

- No me quiere ver, Muro-chin. Te lo dije. Aka-chin es muy estricto cuando me da una orden.

- Si lo sabías por qué no buscaste trabajo.

- Pensé que estaba exagerando – le respondió mientras volvía a tocar el timbre – ¿Quién se toma tan en serio el trabajo cuando tienes dinero?

Seijuurou abrió la puerta y lo quedó mirando muy decepcionado.

- Uno aclaración, Atsushi. No es tu dinero ni el mío, es de mis padres. Me puedes decir qué tiene de malo el trabajar así tengas los bolsillos llenos de yenes.

- No tiene nada de malo, Aka-chin, tienes toda la razón – le dijo inocente – Por eso salí a buscar trabajo como me lo pediste, pero es muy difícil, no encontré y eso que fui a 32 entrevistas.

- No te creo, Atsushi, vete y vuelve cuando tengas un contrato en la mano.

- Te lo juro, he paseado por todo Tokio y no he conseguido ni un solo empleo. Mira – le entregó el periódico y un papel con todas las direcciones donde había estado – Puedes ir y confirmarlo. Por favor, perdóname, Aka-chin. Seguiré buscando, pero no quiero que estés molesto conmigo.

- E-es cierto, Akashi – intervino – Yo mismo lo he acompañado a todas las entrevistas.

Seijuurou miró al moreno y como que estaba empezando a creer que en realidad Murasakibara aunque sea se había dado la molestia de asistir a una entrevista de trabajo, cosa que no había hecho en los 5 o casi 6 años que estuvo de vago.

- Bien y si has asistido a tantas como puedo ver acá ¿Por qué aún no tienes un empleo?

- No lo sé, Aka-chin, seguro me discriminaban por mi altura…

- Atsushi, esa no te la creo – le dijo tratando de no reírse – Vete, ya sabes cuál es mi condición.

- Por favor, Aka-chin, por lo menos dime que ya no estás enojado.

- Sí lo estoy. Pero ya que estás tan afanado.

El pelirrojo de su billetera sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó a su aún novio. En el pequeño cartón decía: Impulsador – Hayama Kotarou.

- Es un motivador muy bueno, lo conoces, ya lo recordarás cuando lo veas. Saca una cita con él si quieres que me pasa el malhumor. Nos vemos.

Entró a su casa y le cerró la puerta.

Himuro, al ver que el pelimorado no hacía nada, le quitó de las manos la tarjeta y marcó al número que decía.

- ¿Qué haces, Muro-chin?

- ¿No es evidente? Lo llamo, separaré una cita para los dos. Te tendré vigilado, porque ahora que lo pienso no me trago esa de que contestabas muy bien. Te conozco desde la preparatoria.

Atsushi le sacó la lengua y pegó su oreja al celular para escuchar.

- ¡Buenas tardes, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?! – contestó muy enérgico

- H-hola – dijo alejando un poco el móvil – Soy Himuro Tatsuya, quería sacar una cita para una charla motivacional. Sería para mí y para Murasakibara Atsushi.

- ¿Murasakibara? Ah, el novio de Akashi, ya me habló de él. Vengan a mi oficina mañana a las ocho les daré la primera cita. Ya los tengo apuntados, cuídense y ánimos.

Listo, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar, con suerte ese motivador le daría a Murasakibara ese impulso que le faltaba.

Akashi se dejó caer en el sofá y miró a su alrededor algo cansado, debía tener más paciencia para que Atsushi pueda madurar. De la nada su celular empezó a vibrar y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

'¡Akashi! Tu novio ya sacó cita conmigo para mañana a las ocho. No te preocupes, te lo devolveré con muchas ganas de trabajar'

'Eso espero, Kotarou, disciplínalo'

… JUMP COMIC…

Iban 108 a 23, realmente el ojiazul debía sentirse muy mal para bajar su nivel de esa manera. Kagami cogió la pelota y se paró frente a él, era mejor hablar porque si no mañana no querría levantarse de la cama si se seguía esforzándose.

- No pienso seguir jugando con alguien como tú, das asco.

- Cállate, Bakagami, solo estaba distraído. Lanza el balón, te voy a destrozar.

Taiga tiró el balón hacia el parque muy lejos de ellos, al demonio el básquet… por el momento.

- Vamos, dime qué pasó. Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

- El imbécil de Kise que cree que yo soy su sirviente. Destroza el departamento, me rompe mis zapatillas ¡Hace todo un desorden y cree que yo voy a llegar a limpiarlo! Está cojudo si piensa que puede tener sus arranques sin ninguna consecuencia.

- Aomine…

- Estoy harto de él, siempre me anda juzgando por ser policía, que solo lo hago porque en fin ¡¿Qué sabe él de lo que me gusta?! Me divierte estar en ese ambiente, la adrenalina, la emoción de saber qué te pasará mañana. Pero es algo que un rubio engreído como él no puede entender ¡Estoy harto de él, harto!

Ya no sabía si era conveniente seguir con la conversación, Aomine era un tipo sin tacto al igual que él, pero no pensó en que se desquitaría contándole todo.

- Deberías hablar con él, quizás lleguen a un acuerdo.

- Lo mismo me dijo, Satsuki. Pero no es tan fácil, teníamos una relación sin sentido, no nos veíamos días, a veces semanas ¿Para qué volveríamos? Desde que se le metió la idea de ser piloto todo empeoró. Nada le costaba quedarse ahí modelando ropa.

- Si no quieres que juzguen tu trabajo, no te metas con el suyo. Además, Kuroko me contó que cuando andaba de modelo era pleito a cada rato.

- Quería modelar ropa interior ¿No te molestaría que Kuroko se desnude en público?

- Ni de broma se le ocurriría algo así – dijo casi burlándose – Además no permitiría que lo haga.

Aomine se sobó la cien varias veces y suspiró cansado.

- No le pediré disculpas, si no viene a disculparse primero. Él fue el que comenzó con todo.

- Vamos, Ahomine, no me puedes hacer esto. Tu noviecito no va a salir de mi casa hasta que te amistes con él, yo también tengo necesidades.

- Pues entonces convéncelo de que se disculpe, yo no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

- Eso es más difícil que hacerte entrar en razón a ti, idiota. Sabes cómo es Kise, se va a poner de engreído y no va a querer ceder. Habla con él, Aomine.

Daiki se rio y negó con la cabeza mientras iba a recoger su pelota, cogió su maletín y se despidió a lo lejos.

- ¡Nos vemos, Bakagami, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer! – le gritó

'Maldita mi suerte'


	4. Día nuevo, humor nuevo

Día nuevo, humor nuevo.

Gracias al sermón de su gran amigo Kuroko ahora sabía muy bien qué hacer, aunque quizás haya tergiversado un tanto sus palabras de "Tienes que buscar un método en que Aomine-kun se vuelva acercar a ti". Por supuesto que tenía una manera en que Daiki le reviente el celular con llamadas y mensajes.

Salió bien duchado y cambiado de la casa, de sus amigos, directo hacia la casa de la ex entrenadora de Seirin, tenía entendido que ella era publicista, perfecto para lo que necesitaba. No sería muy difícil encontrarla ya que era sábado, así que era muy seguro que esté en el gimnasio principal de su padre. Le habían dicho que no se había mudado.

Entró y se encontró a Kagetora-san, lo saludó y le preguntó por su hija. Le señaló la piscina y le comentó que estaba de Trainer en natación. Le dio las gracias y fue hacia allá. La encontró repartiendo tablas y algunas bollas, se acercó con cuidado para no mojarse las sandalias y le pasó la voz sonriendo.

- Kise-kun – se sorprendió – Qué raro verte.

- Hola, Rikocchi. Vine para pedirte un favor muy grande – le dijo con unos ojos echando brillos por todos lados – Espero puedas ayudarme.

Aida sonrió y puso las manos en sus caderas.

- Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Necesito que me hagas publicidad – le dijo animado – Quiero modelar un poco y sé que me puedes ayudar. Quiero aparecer en _Bistro Smap_ y salir en todos los carteles de Tokio, en todos.

- ¿En Bistro Smap? ¿Y ese cambio? ¿Ya no trabajas de piloto?

Ryota negó con las manos de inmediato y sacó su celular mostrándole un mensaje.

- Pedí unas vacaciones de un mes, me dieron una buena gritada y me dijeron que me bajarían el sueldo, pero esto vale la pena. Entonces ¿Podrás?

- No hay nada que no pueda hacer, Kise-kun. Dame un día para hablar con Hyuga-kun y coordinar todo. Ah verdad, en la empresa trabaja tu amigo Moriyama-kun, él será el fotógrafo.

- ¡Genial! Gracias, Rikocchi – dijo feliz

La abrazó y le empezó a contar qué era lo que tenía en mente, ella lo escuchó y se quedó anonadada al oír la idea del rubio, sí que quería lucirse.

- Estará listo, Kise-kun, no te preocupes. Te doy una llamada para que vayas al canal.

- Oh perfecto, te invito a desayunar, tengo ganas de celebrarlo.

- Ahorita no tengo tiempo, termino esto y tengo que ir a la clínica central de Tokio ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Takao-kun?

Kise negó con la cabeza y le preguntó preocupado qué era lo que le había pasado.

- Le dio un infarto y recién se está recuperando. Hoy a las siete fui a la clínica a hacerme unos exámenes y me encontré con Momoi-chan y Midorima-kun, él nos comentó todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese Midorimacchi cuando no callándose todo en vez de pasar la voz! ¡Te acompaño!

Aida le pidió que la esperara una hora máximo mientras terminaba su turno y se cambiaba, mientras tanto Kise llamaba a sus amigos para avisar, ya que sabía perfectamente que Shintaro no llamaría a nadie.

… JUMP COMIC…

- ¡Esa es la actitud, con solo estar aquí demuestran mucho! – los alentó Hayama – ¿De qué es lo que quieren hablar? ¿Trabajo? ¿Superación? ¿Motivación?

- Yo quiero que Aka-chin me perdone, si tú me dices cómo conseguirlo bien.

- Atsushi, cállate – le pidió Himuro – Discúlpalo, hemos venido por motivación laboral.

Kotarou sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacó su Tablet para mostrarles primero un video motivacional base para empezar. Después les daría una severa charla sobre responsabilidad.

El video duró diez minutos, fueron los diez minutos más largos de su vida, Murasakibara ya no sabía en qué posición ponerse, sentía que se le habían entumecido las piernas. Le dio el tic de rascarse la cabeza y a veces se ponía a sacarse conejitos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

- Aburridísimo ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Me duele la cabeza, Muro-chin, y tengo hambre.

- ¡Y ese el primer error que cometemos, juzgar! Pero no te preocupes, es algo que sucede muy a menudo. Vamos a hablar de la responsabilidad con nuestro futuro.

Murasakibara alzó la cabeza y se quedó con una expresión de queja y aburrimiento extrema.

- ¿Eh? No, por favor, no. Ya me tengo que ir.

- Quédate quieto, Atsushi. Tú más que yo tienes que escuchar todo lo que te diga Hayama.

Kotarou les habló sobre la importancia del trabajo, lo que podían conseguir con ello si se esforzaban, las ganancias monetarias que llegarían sin duda. Incluso les enumeró una serie de ventajas que tendrían si se ponían las pilas y se encaminaban al mundo del empleo, de los negocios y la responsabilidad con uno mismo.

Por primera vez captó la atención de Murasakibara que tenía una cara de estar de lo más atento, al principio como que no le entraban las ganas de escucharlo con seriedad, pero poco a poco fue cayendo ante esas palabras tan envolventes y enérgicas que el castaño decía auto convencido que sería el camino al éxito del dinero y de lo profesional. Realmente se quedó impresionado de todo lo que podía lograr por trabajar. Se metió por completo en el discurso, incluso movía sus ojos cada vez que Hayama hacía algún gesto o ademán con las manos.

'_Increíble, este tipo ha logrado que Atsushi le dé importancia a su palabrería… ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Será que ya le tiró todas las buenas vibras?'_

- ¿Y ahora? ¡¿Cómo te sientes, Atsushi?! – le gritó enérgico

- ¡Con muchas ganas de trabajar!

- ¡¿Qué es lo que harás?!

- ¡Hacer mi propio negocio y ganar mucho dinero!

- ¡¿Cuándo lo harás?!

- ¡Hoy mismo comenzaré a planificar mi futura empresa!

Impresionado, así se había quedado literalmente Himuro al ver a su amigo contestar con tanta convicción en sus palabras, quien lo viera no lo reconocería con esa actitud tan motivadora.

- Bien eso es todo, gracias por venir – les dijo Hayama ya más tranquilo – Tienen cita el miércoles a la misma hora y Murasakibara, espero que vengas con una propuesta o algún esquema ya hecho sobre tu trabajo. Nos vemos.

- ¿Ya se acabó? Pero yo quería seguir escuchando la charla

Himuro rodó los ojos y jaló a su amigo del brazo para salir de la oficina, tampoco es que él se quiera quedar más tiempo y si en serio Atsushi había entendido lo que implicaba trabajar entonces no veía necesario acompañarlo a la siguiente cita.

Salieron y fueron caminando hacia la casa de Tatsuya, de todas maneras, Atsushi seguía sin poder poner un pie en la casa de su novio.

- Muro-chin ¿De qué crees que pueda ser mi empresa?

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio vas a trabajar? – se sorprendió – Mis respetos para Hayama, ha motivado quizás al ser más perezoso de todo Japón.

- No me estás ayudando, Muro-chin. Hayama-senpai acaba de decir que tipos negativos como tú no sirven para desarrollarse.

El ojinegro levantó una ceja y lo miró incrédulo.

- ¿Negativo yo? No me hagas reír, Atsushi. Solo era un comentario, pero ya, tienes razón. Puedes empezar por descubrir qué es lo que quisieras vender o hacer.

- Dulces

- Bien, dulces… lo primero que debes hacer es alquilar un local donde montar la dulcería ¿No crees? Pero para eso necesitas DINERO y no me digas 'Aka-chin me prestará' porque estoy seguro que no lo hará.

Murasakibara se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que se le iluminó el foco.

- Mis padres tenían una de esas cosas que se usan para vender, un puesto en ruedas.

- Ah, ya te entendí, como una carretilla o algo así – le dijo captando – Bien ¿Qué puedes vender ahí? No serían dulces, porque eso es para cuando juntes una capital. Piensa en otra cosa.

- Limones con miel – se le ocurrió después de unos minutos meditando – Los limones no están tan caros y en mi casa mi madre siempre tiene cajas de miel guardadas.

Parecía buena idea, Himuro sacó un papel de su bolsillo y empezó a anotar lo que Murasakibara le decía. Apuntando ingredientes y precios de mercado para ver cuánto le saldría a su amigo montar un pequeño puesto de limones con miel.

- Entonces, por el momento debemos ir a tu casa a pedirles a tus padres el famoso puesto.

- Sí, espera, Muro-chin. Es una llamada de Kise-chin

El ojimorado contestó su celular y se enteró del accidente que había tenido Takao, le dijo que iría en un rato, ya que justo tenía tiempo y que Himuro lo acompañaría. Se despidió y colgó.

- ¿Qué quería? ¿Algo importante?

- Sí, le dio un infarto a tu ex compañero de trabajo – le dijo mientras le marcaba a su novio – Parece que Mido-chin ya lo arregló, pero aún no despierta.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿A K-Kazunari?

Le quiso contestar, pero justo respondió Seijuurou.

- ¿Qué quieres, Atsushi? ¿No te pedí que no me llamaras?

- Es importante, Aka-chin. Kise-chin dice que te está reventando el celular y no le contestas.

Akashi rebuscó su otro teléfono para llamadas menos importantes y vio ahí las 20 llamadas y 14 mensajes del rubio.

- No tenía a la mano el otro móvil. Dime ¿Cuál es la urgencia? Si es una llamada de Ryota no debe ser importante, él es un chico exagerado.

- Pues no creo que exagere un infarto.

Dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo y le prestó más atención a lo que estaba diciendo su novio, nunca creyó que Ryota hubiese querido decirle algo tan trascendental.

- ¿A quién le dio un infarto?

- A Kao-chin, dicen que de la nada le dio el paro. Casi se muere ayer por la noche.

- ¿A Kazunari? Pero si él no sufría de nada en la preparatoria, debe ser algo hereditario que se ha manifestado… ¿Y Shintaro ya lo sabe? ¿Lo has llamado? No, no lo llames. Tú no tienes mucho tacto para decir las cosas.

- No es necesario, Aka-chin. No sé si lo habrán llamado, pero él lo operó, así que debe estar muy enterado del estado de Kao-chin. Yo estoy yendo para allá con Muro-chin, nos vemos.

Seijuurou también afirmó pasarse por ahí en una media hora y colgó, si Shintaro lo había operado ya se podía imaginar en qué clínica estaba hospitalizado Takao.

… JUMP COMIC…

Takao despertó y se sobó los ojos tratando de despabilarse, no sabía cuántas horas había estado dormido, pero sentía como si fuera una piedra.

- Dios, me pesa el cuerpo ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué tengo tantas agujas? ¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien? – dijo tratando de buscar a quien sea, pero no había nadie.

Se quedó en silencio un rato hasta que recordó todo lo ocurrido horas antes. Miró hacia un costado y vio un timbre, supuso que tendría que llamar a la enfermera. Lo tocó y a los segundos apareció una.

- ¿Cómo se siente? Ya era hora que se despertara, estábamos muy preocupados – le sonrió – ¿Algún malestar?

- No… ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la clínica de Tokio, lo trasladaron – le explicó – Le indicaré al doctor que ya se levantó, si todo está bien podremos pasarlo a cuarto para que sus familiares lo puedan ver. Con permiso.

La señorita salió y estuvo solo otros 10 minutos, cerró los ojos un momento hasta que sintió que alguien tocó la puerta, dijo un pase con la poca fuerza que sentía y volvió a su modo de antes, era más cómodo.

Midorima suspiró y se acercó a Kazunari que andaba con una expresión muy relajada.

- Casi te mueres, idiota ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estabas haciendo?

Esa voz.

La única reacción que tuvo fue abrir los ojos y quedarse pasmado al ver a Shintaro parado a su lado, hace más de 5 años que no lo veía.

- Debo estar soñando – susurró.

- Déjate de estupideces, Takao. Explícame qué pasó, tengo algunos datos, pero es mejor que me digas todo lo que hiciste antes que te dé el paro cardiaco.

Bata blanca, una tabla y un estetoscopio colgado en el cuello. No había duda que el ojiverde era su doctor.

- No… – dijo de forma burlona – Qué coincidencia… No pensé volverte a ver en estas circunstancias, Shin-chan ¿Cómo has estado?

- Takao, no lo repetiré dos veces – dijo con una venita saltando.

- Ya-ya, qué genio, Shin-chan. Te contaré.

Kazunari hizo memoria y empezó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado desde que puso un pie fuera de la cama.

… JUMP COMIC…

- Ese idiota, qué habrá hecho para infartarse – decía mientras se ponía las sandalias – De seguro los demás ya están por ahí.

- Sí, Riko-chan me acaba de decir que iba a ir con Ki-chan – le mencionó – De seguro él ya llamó a medio mundo

Daiki hizo una mueca y siguió vistiéndose, polo manga cero y un short, hacía mucho calor como para ponerse pantalón.

- Dai-chan, ya te he dicho que no te cambies en frente de mí.

- No fastidies, Satsuki, me conoces desde que me pusieron pañales – se rio – Ahora sí, vamos.

Cogió su billetera, las llaves del carro y salieron rumbo a la clínica a ver a Takao, de paso a verse las caras con sus amigos, ya que hace unos meses no veía a algunos.

Llegaron a la clínica y vieron a Midorima llenando una tablilla mientras conversaba con la recepcionista. Aomine le golpeó levemente la espalda y lo saludó tomándolo por sorpresa.

- ¿Aomine? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a visitar a Takao ¿Qué más? Cualquiera avisa ¿No? Si no fuera por la chismosa de Satsuki ni enterados.

- No soy chismosa – le dijo inflando las mejillas – ¿Ya despertó, Midorin?

Shintaro asentó con la cabeza y les dio el número de cuarto, les pidió que esperasen un rato porque los padres de Kazunari acababan de entrar a saludarlo, hace 20 minutos nomás se había levantado.

El par asentó y fue hacia la sala de espera, así le daban tiempo a los demás en llegar y entrar en mancha.

- ¡Midorimacchi! – le gritó enérgico entrando a la clínica – Hace semanas que no te veo.

- Es una clínica, Kise, guarda silencio – le llamó la atención

- Mooo~ qué cruel eres, solo quería saludarte.

Como le dijo a Aomine le avisó que por el momento esperaran a que los padres salieran, de seguro tendrían mucho que decirle.

- ¿Y dónde esperamos?

- Sala de espera, idiota

- ¿Junto a esa mancha marrón que está sentada ahí? – preguntó señalando a Daiki – No quiero, no vaya a ser contagiosa la pigmentación

Aomine al escuchar se paró de inmediato para callarle la boca de un golpe, pero Momoi le recordó dónde estaban y que no caiga en las provocaciones de Ryota, como si no supiese cómo se comportaba el rubio cuando estaba molesto.

… JUMP COMIC…

Kagami miró el reloj y volvió a tocarle la puerta a Kuroko, ya eran las diez de la mañana y él seguía en el baño. Hace media hora que llevaba ahí.

- ¡No me siento bien, Kagami-kun!

- Abre.

Sacó el seguro y le dio pase a su novio, el rostro del ojiceleste estaba pálido, Tetsuya quería explicarle cómo se sentía, pero de nuevo le vinieron las ganas de vomitar y fue corriendo al inodoro donde descargó hasta la última miga que se había metido a la boca en el desayuno.

- Ahora que vamos a la clínica, sacas una cita en gastrología.

- La comida de Kise-kun – decía aún mareado – ¿Por qué dejaste que él preparara el desayuno, Kagami-kun?

- Debía hacer algo ¿No? Pasó toda la noche aquí y encima pretendía irse sin hacer nada, mínimo que fría un par de tortillas.

~Flashback~

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Eh? Hola, Kagamicchi, no sabía que estabas despierto – le sonrió – Voy a visitar a Rikocchi.

- Alto – dijo poniéndose en frente de él – ¿No te olvidas de algo?

El ex modelo ladeó un tanto su cabeza sin comprender a qué se refería, trató de hacer memoria y se acordó que había dormido con Kuroko haciendo que Taiga termine con una frazada en el sofá de la sala.

- Ah… lo siento, debe hacer frío en la noche. Pero no te preocupes, hoy compraré un futón extra para que los tres podamos dormir en el mismo cuarto

- No, no quiero otro futón. Si vas a vivir aquí temporalmente debes conocer las reglas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Reglas? Aominecchi hacía todo en la casa, yo no sé ni lavar los platos.

Ya entendía por qué Daiki se había hartado del rubio, lo decía tan salido de la pena que parecía broma. Kagami se rascó la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta para echarle seguro y meterse la llave en el bolsillo.

- Yo no soy tu novio para soportar que no hagas nada – le aclaró – Aquí entre Kuroko y yo nos dividimos las cosas. La lavandería lo hace él mientras que de la limpieza y de la cocina me encargo yo.

- Me parece genial, Kagamicchi ¿Entonces qué hago yo? ¿Abro la puerta? ¿Contesto llamadas?

- No, Kise. Elige, trapeas todos los días la sala o preparas el desayuno.

Al rubio un poco más y se le salen los ojos de lo abiertos que estaban ¿Trapear la sala? Se miró las manos más de dos veces y solo de pensar que se le maltratarían negó con la cabeza ¿Preparar el desayuno? Eso implicaba apestar a comida y ensuciarse las manos con esos menjunjes.

- ¿No hay otras opciones?

- Limpias el baño.

- El desayuno, Kagamicchi, el desayuno me cae muy bien – dijo sonriendo – No soy muy buen cocinero, pero algo podré hacer. Ya que acepté, me voy. Tengo que-

Taiga le pone en brazo en frente y lo hace retroceder.

- Primero preparas el desayuno, Kise. La refrigeradora está llena, así que no tendrás problemas con eso. Iré a dormir un rato, me avisas cuando esté listo para abrirte la puerta.

- Pero Kagamicchi, por favor, quiero salir.

- Si cocinas rápido, sales rápido – le dijo mientras subía las escaleras

~Flashback end~

Pensó al principio que habían sido cocinadas por su novio, por eso no dijo nada para que no se sienta mal, pero justo cuando terminó Kagami le preguntó cómo habían estado los panes que hizo Ryota, ahí comprendió porque las tortillas estaban asquerosas, pasadas de sal y si mal no le parecía les había echado ajo y kion sabe Dios por qué.

- No vuelve a cocinar, Kagami-kun – decía lavándose los dientes por tercera vez – No quiero morir de indigestión.

- Lo siento, Kuroko. Nos acostumbraremos a su comida – lo abrazó y le dio un leve beso en la frente – Si lo dejamos sin hacer nada se saldrá con la suya, mejorará.

- Pero estaban horribles – se quejó el peliceleste – Como tú no las comiste, no sabes cómo las había preparado. Es terrible en la cocina, que haga otra cosa ¿Por qué no limpia?

Taiga negó con la cabeza y le explicó que sería demasiado difícil convencer a Ryota de maltratarse las manos de esa forma.

- Entonces que me ayude a lavar, Kagami-kun – le dijo al fin – Tengo un par de guantes que puede usar. Pero, por favor, no lo dejes que se acerque a la cocina.

Quedaron en un acuerdo, ya tendrían tiempo luego de decírselo a Ryōta. Terminaron de cambiarse y salieron rumbo a la clínica para darles el alcance a los demás.

… JUMP COMIC…

- ¡Shin-chan! ¿Me vienes a revisar otra vez? – le preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Se acaban de ir mis padres, los hubieras saludado. Así no se trata a los suegros.

- Cállate, Takao. Ponte bien para poder ver tu herida, las enfermeras me acaban de decir que te has estado quejando.

- Sí, es que a veces me hinca. Cualquiera diría que estás muy preocupado, ya me dijeron que andas preguntando a cada rato por mí

Midorima le lanzó una de esas miradas de 'Cállate o me voy' y Takao guardó silencio para no molestarlo más, sino le salía el lado agresivo.

El ojinegro se echó bien en la cama y Midorima lo destapó por la parte de la cadera. Kazunari no podía aguantarse la risa cuando sentía los dedos de Shintaro palpar su piel, más por la zona donde estaba la incisión, prácticamente al lado de sus genitales.

- Si no te callas les diré a las enfermeras que te ceden, Takao

- Es que eres tú, Shin-chan – se rio – Me estás tocando de lo más cómodo, acéptalo.

- Es mi trabajo nanodayo

Se le volvieron a escapar risitas, así que tuvo que taparse la boca.

- Está inflamada la zona ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Has movido mucho la pierna derecha?

Takao se quedó pensando y se acordó que había estado con el tic de mover precisamente esa pierna como si tuviera pulgas.

- Bueno… resulta gracioso…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no te duela si haces todo lo que no debes hacer, Takao?!

- Lo siento, Shin-chan, es que sentía picazón – se defendió – No me puedes culpar, es una reacción natural del cuerpo.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y salió de la habitación, apenas salió llamó a una enfermera y le pidió que le traiga una soga. Ella acató la orden y se la trajo enseguida. La guardó en su bolsillo y volvió a entrar.

- Espero que con esto te pasen tus reacciones naturales – le dijo sacando la cuerda.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer, Shin-chan?!

Le amarró la pierna de tal manera que no la pueda mover ni por tic, terminó de hacer el nudo y se limpió las manos con alcohol.

- Tienes prohibido moverte, Takao.

- Eres demasiado insensible, Shin-chan – se quejó – Sabes que no soporto estar quieto tanto tiempo, desátame la pierna, quiero ir al baño

- Te aguantas y si tienes muchas ganas llama a la enfermera – le dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes – Ellas te harán orinar en un envase.

- Pues con eso me quitaste todas las ganas, Shin-chan. Tú ganas, me quedo quieto si me das de alta mañana o si quieres hoy.

No tenía tiempo para perder en una recuperación cuando sus primeras prácticas pre-profesionales estaban a un par de semanas, debía avanzar con algunos proyectos y el infarto le descuadraba todo.

- No te puedo dar de alta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Todavía tengo clases en la universidad, Shin-chan. De ahí va a ser un problema ponerme al día. También tengo que trabajar y-

- Debes estar en completo reposo – lo interrumpió – Será mejor que un tiempo vivas con tus padres, te podrán supervisar si estás cerca de ellos.

Takao negó mil veces con la cabeza ¿A la casa de sus padres? Eso no estaba ni en sus más profundas pesadillas, le gustaba su independencia y no la dejaría por nada del mundo. Además, sabía que volver sería como una carga para ellos y precisamente era lo que estaba evitando desde que decidió mudarse y autofinanciarse solo.

- Tienes que cuidarte, vuelve con tus padres, Takao – le repitió

- No, no voy a volver. Me aburre no hacer nada, sin trabajar, sin estudiar. Eso muy aburrido, Shin-chan.

- Ojalá Atsushi pensara como tú – le dijo Akashi que acababa de entrar al cuarto de manera muy cautelosa – ¿Cómo estás, Kazunari?

Se acercó a los dos y se puso al lado de Shintarō. Takao le comentó que ya se sentí a mejor, aunque ni las enfermeras ni Midorima lo dejaban pararse de la cama.

- Permanecerás en cama máximo 2 días más por prevención – supuso Seijūrō

- Es aburrido, además gracias a Shin-chan no podré ir a trabajar y quedaré mal con tu contacto, Akashi. Ordénale que me dé de alta.

- Te vas a quedar aquí por lo menos dos semanas, Takao

- Yo hablaré con el distribuidor, Kazunari. Serán como vacaciones pagadas.

Shintarō no recordaba que el ojirrojo le comentara que Kazunari estuviera trabajando para él, eso que se veían muy a menudo por negocios y por el shōgi.

- ¿Desde cuándo trabajas con Takao, Akashi?

- Trabaja para una de las empresas de mi padre – le contó – Es un buen empleado y demasiado responsable, superó mis expectativas.

Tocaron la puerta y sin esperar respuesta Ryōta asomó la cabeza para saber si podía pasar. Ya estaba adentro acercándose, pero lo que valía era la intención. Incluso abrió la puerta y gritó como si fuera vía pública: 'Oigan, ya podemos pasar'.

A los segundos entraron empujándose Riko, Hyūga, Izuki, Kasamatsu, Ōtsubo, Kimura, Miyaji, Kuroko, Aomine, Kotarō y Momoi; la puerta era muy chica como para que entren todos a la vez.

Las chicas estaban cargando flores y peluches que los dejaron en la mesita, dijeron que los habían recogido de recepción. Algunos de estos eran de ellos y otros de amigos del trabajo de Takao.

- Este es de Kit Kat – le mencionó Hyūga – Me llamaron cuando estaba en la empresa y al enterarse me dijeron que te mandan muchos saludos y que ojalá te guste el obsequio. También esperan que algún día vuelvas a trabajar con ellos.

- Trago amargo – susurró para después sonreír y agradecerles la visita.

- ¿Y Atsushi? ¿No estaba con ustedes? – le preguntó Akashi a Kuroko

- Se quedó afuera con Kagami-kun y ya sabes quién – le dijo en tono bajo para que no lo escuche Kazunari que estaba conversando con los demás.

Afuera estaba Taiga cruzado de brazos exigiéndole a su casi hermano que le explique por qué no quería entrar a saludar a Takao, se suponía que ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos tanto para fiestas como para el trabajo.

Himuro solo le daba vueltas al asunto y decía que nada más no tenía ganas de saludarlo, que ya habría otro día para que él venga solo. Incluso Murasakibara que no era muy atento se había dado cuenta que algo en sus palabras era muy sospechoso.

'_¿Por qué me dejé convencer por Atsushi? No debí venir… no creo que mi visita sea muy grata'_

- Muro-chin, ¿no nos tienes confianza? ¿Qué le has hecho a Kao-chin para que no quieras entrar? Dijiste que cada uno por su lado, pero no es para que lo lleves a ese extremo.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que ahora solo tocas piano? Kuroko me lo comentó, pero pensé que sería una cosa temporal ¿Qué pasó con los jingles?

Himuro miró asesinamente a Atsushi, siempre tan oportuno para decir las cosas.

El ojimorado había dicho eso a propósito para encajonar más a Tatsuya para que suelte la lengua, le picaba la curiosidad tanto como Taiga. Aunque no dio mucho resultados porque el moreno seguía necio en no comentar lo que pasó, por lo menos hasta que salió Akashi.

- Tatsuya, ¿no piensas entrar?

- Mucha gente, prefiero quedarme aquí.

El ojirrojo sonrió y se paró en frente de él, no le gustaba la flojera – que era el caso de Atsushi –, pero si había algo que detestara más era la cobardía.

- ¿Mucha gente? Es eso o no te atreves a darle la cara después de jugarle sucio – le dijo muy serio – No seas cobarde, Tatsuya.

No podían creer lo que escuchaban ¿Himuro jugar sucio? Taiga sabía que su hermano podía ser un tanto egoísta a veces, pero ahí a literalmente 'jugar sucio', no lo creía capaz. Cosa que tampoco entraba en la cabeza de Murasakibara, él tenía una impresión muy buena de su amigo, lo veía como alguien correcto y disciplinado.

- No te lo permito, Akashi, eso es personal – le dijo parándose y mirándolo enojado – Lo que haya pasado es entre Kazunari y yo.

Seijūrō negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, le explicaría algunos cabos sueltos que habían quedado tras esa pelea.

- No solo quedó entre él y tú, al fin y al cabo fui yo el que tuvo que arreglar tu error. No solo le di trabajo a Kazunari para que pueda cumplir con sus pagos, sino también tuve que soportar que Atsushi me robe por ti.

- Yo ya te pedí disculpas, Aka-chin – dijo de inmediato

Realmente en su ingenua mente pensó que Akashi jamás se daría cuenta que faltaba dinero en la caja fuerte. Total, un fajo más un fajo menos; para él solo eran cerritos de papeles ¿Quién los contaba? Lástima que luego se dio cuenta que efectivamente Seijūrō los tenía contabilizados y tuvo que pedir más de 20 veces disculpas por haber sacado dinero sin consultarle.

- ¿Eran tuyos?

- Sí, lo cogió a escondidas de mi caja fuerte ¿De dónde más podría sacar dinero Atsushi si se la pasa de vago en mi casa?

- Aka-chin, sin insultos.

- No me hables, Atsushi – miró severamente a Tatsuya y sonrió burlón – Me debes 170 mil yenes, Tatsuya ¿O tampoco me piensas pagar?

'Genial' pensó el moreno, deberle Seijūrō era deberle al diablo. Ya entendía por qué se daba el lujo de meterse en su vida privada. No tenía cómo callarlo si le debía sin saberlo.

- No gano mucho dinero por el momento, Akashi, eso lo sabes muy bien.

- Si no ganas lo que deberías es porque tienes cargo de conciencia. Las empresas para las cuales trabajabas los contrataron a los dos. Tanto a ti como a Kazunari, sabes que lo necesitas – le dijo finalmente – Mejor cuéntale a tus amigos lo que hiciste, quizás así no te sientas tan culpable.

Dejó su posición autoritaria y se quiso ir, pero Himuro le cogió el brazo antes que se dé media vuelta y se marche.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Contraté a un investigador para saber cuál era el problema que había tenido Kazunari, no me lo quiso decir, a pesar de todo fue muy considerado. Si lo hubiese dicho tengo por seguro que no hubieras vuelto a conseguir trabajo – lo sentenció – Espero reflexiones y entres.

Akashi volvió a pasar al cuarto dejando a Himuro junto a dos que querían saber qué era lo que había pasado. Curiosidad era poco. Debía haber sido algo muy desleal para que Seijūrō se haya tomado la molestia de encararlo.

- Tatsuya, cuéntanos qué le hiciste – le pidió Kagami

- Me da vergüenza decirlo

- Vamos, Muro-chin, confía en nosotros. No diremos nada.

Tatsuya apretó los puños y decidió contárselos, de todas maneras, no habría forma de salir librado gracias a las declaraciones de Akashi.

~Flashback~

Hace un año estaban en el mismo negocio de hacer jingles. Himuro hacía la melodía, Kazunari cantaba y entro los dos creaban la letra. Era sencillo y bien pagado.

Con ese pago Takao pudo pagarse varias veces la universidad cuando no le alcanzaba y con su trabajo de medio tiempo pagaba el alquiler de un cuarto en un edificio para estudiantes universitarios. Era un dinero extra que era bien recibido.

Y Himuro sí vivía de ese sueldo, ese dinero lo utilizaba para pagar su departamento y una que otra cosa que se compraba. Si no trabajaba con Takao, tocaba en una banda en clubes nocturnos, aunque los jingles tenían un salario mucho más elevado.

- Hay que hacer un trabajo, Kazunari, necesito dinero para terminar de pagar mi Porsche y ya tenerlo, solo falta la última cuota.

- ¿Por qué firmas algo sin tener el dinero completo? – se burló

- Si lo tengo, solo me falta esta pequeña parte ¿Y tú qué tanto haces? Pareces contador con tantas boletas.

Takao se rio y siguió sacando cuentas, gracias a un trabajo práctico en la universidad se había gastado mitad del dinero que era para el pago de su mensualidad. Sin contar que el dinero del alquiler tampoco lo tenía porque había renunciado a su antiguo trabajo por falta de tiempo; se le estaban complicando las cosas.

- ¡Joder, tengo 50 mil yenes! A este paso me tendré que romper en cinco para poder trabajar doble turno estas dos semanas que quedan.

- Tengo una mejor opción ¿No te gustaría ganar 175 mil yenes? Tengo un trabajo con paga de 350, pero ya sabes, mitad para cada uno – le sonrió

De un solo tirón levanta la cabeza y se le iluminan los ojos, 175 mil yenes a su bolsillo le caían como regalo del cielo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Tatsu-chan? ¿Cuál es el tema?

- Las famosas galletas de Kit Kat, tenemos que hacer un jingle pegajoso.

- ¿Galletas? Genial… uhm… Algo como…

'– Melodía A – Son de vainilla oh, oh, oh, oh bisuketto – Melodía A – Son de Té verde oh, oh, oh, oh bisuketto – Melodí – Queremos más – Melodía C – Hay de Melón – Melodí – Hay de Banana. – Melodí – En el recreo, para el postre y después de estudiar – Melodía C – ¡Quiero mis Kit Kat! ¡Suki dakara!'

- ¿Cómo eso puede ser una jingle? – se burló Himuro – Ya ponte serio.

- Confía en mí, ahí tengo tu órgano eléctrico. Sígueme antes que se me vaya la melodía. Toca en FA, primero en agudo y luego vas intercalando con notas graves.

- Te ves muy animado, Kazunari.

- Necesito el dinero, no sabes cuánto. Vamos, un ensayo. Uno… dos… tres…

Grabaron el dichoso jingle de dulces de Takao, que dijo que sabía perfectamente lo que les gustaba escuchar a los niños. Era creíble, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo haciendo reír a pequeños.

Dos días después.

Tatsuya llegó al estudio y entregó el CD cruzando los dedos, no le convencía la letra, porque la melodía sí era recontra pegajosa. Pero no había querido desilusionar a su amigo diciéndole que no, de todas formas, si lo rechazaban todavía tenían una semana más para presentar otra.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que el cliente se fue con el disco, volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo: 'Aprobado. Será un completo éxito ¿Dónde está tu amigo? Los vamos a invitar a la inauguración del comercial'.

- É-él está estudiando en este momento – decía aún sin creerlo – ¿En serio está aprobado? ¿Nos darán 350 mil yenes?

- Por supuesto, es pegajosa y la letra es todo lo que un niño quiere escuchar. Fue aprobado por el comité – le dijo sonriente

'_350 mil yenes… 350 mil yenes… 350 mil yenes… ¡En cuatro días!'_

- Su pago lo puedes cobrar a partir del siguiente viernes. Es un gusto trabajar con ustedes dos, eficaces y muy rápidos.

Sábado de la siguiente semana en la noche:

- ¿Y el pago, Tatsu-chan? – le preguntó Takao sin mirarlo.

Toda la semana que seguía tendría sus exámenes de fin de ciclo, a la justas tenía tiempo para respirar, comer y a veces dormir. Sin contar que ya el lunes debía pagar su universidad sino no podría dar exámenes.

- ¿E-el pago?… Kazunari… yo… te tengo una mala noticia.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó dejando el lápiz.

Ahora sí tenía toda su atención, sin ese dinero podía ir cogiendo una soga y ahorcarse, no podría pagar ni su mensualidad ni su alquiler, de paso le cortarían la luz y el agua.

- No nos pagarán, cuando fui al banco me dijeron que no habían hecho ningún depósito a la cuenta. Fui a la empresa para confirmar que sí se nos realizaría el pago, pero no me quisieron recibir, ni siquiera me dejaron entrar.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Necesito ese dinero, Tatsuya!

- Yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada. Me amenazaron con ponernos una demanda por difamación sin pruebas. Ese dinero ya está perdido, Kazunari.

Himuro miraba a un lado sin darle la cara a su amigo, realmente lo había dejado en la nada. No solo por trabajar gratis sino que ahora no sabía qué hacer.

- Si no pago la mensualidad… maldita sea – pateó el escritorio y se paró.

Empezó a dar vueltas en su cuarto y maldecía su mala suerte, era muy tarde para conseguir un trabajo, así lo encontrara no le pagarían lo suficiente.

- ¿Ahora qué hago? No puedo pedirles dinero a mis padres, eso sería… no, no puedo.

- Kazunari, perdóname, yo te dije lo del trabajo y por eso te relajaste toda la anterior semana. Quizás si no te decía nada…

- No es tu culpa, Tatsu-chan, está bien. Por favor, déjame solo, quiero pensar.

Hizo una mueca con los labios y se retiró, tenía un gran cargo de conciencia, pero no era algo que podía solucionar.

Las cosas estaban hechas.

'_No puedo tocar la puerta y pedir dinero, simplemente no puedo. Necesito un empleo, pero ni de coña consigo uno en que paguen 170 mil yenes la semana'_

Sacó su número celular y llamó a un amigo de su ex trabajo, le preguntó si estaban recolectando personal, pero fue negativo, estaban topados y no había puestos disponibles.

'_Ni hablar, con eso no cuento ¿Qué hago, maldita sea? Puedo pedir un préstamo en el banco, pero ni siquiera tengo trabajo o alguna propiedad; no me lo darían'_

Siguió mirando su teléfono y se detuvo en un contacto: Akashi Seijūrō 'Amigo de Shin-chan'.

'_Él… él tiene dinero, diría que mucho. Podría pedirle prestado o pedirle un empleo, tiene muchas empresas, no pido un gran cargo, solo uno de medio tiempo con sueldo mínimo. Sería muy conchudo de mi parte pedir más… ¿Lo llamo?… no, mejor voy a su casa'_

Se quitó el short de pijama que traía y se puso uno negro casual, un polo blanco, gorra y sus zapatillas deportivas. Debía solucionar ese problema cuanto antes.

La gran mansión Akashi, le parecía realmente grande esa casa por donde la viera. Jardín, piscina, cancha de básquet, un poco más y tenía un gimnasio adentro, si es que no lo tenía ya. Tocó el timbre y justo salió el ojirrojo, se quedó sorprendido al ver ciertamente él estaba de salida, incluso tenía fólderes en la mano.

- ¿Kazunari? ¿Tocaste mi timbre?

- S-sí, hola, Akashi – lo saludó – Verás, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.

- Si no es un hijo sorpresa de Shintarō estoy seguro que puede esperar para después, Kazunari, estoy con prisa.

- ¿Y si fuera un hijo no reconocido? – dijo tratando de captar su atención.

Seijūrō se detuvo y volteó parcialmente la cabeza para poder mirarlo. Debía estar muy desesperado para que intente engañarlo o decir cualquier cosa para que no se vaya.

- Ven conmigo, en la limusina podemos hablar.

La puerta de la cochera se abrió y justo salía el gran auto negro, el mayordomo les abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Ya cuando el carro comenzó su camino, Akashi dejó los papeles y le pidió a Takao que le cuente qué deseaba, de alguna u otra manera el camino sería un poco largo. Debía ir hasta Akita, así que tenía tiempo para conversar.

- Sé que no somos los grandes amigos, Akashi, pero en realidad necesito tu ayuda. Quisiera saber si me podías contratar – dijo de paporreta, le daba vergüenza pedírselo – Cualquier cosa, en realidad yo aún no termino mi carrera y-

- ¿Tú no tenías un trabajo? – lo interrumpió

- Sí, pero lo dejé por falta de tiempo en la universidad. Volví a llamar, pero ya no había vacantes.

Akashi sacó su celular y miró el último mensaje de Midorima, ya entendía a la perfección cuál era el significado de 'Akashi, sé buena persona'. Seguro algo tenía que ver con la dichosa Oha Asa en la que tanto creía su amigo.

- Trabajos hay un montón, si me has buscado es porque en realidad quieres otra cosa ¿Vas a ser sincero? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kazunari?

- Y-yo… bueno… está bien, necesito 170 mil yenes. Te juro que te los pagaré, trabajo para ti hasta que te devuelva el último yen, por favor. Estoy con la soga al cuello.

- No eres un tipo desordenado – le dijo examinándolo – Sé que eres independiente ¿Cómo llegaste a eso? Debe haber algún motivo.

- Me estafaron.

- ¿Quién?

- No los conoces, eso no tiene importancia en realidad – le dijo sacándose ese mal trago – Yo iba a tener 175 mil yenes, pero hubo un enredo y al final no me pagaron. Por favor, Akashi.

El ojirrojo buscó el número de un contacto y se lo dio, le dijo que lo llamase a partir de mañana para sacar una cita y hablar de trabajo.

- Yo pagaré lo que tengas que pagar este mes, me mandas tu número de cuenta para hacer el depósito. Trabajarás en una empresa de mi padre sin salario hasta que cumplas con el monto prestado, saldado eso recibirás tu sueldo normalmente ¿Aceptas?

- Sí, sí – dijo de inmediato – No hay problema, muchas gracias, Akashi. En serio que Shin-chan tenía razón, no eras tan malo.

- Y sobre el hijo no reconocido – bromeó

- No tengo ningún hijo y de Shin-chan… es imposible, me rechazó dos veces y no lo veo desde hace 5 años. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de texto. No me manda ni una postal ni para mi cumpleaños o por Navidad.

- No sabe dónde vives, Kazunari

- Pero sabe mi número de celular, yo sí lo saludó todos los años.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado, se quedó conversando con Kazunari hasta que terminó con el papeleo que debía entregar. Volvieron a Tokio y lo dejó en su casa, ahora sabía dónde andaba viviendo Takao. Se despidió y siguió su camino de largo.

Dos semanas después

Gracias a esa inmensa ayuda, Kazunari se salvó ese mes. Pero ahora salía apurado de su universidad para ir a trabajar, no solo en la empresa del papá de Akashi, sino también en la noche trabajaba en la distribuidora de Miyaji embalando cajas, sino lo mismo que nada trabajar sin salario, tendría problemas le siguiente mes.

Eran las 3, ya estaba tarde, salió corriendo y cruzó la pista sin darse cuenta, un carro frenó lo más que pudo y a la justa logró parar antes de chocarlo. Kazunari se hizo a un lado y se quedó respirando agitadamente, por poco y lo matan.

El conductor salió y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, era Himuro.

- ¿Tatsu-chan? – Se sorprendió – Idiota, casi me matas

- Ve por donde vas, Kazunari – se rio – ¿Recién sales?

- Sí, no sabía que… tú… tenías un… – miró el auto y se dio cuenta que era el famoso Porsche rojo del que le había hablado antes que los 'estafaran' – Tatsuya, ¿desde cuándo tienes ese auto?

- Ah este, es el Porsche que te dije que saqué en el pandero.

- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para pagar la última cuota?

Himuro se quitó los lentes de sol y sonrió tontamente.

- Verás, m-me dieron un préstamo en el banco.

- Tú no trabajas, es imposible que tengas tarjetas de crédito y más que el banco te dé un préstamo sin respaldo…

'_Se le ve tan tranquilo, no lo veo desde lo de Kit Kat, me dejó de buscar de la nada y encima tiene ese… ese Porsche que supuestamente le faltaba pagar ¿De dónde sacó el dinero?'_

- No quiero desconfiar… en serio… pero Tatsuya…

- ¿Qué me estás insinuando, Takao?

- ¿Cobraste o no el dinero de Kit Kat?

- Ya te dije que nos estafaron ¿Crees que me voy a coger tu parte?

Era lo que se negaba a creer, pero verlo tan libre de problemas y paseando con un Porsche lo hacían dudar mucho del supuesto engaño con el jingle.

- Entonces explícame cómo diablos sacaste el Porsche, ¿te prestaron? ¿Quién? Tú no tienes esa clase de amigos ¿Tus padres? Ellos no te dan ni para la comida ¿El banco? Eso no sirve ni para chiste. Dime la verdad, Tatsuya.

- Eso no te incumbe, Kazunari, no tengo por qué responder a tu interrogatorio. Si quieres creer esa estupidez, créela.

Se volvió a poner los lentes y se subió al auto para irse a los segundos.

Nunca se dio el trabajo de confirmar si lo que Tatsuya le había dicho era cierto, pero al verlo tan creído y alzado con él, debía corroborarlo.

Fue a la empresa y pidió cita con el representante de Kit Kat, dio su nombre, su documento de identidad e ingresó. Habló con el cliente y fingió haber perdido la boleta del último pago, que necesita una copia del retiro. Esperanzado que le dijeran que no había habido transacción, se quedó esperando 15 minutos hasta que el señor volvió. Se quedó helado al saber que efectivamente le habían pagado, ahí estaba el recibo.

- Aquí está, el día viernes se cobró el cheque por 350 mil yenes, Takao-kun ¿Con esto estaría bien? Debes cuidar más las boletas.

- No puede ser cierto…

- ¿Estás bien?

Takao se había puesto blanco como un papel, en realidad Tatsuya se había quedado con todo el dinero de ese trabajo.

- ¿Tuvo algún problema? ¿Himuro-kun no le dio su parte del dinero?

'_No puede ser… en realidad me engañaste, Tatsuya'_

- N-no, no es eso…


	5. No se piensa con la cabeza caliente

No se piensa con la cabeza caliente

Ahora no había duda que la supuesta estafa resultó ser una mentira de Tatsuya ¿Qué había hecho con 350 mil yenes? No lo sabía, pero lo iba a averiguar, que Takao recordara para ese Porsche no necesitaba tanto.

Cogió la boleta dándole las gracias al representante por tomarse su tiempo y se despidió lo más normal que pudo porque la sangre le estaba hirviendo.

Salió de la empresa hecho una furia y así llegó a su trabajo, para colmo se tenía que tragar su malhumor porque no pensaba tener problemas laborales y más si era un recomendado de Akashi que le había hecho un favor. Pero eso no se quedaría así.

A penas fueron las 10:30 de la noche salió de su segunda trabajo hecho una bala, ni se despidió. Fue de frente al acomodado departamento de Himuro, le tocó la puerta mientras se decía mentalmente que debía calmarse, sino terminaría golpeándolo por pasarse de listo.

El susodicho salió en toalla y se sorprendió al ver a Kazunari ahí, después de haber prácticamente peleado en la tarde era al último que se esperaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy ocupado.

- Solo una vez más te lo voy a preguntar, Tatsuya ¿Cobraste el dinero sí o no?

- Que no ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? No hubo depósito, cómo lo voy a cobrar si nunca nos pagaron, deja ya tus insinuaciones.

El colmo de todo, ya no podía aguantárselo más. Takao conteniéndose de darle un golpe le estampó la boleta en el pecho ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan sínico?

- Míralo.

Himuro cogió el papel y se quedó mudo, nunca hubiera imaginado que su amigo se daría la molestia de confirmar lo que le había dicho.

- ¿D-de dónde sacaste esto?

- Fui a la empresa, me dijeron que sí nos pagaron – dijo apretando los puños –. Lo hicieron el viernes y ese mismo día cobraste ¿Por qué no me diste mi parte? ¡Me traicionaste, Tatsuya!

- No es eso… a mí me robaron el dinero al salir del banco. Es por eso que…

- ¡Ya no te creo ni una mierda, Tatsuya! – le dijo molesto – Vete al infierno, realmente jamás pensé que tú serías de esas personas, qué estúpido fui al creer que eras mi mejor amigo.

- Kazunari… yo…

- ¡Hasta nunca!

Le dejó de regalo el papel confirmando su mentira. Realmente si seguía ahí parado lo golpearía y eso es lo que quería evitar. Desde ese día no se habían vuelto hablar ni ver.

~Flashback end~

Quizás Himuro no había sido el mejor amigo del mundo con Kazunari, pero sí sentía arrepentido por haberle hecho esa mala jugada a alguien que confió tan desinteresadamente en él.

Tanto Taiga como Atsushi le preguntaron un sinfín de veces cuál fue el motivo para que se cogiera todo el dinero, pero Tatsuya no les quiso responder y les dijo que era algo que solo se lo diría a Takao, que era al único que le debía una explicación.

- Pero Muro-chin, cuántas la historia y no cuentas el por qué – decía insistente – Dinos

- No, Atsushi – negó nuevamente – Solo hablaré eso con Kazunari.

Kagami entendió y no lo presionó más, pero le dijo que de todas maneras tenía que pasar al consultorio. Si no se arriesgaba a que Akashi le monte una buena.

… JUMP COMIC…

- Yo te traje esto, Takaocchi – le dijo dándole una cámara – Ya que no has visto a Midorimacchi todo este tiempo aprovecha en sacar fotos.

Shintarō que estaba cerca miró a Kise con una venita saltando de su cabeza.

- Esto no es un museo, Kise

- Sí claro – dijo en tono pícaro – Yo sé que no llamaste a nadie porque seguro te querías quedar a solas con él, admítelo.

Una enfermera entró a la sala y lo llamó al ojiverde diciendo que lo necesitaban en sala de operación. Midorima se acomodó los lentes y salió sin responderle.

- Huye, sabes que es cierto – se rio

- Kise, no le digas eso que luego se la agarra conmigo – le dijo Takao – Mira no más cómo me ha amarrado, es un Tsundere. Pero gracias por la cámara ¿Tiene memoria?

- 64gb de Midorimacchi, puse algunas fotos que tenía de él en Teiko – le dijo mostrándole las fotos ahí guardadas.

Se quedaron conversando con Takao hasta que algunos tuvieron que irse para regresar al trabajo como era caso de Hyūga y Kotarō. Aomine y Momoi también se retiraron porque tenían cosas pendientes en la oficina.

Además, tal cual le dijo Kagami, se despidieron y fue con Kuroko a gastrología para cerciorarse que no pasaba de una simple infección.

Así poco a poco fueron quedando solo Kise, Akashi y Murasakibara, que estaba come y come dulces en la cara de Kazunari, sabiendo que él se estaba muriendo de hambre, incluso le rugía la tripa.

- Atsushi, guarda eso – le ordenó Akashi – Es la última vez que te lo digo

- Pero Aka-chin… bueno… ya, está bien.

Abrió su mochila y metió sus papas fritas, su barra de galletas con chocolates, una bolsa de gomitas, cuatro cajas de pocky y sus dulces nerunerunerune.

- Kao-chin, no sabía que conocías a Kotarō-senpai

- Me hice su amigo en la academia donde estudiaba, de ahí me enteré que estudio para ser impulsador motivacional y me quedé sorprendido. Conmigo hizo un buen trabajo antes de empezar ¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces? ¿Por Akashi?

- Estoy yendo a sus charlas.

Kazunari y Kise se levantaron de golpe y abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder ¿Atsushi yendo a charlas motivacionales de trabajo? ¿Qué parte de su existencia se habían perdido?

Sus miradas rápidamente cayeron en Seijūrō, él debía ser el responsable, porque eso de que Murasakibara vaya por voluntad propia no se la creían.

- Sí, yo lo estoy presionando – les aclaró

- Eso no es cierto, yo solito lo llamé – se defendió muy orgulloso – Gracias a las charlas estoy pensando en abrir una empresa.

Otra vez tuvo que ver la cara de sorpresa de sus dos amigos, pero esta vez se le unió la cara descuadrada de Akashi ¿Estaba soñando despierto?

- ¿Una empresa? – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Sí, de dulces. Muro-chin me está ayudando a organizarme. Ya tengo una lista de lo que debo hacer, pero me tomará algo de tiempo, unos 2 meses.

- Con tal que no sean 6 años – susurró Akashi

Kise volteó a ver a Kazunari y lo vio con una mueca en los labios, se había quedado algo nostálgico al escuchar el apellido de Tatsuya.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Takaocchi? Te pusiste de malas de la nada.

- No es nada del otro mundo – sonrió – Solo recuerdos que a uno le vienen a la mente, creo que llamaré a la enfermera, quiero comer.

Buscó el timbre y antes de tocarlo otra vez la puerta se abre, esperanzado que sea una de las muchachas que lo atendía mira con atención, pero ve entrar a Himuro poniendo la misma mueca de hace un rato.

- Kazunari, ¿cómo estás?

Solo se le quedó mirando como si estuviera carcomiéndolo vivo, era la última persona que esperaba que lo visite. Incluso si Shintarō no hubiese sido su médico, él estaba muy delante de Tatsuya en su lista.

Himuro carraspeó un momento y volvió a preguntarle cómo estaba, pero de nuevo hubo un silencio incómodo. El ambiente se había vuelto realmente tenso, incluso uno podía cortarlo con cuchillo.

- Vine para saber cómo estabas, me preocupé cuando me dijeron que te había dado un infarto. Estaba en el pasillo pensando en-

- Ya vete – lo interrumpió – Me enferma verte la cara.

Ryōta volteó y se quedó mirándolo, no recordaba haber visto ni una sola vez a Takao ser tan grosero u hosco con alguien.

- No seas cruel, Takaocchi ¿Por qué le dices eso?

- Él lo sabe – suspiró

- Kazunari, yo solo quiero saber cómo estás… me pienso quedar un rato por lo menos.

En las expectativas de Seijūrō cabía la posibilidad que la actitud de Kazunari no fuera la más cordial, pero había excedido sus cálculos. Ya entendía por qué Tatsuya estaba tan recio al no entrar, seguro que ya conocía anteriormente cómo se ponía Takao cuando en realidad estaba cabreado.

- Te dije que te largues ¿O te lo digo con una canción? Claro, mejor. Así la grabas, la vendes y de paso te quedas con ¡El dinero y el crédito!

- No me has perdonado…

- ¡No, no te he perdonado! ¿Qué esperabas, que te reciba con los brazos abiertos y te sonría como si nada hubiese pasado?

- Perdóname, ya te lo dije – le pidió fastidiado – Sí, la cagué, metí la pata quedándome con tu dinero; te traicioné, te robé, te estafé. Como quieras llamarle.

Kazunari frunció el ceño y le sacó el dedo medio con una cólera que parecía que en realidad estaba maldiciendo a la madre de Tatsuya por haberlo parido.

- No lo hice por tomarte el pelo, créeme. Me sentí acorralado, necesitaba esos malditos 350 mil yenes, porque me olvidé del pago quincenal de mi departamento ¿Querías saberlo? Ya está, fui tan imbécil que no recordé pagar la última letra y el banco me iba a embargar el monto.

Felizmente que alguien llegó a terminar o apaciguar ese momento tan denso.

Shintarō entró con un termómetro y miró la hora, exactamente las 3 de la tarde. Después de medirle la temperatura y hacerle algunas pruebas, recién podrían traerle algo de líquido, porque no podía comer nada aún.

Miró un rato a Tatsuya, le parecía haber escuchado gritos, pero al ver a Takao se le quitaron las dudas, ahí estaba él con su misma sonrisa.

- Abre la boca, Takao, y no te pongas a jugar con el termómetro.

- Qué genio, Shin-chan, ya no aguantas nada. Deberías sonreír, mira, no es tan difícil – le dijo mostrándole la suya – Inténtalo.

- Soy cardiólogo, no clown.

Takao le sacó la lengua y efectivamente se le cayó el termómetro al suelo haciendo que Midorima lo mire con cara de querer golpearlo.

- No fue mi intención, diablos, creo que es el quinto que rompo.

- Lo estás haciendo apropósito

- No cómo crees, eso sería para que te hartes y mandes a alguien para que te reemplace, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, Shin-chan.

… JUMP COMIC…

- Kise, la cabeza muévela más a la derecha – le pidió Moriyama

Ryōta alzó la mirada e hizo lo que su ex compañero de Kaijō le pedía, esas fotos debían salir deslumbrantes y brillar por todas las calles de Tokio.

- Creo que es suficiente – le dijo soltando la cámara – De estas saldrá la mejor.

- A ver, quiero ver cómo salí, senpai~

Al estudio entró Hyūga y le pidió a Kise que firme la autorización para publicar las fotos en los paneles electrónicos de Tokio. Con eso estaría listo.

- ¿Y qué día saldrán?

- El próximo lunes – le indicó – Kise, ¿estás seguro que lo quieres hacer? No quiero tener un carro policía afuera armando un escándalo.

- Que no, ese idiota ya no es mi novio.

Junpei cedió y le pidió que firme unas cuantas hojas más antes de retirarse, también le avisó que en el estudio 4 lo estaban esperando algunos entrevistadores.

- ¿Rikocchi está ahí?

- Sí, es parte de. No sé cómo la convenciste de hacer esto, movió cielo y tierra para que sea lo más antes posible.

- Cuestión de hablar con la mano en el corazón ¿Ustedes se van a casar? ¿Verdad?

Se puso más rojo que un tomate y se fue diciendo que estaba muy ocupado como para quedarse conversando.

- ¡No se olviden de invitarme, estaré esperando mi parte! – le gritó pícaro

Kise se fue a los vestidores y se cambió para poder salir a contestar algunas preguntas, le agradeció a su ex compañero de Kaijō y de paso le preguntó por los demás. No sabía nada de ellos desde la graduación.

- Del único que puedo darte reporte es de Kasamatsu.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? Le mando mensajes para su cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo y nunca me contesta – dijo inflando las mejillas – Es un desconsiderado.

- Contando que lo dejaste apenas Aomine te dijo que le gustabas… yo creo que tampoco te contestaría los mensajes – le recordó

El rubio frunció los labios y suspiró derrotado.

- Le pedí disculpas más de un millón de veces. No puede ser tan resentido, ya han pasado 4 años.

- Quién sabe, no sé si seguirá amargo contigo en realidad – le aclaró – No hablamos de ti cuando salimos de vez en cuando. Lo que te puede decir es que terminó su carrera de administración y por el momento anda en negocios, como corredor de bienes raíces.

Terminó de contarle unos cuantos detalles más y se despidió, porque él también debía seguir trabajando con otros artistas en el canal.

… JUMP COMIC…

El papá de Akashi había llegado de un viaje de negocios recién hace dos días, dejó sus maletas en el pasillo ordenándoles a los mayordomos que coloquen todo en su lugar. Fue hacia la sala y encontró a su hijo metido en una sarta de papeles y recibos, tenía trabajo acumulado.

- ¿Sigues aquí, Seijūrō? Ya te hacía en otra casa con el haragán de novio.

- No es un haragán, le falta motivación.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió cizañoso, era usual tener esas conversaciones los últimos meses. Ya estaba harto de tener que mantener a un tipo de dos metros ocho que se la pasaba dejando limpio el refrigerador sin ninguna consideración.

- ¿Ya consiguió trabajo?

- Está en proceso

- ¿Otros seis años más? Te lo he advertido, Seijūrō. Mi paciencia ya se agotó, si no trae dinero puedes ir cogiendo tus maletas e irte.

Otra vez al mismo tema.

- Dame un mes más – le pidió – Ya está yendo a un motivador laboral.

- Una semana, haces magia si es posible – le dijo serio – Sino te olvidas de mi apoyo económico, te recuerdo que tu academia de Shogi y todos tus proyectos los estás financiando con mi dinero.

El ojirrojo dejó sus papeles y miró molesto a su padre.

- También hay capital mía.

- No es suficiente, sigues viviendo en mi casa, con mis empleados y mis lujos – siguió – Si quieres todo esto trabaja más y deshazte de ese imbécil, Seijūrō. Esas son las condiciones.

- Entonces me voy – dijo alzándose y dejando lo que estaba haciendo – No pienso seguir tus condiciones.

- Como gustes, pero te vas como estás. Sin un solo yen y te vas a olvidando del trabajo en mis empresas y de esa academia que la montaste por completo con mi dinero. Empiezas desde cero y ve a buscar trabajo como una persona normal tocando puertas, dame tu celular.

'_Maldita sea'_

Eso pasaba cuando no podía morderse la lengua, su padre era estricto y mucho más autoritario que él, sí, de algún lado tenía que sacar su personalidad.

- No tienes que llevarlo al extremo, solo era-

- Te vas, Seijūrō. Tú y tu novio me tienen harto, dame tu celular y te vas de la casa. Ya verás tú qué haces con tu vida y el día que vuelvas a pasar por esa puerta será sin tu novio o con ese bueno para nada con algún trabajo importante. Adiós.

A la fuerza le quitó el móvil y la billetera, solo le dio su identificación y lo corrió, le tiró la puerta en la cara dejándolo prácticamente en la calle, porque como había dicho su padre, todas sus cuentas bancarias habían sido con el dinero de la familia Akashi.

'_Maldito seas, ya me rogarás porque administre tus empresas'_

Si alguna vez pensó que su papá no podía ser tan frío, ese día superó todas sus expectativas, absolutamente todas. Ni siquiera parpadeó para botarlo como a basura.

Cogió bien su dignidad y se fue a buscar primero un lugar dónde quedarse, por supuesto que no le diría nada a Murasakibara, por lo menos, hasta que sepa que había conseguido un trabajo estable o algo por el estilo.

- Pero dónde carajos me voy si son las once de la noche – susurró – No tengo dinero, no tengo móvil, creo que tengo para llamar…

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y se dirigió al teléfono público de una tienda, pensó muy bien a quién llamar ya que solo tenía unos cuantos yenes en la secreta.

- ¿Moshi-moshi?

- Shintarō, soy yo Akashi, recógeme a dos cuadras de mi casa. Estoy en la tienda de la esquina, he tenido un problema grave con mi padre y ya sabrás en qué terminó.

- Está bien, pasaré en unos quince minutos.

Solo le quedaba esperar, estuvo sentada no supo cuánto tiempo, se perdió en la cólera y en la rabia que tenía hacia su padre por humillarlo de esa forma, que ni se dio cuenta cuándo había llegado Midorima. Estaba en frente de él dentro de su camioneta negra tocándole el claxon.

Fue un camino en silencio, Akashi tenía una cara de pocos amigos y de vez en cuando maldecía o susurraba cosas inentendibles.

- Se le pasará en dos días.

- Es mi culpa, yo no debí ser tan flexible con Atsushi. Mi padre me lo había advertido hasta al cansancio, pero como no quise presionarlo me fregué yo.

- ¿No dices que ya estaba haciendo negocios?

Akashi lo miró y rodó los ojos, ya ni él se la creía.

- Ha pasado una semana y algo desde que fue donde Kotarō – le contó – Está más empeñoso, pero sigue demorándose, me pone mil y un excusas, que el mecánico, que la pintura, que no tiene dinero, que sus padres le han prestado y más estupideces. Estoy harto.

- ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no terminas con él? – le preguntó hasta de modo burlón

- Suena fácil, pero no lo es, Shintarō. He tratado un montón de veces de hacerlo, pero me arrepiento a penas lo miro. No puedo. La única solución es enderezarlo y lo voy a hacer cueste lo que me cueste. Seré más intransigente con Atsushi, no me queda otra salida.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso de Seijūrō?

¿Una? ¿Dos?

¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta?

¿Cien veces?

Ya había perdido la cuenta en realidad, no es que desease que termine su relación con Murasakibara, pero lo cierto era que él solo le había traído problema tras problema al ojirrojo.

Fuera de su actitud algo egocéntrica y autosuficiente, lo consideraba su amigo, quizás el más cercano si no contaba a Takao, que era otro caso. Sin embargo, ya estaba cansado de tener que escuchar el mismo rollo cada dos meses ¿Acaso no aprendía? Cuando se trataba de Atsushi cambiaba todo el panorama que tenía de Akashi, se ponía inseguro o trataba de no romperse.

- No lo harás, Akashi – suspiró – Se lo pasarás por alto como todas las veces.

- Me botaron de la casa, no tengo ni un solo yen.

Midorima frenó bruscamente y lo quedó mirando sorprendido. Hasta qué punto había llegado Akashi por no terminar con Atsushi, realmente lo debía amar mucho.

- ¡¿De nuevo?! Pensé que solo te habías salido de la cólera.

- No, me quitó las tarjetas, mi celular, ya no tengo empleo, adiós a la academia de shōgi, los lujos, el carro y para colmo ni tengo brevete.

- ¿No me dijiste que Tatsuya te debe dinero?

- Ese imbécil no me pagará, ni siquiera le ha devuelto su parte a Kazunari.

No había solución, solo tratar que Murasakibara tenga éxito pronto para que el padre de Akashi lo perdone y pueda volver a su vida normal.

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa si gustas.

- Ya lo daba por hecho – se rio – ¿Dónde crees que pensaba quedarme, Shintarō?

- No es un pecado pedir las cosas, Akashi.

El ojirrojo levantó una ceja y le dijo un sí-sí todo burlón.

Por el momento, viviría con Midorima hasta tratar de solucionar el conflicto con su padre mientras que a Atsushi lo mantendría engañado haciéndolo creer que todo iba muy bien.

… JUMP COMIC…

¿Qué significaba eso? ¡¿Qué era eso?!

'_Te mato, estúpido, te mato'_

En todos los paneles de Tokio estaba su ex novio posando muy atrevidamente promocionando condones ¡Condones! Casi le da un infarto a él también al ver a Kise en la pantalla gigante del centro de Tokio, lo iba a matar, no, lo iba a arrastrar de esos rubios cabellos a ver si le daban ganas de volver a hacer una cojudez como esa.

Dejó lo que tenía que hacer y le encargó a Satsuki los demás archivos, iba a ir directo donde Ryōta, que sabía perfectamente dónde se estaba quedando de arrimado.

Condujo su moto a la velocidad del rayo y la parqueó como sea en frente de la casa de Kagami, se bajó y casi le tumba la puerta con los fuertes golpes que dio. Kuroko que recién llegaba de trabajar al ver a Aomine ahí ya sabía qué podía significar.

- Aomine-kun…

- ¡¿Dónde está, Kise?! – le gritó – ¡Sé que debe estar ahí adentro, abre la puerta, Tetsuya!

- Primero contrólate, no puedes actuar de esa forma, podrías hacer algo que-

Le quitó las llaves de las manos y lo aventó al piso para que deje de sermonearlo, le iba a partir la cara a Kise.

Entró y fue corriendo al segundo piso, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su ex novio de lo más tranquilo viendo televisión.

El rubio volteó y al ver a Daiki tan molesto cogió un zapato y retrocedió lo más que pudo.

- A-Ao-Aominecchi…

- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que tú para desobedecerme?! ¡¿Te parece bien exhibirte de esa forma?¡ ¡¿Ah?!

Tragó saliva y trató de mantener la compostura.

- Y-yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, ya no somos novios y-

- ¡Y nada! – lo interrumpió – ¡Te prohibí, te lo prohibí, Kise!

- ¡No he salido en ropa interior!

A Daiki le estaba hirviendo la sangre y escucharlo tan fresco lo desesperó aún más, se acercó a él y lo cogió de los brazos zarandeándolo como a trapo.

- ¡Te desnudaste, Kise! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

- Suéltame – le dijo forcejeando – Fue un desnudo profesional, además eso a ti qué te importa. No fuiste tú el que dijiste que solo te servía para la cama, pues bien, me hice promoción en lo que más sabía hacer. Venderé muchos condones con esa publicidad.

Iba a levantar la mano, pero felizmente Kuroko y Kagami entraron y como sea lograron separarlos antes que eso pase a más.

- ¡Te odio, Kise, realmente te odio! ¡Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras porque nunca, escucha bien, nunca voy a volver contigo!

Empujó a Taiga y salió a zancadas del cuarto.

- Kagami-kun, persíguelo – le pidió – Está con moto, sabes lo temerario que puede ser.

El pelirrojo que solo quería llegar a su hogar a dormir ahora debía volver a ser de mediador entre esa pareja. Aunque ya se lo imaginaba porque él también había visto la publicidad de Kise.

Cogió una casaca y salió a alcanzar a Aomine antes que se suba a esa bendita motocicleta.

- ¿Estás bien, Kise-kun?

- Que se vaya al infierno, Kurokocchi, que se muera – se apoyó a la pared y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Ya no podía con eso, esperaba un _'lo siento, Kise, no quiero que hagas eso'_ o un _'Te amo, por favor, para con esa tontería'_, pero no, a cambio de eso tuvo un reclamo tan agresivo, unas palabras ofensivas y peor aún que casi lo golpea.

- Te dije que llamarás su atención, no que hicieras eso – lo reprochó – Estuvo mal, Aomine-kun, tiene todo el derecho a molestarse.

- ¡No, no tiene ningún derecho! ¡Soy libre y puedo hacer con mi cuerpo lo que se me venga en gana y si quiero desnudarme de manera profesional lo hago!

Sus lágrimas corrían por lo largo de sus mejillas sin parar, estaba dolido.

Con Aomine tampoco fue tan fácil, tuvo que revolcarse en el suelo y forcejear para que Daiki se detenga. Era increíble lo molesto que estaba.

- ¡No apeles por él porque te la rajo, Kagami!

- No iba a decir nada, solo quiero que te calmes y no seas tan imbécil de matarme, con esa cólera vas a terminar por estrellarte.

- Es un maldito imbécil, debí haberlo golpeado.

- Sinceramente no sé qué te pasa. Tú fuiste el que lo dejó libre, tú fuiste el que le dijo que trabaje de modelo – le dio sin pelos en la lengua – Si bien le prohibiste lo de la ropa interior, nunca mencionaste nada de un desnudo. Y sí, sé que se sobreentiende. Pero en palabras literales él tiene la ventaja en todo, absolutamente en todo, Aomine.

Daiki dejó de apretar los puños y se apoyó en su moto sobándose el rostro, debía pensar con claridad las cosas si no terminaría por hacer una locura.

- No pensé que llegaría a hacer alto tan estúpido, Kagami.

- Pues tan estúpido no es, le han pagado por eso y apuesto que muy bien. Además, le dijiste que servía para la cama, ahí tienes el resultado de tus cojudeces. No soy quién para juzgar tu relación, pero en serio que estás haciendo las cosas del asco.

- Acompáñame al bar – le dijo cogiendo su moto y dándole un casco.

- ¿Eh? No quiero tomar, debo volver con Kuroko en unos minutos y-

- Si no me acompañas quedará en tu conciencia si me pasa algo.

Bien, así cualquiera convence a uno, le pidió que lo espere que él manejaría su propia moto. Fue a la cochera y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba yendo por la calle principal de Tokio buscando un bar o club nocturno donde desahogarse.

… JUMP COMIC…

Ya estaba lista, al fin Atsushi había terminado de remodelar la pequeña carreta para vender comida que tenían sus padres, la habían utilizado algunas de veces para festivales, pero como tenía un buen tiempo sin uso se había oxidado teniendo Murasakibara que arreglarla en un taller cerca de su antigua vivienda.

Había quedado como nueva, ahora sí podían comprar los ingredientes y empezar con el pequeño negocio para juntar dinero para abrir una dulcería.

- ¿Cuándo quieres ir a comprar los limones?

- Mi madre me dijo que recién mañana mi tía mandaría la caja con potes de miel, así que mañana salimos a comprarlos después de recoger el encargo.

- Suena bien, guardamos esto en mi casa y con eso estaría todo por hoy ¿Cuándo tienes que ir otra vez donde Hayama?

Atsushi miró su celular y le dijo que el lunes siguiente todavía, le había dado un plazo más largo para organizarse y llevar a la charla algo bueno que contar sobre sus avances.

- ¿Y has ido a visitar a Akashi?

- Sí, lo he ido a buscar, pero nunca lo encuentro y su celular no me contesta – dijo algo triste – Debe seguir muy molesto, pero con esto se le va a pasar.

- Ojalá, mañana después de hacer lo tuyo acompáñame a la clínica, voy a intentar hablar de nuevo con Kazunari – le pidió – La décima quinta vez es la vencida.

- ¿No es la tercera, Muro-chin?

- Es cuestión de números, Atsushi, no hay problema si es la 3ra o la décima quinta vez.

Se rieron y siguieron caminando rumbo al departamento de Tatsuya, ya casi todo estaba listo para que al fin Murasakibara comience a trabajar.

… JUMP COMIC…

- ¿Ya se siente mejor?

- No, está peor, Kagami-kun. Hace 3 días que no quiere probar bocado y sigue llorando. Ya no sé cómo animarlo.

Se sentó en la mesa y cogió su taza de café, esos días habían estado estresados con todo el mal ambiente.

- ¿Hablaste con Aomine-kun?

- Entró en razón, pero no quiere disculparse. Quiere 'tomarse un tiempo' para ver si en realidad la relación vale la pena.

- No le vendría mal una llamada, aunque sea algo para que-

Al escuchar pasos se quedó callado. Era Kise que recién se dignaba a bajar las escaleras después de 3 intensos días de llanto.

- Kagamicchi, ¿puedes prepararme por favor una sopa? – le pidió cabizbajo

- Dame unos minutos.

Taiga se paró y fue hacia la cocina a cumplirle el antojo a Ryōta, sino capaz de ponerse a llorar de nuevo y tampoco quería eso.

- ¿Ha llamado? ¿No verdad? No le importo, nunca le he importado.

- No digas eso, Kise-kun, sabes que te quiere mucho. Por eso… él va a estar un tiempo alejado. Quizás sea lo mejor para que reflexionen y piense en lo que hicieron mal en su relación.

A Kise se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de inmediato ¿Un tiempo? Ahora resultaba que Daiki se iba alejar de él para pensar si en realidad quería volver con él.

- Yo no tengo nada que pensar, Kurokocchi – le dijo limpiándose los ojos – Pero si él quiere tomarse su tiempo, está bien, espero que cuando se decida no sea demasiado tarde.

Se cruzó de brazos en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ellos, estaba cansado de tanto llorar, solo quería comer algo y tratar de reponerse.

- En un par de días dan de alta a Takao-kun, ¿vas a ir? Yo me pasaré en la mañana a saludarlo, no sé si quieras acompañarme.

- Sí, sí quiero ir. Quizás él pueda animarme.

A la media hora recién Kagami le sirvió su plato de sopa, le había echado bastante vitamina para que Ryōta no se vaya a desmayar por falta de alimentación.

… JUMP COMIC…

- Atsushi, ¿qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

- ¡Aka-chin! – al fin lo veía

Dejó sus dulces a un lado y fue a querer darle un beso, pero este le puso la mano parándolo en seco, no estaba de humor para melosidades.

- Ya mañana voy a montar el negocio, no estés amargo.

- No solo yo estoy impaciente, Atsushi, mi padre ya regresó – le avisó – Más te vale que te pongas las pilas, porque él no tiene intenciones de esperarte más. Tienes que llevar un sueldo.

- Está bien, Aka-chin.

Se iba a ir a buscar al ojiverde en los pisos de debajo de la clínica, pero escuchó un fuerte impacto del cuarto de Takao y a los segundos vio salir a Tatsuya con sangre en la ceja.

- ¡Yo también te quiero, Kazunari! – le gritó cerrando la puerta

Miró al pelirrojo y lo saludó alzando la mano mientras que una enfermera entraba apurada a la habitación al mismo tiempo que otra lo atendía. Le pasaron un botiquín y dejaron que él se limpie la herida, de ahí lo ayudaron a ponerse las vendas para que quedara bien.

- Gracias – le dijo

La señorita se retiró, pero antes le pidió que por favor no causara tanto alboroto que esa era una clínica. Himuro asentó y la chica se fue al fin.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Muro-chin? Dijiste que irías a saludar a Kao-chin, no a pelear ¿Siguen molestos?

- Estamos 'avanzando' – dijo no tan convencido – Es una pesadez cuando se pone de ese humor, no se contenta con nada. Hasta le ofrecí mi Porsche ¿Y qué recibo? Un golpe en la ceja.

Murasakibara sonrió divertido y siguió comiendo sus dulces, cosa que no fue el caso del ojirrojo.

- Lo que le hiciste fue una canallada ¿Qué esperabas?

- Alguien despertó de malhumor – se burló – Ya bájale al coraje, Akashi.

El de ojos heterocromáticos lo barrió con la mirada y se fue hacia las escaleras, no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de soportar a nadie, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería. Se topó con Kise, pero ni se saludaron cada uno estaba en su mundo.

Ya iban a ser casi las cinco de la tarde, Kise había quedado en la mañana de regresar para acompañarlo a Takao a su casa.

- Kise-chin, ¿estás bien? Hace un par de horas vino Mine-chin, si venías más temprano te lo hubieses topado.

- No gracias, no quiero hablar de él, Murasakicchi

Shintarō llegó junto con Akashi que se lo había encontrado en las escaleras, ya tenía la hoja para que Kazunari pueda irse a su casa, le parecía increíble que el moreno se haya salido con la suya de quedarse casi dos semanas hospitalizado y es que en vez de guardar reposo hizo todo lo contrario, no sabía si era intencional o adrede.

Entró a la habitación y vio Takao echado en el sillón de lo más cómodo viendo televisión.

- ¡Shin-chan! – dijo enérgico parándose de una

- Toma, tu descanso médico, ahora vete – le dijo algo serio – Me has hecho la vida imposible estos días, pero ya no más. Tu carta, fuera de esta clínica.

- Mo~ qué amargado eres, deberías decir que te alegré la vida – sonrió – No tienes por qué ocultar tus sentimientos, Tsundere.

Midorima lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró.

- Quizás, solo quizás, te eche de menos – susurró

Feliz, más contento no pudo salir de la clínica. Escuchar esas palabras le parecieron suficientes, ya tendría oportunidad después, total, él seguiría siendo su doctor y tendría citas médicas con él todos los meses. Si no consiguió una cita romántico, por lo menos con eso se podía conformar por el momento.

… JUMP COMIC…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

- Taiga, cualquiera pensaría que no quieres vernos. Qué manera de responderle a tu madre es esa, hijo.

- No es eso, sino que Kuroko y yo solo estamos en la noche y justo ahora-

- No importa, los visitaremos este jueves que viene a las 6, pidan permiso – le dijo muy animada – Ya quiero conocer a tu novio, Taiga, tu padre también quiere saber cómo es.

Kagami rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, le daba cansancio solo de pensar que sus padres los visitarían.

- Ya lo has visto por foto y has hablado varias veces con él ¿Eso no basta?

- No, no basta, Taiga. Te he dicho que vamos a ir a visitarlos, es un hecho. Haz la comida preferida de tu papá, no lo olvides. Te quiero hijo, un beso, hasta luego.

'_Adiós, mamá'_ pensó fastidiado después de colgar.

… JUMP COMIC…

- ¿Para eso me buscas? – le dijo casi en un susurro – Si eso es todo, ya te puedes ir, no tengo nada que decirte.

- Quería ser directo contigo, Kise. Discúlpame por tratarte de esa forma ese día, pero es mejor no continuar con esto por un tiempo.

- Como quieras… no insistiré para que te quedes, ya vete.

Aomine se despidió y se subió a la moto, debía volver al trabajo. Le dolía haber terminado la relación, sin embargo, debía aclarar algunas cosas en su cabeza.

El rubio cerró la puerta y se fue a dar un baño, ya se lo esperaba. Hace más de tres días se estaba preparando para algo como eso, no lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero igual le dolía.

Terminó su baño y antes de salir le volvieron a dar esos malditos ascos, por las puras se aseó tanto para terminar vomitando de nuevo arrodillado en la taza del inodoro. Lo sospechaba.

Salió en busca de un test de embarazo, pero siempre se quedaba afuera de las farmacias, le daba vergüenza pedir uno. Se mordía las uñas y daba vueltas sin ningún resultado. Debía calmarse, no podía estar en cargo y menos si ahora Aomine había dado un paso al costado.

Fue al parque más cercano y se sentó en unas de las bancas a meditar, hace un mes y medio exacto había sido la última vez que había tenido relaciones con Aomine. No podía tener tan mala suerte, le quedaba solo una semana más para que acaben sus vacaciones y no podía regresar a su trabajo sin sacarse la duda, debía comprar uno de esos benditos test.

Se paró dispuesto a atreverse, pero Himuro lo detuvo. Hace un par de minutos que el moreno estaba ahí parado a su costado mirándolo tratando de saludarlo, pero como Kise había estado tan hundido en sus pensamiento ni siquiera lo había notado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás más ido de lo normal.

- No es nada, ya me tengo que ir, Himurocchi – le dijo tratando de sonar normal

- Te acompaño, estaba haciendo hora ¿A dónde vas?

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y pensó la situación, quizás si le contaba podía ayudarlo y él comprar el test. Tatsuya era un poco más sin vergüenza que él, más _open-mind_ como se le podía decir y es que este tenía más la cultura americana. Aunque a veces podía ser también muy reservado dependiendo el lugar.

- Júrame que no se lo dices a nadie, Himurocchi.

- E-está bien, no le diré a nadie.

- No sé si estoy… tú sabes… nueves meses… pañales y eso – le dijo bajito – Quería comprarme un test, pero no quiero pedirlo, no puedo.

Tatsuya no se lo creía, promociona condones y él es el que no los usa.

- No me pidas que lo pida por ti, ese no es mi estilo, créeme – se rio

- Por favor, te pago si quieres.

- No, no hay forma que haga eso, Kise – le repitió – Pero sé quién puede darte uno. Verás, Kazunari tiene casi una bolsa de esas cosas.

Kise abrió los ojos y cogió a Himuro de los brazos zarandeándolo, ese moreno tenía un chisme y él lo quería saber, a la michi su embarazo dudoso.

- ¿Con quién?! ¡Yo pensaba que Takaocchi era virgen!

- ¿Virgen? – se burló Himuro – Una cosa es que esté enamorado de Midorima y otra que se la pase de santo más de 5 años, no te pases.

- No lo puedo creer, vamos a su casa, tiene que contarme el chisme.

- Yo paso, me acaban de botar de ahí y no quiero otro golpe en las bolas – le dijo – Ve tú, ya conoces donde vive y suerte con eso.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Kise casi le revienta la puerta a Kazunari, no podía tocar más desesperado, tenía dos grandes motivos por los cuales quería verlo.

Le abrió la puerta y se quedó algo extrañado que sea Ryoota, pensó que sería el casero pidiéndole el mes, incluso él ya había salido con el dinero en la mano.

- Kise, ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Vine a que me cuentes algo y que me prestes algo, Takaocchi – dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta – Me acabo de enterar de algo que ciertamente me dejó helado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es ese algo?

- Necesito uno de esos test de embarazo que tienes.

'_Ese imbécil'_ se dijo para sí mismo Takao, ya suponía quién había soltado el chisme.

- Así que te lo dijo.

- No del todo, si quieres me puedes contar. Pensé que siempre esperarías a Midorimacchi, creo que fui muy ingenuo.

- Sí, lo fuiste. En fin, fue una noche de copas, ni siquiera me acuerdo quién fue – le dijo yendo a su closet para sacar la bolsa blanca – Pero felizmente no pasó a más.

Sacó un test y se lo dio al rubio.

- Créeme, no fue nada espectacular. Lo sorprendente es lo tuyo, si estuvieras cuánto tiempo tendrías.

- Un mes y medio, solo me podré sacar la duda con eso.

- Verás es sencillo, sigue las indicaciones que dicen aquí y esperas los tres minutos. Ni uno menos, tres minutos exactos.

Ryōta apretó la pequeña cajita y se metió al baño a practicarse dicha prueba. Fueron los tres minutos más intensos de su existencia, le parecía como si el reloj le estuviera jugando sucio, pasaban tan lentos los segundos. Cuando vio que ya habían pasado los dichosos 3 minutos salió del baño saltando, no lo creía.

- ¡Me salvé, me salvé! ¡Me salvé, Takaocchi!

- Ya ves, solo fue una falsa alarma y… oi… ¿Kise?... ¡Cuidado!

A la justa pudo llegar, Ryōta se había desmayado de la emoción. Takao lo acomodó en su cama y recogió el aparato que había tirado el rubio lo miró y se quedó pensando.

'_Vaya, qué ansioso…'_

… JUMP COMIC…

Kuroko llegó a la casa muy cansado, ese día los niños habían hecho un complot contra él, gracias al nuevo alumno que parecía más activo que un ninfómano. A cada rato se paraba de su asiento e incitaba a los demás a hacer desorden.

Dejó su maleta encima de la mesa y fue a la cocina a servirse un café, necesita uno con urgencia. Cuando pasó a la sala vio a su novio mirando una revista de básquet. Kagami al verlo se paró a saludar y le dio un beso diciéndole que tenía noticias que darle.

- ¿Son buenas?

- Sí y no… Kuroko, ¿recuerdas que hace un mes me pediste conocer a mis padres?

- S-sí, pero me dijiste que-

- Ya tienes la oportunidad – lo interrumpió – Me llamaron hoy y dicen que viene en 3 días.

Casi se le cae la taza de café, había esperado tanto por eso momento. Quería agradarle a sus padres y ganárselos. Si bien había conversado ya con la madre de Taiga por teléfono, sentía que verla cara-a-cara sería diferente.

- Tres días, tengo que arreglar la casa – dijo de inmediato – Tengo que comprarme ropa, arreglar los cables sueltos de la ducha, ¿qué vamos a preparar ese día? Deja que yo cocine, quiero hacerles algo, también está-

- Kuroko, cálmate, no es para tanto. Mis viejos solo vendrán a una pequeña cena, no es necesario tanto alboroto.

- Si es necesario, Kagami-kun. Tengo que darles la mejor impresión.

¿Para qué se molestaba en contradecirlo? No podía ni controlar que dejara de caminar de aquí para allá diciendo todo lo que se tenía que hacer.


	6. Una nueva estrategia

Impresiones

Tres minutos, era lo único complicado, esperar tan solo 3 inocentes minutos que definirían tu vida para siempre. Pero en cualquier caso, lo entendía. Estar con los nervios de punta por un dudoso embarazo, con el novio – o ex novio – alejado y sin estabilidad emocional: Podía ocasionar mucha ansiedad.

Dejó el aparatito encima de la mesa y fue a tomarse un vaso de agua, abrió el termo sirviéndose uno mientras que con la otra mano tiraba un trapo al caño y lo mojaba, debía despertar a Ryōta, no podía quedarse durmiendo y menos en su cuchitril, él también tenía ganas de echarse una siesta, después de todo, él era el convaleciente no el rubio.

- Kise, despierta – le dijo poniéndole el trapo encima del rostro – Despierta.

Sin respuesta.

Eso no estaba yendo por buen camino, quizás podía avanzar con parte del proyecto que debía presentar a fin de ciclo, si bien no iría a la universidad había llamado a los profesores para que le reciban su trabajo.

- Ojalá que cuando lo termine ya te hayas levantado – susurró

Jaló una silla y se puso a mirar la organización de los planos, tenía números, ideas, aporte del Estado; no faltaba la gran cosa. Quizás un show o algo para entretener al público en la colecta para el dinero que sería donado a una de las fundaciones más necesitadas.

- Podría decirle a Tatsuya, pero no quiero pedirle ningún favor – bufó – No es una opción. Quizás Kise, ahora trabaja de nuevo de modelo.

Siguió pensando unos cuantos minutos más hasta que tocaron la puerta. Más visitas. Dejó su lápiz y fue a abrir.

'_Otra vez la mula al trigo'_ pensó.

¿Cuántas veces más tenía que verle la cara a Tatsuya? Ni dos días llevaba en su chiqui-cuarto y ya lo había corrido más de 10 oportunidades. Quizás debía cambiar la estrategia, porque no podía entrar en cólera cada hora y menos con toda la biblia de recomendaciones que le había dado Shintarō para que mejore rápido.

Lo dejó pasar y con el pie le arrimó una banca para que se siente, esta vez no lo atacaría físicamente.

- ¿Qué deseas, Tatsuya? Ya hasta me tiene cansado verte la cara; no solo me molestas a diario, sino también ahora andas contando mi vida sexual al primero que se te cruza ¿Mañana qué sigue? ¿Tendrás alguna foto mía chupándotela quizás?

- No he revisado mi celular, pero si quieres-

- ¡Ya, no te hagas el chistoso conmigo! ¿Qué quieres?

Himuro rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le entregó un sobre, había una copia del depósito quincenal que hizo por su casa para que le crea que en serio no se tiró la plata en otra cosa. Lo había tenido que buscar hasta debajo de las piedras, porque no se acordaba dónde lo había puesto.

Miró la prueba detalladamente y suspiró, si podía ser sincero con él mismo, ya hasta le daba pena seguir amargo con Tatsuya. Habían sido amigos desde que coincidieron en una salida, trabajaron juntos en un establecimiento de comida rápida y de ahí en los jingles. Si bien Himuro había cometido un error, estaba tratando de remediarlo ¿Por qué no 'perdonarlo' y hacer las paces?

- Como quieras.

- ¿No más golpes bajos ni llaves de lucha libre?

- Ajá, no más – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared – Pero me tienes que prometer 3 cosas.

Himuro no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que dentro de esas tres condiciones estaba incluido el apodo 'Shin-chan'. Sin embargo, debida la situación no podía negarse, así que asentó.

- Primero, deja de contar mi vida privada. No es que quiera pretender tener una aureola de santo virginal, pero hay cosas que prefiero que queden entre tú y yo, ya lo sabes.

- No se lo he dicho a nadie más, es más, ni siquiera dije nada. Solo que tenías test porque Kise quería mandarme a comprarle uno.

- Me vale un gorro el contenido – le dijo inflando las mejillas – Se lo dijiste a Kise y no es por hablar mal de él, pero tiene fama de chismoso. Si se lo dice a Shin-chan… bueno, no es que piense que él nunca ha tenido nada… sé que ha… bueno… es-

- Sí, sí – lo interrumpió – Ya sé el drama existencial. Prometo guardarme mis comentarios con respecto a lo que sé de ti, queda entre tú y yo, como una tumba – le prometió – Ahora el siguiente punto.

Kazunari hizo una pequeña mueca y continuó, el segundo punto era lo más importante.

- Quiero que me ayudes con Shin-chan, hay cosas de las cuales tengo dudas y quiero que las averigües o por lo menos que me ayudes a acercarme a él.

- Aquí viene…

- No seas malo, Tatsuya, yo no tengo la culpa que tú no te hayas enamorado, pero cuando te suceda ya verás cómo se sufre si no eres correspondido.

No quería ser insensible ni mucho menos cruel con Takao, pero nunca había entendido su aferro a ese amor tan unilateral. Pasarse cinco, no, ocho años amándolo sin querer darse la oportunidad de mirar hacia otro lado, eso era a lo que le llamaba fanatismo.

- Me gustaba Taiga, pero como era más alto, ni modo. Yo no nací para ser sumiso – le dijo casi en una burla – El amor me parece algo sencillo, pero está bien. Te comprendo, te ayudaré.

Takao sonrió de oreja a oreja y le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Y la tercera?

- Tienes que hacer méritos – dijo volviendo a la seriedad del caso – Y si po motivos volvemos a trabajar juntos: Cuentas separadas. Tú entiendes.

- Si eso es todo… entonces ¿amigos?

Extendió la mano y fue recibido por Kazunari que le dio un abrazo.

- Otra cosa, ayúdame con Kise. Pesa mucho.

…JUMP COMIC…

Tenía que dar la mejor de las impresiones, iría al centro comercial a comprarse ropa nueva para verse mejor. Apenas salió del nido le mandó un mensaje a Kagami diciéndole que llegaría tarde esa noche y que pasaría por el mall.

Primero debía comprar los ingredientes para la comida, Taiga le había dicho los platos preferidos de sus padres, así que tenía más o menos una idea. Entró al store y comenzó a arrasar con todo lo que le pareció indispensable.

- ¿Kuroko? – le preguntó una voz detrás de él

El ojiceleste volteó y se quedó algo sorprendido al ver a su amigo, aunque en su rostro no se demostró tanto.

- Ogiwara-kun, cuánto tiempo, un gusto verte de nuevo.

- Siempre tan formal, Kuroko – dijo sonriendo dándole una palmada en la espalda – ¿Cómo has estado? Hace poco acabo de volver a Tokio.

- Bien, toda va muy bien ¿Y tú?

- Acabo de terminar mi tesis en Arquitectura – le sonrió – Ahora busco empleo, cielos, has cambiado un poco y también has crecido ¿Cómo va todo con tus estudios? ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Estás viviendo por aquí?

Kuroko trató de contestarle a sus preguntas sin perderse.

- Estudié para ser profesor de inicial, ahora trabajo en un nido. Y sí vivo a unas cuantas manzanas.

- Entonces te acompaño, así hablamos más.

Trató de jalarlo, pero Tetsuya negó con la cabeza tratando de no ser tan descortés, sabía que no Taiga se molestaría si enteraba si quiera que había visto a su ex.

- No creo que sea una buena idea – le dijo algo indeciso – Lo que pasa es que vivo con mi pareja y él es muy celoso con respecto a las ex parejas.

- Oh, ya veo. Bueno, no te insistiré entonces. Pero estemos en contacto ¿No? – sacó de su billetera su tarjeta y se la entregó – Llámame un día de estos para conversar, nos vemos.

Se despidió con la mano y fue hacia una de las cajas, por otro lado Kuroko siguió haciendo sus compras.

'_¿Debo decirle que vi a Ogiwara-kun? No, ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto. Después del jueves pensaré en esto'_

Cogió unas cuantas cosas más y fue a pagar encontrándose en la cola con Akashi que estaba comprando cosas de aseo personal, lo saludó y le preguntó extrañado qué hacía por ahí.

- Comprando, Tetsuya, es evidente.

- Es raro verte en un centro comercial, Akashi-kun ¿Te vas de viaje?

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás comprando aseo? ¿Es para Murasakibara-kun? ¿Ya se amistaron?

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué uno ahora no puede venir a comprarse un talco y un desodorante?! No me hagas gastar mis palabras, Tatsuya – se enojó

Kuroko cerró la boca y miró hacia otro lado, su ex capitán de Teikō no estaba de humor. Había escuchado de Tatsuya que el ojirrojo andaba de mala leche desde hace unos días, pero no pensó que fuese para tanto.

Miró de forma precavida los productos que estaba comprando, eran de oferta y no de una muy buena marca _'sabe Dios dónde los fabricaban'_. Eso era muy raro, quiso comentarlo, pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a apretar los labios antes de soltar algo quizás ofensivo para Akashi.

- Deja de mirarme.

- Akashi-kun, ¿puedes ponerlo más allá para poner mis cosas?

- No.

La cajera terminó de pasar las dos cosas de Seijūrō y le dijo el monto, Akashi rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó puro billete de 100. Otro factor muy raro ¿Acaso él no tenía tarjeta? ¿O cheques? ¿O efectivo más elevado?

- ¿Estás con problemas económicos, Akashi-kun?

- Solo quiero hacer compras como gente normal, Tetsuya.

Pagó, cogió su bolsa y se fue sin despedirse.

Kuroko se quedó mirándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista, volteó y pagó sus cosas.

… JUMP COMIC…

El ojirrojo había estado tocando puertas, pero no había conseguido trabajo por falta de experiencia y a los cargos que quería postular se requería un mínimo de 2 años de esta. Quiso pedir cartas de recomendación de las empresas para las que había trabajado, pero su padre le hizo cuadritos esa posibilidad porque le cerró bien las puertas de sus compañías.

Para colmo Midorima había llegado de malhumor.

- ¿Shintarō, estás bien? – le preguntó tocándole la puerta del baño.

- Muérete.

A los instantes escuchó el ruido de la ducha.

'_¿Ahora qué le pasó? Problemas aquí y allá, les voy a incrustar una tijera a todos'_

Si no se calmaba, tomaría la actitud de Shintarō y gran putearía al mundo entero, culpando a las estrellas de su mala suerte.

A la espalda.

Se tiró en el sofá y encendió la televisión para tratar de relajarse un poco, increíble. Sintió una comodidad inmensa al hacerlo, ya entendía por qué Murasakibara se la pasaba así horas enteras.

- Este sillón es más suave que el de mi casa – dijo cogiendo un cojín – Conociendo a Shintarō, debe ser reclinable.

Buscó algún botón y al ver uno lo apretó, en efecto, podía posicionarlo como quería; estuvo haciendo experimentos hasta que Midorima salió del baño con una toalla en la cadera y otra en la cabeza.

- ¿Ya cenaste?

- En efecto – le dijo mientras cambiaba de canal – Y tienes que dejarme más dinero, porque ese talco y desodorante son malos.

- ¿Perdón?

- Era broma, Shintarō – dijo ya sentándose bien – ¿Qué te pasó?

El ojiverde lo largó con la mano y subió las escaleras, no tenía ganas de escuchar las ironías de su amigo.

Entró al cuarto seguido por Akashi, si no le decía qué le pasaba podía estar atrás de él hasta llegar a ser realmente odioso.

- Me fue mal en el trabajo, ha habido problemas con el personal de servicio y despidieron a varios – le comentó – No estoy implicado, pero ha sido un día muy estresante.

- Estamos igual, mi padre me negó las cartas de recomendación laboral y no me aceptaron en ninguna compañía por falta de experiencia.

- Lo tuyo tiene solución, Akashi. Deja a Murasakibara y problema resuelto.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo haré, no he pasado 6 años tratando de enderezarlo para tirar la toalla a último momento.

Shintaro lo miró incrédulo y suspiró.

- Tú eres el claro ejemplo que fue mejor no aceptar a Takao – le dijo sentándose en la cama buscando vagamente un cajón su ropa – Estás de problema en problema con tu padre.

- Ya lo sé, pero insistiré, Shintarō. Yo no doy mi brazo a torcer.

- Él tampoco, Akashi. Están haciendo una guerra y lo peor de todo es que tú tienes todas las de perder, a menos que cambies de estrategia. Ponerte a la par con él no te conviene.

En eso su amigo tenía toda la razón, el ojirrojo se sentó a su lado y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba ¿Cómo solucionar todo eso?

- No puedo pedirle disculpas, un Akashi nunca agacha la cabeza – dijo creído

- Busca otras opciones, puedes trabajar con algún amigo.

- Ya he pensado en esa posibilidad, pero sería en cargos menores y yo no me voy a rebajar a esos puestos. Estoy por la mitad de mi maestría y no voy a trabajar como cualquier simplón.

Era imposible tratar con Akashi, se quejaba mil infiernos de Murasakibara, pero lo que uno lo tenía de infantil, él otro lo tenía de egocéntrico.

'_No a esto, no al otro, mejor no hagas nada y búscate a alguien con dinero y ya; para tal caso tú vas abajo'_

- No, Shintarō, sé lo que estás pensando.

- ¿Cómo diablos lo supiste?

- Soy absoluto que eso te quede claro – se rio – Tus pensamiento no exceden mis expectativas.

Shintaro sonrió y le tiró una almohada en la cara, a veces Akashi podía ponerse de payaso cuando estaban teniendo una conversación seria.

- Entonces ¿Qué harás? ¿Esperar a que Murasakibara sea exitoso? No sueñes tanto.

- No es imposible, pero tomará su tiempo, más del que tengo – admitió – Lo he estado pensando y creo que es la única opción, engañemos a mi padre.

- ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? Es más astuto que tú y yo juntos, no juegues con fuego, Akashi.

Seijūrō sonrió con malicia y cogió un papel de la mesita de noche para explicarle todo su plan, esa idea había estado rondando en su cabeza desde que lo botaron de su casa y sabía que daría un buen resultado… si Midorima atracaba.

… JUMP COMIC…

Se situaron en una avenida principal donde transitaba un montón de gente y pusieron un cartel de 'Limones con Miel – 650 yenes'.

- A esperar, la gente empieza a salir a partir de las seis y media – le dijo Himuro bostezando – Faltan 30 minutos.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Muro-chin

- No es nada, Atsushi – le dijo algo soñoliento – Hace tiempo que no madrugaba ¿Cómo están las cosas con Akashi?

Murasakibara hizo una mueca y le contó que las cosas no iban muy bien, Seijūrō no le contestaba los mensajes ni las llamadas, no lo veía hace dos días en el hospital. Para colmo parecía como si se hubiese ido de viaje porque en su casa no estaba.

- Qué raro, quizás está metido en su trabajo. Lo conoces.

- Sí, pero si no sé nada de Aka-chin hasta en la noche tendré que ir con Mido-chin, con él sí se debe estar comunicando – dijo algo fastidiado.

El ojinegro se sobó el rostro y le preguntó el por qué, cualquier dato extra acerca de Midorima era bienvenido para sus oídos.

- Porque son muy amigos y hacen negocios, eso lo sabes, Muro-chin.

- Sí lo sé, pero te noto como si te molestara su cercanía.

- Como a cualquiera, Mido-chin antes estuvo con Aka-chin, si estuvieras en mi lugar también sentirías celos.

Chisme nuevo. Himuro sonrió como quién no quiere la cosa y le pidió que le contara porque él no sabía nada de eso.

- Estuvieron en Teiko, Mido-chin era el vice-capitán, por eso pasaba mucho tiempo con Aka-chin, pero luego como que se distanciaron. Además en ese tiempo a Aka-chin le vino la locura – dijo algo divertido – Ya sabes, su cambio de personalidad.

- No sabía que ellos habían tenido algo ¿Y ya no hay nada?

- No, ya no. Aka-chin está conmigo – dijo serio – Además a Mido-chin le gusta Kao-chin, me lo dijo el mismo Aka-chin. Pero no me quiso decir por qué lo rechazó.

- Entonces Akashi debe saber la razón…

Una niña se acercó y se quedó mirando el puesto hasta que sacó dinero de su bolsillo y pidió una porción.

Murasakibara sacó un envase cuadrado, metió 5 rodajas de limón cortado y hecho miel despachando a la pequeña que dio las gracias.

- La mandan a comprar pan y se compra un dulce – dijo Himuro divertido – Los niños de hoy.

- Yo hacía lo mismo, por eso mis padres me dejaron de mandar

- Te creo, Atsushi.

… JUMP COMIC…

Kise entró a la casa de sus amigos haciendo el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a nadie, ni siquiera al fantasma de un Nigō muerto.

Prendió la luz de la sala y fue directo a la cocina para ver si había algo en las ollas, estaba con un antojo maldito de calamares fritos con arroz y ensalada. Pero no había nada, solo un trozo de carne frita y a la justas 3 granos de trigo.

Ni modo.

Se calentó su comida y la puso en un plato, cuando estaba yendo a la mesa sintió como si el piso se le moviera por completo tambaleándose un poco, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó con todo y plato provocando que Taiga baje.

Lo ayudó a pararse y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

- Sí, solo me tropecé – dijo inocente – Lo siento por romper la vajilla, la repondré.

- Eso díselo a Kuroko, era su plato favorito, tenía una marca – se rio – Ya se comprará otro, hoy estoy de turno, así que ya me voy. Él no tarda en venir.

Recogió los restos de loza y los tiró a la basura mientras le servía algo rápido a Kise.

- Kagamicchi, tengo algo que decirles, pero ya que estás aquí te lo diré a ti primero – le dijo algo decaído – Estoy con la Kinder sorpresa y no sé qué hacer.

- ¿La qué?

- La Kinder sorpresa – al ver que Taiga no entendía suspiró – Estoy en cinta, Kagamicchi, eres muy lento.

Taiga cogió una silla y se sentó.

- Aomine, ¿ya lo sabe?

- No, me acabo de enterar hace un día. No sé qué hacer, no lo quiero tener. Tengo apenas 23, soy piloto. A fin de mes se me renueva el contrato y para eso tengo que pasar pruebas médicas.

- No puedes pilotear en ese estado, Kise

El rubio se frotó el rostro y se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados, lo había estado pensando y un hijo no cabía en sus planes por más que fuese de Aomine.

- Ya lo sé, por eso no lo quiero tener. Además mi otra opción es el modelaje ¿Me puedes decir quién me va a contratar todo panzón? Y después del embarazo voy a estar gordo, no quiero.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Kise?

- Lo voy a abortar – dijo casi en susurro – Si él no se entera ni le dolerá.

Fue un silencio muy incómodo, Kuroko entró a su casa y sintió en una que algo andaba mal. Kagami estaba mirando a Ryōta con el ceño fruncido mientras el otro tenía la cabeza mirando al suelo.

- No seas estúpido, Kise. Tiene derecho a saberlo, si quieres abortarlo o no lo debes decidir junto con él, no puedes tomar esas decisiones solo.

- ¡Ni siquiera me habla! Lo he llamado y mandado mensajes diciéndole que necesito hablar con él, que es urgente, pero no me contesta. No le importo.

- Kagami-kun…

- Habla tú con él, Kuroko, tengo que irme a trabajar. Pero, Kise, piénsalo bien que abortar es matar a un ser humano y no creo que tú vivas en paz después de hacerlo.

Cogió sus llaves y salió de la casa dejándolos a los dos.

- Kise-kun, si estás embarazado responsabilízate – le dijo serio – Si Aomine-kun no se quiere hacer cargo tendrás que ser padre y madre, pero no puedes decir que lo vas a abortar, esa no es buena decisión.

- No quiero, Kurokocchi, este injerto me jode la vida.

- Ese injerto es tu hijo – le reprochó – Debes hablar con Aomine-kun, vamos a su casa.

- Ya lo busqué y no está en su departamento, también fui donde Momocchi y ahí tampoco está. Debe estar con su amante el trabajo.

Kise sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo mostró, había ido a la clínica y ya tenía la hoja de su embarazo, con la foto del feto y su tiempo de gestación: 6 semanas.

- Me la arruina, Kurokocchi. No podré trabajar ni de modelo ni de piloto, con el sueldo de Aominecchi no alcanza para los dos, lo he pensado, no es una decisión apresurada. Lo voy a abortar.

- No puedes pensar así…

… JUMP COMIC…

Aomine y Momoi habían sido mandados a Sapporo para unas investigaciones, en esa cede había falta de personal y ellos dos se ofrecieron de voluntarios.

- Dai-chan, ya levántate, llegaremos tarde – le dijo moviéndolo por enésima vez.

- Ya voy, Satsuki.

- Tu celular no ha dejado de sonar desde hace unas horas – le dijo – Era Ki-chan, dice que tiene algo importante que decirte.

Su amigo volteó y tiró su celular a la otra cama, no quería hablar con nadie, toda la madrugada había estado trabajando y solo pedía dormir un poco más antes de volver al trabajo. A las 5 tenía reunión de nuevo.

- Debe ser importante.

- Es Kise, le dije que nos daríamos un tiempo, no es mi culpa si no entiende el significado de eso – suspiró – Además estoy pensando en aceptar la propuesta de USA.

- ¡P-pero es mucho tiempo!

Daiki al fin se levantó y se frotó el rostro varias veces para despabilarse, tener los gritos de Momoi en la oreja era peor que aguantar a Kise con rabieta.

- Ya lo sé, pero es una gran oportunidad, Satsuki – le dijo serio – ¿Tú no la tomarías?

- B-bueno… yo… debes hablar con Ki-chan, no puedes irte sin decirle nada.

Se rascó la cabeza y se paró para ir al baño dejando a su amiga con la duda. Salió y se cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Lo pensaré – le respondió – Por ahora tengo una semana.

- Sabes que debes decirle y apúrate, tenemos menos de media hora.

… JUMP COMIC…

Cuando pensó que las cosas no le podían salir peor en su día apareció Himuro en frente de él con cara de querer tener una conversación seria. Más problemas.

¿Ahora qué quería ese con él? Según Oha-Asa debía tener las cosas claras con los Escorpio, pero pensó en Takao, no en el amigo de Murasakibara.

- Es raro que quieras conversar conmigo, Himuro – le dijo sin más – ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar de Kazunari.

Midorima se arregló los lentes tratando de ocultar su incomodidad, el único que sabía la verdad detrás de todo el rechazo hacia Takao era Akashi y con él moría la lista. No pensaba andar diciéndole sus sentimientos a otros y menos a ese pelinegro que en la clínica se había comportado muy preocupado por su ex compañero de Shūtoku.

- No tengo por qué hablar de él contigo.

Trató de darse media vuelta, pero Tatsuya lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a no avanzar.

- Sí tienes, no te voy a dejar ir hasta que escuches todo lo que te tengo que decir de Kazunari. Espero que después lo dejes en paz.

Shintarō se quedó mirándolo un rato, se veía que estaba hablando serio. Se soltó del agarre y le pidió que hablase rápido que tenía cosas por hacer.

5 minutos.

10 minutos.

15 minutos.

25 minutos.

No sabía qué minuto había sido más fastidioso, tener que escuchar su historia no fue agradable y tampoco complaciente de enterarse.

- Eres detestable – le dijo molesto

Se volvió a acomodar las gafas y siguió su camino pensando en lo que había escuchado.

_Minutos después_

- Mido-chin, me estoy cansando de tocar… ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó tocando de nuevo el timbre de su departamento – ¿Mido-chin?

Akashi que recién volvía de su fallida búsqueda de trabajo al ver a Murasakibara en la entrada retrocedió varios pasos y se escondió detrás de un cartel publicitario.

- ¿Qué hace Atsushi aquí? – susurró – Tengo que llamar a Shintarō, es capaz de…

Miró al frente y vio a Midorima que acababa de llegar.

- Mido-chin, ya me iba a ir.

- ¿Vienes por Akashi? – le preguntó abriendo la reja principal – Todavía no llega

Murasakibara de tan solo pensar la posibilidad de ellos dos viviendo juntos arrugó el ceño y puso el brazo para no dejarlo pasar al ojiverde.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Está viviendo contigo? – le preguntó molesto

'_¿Y a este qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Si Akashi no se lo ha dicho debe ser por… ah claro'_

- No, solo negocios, Murasakibara.

- ¿Puedo esperarlo?

- Como quieras

Entraron y cerró la reja, fueron por el vestíbulo y saludó al de recepción mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Pasaron y fueron hasta el quinto piso.

Abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

- Mido-chin, lo siento por ponerme así, yo pensé que… es que Aka-chin anda muy frío conmigo y no sería agradable enterarme que se vino a vivir contigo.

- Lo sé

Atsushi se sentó en el sillón y miró el departamento, primera vez que visitaba el hogar de Midorima, era muy bonito y amplio, de dos pisos incluso.

- ¿Qué hay arriba?

- Solo mi cuarto: Una cama y baño privado – le dijo mientras se servía un té – No sé a qué hora pueda venir, si no está aquí hasta las nueve no vendrá.

- ¿Tienes dulces? Estuve vendiendo todo el santo día, estoy agotado. Hoy gané 25 mil yenes, no es mucho, pero para un día está bien.

No había forma de botar a Atsushi, saco de la alacena un cereal que había comprado y se lo dio al pelimorado diciéndole que no se lo acabe todo.

- Estos son los preferidos de Aka-chin, ¿también te gustan?

- Murasakibara, ya no creo que venga.

- Sí vendrá, nunca te dejaría plantado y más si va a venir a hablar de negocios, lo conozco.

Estuvo forzando una conversación hasta que sonó el teléfono de Shintarō, un mensaje.

'_Estoy afuera, ven'_

Le pidió disculpas a Murasakibara y salió del departamento. Apenas puso un pie afuera vio a Akashi en la esquina del pasillo.

- Bótalo, no le he dicho que vivimos juntos.

- Ya lo sé – se fastidió – No se quiere ir, por qué no pasas y-

- No, es capaz de hacerme la guardia hasta que salga. Llamaría, pero ni saldo tengo en esta piedra que me he comprado.

Midorima sacó de su bolsillo otro celular y se lo dio, era su línea 2 como médico.

- Llámame de ahí.

- ¿Tenías otro celular y no me has querido dar tu privado? Shintarō, qué desconsiderado.

- No soy tu novio para andar engriéndote – le dijo molesto – Suficiente con un idiota de dos metros comiéndose mi cereal. Apúrate.

Lo dejó y pasó de nuevo.

Miró hacia el sillón y vio que no estaba, en la cocina tampoco y menos en el baño.

Subió como el rayo al segundo piso y lo vio ahí, tenía entre sus manos un polo color negro y una camisa a cuadros.

- Esta ropa es de Aka-chin.

- Es mía.

- No es tu talla y huele a él. Está viviendo contigo, Midorima

Seijūrō iba a llamar como habían quedado, pero le había llegado un mensaje de Takao al celular de Shintarō y la curiosidad lo mató.

'_¡Shin-chan! ¿Puedo salir a correr?'_

Miró la bandeja de entrada y estaba llena de mensajes de Takao, los que sí le había contestado con un _'Sí' 'No' 'Deja de molestar' 'Muérete, pero no de un infarto' 'Estoy ocupado'_.

'_Kazunari no pierde el tiempo, el infarto le salió muy ventajoso'_

Si llamaba sería una buena excusa, pero se le había ocurrido algo mucho mejor. Tocó la puerta y el que le abrió fue Atsushi.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar, Akashi! – le dijo jalándolo del brazo para que pase de una buena vez – Explícame por qué no me dijiste que estabas viviendo con Midorima.

- Suéltame, Atsushi – le dijo zafándose – Tranquilízate.

Miró hacia los lados y vio a Shintaro bajar las escaleras, tenía una mano sobándose el rostro.

- Tus celos los solucionas afuera de mi departamento, Murasakibara – le dijo furioso – Largo.

Abrió la puerta y lo botó a él como a Akashi. Era el colmo que tenga que soportar golpes por ayudar a un amigo.

- ¿Por qué le pegaste? Me está haciendo un favor, Atsushi.

- Si querías salir de tu casa me lo podías haber dicho y vivíamos juntos, no tenías por qué venir a revolcarte con él.

- Mide tus palabras que yo no revuelco con nadie. Además, ¿vivir tú y yo juntos? ¿Acaso tienes casa, Atsushi?

Murasakibara negó con la cabeza.

- Pero podíamos comprar una y-

- ¿Comprar una? ¿Con qué dinero? ¿Con el mío?

Si bien había aceptado todo eso del trabajo y le parecía bueno tener su dinero no terminaba de entender ese afán de apurarlo si al fin y al cabo Seijūrō tenía dinero hasta para los bisnietos.

- Tienes dinero ¿Por qué siempre haces un lío por eso? Ya estoy trabajando, te hago caso y mira lo que haces, te vienes a vivir con él ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

- Porque se me da la gana, Atsushi – le dijo serio – No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis movimientos cuando tú no me has querido hacer caso 6 malditos años.

- Te estoy haciendo caso, no sigas aquí.

- Cuando tengas dinero para pagar el alquiler de una casa me buscas. Y que sea en una residencial como esta, de dos pisos y con jacuzzi, cochera y lavandería. Así como tú has sido engreído conmigo, yo también lo voy a ser ahora.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la llave del departamento.

- No hemos terminado de hablar.

- No hay nada más que te quiera decir, Atsushi – dijo mirándolo de reojo – O sí, hay una última cosa. Será mejor que te apures porque estar con el ex es muy tentativo.

Giró el picaporte y entró al departamento sin escuchar las quejas de Murasakibara.

Le reventaba la cabeza, no quería ser tan drástico con Atsushi, pero era mejor apretarle la soga que terminar con él. Además si ese fuese el caso, ni siquiera podía contar con Midorima porque había rechazado su plan por completo.

El ojiverde salió del baño y pasó de largo sin dirigirle la palabra, ahora tenía la mejilla inflamada por culpa de dilemas ajenos. Lo peor de todo es que siendo médico no se podía presentar así al trabajo, conocía su piel y le quedaría un moretón.

- Tengo base, échate eso mañana – le dijo Seijūrō subiendo las escaleras detrás de él – Te llegó un mensaje de Kazunari, quería saber si podía correr.

- No, no puede

Dejó el hielo a un lado y empezó a recoger la ropa tirada del suelo, el ojimorado había hecho un drama tirando todo lo que veía, quería destrozarle el departamento.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría tu dichoso plan?

- 1 mes como mínimo, 3 como máximo. Hay riesgos, pero nos conviene a los dos. Tu padre sé que cederá y yo recuperaré mi dinero.

- Bien, termina con Murasakibara y que Takao no se entere – dijo finalmente antes de meterse al baño de nuevo.

… JUMP COMIC…

Se suponía que estaba en entre el restaurante italiano y la tienda de zapatos, llevaba ya 15 minutos dando vueltas en el mismo centro comercial y no encontraba la dichosa tienda. Eso le pasaba por no pedir más indicaciones, pero ni modo, favor era favor.

Bajó las escaleras y fue por el pasillo alterno, quizás había otro restaurante con comida italiana, preguntó a un agente de seguridad y este le dijo que había 7, podía empezar por el pasillo A.

'_Sería más fácil preguntarle por el lugar, pero no sé por qué me da vergüenza'_

Si no lo encontraba en unos minutos más preguntaría de frente, porque de todas maneras no podía andar haciendo mucho esfuerzo según las recomendaciones de Shintarō, que eran muchas.

Al doblar y pasar por la tienda de música ve a Himuro mirando órganos eléctricos, entró al store y le pasó la voz.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Kazunari? Te hacía en tu casa.

- No puedo, me siento un topo – le explicó – ¿Te vas a comprar uno nuevo?

- Aún no, pero quería ir viendo precios. Ya en un rato tengo que ir con Atsushi para ayudarlo en turno tarde con su nuevo empleo. A ver si le compras alguno.

Takao sonrió y negó con la cabeza, así quisiera no podía.

- Estoy a dieta, ya sabes, una operación – se rio – Pero si quieres te puedo acompañar.

- Te lo agradecería, vamos.

- Espera-espera, primero acompáñame a mí, necesito comprar ciertas cosas ¿Conoces 'La juguetería del amante'?

Himuro levantó una ceja no pudiendo evitar matarse de la risa, si mal no le fallaba su mente sucia eso parecía nombre de un Sex shop que acababa de pasar.

- Deja de meterte cosas, Kazunari – dijo tratando de calmarse

- ¡No es para mí, idiota! Y yo nunca he necesitado de esos recursos para satisfacerme y lo sabes.

- Está bien, no te enojes. Acompáñame, sé dónde es.

La dichosa tienda estaba a dos pasillos, entraron y se quedaron sorprendidos con toda la cantidad de juguetes que había, realmente era nuevo para ellos.

Kazunari sacó su lista y empezó a buscar lo que le había pedido un amigo.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué le haces esos favores? ¿Tiras con él?

- No es mi tipo. Es un amigo de universidad que puso mi nombre en el anterior proyecto mientras estuve hospitalizado, le debía una y como su vieja lo tiene controlado me pidió que se los compre.

Era convincente la explicación, siguieron caminando por los diferentes estantes y se detuvieron en los consoladores.

- ¿Tantos? ¿Qué pasa con esto? – se sorprendió Takao – Solo es algo que te metes y ya, ¿no me digas que hasta le ponen sabor?

- Creo que sí, mira, 'Amante de primera vez', 'Amor dulces sueños', 'Amor vertebrado', 'Dulce conejito' 'Tres orgasmos', oh este está bueno, mira '10-Function, el placer en tus manos'.

Kazunari cogió el último que le mostró Tatsuya y se quedó leyendo las benditas funciones.

- Diablos, con esto no necesito marido – susurró

- Deberías comprarte uno – le dijo cogiendo otros para comparar – Hay una duda que tengo, Kazunari, ahora que estamos en un Sex-shop ¿Puedes tener relaciones?

- Sinceramente no tengo ni idea, creo que sí ¿no? Shin-chan no puso nada de eso en la hoja que me dio y eso que es como una biblia.

Himuro dejó los juguetes y se agachó para ver los de más abajo, eran vibradores.

- Deberías preguntarle, no vaya a ser que en plena te venga una arritmia y a llevarte de urgencia.

- ¿Cómo quieres que le pregunte eso? No quiero que piense que me acuesto con otros.

- ¿Acaso no es eso verdad? Mejor si se entera – le dijo tranquilo – Sabrá que no siempre te va a tener atrás como un perrito y que ya estás experimentando con otros.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin decidirse, era bueno el consejo.

- Bueno… sacaré una cita.

- Bien, de paso lo ves ¿No? Dijiste que querías que te ayude, estoy haciendo movimientos. He investigado y ha estado con 4 mujeres los últimos 2 años, aunque no pasaron de 5 meses.

- Genial, me tiene asco – suspiró

- Yo no he dicho eso – le sonrió de forma suave – Fui más a fondo y antes de que Akashi esté con Atsushi, ellos dos tenían una 'relación'

Si Kazunari no se tiró una cachetada para ver si estaba despierto fue porque estaban en un lugar público, pero la noticia era de un '¡¿Qué?!'

- ¿E-estás seguro de eso? ¿Con él?

- El mismo Atsushi me lo confirmó – le dijo guiñándole el ojo – Confía en mí, te traeré más datos, pero por el momento necesito que me sigas la corriente en todo y más con Midorima.

- B-bien – dijo con la voz apagada – Pero… si lo que dices es cierto ¿Entonces por qué no me quiso aceptar? Eso quiere decir que no le gusto, ni siquiera un poco.

- No te apresures, Kazunari. Ten más paciencia, has estado como idiota enamorado por 8 años, unos meses más de espera no te van a matar.

… JUMP COMIC…

Bajó muy apurado las escaleras y se plantó frente a su novio con dos polos y dos camisas, quería que lo ayude a escoger la mejor vestimenta.

Ayer en la noche había estado tranquilo diciéndose que todo iba a salir bien, pero cuando se levantó le entraron nervios e inseguridad extrema. Era su primer encuentro con sus futuros suegros, debía darles la mejor impresión.

- ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿Esta camisa con este polo? ¿O esta otra?

- Kuroko, yo lo veo igual. Ponte cualquier cosa – le decía mirándolo vagamente mientras preparaba el almuerzo – Vístete con lo que se te dé más cómodo.

- Esto es importante para mí, Kagami-kun, quiero caerle muy bien a tus padres. Si me rechazan, ellos podrían… no sé… no quiero que nos separen.

Taiga volteó a verlo y sonrió tratando de calmar a su novio.

- No son tan exquisitos, han vivido en américa más de 10 años. Son de mente muy abierta, les he hablado de ti y ya te has comunicado con ellos ¿Por qué ahora estás tan nervioso?

- Hablar por teléfono no es lo mismo que conocerlos en persona.

La puerta se abrió y pasó Kise con cara de haber llorado, ya no quería saber nada con el mundo. Que caiga un meteorito y los aplaste a todos.

Saludó a sus amigos con una voz apagada y se sentó en la mesa cogiendo un par de cubiertos, lo único que le animaba era que pronto tendría su comida, el ojirrojo le había prometido hacer su plato preferido, un gran tazón de sopa de cebolla al gratén y de postre gelatina de piña.

- Kagamicchi, ¿te vas a demorar? – le preguntó jugando con la cuchara.

El pelirrojo asentó y la pasó una botella de agua mineral para que entretenga el estómago.

- Kise-kun, me había olvidado de decírtelo. Hoy vienen mis suegros, así que necesito que te ocupes desde las 4 hasta las 9 más o menos.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor, no quiero estorbar en algo que es muy importante para ti, Kurokocchi ¿Ya decidiste qué ponerte?

Tetsuya negó con la cabeza y ya que el rubio era más animoso para esas cosas le preguntó qué camisa y qué polo elegiría él.

- Aominecchi jamás me presentó a sus padres, creo que ni les habló de mí – decía mientras miraba la ropa – Él sí conoce a mis papás, incluso a mis hermanas, pero yo… yo nunca vi ni al gato que tenía.

Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas y trataba de hablar sin que se le quebrantara la voz.

- Este polo es mejor, Kurokocchi – dijo limpiándose los ojos con el brazo – Y esta camisa, deberías usar un short o unos de ¾, quedarían bien.

- ¿Hablaste con Aomine-kun?

No debía mencionar el nombre, Ryota se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la mesa y ocultó su rostro echándose a llorar a mares, gracias a él océano Pacífico podía ser más extenso. Balbuceaba cosas nada entendibles mientras movía sus manos como quejándose de algo.

Kagami bajó el fuego y miró a Kuroko para que le dijera algo, tampoco es que lo vayan a botar de la casa al saber que estaba por cortarse las venas.

- Kise-kun, no llores, verás cómo todo se soluciona. Dale tiempo.

- No le importa, Kurokocchi. Fui a la dichosa estación y me dijeron que lo mandaron de viaje a Sapporo junto con Momocchi. Viene en 5 días.

- Es poco, Kise-kun, cuando vuelva y le digas lo de tu bebé todo se solucionará – lo animó – Estoy seguro.

Ryōta suspiró y prefirió no seguir con el tema. Debía buscar donde pasar la tarde porque estaba claro que no se podía quedar.

… JUMP COMIC…

- ¡Aka-chin!

Dejó el puesto a cargo de Himuro y salió corriendo, cruzó la pista y abrazó a su novio, si lo había ido a buscar era porque quería solucionar las cosas.

- Murasakibara, necesitamos hablar.

El ojimorado asentó y lo cogió de la mano para que se acerque dónde estaba Himuro, quien ya no sabía en cuánto partirse para que los malditos colegiales le dejen de pedir limones con miel.

- Uno por uno, hagan una fila.

Sirvió a la velocidad de la luz y fue despachando uno por uno, hubo una mocosa que pidió 7 para llevar y una para ir comiendo. Encima exquisita, pero cliente era cliente.

- Gracias por tu preferencia, que te vaya bien – dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras la niña se iba – Al fin, ya no hay más. Hola, Akashi.

- ¿Cómo les está yendo? – les preguntó cogiendo un trozo de limón echándole miel.

- Muy bien, Aka-chin, esta avenida es muy rentable ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Muro-chin, ¿puedes darte una vuelta un momento?

- Eh, claro.

Cogió una porción y se iba a quitar el delantal, pero Akashi lo paró.

- No, no es necesario que te vayas, Tatsuya. Mejor quédate, Atsushi lo necesitará – dijo serio

- ¿A qué te refieres, Aka-chin?

- Esto no da para más, Atsushi. Un gusto estar contigo, pero ya encontré a alguien mejor – se limpió las manos con una servilleta y volvió a mirar a su ahora ex novio – He decidido volver con Shintarō. Suerte en tu vida.

Pasmados.

Incluso a Himuro se le cayó el envase que tenía en la mano regándolo todo al suelo ¿Era broma lo que estaba escuchando? Lo decía tan salido de la pena.

Atsushi simplemente no se movía, se había quedado como una piedra sin decir nada mientras que Seijūrō ya se había dado media vuelta.

- ¡Oye, Akashi! – le gritó corriendo para alcanzarlo – ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! ¡¿Lo haces esforzarse tanto para esto?!

- Simplemente hay mejores opciones, Tatsuya – le dijo tranquilo – Lástima que Atsushi no pudo cumplir mis expectativas.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces, él te ama! Encima le dices que vas a volver con-con Midorima ¡¿Y Kazunari qué?! ¡¿Tampoco te importa lo que va a sentir él?!

Akashi se quedó callado y sacó el celular que el ojiverde le había dado a disfuerzos.

- Nunca le contestó un mensaje de su privado, nunca, Tatsuya. No lo ama y nunca lo hará – siguió diciendo con ese tono tan seguro y firme – No es mi problema si Kazunari se desvive por Shintaro, él me prefiere a mí.

- ¡¿Por qué estás hablando así?!

- Me da lástima, tristeza, pena, pero es la realidad. Nos vemos y espero que no se lo digas, sufre del corazón y ya sabes qué podría pasar. No quisiera tener que comprar un cajón, nos vemos.

Guardó de nuevo el móvil y siguió su camino dejando a Himuro con los puños apretados.

Cuando volvió no encontró a Atsushi por ningún lado, le pidió a un policía por favor que cuide el puesto, cogió la cajita donde ponían el dinero, la metió a su mochila y se echó a correr para buscar a su amigo. Estaba seguro que iría donde Midorima a romperle la cara.

Lo encontró 3 manzanas arribas, efectivamente estaba caminando hacia la clínica.

- ¡Atsushi! ¡Atsushi!

- Déjame, Himuro, le voy a rajar la cara a ese imbécil – le dijo empezando a correr para que no lo alcance

Llegó y en la entrada preguntó por el consultorio del doctor Midorima, le dieron el número y le dijeron que antes tenía que sacar una cita.

Murasakibara la dejó con la palabra en la boca a la recepcionista porque ya estaba rumbo a las escaleras, Himuro entró y vio a su amigo en las gradas, justo el ascensor se estaba abriendo, empujó a medio mundo y se metió el primero cerrando las puertas automáticamente.

5to piso.

Salió y se paró en las escaleras, justo estaba llegando Murasakibara.

- Que te quites, no te quiero golpear.

A pesar de la amenaza Tatsuya lo cogió de los brazos y no le permitía avanzar, si se armaba la bronca era muy probable que terminen uno en la comisaría y dos con un Akashi furioso.

- Midorima no es santo de mi devoción, pero no puedes golpearlo, Atsushi.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es un estúpido aprovechador y lo voy a moler a golpes!

- Piensa las cosas – le pidió poniéndose en frente de él – Si Akashi se entera de lo que vas a hacer te va a odiar ¿Quieres que te odie?

Murasakibara apretó los puños y trató de pasar, pero Himuro no lo dejó.

- ¡Solo le quiero dar su merecido!

- ¡¿Quieres que Akashi te odie?! ¡¿Eso buscas?!

Un agente de seguridad se les acercó y les pidió que se retiraran, que esa era una clínica donde no podían estar haciendo esos espectáculos.

Himuro como sea lo sacó a Atsushi, a empujones prácticamente.

- No puedo creer que te pongas de su lado, pensé que eras mi amigo.

- Porque soy tu amigo no te voy a dejar hacer estupideces, no ganas nada golpeándolo. Solo te meterías en problemas.

- ¡Yo! – los saludó Takao con su típica sonrisa – ¿También han venido a la clínica?

'_Ay no, justo él'_ pensó Tatsuya.

- Takao – dijo Murasakibara con una voz de maldad infinita – Qué bueno que te veo.

- ¿Eh? Yo también, se ven tensos ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Kazunari, métete a la clínica tengo que conversar con Atsushi en privado.

Takao iba irse, pero no sabía por qué algo le decía que debía quedarse.

- ¿Por qué, Muro-chin? – dijo con sarcasmo – Hay que quedarnos conversando de las nuevas conquistas de Mido-chin, a Kao-chin le encantaría saber ¿No?

- ¿Conquistas? ¿De qué están hablando? – les preguntó sin entender

- ¡Que te metas a la clínica, Kazunari!

- Sabías que Mido-chin-

No era fan de la violencia, pero eran medidas desesperadas. Himuro le metió un codazo tan fuerte a Murasakibara que tuvo que cogerse el abdomen del dolor.

- ¿Shin-chan qué? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- ¡¿No entiendes?!

Tatsuya cogió del brazo a Kazunari y lo jaló hacia la entrada mientras que Atsushi se quedó de rodillas en el suelo tosiendo de lo fuerte que había sido el golpe.

- Que tengas suerte en tu cita con Midorima – dijo empujándolo adentro – Nos vemos luego.

- Espera, Tatsuya ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Y dime la verdad.

- Tonterías, Akashi lo comparó con Midorima. Tú sabes, Atsushi no es 'nada' contra un médico con carro y casa en residencia. Se lo tomó muy mal y está molesto, bueno, con razón.

- ¿Y por qué dijo conquistas?

'_No le puedo decir la verdad, no lleva ni un mes fuera de la clínica'_

- Porque piensa que Akashi lo va a dejar por él ¿Estúpido no crees? Akashi lo ama a él, a veces le dan sus ataques de inseguridad.

- Bueno, sí, suena estúpido. Lo de ellos fue en el pasado, no creo que ahora pase algo. Además, Akashi no me haría eso – dijo ya más tranquilo – En serio que Murasakibara me asustó.

- Así es él, tengo que controlarlo. Nos vemos en tu casa más tarde.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y echó a correr donde Murasakibara que ya estaba levantándose, incluso había un policía ayudándolo.

- Te espero, Kise me llamó y va a ir a eso de las 4, habrá Karaoke – le dijo en voz alta

- ¡Va, estaré ahí!

'_¿Se le salió lo americano? Está demasiado nervioso para que se haya despedido así. Supongo que controlar a un tipo de dos metros ocho pone de los nervios a cualquiera'_

Fue a cardiología y espero muy paciente su turno, cuando lo llamaron se levantó de inmediato y pasó al consultorio. Midorima lo miró y le señaló la camilla.

- Quítate el polo – le pidió – ¿Has tenido problemas?

Kazunari se sacó su prenda dejando que Shintaro tome su pulso y revise los latidos de su corazón.

- Tenía una duda.

- Te di una hoja con todas las dudas que tú podrías tener, incluso las más ridículas – dejó de examinarlo y lo miró más tranquilo – Todo está bien, definitivamente tus latidos no serán los de antes, pero estás mejorando. Pide cita de aquí a un mes.

- Espera, no te he dicho mi duda, Shin-chan. Y he revisado mi lista y no está ahí.

Se sentó en frente de su escritorio y le señaló la silla. Takao se puso de nuevo el polo y a saltos fue a sentarse.

- Me da vergüenza decírtelo en realidad, pero es que… bueno…

- Takao, eres el último paciente. Quiero irme a mi casa a dormir, he tenido muy mala noche.

- Ya-ya, ni paciencia me tienes – dijo inflando las mejillas – Quería saber si ya podía retomar mi vida sexual.

Shintarō se quedó callado un muy buen rato, incluso Kazunari sintió que no debía haber preguntado eso, que debía ir a gran putear a Himuro por darle la idea, pero en un segundo todo cambió.

Se deslizó por su silla de rueda hacia un estante, sacó un par de folleto y cogió una hoja en blanco.

- Léelos en tu casa, te diré lo necesario. Escúchame bien – le pidió algo incomodado – Por el momento es recomendable que no inicies una vida sexual, espera dos semanas más, pasado el plazo realizarás una prueba de resistencia física. Si sale en los rangos normales recién podría darte luz verde. Aun así, no podrás practicar el sexo del todo, hay pautas.

- ¿Pautas? ¿Cuáles? – le preguntó abriendo los folletos – No me digas que voy a estar como Santa María, ¿cuál es el chiste del sexo si me restringes?

Se puso bien los lentes y se acomodó en el asiento, esa conversación con Takao era demasiado incómoda, pero él parecía como si nada, más preocupado en follar con ganas.

- Te las diré después de las dos semanas por precaución. No es que te pueda dar un infarto por tener relaciones, pero es forzar el corazón. En vez de mejorar, te estancarás y tendré que duplicarte el medicamento. Mejor espera, te daré la fecha de tu examen de resistencia.

- ¿Y después de cuánto podré tener una vida sexual normal?

- Eso te puede tomar meses, Takao. Estamos hablando del corazón, no es cualquier órgano, si deja de funcionar te mueres, así de simple.

Kazunari frunció los labios y esperó a que Shintarō le diera su ficha médica para pedir una cita en recepción.

- Toma, esta es tu prueba de resistencia y esta es conmigo – le indicó

- Shin-chan, ¿y si tú fueras con quien me acostara, sabrías cómo tratarme? – le bromeó

- Es cuestión de enseñarle a la pareja, Takao. Puedes ir a un sexólogo con Himuro y problema resuelto – le dijo sin mirarlo.

Por un momento sintió que su corazón se había parado de nuevo, había abierto los ojos hasta más no poder y tenía toda la cara blanca, pálido como un papel.

- Takao, ya te puedes ir ¿Quieres que te recomiende un sexólogo acaso?

- T-tú… -t…

Dio un par de respiros y trató de no sonar alterado, pero los resultados no fueron los más favorables.

- ¡¿D-d-de dónde sacaste eso?!

Había tirado la silla al pararse y plantar las manos encima del escritorio.

- No te alteres – le pidió preocupado e incomodado – No es un pecado tener novio.

- Él no es mi novio, es-es…

- Es tu vida, Takao – le dijo yendo hacia la puerta sino el pelinegro no se iría – Nos vemos en dos semanas.

Cogió las dos hojas y salió de arranque, no pidió ni cita, ya lo haría otro día. Había algo más importante qué hacer: Buscar a Tatsuya.

… JUMP COMIC…

- Kagami-kun, ¿estás seguro que probaste la comida?

- Kuroko, sería la quinta vez – dijo cansado – No va a pasar nada, simplemente asienta a todo lo que dice mi viejo y sonríele a mi madre, pan comido lo demás.

Tetsuya se puso en frente de su novio y le quitó la bendita revista de básquet, si no eran los partidos, era el periódico o el especial.

- Quiero agradarles a tus padres de verdad, no solo por esta cena.

- Eso es imposible, Kuroko. A mi madre te la llevas fácil, pero mi padre no te va a agradar mucho si te pones a conversar con él – le dijo acercándolo

Le acarició las piernas y trató de desabrocharle el short, pero el ojiceleste lo detuvo.

- Van a venir en cualquier minuto.

- Que esperen, nadie los invitó – se quejó

Sonó el timbre y Kuroko de un brinco se alejó yendo a abrir la puerta, ahí estaban sus futuros suegros. La mamá lo saludó y le dio un abrazo diciéndole que se veía idéntico que en las fotos. El padre solo lo miró y pasó para darle un fuerte apretón de manos a Kagami.

- Lo tienes bien entrenado, Taiga.

'_¿Entrenado?'_ pensó Tetsuya.

- Hola pa', ma' ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya se adecuaron de nuevo a Japón? – les preguntó

Su mamá le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sacó la chompa para ponerla en el perchero.

- No, cariño, que el muchacho lo haga – dijo el señor – Debes ser más atento, niño.

'_¿Niño? Si soy mayor que Kagami-kun'_

No dijo nada y le pidió el abrigo a su suegra para ponerlo en el perchero mientras lo miró a Taiga con cara _'Hablemos en la cocina'_, esas miradas que entre los novios se entienden.

Kuroko hizo como si se iba a servir un vaso de agua y fue a la cocina seguido por Kagami que dijo que les traería algo de tomar.

- ¿Tú? ¿Y el otro está acostumbrado a no hacer nada o solo sabe abrir la puerta?

- Sí, sé servir té, señor – dijo en un tono aguantado – Ahorita se lo llevo, espéreme, por favor.

Taiga se paró al lado de Kuroko que estaba llenando la tetera y trató de abrazarlo, pero este no se dejó.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu papá era un maldito machista? – se enojó – Me podrías haber prevenido, sabes que me chocan las personas así.

- No era tanto, creo que es porque eres mi novio – le dijo tratando de calmarlo – No le hagas mucho caso, solo síguele la corriente.

- Fácil decirlo, pero-

Se escuchó _'El té, niño ¿Tanto demoras?'_, ganas de tirarle la tetera no le faltaban, pero debía controlarse por el bien de no arruinar su futuro con Kagami.

Cogió dos tazas y las puso en una pequeña bandeja para llevárselas. Filtró el agua y fue a la sala, dejó la bandeja sirviéndoles una taza a cada uno con sumo cuidado para no dejar caer ni una sola gota, les pasó una servilleta junto con una cucharita y les alcanzó la azucarera a cada uno.

- ¿Y cómo te va en tu trabajo, Kuroko-kun? – le preguntó amablemente la señora – Me dijiste que trabajas en un Kinder, debes tener mucha paciencia con los niños.

- Sí, me gustan mucho los niños y me va muy bien en lo que hago.

- Ojalá sepas educar a los hijo de Tai – le dijo el señor – No vayan a salir todos endebles y sumisos como tú, tienen que ser hombres.

- Papá, dijiste que no lo molestarías – le dijo Kagami

Kuroko solo se había quedado mirándolo con esos ojos inexpresivos.

- Solo es un comentario, hijo – dijo su madre tratando ser mediadora.

- ¿Y bueno tu familia cómo es? – le preguntó el suegro – ¿Tienes hermanos?

Al fin una pregunta normal, sin ataques.

- Vivía con mis padres y mi abuela cerca de aquí, pero ellos se mudaron a Osaka hace poco – les contó – Y no tengo hermanos, no tuve la oportunidad, soy hijo único

- ¿Y por qué estudiaste educación inicial?

- Me gustó la carrera de pedagogía, me llamó la atención desde el segundo año en la preparatoria y como me gustan niños, escogí ser profesor de inicial.

El padre le siguió preguntando más cosas al igual que la madre de Taiga, pero le parecía más un interrogatorio del FBI que interés por saber de él. Realmente la plática fue muy tensa, sentía que debía escoger las palabras, porque cualquier error lo llevaría a una crítica nada constructiva.

… JUMP COMIC…

No lo encontró y nunca le contestó el celular, así que no le quedó de otra que irse a su casa porque Kise llegaría en unos 10 minutos. Ya lo encararía cuando se aparezca por ahí.

Entró a su cuarto y arregló como sea su ropa, a los segundos nomás tocó la puerta y pasó Kise con una botella de sake en la mano. Lo saludó y cogió una silla.

- También traje algunas pistas que me gustan – le dijo – Hoy me quiero olvidar de todo, Takaocchi

- Pero, Kise, tú no puedes tomar y yo tampoco.

- Un par de vasitos no hacen nada – se rio – No seas dramático, soy muy resistente al alcohol, créeme.

Kazunari se alzó de hombros y dejó la botella a un lado y preguntó el reproductor de blue-ray para empezar. Le gustaba cantar, por lo menos, se despejaría un rato antes de mandarle su mentada de madre a su gran amigo traicionero.

- Pon esta – le indicó – Quiero llorar.

- Tú sí que eres masoquista – se rio – Bueno, me reiré de que Shin-chan nunca me dará bola. Y tú, bueno, por enamorarte también de un idiota.

La pista comenzó y Kise cogió el micro para empezar su desdicha de amor.

- Canto por mi mala suerte.

Kazunari quiso acompañarlo, pero justo tocaron la puerta. Se disculpó con Kise y le pidió unos minutos. Cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta, pero no lo dejó pasar. Salió y cerró la habitación.

- ¿No me dejarás entrar? ¿No me digas que estás con Midorima? – le bromeó

Ni supo cuando pasó, pero recibió una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

- Estúpido, ¿por qué le dijiste a Shintarō que me acuesto contigo?

- ¿Te lo dijo? – le preguntó sobándose la mejilla – No pensé que lo hiciera.

- No, no me dijo que fuiste tú, pero eres el único que se lo podría decir ¡Ah! Por cierto, nos recomendó un sexólogo para que sepas cómo tratarme en la cama, imbécil – le dijo con ironía

Tatsuya se rio, pero no dejó de tocarse el rosto, le ardía.

- Ese tipo, qué Tsundere – dijo tratando de no burlarse – Todo está yendo bien, Kazunari. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Confía en mí.

- El chiste de tener un amigo con derechos es que nadie lo sepa, pero tú vas y se lo dices justamente a él ¿Qué parte está bien? ¿Cuál?

- En la que está celoso, Kazunari – le dijo ya serio – Si no fuese así ni te lo hubiera mencionado, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Ya supone que lo estás superando, eso es ventajoso.

Takao dejó de estar con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos, dio un gran suspiro y le pidió que le explique cuál era el bendito plan que andaba montando.

- Simplemente sé que 'le gustas', Kazunari. Hasta ahora no sé la exacta razón del por qué te rechazó, pero creo que es algo de familia.

- ¿Por eso tenías que abrir tu bocota?

- Sí y no, dejar que crea que estás siempre en su puerta no lo presionaría a arreglar ese problema cuanto antes, pero si le cambias totalmente el plano, pasaría lo inverso. Lo estoy presionando a que actúe sino te puede ir diciendo adiós, ya que le dije que te haría un hijo pronto.

¿Un hijo? Takao ladeó la cabeza teniendo una expresión descuadrada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

- Hacer un hijo es fácil, Kazunari, no te lo tengo que explicar. Mira a Kise – le dijo sonriendo – Pero, tranquilo, no es en serio. Solo le estamos dando un empujón, ya lo verás.

- Espero que salga como lo planeas, porque si no te castro. Te castro, Tatsuya. Pasa.

Entraron y vieron a Ryota ya apoyado en el escritorio hablando tonterías, se había tomado mitad de botella en menos de 5 minutos.

- ¡Kise, dijiste un par de copitas! – le dijo quitándole el sake – Ya no tomes más.

- Ya no, ya no quería tampoco – dijo sonriendo – Vamos a cantar, la tarde es joven.

Les pasó un micro a cada y puso en reproducir a la siguiente canción, estarían llenos de pistas corta venas.

… JUMP COMIC…

- En una hora vendrá para acá, Shintarō – le dijo mirando el reloj – Si todo sale bien volveré a mi casa y tú te vienes conmigo.

- Solo quiero que mi padre entienda – le recalcó

- Yo me encargo, nadie me va a venir a menospreciar a mí. Soy un Akashi – sonrió

Midorima rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sillón, a esperar que el padre de Seijūrō se trague el cuento que estaban juntos.

- Shintaro ¿Qué te motivó a aceptar mi plan después de haberte negado?

- El imbécil de Tatsuya – le contó – Dijo que tenía una relación con Takao desde hace tiempo, me habló de una estafa y de cómo le gustaba jugar con él pidiéndome que no los fastidie más.

Akashi arqueó una ceja y le pidió que continuara.

- Me buscó para decirme si podía tener sexo con Takao para tener un hijo. Le dije que no – dijo fastidiado – Me sacó de mis casillas y hoy Takao me vino con lo mismo.

- Ya veo, así que Tatsuya se acuesta con Kazunari, interesante.

'_No es tan tonto, como lo esperaba de Tatsuya. Debo ponerme en contacto con él después de convencer a mi papá, sería un buen aliado'._

- No lo va a embarazar, terminaremos esto más rápido de lo que piensas y a tu papá se le pasará el repudio.

- Ojalá convenzas a mi padre que deje su maldita homofobia.

- Yo siempre gano, Shintarō.

… JUMP COMIC…

- ¡Oigan, pásenme el ron a mí también! – les pidió Kise

El rubio ya estaba en apunto de entrar en el cuadro de depresión con tanto alcohol que había tomado.

- No-no, la futura mamá no puede tomar – le dijo Kazunari entre risas, ya estaba ebrio – Hay que celebrar por haber nacido, felicidades, Kise.

- Cállate, Kazunari, ya estás dando pena. Te embriagas rápido.

Tatsuya que también estaba algo picado le quitó la botella y trató de alejársela, pero Ryota saltó sobre él y se la arranchó.

- Brindo por mi Aominecchi, que me dejó la Kinder Sorpresa y me abandonó. Hombres como él valen la pena – decía con la voz entrecortada – Sí que valen.

- Yo brindo por mi Shin-chan – se subió a la espalda de Tatsuya y lo abrazó desde atrás – Por ser tan frío y Tsundere hasta el punto de recomendarme un sexólogo para encamarme con otro ¡Ellos valen la pena!

Ambos chicos levantaron su copa y se empujaron todo en un solo trago. Se volvieron a servir y miraron a Himuro.

- ¿Y tú por qué brindas, Tatsu-chan?

- Solo espero no terminar tan mal como ustedes – rio – Ya qué, sirvan otro.

Kise cogió la jarra y le sirvió vaso lleno como si fuera Coca-Cola, mientras que Takao andaba besándole el cuello de forma demasiado provocativa.

Sus manos fueron bajando por todo el torso de Himuro hasta llegar a su pantalón donde jugó con la hebilla de la correa queriendo desajustarla.

- Kazunari, si sigues vamos a terminar en la cama – le dijo tratando de mantenerse firme – Kazunari.

- Solo un rato, ya me entraron ganas. He estado meses sin nada – le mordió levemente la oreja y sonrió – No pasa nada, estoy muy bien.

Sabía que Takao no debía tomar, ni mucho menos en exceso. Pero no supo cuando todo se salió de control y terminaron tomando, saltando y cantando como estúpidos canciones sufridas, sin contar que ya a Ryōta se le salían las lágrimas.

- No hagan esas cosas en frente de mí – dijo Kise haciendo un puchero – Siempre me dejan solo, oigan, escúchenme.

Otro mundo, Tatsuya ya se había dejado llevar por las provocaciones, tenía a Kazunari echado en la cama debajo de él tocándolo a su antojo.

- Está bien, me voltearé solo un rato. De ahí paran y no se quejen si los dejo a la mitad.

- No te amargues, está bien – le dijo como pudo Tatsuya tratando de separarse de los labios del otro – Solo 10 minutos

- ¡¿10?! ¡Mis pantuflas, solo 5!

Himuro movió la mano en afirmación y siguió con lo suyo.

Como no pensaba quedarse mirando la pared, sacó su celular y buscó el número de Daiki, le había provocado llamarlo. Marcó, pero pasó lo mismo que anteriores veces: BUZÓN.

- ¡Estúpido, eres un estúpido! – le empezó a gritar al móvil.

Tocaron la puerta y como esos dos encamados no se iban a parar, Ryōta se hizo espacio entre la basura tirada y abrió.

- Su orden, una pizza familiar suprema. Son 50 dólares más comisión – dijo el chico con voz memorizada.

No supo cuándo habían ordenado una, pero no estaba mala la oferta. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y al entregarle el dinero se quedó mirándolo.

- ¿Yo no te conozco?

- Claro, imbécil, ni que no me pudieras reconocer – se burló Haizaki – Dame el dinero quieres, tengo prisa.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo! – chilló emocionado – Aunque la última vez me quisiste golpear.

Shōgo se acercó un poco y pudo oler todo el aliento a alcohol del rubio, ya le parecía raro que ande tan amable con él.

- Sí-sí, recuerdos de prepa' – guardó el sencillo y le entregó la pizza.

- Hay trago, pasa, estamos celebrando mi embarazo – decía sobándose la cabeza – Tenemos ron, sake y solo un poco de vodka.

- Qué idiota, ¿estás embarazado y te estás embriagando? – se burló – ¿Acaso no está tu perro guardián cuidándote?

A Kise se le volvieron a escapar las lágrimas.

- No, él no está. Me abandonó a mi suerte, es un infeliz – decía entre llanto – No vale la pena, debí haberme quedado con Kasamatsu-senpai, él nunca me hubiera hecho daño.

- Oh genial, una princesa llorando – se quejó – Suerte con tus desgracias, ahí te ves.

Se acomodó el maletín con las demás órdenes y siguió con su camino.


	7. Los errores tienen consecuencias

Errores

Nunca se había preguntado si cogía el tenedor bien, o si podía usar los palitos de esa manera, o tal vez podría tomar solo agua y alargar el proceso, o solo debía hacerlo como normalmente lo hace, o por último experimentar una nueva forma de comer.

Las dudas lo carcomían.

Su suegro no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la mamá solo sonreía y de vez en cuando lo sacaba de una situación difícil, más cuando el padre de Kagami lo comenzaba a molestar.

- ¿Y por qué querían visitarnos? – le preguntó Taiga a su papá – ¿Cuál era la urgencia?

- Conocer a tu novio – le sonrió su madre – Estábamos ansiosos de verlo y saber si lo de ustedes estaba yendo por buen camino.

Kuroko tragó saliva y miró su plato, eso no sonaba a un halago.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

- D-dos años – le dijo Tetsuya – Pero vivimos juntos hace 5 años.

'_Un meteorito, no me suena mal, que algo interrumpa esto'_

… JUMP COMIC…

- Seijūrō, ¿a qué estás jugando? ¿Quieres que crea esto?

- No fuiste tú el que fastidiaba para que termine con Atsushi, ahora resulta que te doy el gusto y también te molesta.

El padre de Akashi fastidiado por la actitud tan altanera de su hijo cruzó los brazos, lo que significaba que estaba analizando la situación, por lo menos eso le daba a entender al pelirrojo. No le convencía mucho la historia, más porque era muy repentino. De estar 8 años dándole la contra con ese tipo de dos metros y algo, a terminarle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para iniciar una relación con otro.

Algo olía mal.

- ¿Y me dirás que ya no sientes nada por él?

- Las cosas estaban mal con Atsushi, no te lo tengo que decir porque eso ya lo sabes – dijo con cierto ego en sus palabras – No es tan difícil de comprender, yo antes ya había tenido una relación con Shintarō ¿No lo recuerdas?

Y Midorima, él estaba demorándose en servirse un té.

'_Maldita sea la hora en que me metí en esto, nada me costaba hacerle caso a mi padre, pero no tuve que ceder ante las provocaciones del idiota de Himuro'_

- Después de todo, es difícil de aceptarlo, pero creo que es lo mejor – susurró convencido mientras dejaba la cucharita a un lado.

Si todo salía bien, podría terminar un proyecto personal junto con Akashi y tener ambos una fuerte capital. Sin contar que Seijūrō se daría el trabajo de ablandar a su padre, por su personalidad tan arrogante y autoritaria, suponía que él sería era el más indicado para lograrlo.

Volteó fijando su mirada en la sala, seguían discutiendo como si eso fuera el mercado.

Padre e hijo, no era una buena idea meterse ahí. Si solo el hijo le daba dolores de cabeza, no quería imaginarse el papá. Lo conocía de pies a cabeza y sabía lo autoritario y egocéntrico que era, como decían: _'Lo que se hereda no se hurta'. _

- Un supuesto – dijo el señor – Así estés con Shintarō, nada me asegura que cuando vuelvas a la casa otra vez me vengas con la estupidez de volver con ese tipo.

- Imposible, no se comete el mismo error dos veces. Además, no solo estoy con Shintarō sentimentalmente, tengo un proyecto con él, pero todo se tuvo que parar por tus grandes consideraciones de dejarme sin trabajo y sin dinero.

Su papá se volvió a quedar callado pensando la mejor solución, definitivamente se alegraba de que su hijo ya no esté con un tipo con dos metros ocho de holgazanería. Eso era un gran avance para él.

- Estarás aprueba, Seijūrō – le dijo finalmente – Veremos si cambio de opinión en una semana.

- ¿Ya terminaron? – les preguntó Midorima entrando de nuevo a la sala – Tengo que salir, estoy de turno en la clínica.

- Definitivamente, eres la mejor opción. Disculpa si desconfío de lo que me dicen, tengo mis propias razones – dijo dándole un apretón de manos – Es difícil con Seijūrō, lo lleno de lujos, pero siempre se apega por lo más barato.

Terminado de decir eso se despidió y Shintarō lo acompañó a la entrada.

Cerró la puerta y se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse de lo que había dicho el padre de Akashi, no debía burlarse por consideración.

- Ya te oí, Shintarō, no le veo lo gracioso – le dijo serio – Tengo clases, yo también me voy y gracias por defenderme.

Lo hizo a un lado y salió tirando fuerte la puerta, se había molestado.

'_Paciencia, ni con todos los Lucky-Ítems podré contrarrestar tanta mala suerte, definitivamente no es un buen tiempo para los cánceres'_

Cogió sus llaves, su maletín y también se fue.

… JUMP COMIC…

- _Aquellas veces que contigo estoy, me bastan, pero hasta que no vea el último tren partir_ – cantaba Kazunari entre que se acurrucaba en las sábanas – Canta, Tatsu-chan, yo sé que te la sabes.

- Deja de ver shoujo, Kazunari – se burló – Te pone tarado, mírate, andas diciendo cursilerías.

- _Si esto es un cuento de hadas, entonces viajare yo, a donde esté más cerca de ti lalala_ – le siguió Kise – No sabías que también la habías visto, Takaocchi.

- Es un clásico, la veía con mi hermana – le dijo acomodándose mejor en la cama.

Se metió entre las sábanas y se colocó encima de las piernas de Himuro, para dejar caer sus brazos y apoyar la cabeza en el filo de la cama.

- Juguemos verdad o reto – propuso Kazunari – Y empieza Kise.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué siempre soy el punto del bullyng? – chilló

- Quizás porque eres rubio – le dijo Himuro – Entonces, ¿verdad o reto?

Jugó con sus dedos de forma infantil y al final se decidió por contar algo.

- Bien, yo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Quién fue el primero? – preguntó Kazunari

- Me pasó lo mismo que a ti – le dijo sirviéndose otro vaso de ron – Fue una noche de copas con Aominecchi… desperté y ya sabrás el resto.

- ¿Una noche de copas? – se burló Himuro – Pero, hey Kise, algo debiste conversar con Aomine después de ¿No?

Kise se quedó callado haciendo mil muecas con los labios y pidió tiempo para pensar qué decir.

Mientras tanto Takao se estiró un poco y pudo alcanzar la botella de vodka, ya quedaba solo unos cuantos sorbos más, así que tomó de pico aprovechando que Tatsuya andaba viendo su celular.

- Ya-ya – les avisó – Les contaré lo que pasó, bueno, lo que recuerdo…

_Flashback:: Inicio _

_¿Recuerdan la fiesta de Tōō? Bueno, ahí pasó todo. Pensé que solo sería una noche divertida, con alcohol, amigos y eso que tú piensas ¿No? No sé, un ligue de una noche para pasar el rato._

_Después de todo Kasamatsu-senpai ya ni me contestaba el celular, no podía perder nada. Además, sabía que era mi oportunidad para acercarme a Aominecchi sin que me dijera sus odiosos 'Sal, Kise, eres muy pegajoso' o su típico 'No exageres, Kise'._

_Fue mejor de lo que me imaginé, trago, música, éxtasis ¿Qué no había, Himurocchi, Takaocchi? Se hubieran divertido mucho, había hasta strippers, conejitas play-boy. En serio, fue la mejor fiesta de toda mi existencia._

_Bueno, por lo menos hasta lo que mi memoria recuerda, lo último que se me vino a la mente. Fue que estaba abrazando a Aominecchi por atrás, le besaba el cuello y le estaba diciendo un montón de cursilerías, creo que más de las que puedo escribir en un diario. _

_¿Como cuáles?_

_Si mal no recuerdo le confesé mis sentimientos, que lo amaba y admiraba desde Teiko, que babeaba cada vez que lo veía ducharse ¡Sí, lo aceptó! ¡Soy un sucio pervertido que espiaba a Aominecchi en vez de bañarme yo también! Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?_

_En fin, le dije que quería que él sea el primero, que con Kasamatsu-senpai nunca tuve nada, que lo hice por idiota porque quería olvidarme de él… cosa que ni siquiera resultó._

_Lo siguiente fue lo que inicio todo esto, simplemente desperté y sentía un peso encima de mí, estaba en un carro. Era el de Aominecchi, lo reconocí por las revistas de Mai-chan o como se llame la tipa. _

_Me moví despacio para no despertarlo y me salí del carro, todavía seguía parqueado en el estacionamiento del local. Abrí la puerta y busqué mi ropa sin hacer mucho ruido, me vestí y recién ahí pude sentarme en el asiento de adelante a pensar lo que había pasado. O sea, no lo niego, sería un mono si lo hago, estaba más que contento, emocionado, pero me sentía extraño al mismo tiempo. _

_¡O sea, mierda! ¡Al fin se me hizo el sueño de tirar con Aominecchi y puta madre, no me acordaba ni un carajo! ¡Ni cómo comenzó ni cómo terminó! Fue frustrante._

_No sé cuántas veces me la metió, pero puedo decir que fueron muchas _

_¡En serio, no se rían! ¡Es evidente cómo lo sé, Takaocchi!_

_¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablar, Himurocchi, a ti no te la meten!_

_Es evidente que fueron demasiadas, porque sentía como si me hubieran apaleado en la parte de la cadera, sin contar el tirón que sentía en la entrepierna cada vez que caminaba y, bueno, ya adivinarán cómo me sentía en la parte de más atrás. _

_Supongo que tú sí lo sabes, Takaocchi. _

_Fue genial pensar que pasé una noche con él. Kami, Aominecchi me lo hizo con muchas ganas y yo sin poder acordarme, solo de recordar eso me hace hervir la sangre _

_¡Ah! ¡Bueno! _

_¿Para qué amargarme más el hígado? Lo hecho, hecho estaba._

_Era momento de saber qué pensaba él, así que lo levanté. Fue algo complicado hacerlo, tiene el sueño muy pesado. Tuve que encender la estéreo del carro a todo volumen para que abra los benditos ojos. Se sentó y se sobó los ojos más de quince mil veces. _

_¡Y no estoy exagerando, no se burlen de mí! _

_Me miró de pies a cabeza y saben qué me dijo. No sé si Aominecchi estaba pensando en ser destructor de sueño, pues si así era, ya debería tener hasta la maestría. _

_Fijó sus ojos en mí y me preguntó 'Tú y yo no lo hicimos ¿Verdad? No podemos haber estado tan borrachos como llegar a ese extremo ¿Cierto, Kise? Me cagarías todo'. _

_Fue como un baldazo de agua fría ¿Acaso era tan malo hacerlo conmigo? No sé, ni se lo quise preguntar solo sonreía y me salió una estupidez como: 'Hidoi~, Aominecchi'. Él se rio como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y se comenzó a vestir. Al terminar me preguntó si sabía el porqué de haberse levantado sin ropa y ya no me pude callar, simplemente salió: 'Porque tuvimos sexo toda la noche, o eso creo yo para que me duela el cuerpo de manera sobrenatural y te puedo jurar que no es por el básquet'. _

_Casi se le salen los ojos, negó con la mano un montón de veces e incluso pateó la llanta de su carro, estaba furioso y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Ya, bueno, entiendo. Te levantas y te enteras que tuviste sexo con alguien por estar ebrio, pero era yo. No era ningún extraño._

_¡No estoy llorando! ¡Simplemente ya me entró la alergia! _

_¡Ya cállense que ahí no termina!_

_Le pregunté por qué estaba tan molesto, solo me volvió a mirar y me dijo que me suba al carro que me dejaría en mi casa. Entré de nuevo y dicho y hecho, me dejó en la puerta._

_Me bajé y escuché claro su 'Luego hablamos, Kise'_

_No tienen idea de cómo me deprimí, me encerré en mi cuarto un día entero sin querer saber nada del mundo. Incluso me olvidé mandarle un mensaje a Kagamicchi por su cumpleaños. _

_¡Ajá, fue el maravilloso 2 de agosto! ¡Debí ir a la reu de tu hermano, Himurocchi, sí me habían invitado y yo idiota me fui a Tōō!_

_Como decía, entré en estado 'stand by', no quería ni comer. Mi madre estaba muy preocupada por mí, incluso mis hermanas asomaban sus cabezas de vez en cuando por mi cuarto. _

_Al fin y al cabo se salieron con la suya, llamaron a un cerrajero y tumbaron la puerta, mi padre casi me agarra a correazos cuando le confesé que me gustaban los hombres. Mi mami gritando por toda la casa: 'No toques a mi bebé, tú lo tocas y te juro que te vas a arrepentir'._

_No-no, yo nunca les dije a mis padres que estuve con Kasamatsu-senpai, era clandestino._

_¡No me interrumpas, Takaocchi, estoy esforzándome!_

_La cosa que me pegaron, no me pude salvar. _

_Fue gracias a mis hermanas que me soltó, ellas lo empujaron y se pusieron delante de mí diciendo que no me vuelva a poner un dedo encima sino lo odiarían._

_Se fue de la casa y se apareció después de 5 días, se sentó en la mesa y me cogió la mano pidiéndome disculpas por haberse dejado llevar. Me hizo llorar a mares, incluso me sentí como un niño pequeño, moqueando como idiota._

_¡No siempre soy así ya! _

_¡Tú ni hables que eres el primero en llorar como Magdalena por Midorimacchi! _

_Lo aceptaron y creo que ahí me tranquilicé un poco, era lo mejor._

_¿Recuerdas cuando me invitaste a bailar en el Step Manía, Takaocchi?_

_Sí, ese día recién me atreví a salir de mi casa, me ayudaste un montón._

_Bueno, pasaron los días y Aominecchi me buscó a las semanas, justo salía de hacer una sesión de fotos cerca del centro comercial de aquí de Tokio. Me jaló del brazo hasta un parque y me pidió que lo escuchase sin interrumpirlo y créanme que fue la única vez que me quedé tan callado. _

_Me dijo: 'Kise, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, me caes muy bien, más de lo que supone en realidad. Pero esto, el tú y yo nunca va a funcionar. Jamás. Me acuerdo de cada cosa que me dijiste en esa fiesta, cada cursilería. Te lo digo en serio, no te hagas ilusiones. Ciertamente no te puedo decir nada sobre lo del carro porque no lo logro recordar – suspiró – Ya lo sabes, no te quiero hacer daño, así que olvida lo que pasó. No soy el más indicado para ti, a menudo me sacas de mis casillas y andas saltando de aquí para allá; eres desesperante. Lo siento, en serio, lo lamento, Kise. Es mejor si nos mantenemos alejados después de esto, que te vaya bien en lo que quieras hacer´._

_Me soltó del brazo y se fue._

_¡Sí, se fue! ¡No, no fui corriendo tras de él a rogarle! _

_¡No lo haría! Jamás lo hecho._

_Fue mi primera noche, la primera vez en realidad y me sale con su cojudez de 'No te quiero hacer daño' Le di 3 semanas ¡Tres! ¿Y no me pudo decir un floro más convincente?_

_¡Maldito ganguro!_

_Bueno, esa es mi historia ¿Eh? ¿Y cómo estoy ahora con él? _

_Pues ni yo mismo lo sé, creo que fue Momocchi la que lo convenció, pero eso pasó 2 años después. _

_Yo seguía modelando, mirando qué estudiar o hacer hasta que se apareció en mi puerta diciendo que el vecino lo había llamado, porque en mi vivienda estaban haciendo mucha bulla. _

_Me quedé: '¿Y la vecina por qué tiene que llamarte a ti?'_

_Sacó su placa de su bolsillo y ahí recién me enteré que estaba iniciando como policía. Pensé que era genial, él que era un vago ya sabía qué hacer con su vida._

_Le expliqué que necesitaba taladrar para poder colgar todos los cuadros, pasó, me ayudó e incluso le invité té de cerezo._

_Desde ahí nos volvimos a comunicar y fue cuestión de meses para que estuviéramos. Recuerdo que Momocchi me llamó a preguntarme si es que Aominecchi me había buscado y le dije que sí, recuerdo lo que me comentó: 'Él te quiere, pero piensa que te hará daño porque es un idiota que no se controla. Tenle paciencia'_

_Cuando se me confesó fue divertido si puedo llamarlo así: 'Tú y yo estamos juntos ¿No? Me quedó aquí todos los días y dormimos juntos de vez en cuando'_

_Me reí como maniaco, peor, ya hasta sentía que me iba a morir de la risa. No sé por qué, su expresión de duda era muy chistosa. Le dije que sí, que no había necesidad que haga el ridículo en declararse. _

_Cuando cumplimos un año, Aominecchi decidió que vivamos juntos. Su trabajo era complicado y a veces andaba de turno, por lo que nos veíamos poco y eso que ni siquiera había empezado mi carrera de piloto._

_Sacó un préstamo en el banco y compró el departamento que ustedes ya conocen. _

_Dos meses después de eso me decidí por estudiar en la fuerza aérea y convertirme en piloto. Él me dijo que era una tontería, pero igual me inscribí._

_Y ya conocen cómo estoy ahora, no necesito continuar._

_Flashback:: Fin_

Volvió a pasar su brazo por su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas, según él era la alergia, pero a nadie convencía con eso.

- Qué fea tu historia, Kise – le dijo Kazunari dándose vueltas en la cama como un niño – Ya me deprimiste, ¿por qué algunos hombres nacen tan idiotas?

- Mejor pregúntate de qué idiota te enamoras y deja de moverte, Kazunari – se quejó Himuro – Kise, en serio que fuiste un idiota.

Se sirvieron de nuevo otro vaso y brindaron por las desgracias amorosas.

- Entonces, Kise ¿Qué piensas hacer con el niño? – le preguntó Tatsuya

- Lo mandaré a un orfanato si es que al señorito le tiemblan los huevos y no se hace responsable, es típico de él salir huyendo – dijo cruzando los brazos – Alguien lo adoptará.

- Déjaselo a Kazunari, él encantado de recibir un bebé.

Takao volteó y arqueó un ceja mirándolo burlón.

- ¿Ah? ¿Yo? Bueno, me gustan mucho los niños, son muy juguetones.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te harías cargo de él, Takaocchi? ¡Genial! Deberías haber nacido con una aureola. Midorimacchi debe estar ciego para… no… ¡Pero si sí está ciego! – se rio – Ah, qué tonto soy.

Los tres se mataron de la risa y volvieron a llenar su vaso, esa noche sería muy larga y llena de incoherencias si no dejaban de tomar.

- Ya-ya, no rajen de Shin-chan – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Hay que rajar de otro.

- ¿De quién? Ya sé, ya sé ¡De Akashicchi!

- Yo tengo una sobre él – les comentó Tatsuya – Según Atsushi al 'Absoluto' le gusta ser tratado como trapo en la cama, BON-DA-GE.

Tanto Kise como Takao escupieron lo que tenían en la boca ¿Estaba hablando del mismo Akashi Seijūrō que ellos conocían?

Sus bocas estaban totalmente abiertas, tanto que hasta se les caía la baba.

- No inventes, Tatsu-chan – le dijo sentándose en la cama – Pensé que él andaría haciendo sexo salvaje, pero el bondage… qué extremista.

- No me lo esperaba y menos de Akashicchi, él que se ve tan serio. Hasta llegué a pensar que Murasakicchi era el que se ponía en cuatro, no sé por qué.

- Lo molestaré cuando lo vea – se rio Takao – Pásenme el ron, este vodka ya se acabó.

Kise sacó otra botella del pequeño _cooler_ que había y sacó la gaseosa para preparar. Nunca había hecho mezcla, pero ese día se había vuelto un experto. Cogió la jarra vacía y empezó a llenarla con ¾ de ron y ¼ de Cola negra, él quería perder la cabeza si era posible.

- Aquí viene el quinto round – les dijo animado – Pasen vasos.

A Tatsuya le sirvió otro vaso de ron y este se sentó mejor en la cama para poder beber sin atorarse, lo pasó de un trago y quiso llenárselo de nuevo.

- Invítame, Tatsu-chan – le dijo tratando de quitarle el vaso

- No, Kazunari, ya no puedes tomar. Hoy has traspasado el límite, incluso te has comido 5 tajadas de pizza.

Kise cogió la caja y sacó otro pedazo, era el tercero.

- No lo culpo, está buenaza – le dijo metiéndose un trozo a la boca – Al ras, por favor.

Acercó su vaso a Himuro que ahora tenía la jarra y lo miró con carita de perrito para que se apiade de él, por un día de copas no le iba a pasar nada malo.

- Ustedes dos se están saliendo con la suya

- Mira quién habla, mira quién habla – dijo Takao riendo como maniaco – En serio que a veces sí tienes chispa – se burló

- Sí, ya me estás cayendo muy bien – se rio el rubio – Sirve nomás, estamos en confianza ¿o no?

Tatsuya dio una leve sonrisa y cogió la jarra de ron, una más, una menos. Como dijo Ryōta por una noche descontrolada no se iba a acabar el mundo.

- Quiero que sea mi cumpleaños – dijo de la nada Takao – Haré una fiesta que tiraré mis ahorros por la ventana si es posible.

- ¡Sí! Con un bar para nosotros solos – le siguió Kise – Pero no invites al desgraciado ese, exclúyelo.

- No soy de hacer eso… espera.

Kazunari se sentó en la cama y respiró profundo, había sentido su corazón como una pequeña pelota. Shintarō le había dicho que eso podría pasar de vez en cuando.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó Himuro dejando el vaso – Hey, contesta

- ¿Eh? Sí-sí, muy bien… ¿te asusté? – se burló – Neee~ no creo que me infarte de nuevo.

- Imbécil, no te juegues así – le tiró un manazo en la cabeza

Kazunari le sacó la lengua y se sirvió otro vaso, alzándolo para brindar por los tres.

… JUMP COMIC…

Se sorprendió mucho de verlo ahí sentado en recepción, se suponía que su cita con Atsushi todavía sería la próxima semana. Lo invitó a pasar y le sirvió un té, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar hirviendo en cólera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Hayama – ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¡Me estafaste, dijiste que si me esforzaba todo mejoraría y no fue así! ¡Akashi me terminó y para colmo se metió con el idiota de Midorima!

- ¡Eh-eh! Baja la voz, no te cabrees – le pidió

Murasakibara apretó el puño y golpeo el escrito haciendo saltar varias cosas, quería romperle la cara a alguien a puñetes, sentía que así se podría calmarse. Desahogarse por ese sabor tan amargo que tenía en la boca.

- Oye, Atsushi, si eso pasó debes calmarte. No empezar a destrozar todo – le recomendó – ¿Crees que con eso volverá? ¿No es mejor hacer algo?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?

- ¡Hey! Ya, el novio te termina ¿Y qué? ¿Por eso vas a tirar a la basura lo que has avanzado? ¿Tiras la toalla y ya? Eso lo único que causaría sería demostrarle a Akashi que no cometió un error al terminar contigo ¿No quieres provocar lo contrario? ¿Qué se arrepienta quizás?

Murasakibara suspiró profundamente tratando de acomodar de nuevo sus nervios, Kotarō tenía razón.

- Si has venido por un consejo te lo doy, esfuérzate el doble. Entre más rápido logres lo que quieres, Akashi verá que has cambiado, a pesar de que él ya te terminó. Que puedes ser alguien más sin necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, que le dé rabia, Atsushi.

- Gracias – le dijo ya más tranquilo – Lo intentaré.

Hayama le extendió la mano y le guiñó el ojo, llevaba pocas sesiones con Murasakibara, pero habían ganado confianza rápido.

… JUMP COMIC…

Pensó que tendría una noche tranquila, leyendo los expedientes y ordenando algunos archivos, pero no. Tenía que aparecerse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías clases?

- Ya terminé, era un par de horas – le dijo sentándose en frente de él – Estoy aburrido, no hay nada que hacer en tu departamento.

- Puedes ver televisión o irte a dormir – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba viendo la hoja de vida de un paciente nuevo – ¿Puedes molestar a alguien más? Estoy ocupado.

- Por eso mi padre no nos cree, eres más frío que el hielo, Shintarō – dijo serio – Un poco de dulce extra al helado no hace daño.

Midorima dejó las hojas y lo miró cansado de tener que soportarlo, era su mejor amigo, pero a veces le buscaba tres pies al gato para molestarlo.

- Admiro a Atsushi – le dijo volviendo a lo suyo – Tiene una paciencia infinita.

- Con él no puedo ni entablar una conversación – se rio – O bueno, una plática seria. Es muy infantil, lo acepto, pero lo que tiene por un lado lo tiene por el otro.

- No quiero saber tus intimidades, Akashi – dijo de inmediato.

Por el tono en que lo decía, ya se podía imaginar que planeaba decir después.

- Amargado.

- Egocéntrico – le respondió

No avanzaban.

Akashi dejó de querer hablar con él y se dedicó a mirar las fotos que estaban en su escritorio. Una de sus padres, otra de su hermana y en la última tenía una chica que jamás había visto.

- ¿Y ella quién es?

- Una ex.

- Que Kazunari no lo sepa – dijo sin intenciones de burlarse – ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron?

Shintarō al ver que la indiferencia no servía con Seijūrō dejó las benditas hojas y lo miró, se daría el tiempo de conversar con él para que se vaya lo más pronto posible.

- Unos cuántos meses, no recuerdo.

- Y-

- Mi padre la dejó ahí – le explicó – Quiere darme cargo de conciencia, según él era el mejor partido que había conocido hasta el momento.

Akashi no pudo evitarlo y se rio.

- Deberías poner la foto de Kazunari ahí, quizás así se vaya adaptando – se burló – O quizás la tienes detrás del marco.

- No soy de hacer esas cosas – le dijo serio – El resto de fotos las trajo mi hermana.

- Interesante, con que Emilie ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya entró a la preparatoria?

- Sí, es muy amiga de la hermana de Takao, una vez fue con ella a mi departamento – le comentó – Parece el destino.

- Lo que te faltaba, pero ve el lado positivo ya tienes a la cuñada en el bolsillo.

Su mejor amigo, sí, había llegado bajo.

Tenía como mejor amigo a un tipo bipolar que un segundo podía ser muy amable y gracioso, pero al otro sacaba una bendita tijera y te hacía cortes en el rostro. Ese era Seijūrō. Pero aun así, era la hostia cuando se lo proponía.

- Te aprecio – le dijo sin más.

El pelirrojo incluso volteó a ver si no había alguien atrás, primera vez en su vida que escuchaba a Shintarō decir una oración tan llena de cariño ¿Dónde estaba su lado Tsundere?

- Ah… gracias… yo también te aprecio mucho, Shintarō.

- Muérete

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

… JUMP COMIC…

Tetsuya estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar los platos, un desastre había sido esa dichosa visita. Ni más, se resignaba a llevar una vida de perros con los suegros.

- Es raro que Kise no haya vuelto – le dijo Kagami mientras lo ayudaba a secar los platos

- Debe estar divirtiéndose mucho, qué envidia – le respondió molesto – Debí apuntarme a la noche de karaoke.

- Vamos, Kuroko ¿Sigues así?

El ojiceleste simplemente lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, aceptaba que no era culpa de Taiga tener unos padres tan lastres. Pero nada le costaba haberle avisado, ya entendía por qué andaba tan desinteresado y molesto porque vinieran.

- Kuroko

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo desear hacer un karaoke con mis amigos? ¿O me vas a encerrar como quizás lo podría hacer tu papá?

- Sigues molesto.

- Sí, sigo molesto – le dijo sin más

Terminó de enjuagar y se fue hacia la sala a prender la televisión, deseaba que Ryōta cruce esa puerta y lo anime, por primera vez se le cruzaba esa idea por la cabeza.

- Traté de defenderte, Kuroko. Pero son mis padres, no puedes pedirme que me pelee con ellos. No los veía hace mucho – le explicó – Sabes que no te los impondré, deja de estar amargo.

- No te creo, Kagami-kun, ahora resulta que los tengo que soportar en tu cumpleaños. Quería hacer algo solo contigo, teníamos planes.

- Yo no los invité.

Kuroko dejó el control y se fue hacia la habitación, no quería seguir hablando y estropearlo, quería tiempo a solas para calmarse.

… JUMP COMIC…

Ya era su quinta botella de ron, estaban ebrios, pero ahí seguían tomando como si no existiera la palabra 'Moderación' y si la conocían, en ese momento la habían suprimido de su diccionario.

- Oi, Takaocchi, puedo hacerte una pregunta – dijo mientras miraba su vaso – Tengo una gran duda existencial acerca de lo que te pasó.

Kazunari dejó de sobarse la cabeza, por la samaqueada que le había dado Himuro para molestarlo, y le hizo una seña con la mano para que continúe.

- ¿Cómo se siente tener un infarto?

- ¡Oh, el ataque cardiaco! Cómo olvidarlo, fue muy gracioso. Te lo explicaré paso a paso – dijo sonriendo – Primero estás bien, luego te viene en cansancio, sientes que te falta el aire y de pronto PUM-PUM – dijo conteniéndose las risas – Oh claro y después despiertas y te encuentras con agujas en todas las partes de tu cuerpo.

- ¿Solo un PUM-PUM?

- ¿No puedes explicarlo mejor, Kazunari? – se burló

- Solo sentí como que me dolía el pecho – dramatizó – Mi corazón parecía como si estuviera dribleando el balón, pero así al estilo Kotarō y con cinco, cinco dedos.

- Ah pues, entonces me estoy infartando, Takaocchi – dijo tocándose el pecho – Hace un rato siento el corazón de ese modo.

Himuro y Takao se rieron pensando que era una broma, incluso el rubio les siguió las risitas, pero fue en cuestión de segundos que Ryōta perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡Hey, Kise! – le gritó

Himuro salió de la cama de inmediato y trató de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no servía. Tenía pulso, pero era muy lento para un ritmo normal.

- Kazunari, ponte algo. Debemos llevarlo a la clínica, apúrate.

- Va-va, me apuro

Como sea se paró y trató de buscar sus prendas regadas por el suelo. Short, polo y un par de tabas al igual que Tatsuya.

- Espera, la pizza, Tatsu-chan – dijo cogiendo la caja – Todavía quedan 4 tajadas.

Cogió las llaves del cuarto y ambos bajaron apurados, tomaron un taxi y le dijeron al chofer que vaya como el rayo si no quería tener un muerto en su consciencia.

Llegaron y rápidamente lo llevaron a emergencia donde fue atendido de inmediato al decirle que estaba esperando un bebé.

Solo se quedaron en pasillo viendo como ingresaban a Ryōta de urgencia; se sentían los peores amigos del mundo y ni siquiera podían pensar con claridad, la cabeza les daba vuelta, el aire les había afectado más de lo que pensaban, apenas podían caminar sin caerse y encima ni celulares habían traído.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – le preguntó caminando de un lado a otro nervioso – Piensa, Tatsuya, debemos llamar a alguien. Ya sé, ya sé llámame a mí.

- Kazunari, ponte serio – se rio – Ya-ya, pongámonos serios. Esto no es un chiste – decía con dificultad para concentrarse – Nos darán la requintada de nuestra vida si llamamos a alguien.

- ¿De qué estábamos hablando? Ya me olvidé.

- Llamar a alguien, solo me sé el número de Taiga, el de Atsushi y el tuyo – decía cogiéndose la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas – Pero con Tai no contemos, tiene reu. Quiero un vaso de agua, ven, quiero darte un beso.

Abrazó a su novio y le plantó un beso que una enfermera tuvo que parar diciéndoles que se comporten.

- Le falta folle, le viste la cara de aguantada – se burló Kazunari – Ay, Kami, ya me duele el estómago.

- Sí ¿No? Déjala… ¡Oye! ¡No! Estábamos hablando de Kise.

- 'Llama a Murasakicchi' – dijo imitando al rubio – Siempre quise hacer eso.

- Te salió idéntico – se rio – Ya entonces, a Atsushi, sí. Espera ¿Para qué lo llamamos? ¿Qué nos traiga unos dulces?

- Uy, esa está buena. Yo quiero unas papitas, como extraño su sabor – le dijo sacando una tajada de pizza – Pero esto lo remplaza. Vamos a un teléfono, vi uno en el pasillo del costado.

Ambos caminaron despacio para no caerse, los efectos cada vez se hacían más notorios. La quinta jarra les estaba pasando factura.

- Deja de comer, niño – le dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo para que lo siga

- Tengo hambre, el alcohol me abre el apetito.

Takao dejó que su amigo se encargue mientras él se llenaba la boca con queso mozarela, champiñones, pan y toda esa grasa que tenía terminantemente prohibido comer.

Logró comunicarse con Murasakibara contándole lo que había pasado entre risas e incoherencias. Pidiéndole si podía darse una pasada. Él asentó y le dio el número de Akashi, diciéndole que era preferible llamarlo, él siempre sabía qué hacer.

- Oh tienes razón, Atsushi – le dijo entendiendo – A Akashi, ese niño con CI elevado siempre sabe qué hacer – rio – Gracias por el dato. Ah espera, trae unos cuantos dulces. Mi novio quiere unas papitas, no las olvides.

Mientras tanto el otro iba a coger la segunda tajada, pero al voltear y ver a Seijūrō acercándose a él con una mirada fija como reacción inmediata tiró la caja a un lado limpiándose las manos con la parte trasera de su short y la boca con el brazo.

Mierda.

- Hey, Kazunari. Pensaba comer un pedazo. Bueno qué importa, más tarde te como a ti – le dijo colgando la llamada y volviendo a marcar otros números – Mierda, ya me olvidé los demás números, mierda no los recuerdo. Llamaré de nuevo a Atsushi.

- Kazunari, Tatsuya – les dijo serio Seijūrō.

Himuro colgó el teléfono de inmediato y también se quedó algo estático al ver a Akashi ahí.

Joder. La idea era llamarlo y ellos arreglarse lo mejor posible en el baño para que no los vieran así, los iban a descubrir alcoholizados.

- ¿Por qué estás comiendo esas cosas, Kazunari? – le preguntó molesto – Sabes que lo tienes prohibido.

- Yo no estaba comiendo eso, Akashi – se rio tontamente – Debes estar viendo cosas, tú sabes tener ojos con dos colores puede afectar la visión.

- La heterocromía no afecta mi vista, Kazunari.

Quiso acercarse más, pero él retrocedió. Incluso se puso detrás de Tatsuya cogiéndolo de escudo.

Himuro borracho no era tan malo, él no tenía restringido nada.

- ¿Por qué están aquí? – les preguntó mirándolos de pies a cabeza.

Los dos se encontraban con la ropa sobrepuesta, incluso Kazunari se había puesto el polo al revés, el estampado lo tenía en la espalda y ni cuenta se había dado. Sin contar que estaban todos despeinados.

- ¿Y bien?

- Te estaba por llamar, Akashi – le dijo al fin Himuro – Queríamos, queríamos decirte lo mucho que te apreciamos.

'_¿Qué le pasa a Tatsuya? Dice cojudeces y encima habla como arrastrando las palabras al igual que Kazunari ¿Están ebrios?'_

- Tatsuya, acércate – le pidió, ya que cada vez que daba un paso, los otros dos retrocedían tres.

- N-no puedo, no me gustan los chicos con ojos heterocromáticos, lo siento.

Akashi alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, le querían ver el pelo de idiota.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Porque no me gustan, un ojo de un color y el otro de otro, eso sonó a rima – se rio – Por cierto ¿Cómo se escribe tu apellido, Akashi? Siempre tuve curiosidad.

- Esa no era mi pregunta, Tatsuya ¿Por qué no te acercas? Y no me digas la estupidez de antes.

- Es porque soy muy celoso – dijo Takao asomando la cabeza – No me gusta que se acerquen a mi novio, debe haber un metro de distancia entre él y tú. Su cerquillo y su ojo tapado son muy llamativos hoy en día.

Himuro apretó los labios y miró a su novio ¿En serio? ¿Su ojo tapado?

- Bien, entonces acércate tú, quiero decirte algo en privado.

- N-no, porque yo también tengo que cumplir esa condición ¿O no? ¿Te he dicho lo bonito que es tu cabello, Akashi? Tan rojo, tan-tan sedoso y-

- Estás ebrio, Kazunari – le dijo de una buena vez – Y a juzgar por sus ropas, han estado encamados. Has tomado, has tenido sexo y estabas comiendo esas porquerías ¿Eres estúpido?

Takao trató de negarlo, pero podía ver en la cara de Seijūrō que no se iba a tragar ni una mentira más.

- Necesitamos un momento, bonito niño rico – le dijo Himuro jalando a Kazunari

'_¿Bonito niño rico? Deben haber tomado bastante, esto no se lo puedo ocultar, lo tendrá que saber'_

Se alejaron unos cuantos metros mientras Akashi le mandaba un mensaje al ojiverde. _'Shintarō, ven a la sala de emergencia. Sé que puedes estar ocupado, pero es urgente'_ le envió.

Tatsuya le quitó el polo a su amigo – o novio de finta – y se lo dio de nuevo para que se lo ponga bien.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Recién me doy cuenta, tienes el cuerpo más marcado, Kazunari.

- Gracias, tú también, has estado haciendo pesas, lo sé – se rio – Quiero ir al baño. Me meo, por mi madre.

- Anda, quizás así se me refresque la cabeza

Kazunari dejó de andar con el tic de andar moviendo las piernas y dobló el pasillo para ir al baño, pero se chocó con alguien y perdió el poco equilibrio que fingía cayéndose al suelo.

- ¿Takao? – se extrañó Midorima – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le extendió la mano para ayudarlo, se levantó y se soltó de inmediato retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

No debía dejar que él lo sospeche.

'_No digas una estupidez, no digas una estupidez. Sereno… sereno… actúa natural'_

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí, Shin-chan?

- Trabajo en esta clínica, Takao. Estoy de turno.

'_Oh bendita sea mi suerte, se ve tan lindo con esa bata blanca, ah quiero darle un abrazo… No-no, no divagues… pero es que es tan él'_

- ¿Takao?

- Hey, Kazunari ¿Ya? – decía mientras volteaba, vio a Midorima y también gran puteo su suerte.

'_Debimos ir a otra clínica, lo sabía… carajo, quiero tener sexo'_

- Himuro ¿Tú también? – dijo con algo de desprecio

- Y-ya nos tenemos que ir, Shin-chan. Saca una cita con mi representante para platicar otro día. Vámonos, Tatsu-chan.

- ¿Qué?

Quisieron darse media vuelta, pero Akashi los acorraló por el otro pasillo y al fin y al cabo terminaron entre Midorima y el pelirrojo.

- No vas a creer lo que te tengo que decir, Shintarō

- No seas lengua suelta, enano – le dijo Takao sin poder callarse, incluso se tapó la boca – L-lo siento, no quise.

- Creo que eso te da una idea.

Midorima apretó los puños y trató de comportarse los más profesionalmente que podía.

- ¿Cuántas botellas has tomado, Takao? – le dijo realmente molesto – ¿Cuántas?

- No he tomado, cómo crees que voy a desobedecerte, Shin-chan – dijo queriendo no reír – No hemos tomado ¿Verdad, Tatsu-chan?

- No, ni una gota de alcohol – se burló – ¡Oi! Verdad, Kazunari ¡Kise! – dijo al fin acordándose de un rubio en esto de shock en urgencias.

Akashi volvió a fruncir el ceño rezando que sean solo ideas suyas lo que estaba pensado. Sabía que Kise estaba en cinta.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ryōta? – les preguntó serio – Díganme que ese imbécil no se puso a tomar con ustedes.

- ¿No se puso a tomar? – Takao ya no podía callarse nada – Un vaso más de ron aquí, un vaso más de vodka allá, un vaso más de sake para olvidar. Qué no tomó él, era el alma del karaoke.

- Sí, realmente nos hizo la noche ese tipo – dijo Himuro – Gran persona ¿Por qué estábamos aquí? Mierda, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- Akashi, yo me llevo a Takao – le dijo Midorima cogiendo a Kazunari de la muñeca – Creo que sabes qué hacer.

El pelirrojo agarró a Tatsuya del brazo y lo jaló con él hacia recepción preguntado por el paciente Kise Ryōta.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Llegó a la clínica desmayado por tanta ingesta de alcohol, incluso a eso se le sumaba sus desvelos y las defensas bajas por la depresión. La enfermera les indicó la sala de espera y les pidió que esperasen ahí que el doctor no tardaba en salir.

- ¿Oye, niño rico, tienes una menta? – le preguntó Himuro

- Cállate, Tatsuya ¿Cómo es posible que los hayas dejado tomar?

- Dijo que una noche de copas sería divertido ¿No fue así?

Era imposible hablar con él en ese estado. Lo cogió del polo y se metió con él al baño de la clínica, lo ayudó a quitarse el polo y le metió la cabeza en el caño para que se le enfríe de una buena vez.

- Hey, no tengo esas confianzas contigo, niño rico – se quejó

- Cállate.

Cerró el grifo y ahora lo acercó al seca-manos automático, para que le seque algo los cabellos. Mientras sacaba el rollo de papel.

- Toma, sécate el cuerpo.

- No quiero, traeme a Kazunari – le dijo mientras trataba de peinarse debajo de todo ese aire – Le tengo unas ganas ahorita, por eso no tomo alcohol, niño rico. Esto es lo que pasa.

- Deja de llamarme así, Tatsuya.

- O lo traes o te cojo a ti, no creo que me ganes en fuerza – le dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza

- Ni en tus sueños, idiota – le dijo tirándole el rollo de papel y salió del baño.

No debía dejarlo solo ahí, así que tuvo que hacer guarda hasta que saliera.

Se quedó rondando por ahí mirando de vez en cuando hacia recepción a ver si el doctor había salido, pero nada. Encima ese condenado de Tatsuya se estaba demorando un siglo.

- ¡Aka-chin! – escuchó

Murasakibara se acercó a él y lo abrazó como si fuera su oso de peluche, incluso demasiado fuerte que lo estaba asfixiando.

- Suéltame, Atsushi – le dijo empujándolo – No vuelvas hacer eso.

- No podemos terminar de ese modo, no quiero. Lo estuve pensando y-

- Este no es lugar y tampoco quiero hablar de nosotros. Ya te he dicho todo lo que pensaba, no quiero hacerte más daño.

- ¡No puedes enamorarte de él de un día para otro, Akashi! – le gritó sin importarle la gente que pasaba.

Por el chillido Himuro asomó la cabeza y vio a Murasakibara.

- Atsushi ¿Qué hay, amigo? ¿El niño rico te está molestando? – le preguntó saliendo

- ¿Muro-chin?

- Sí, así me llamas. Deberíamos ir a un bar. Tú, yo y el mundo – dijo tratando de pasarle el brazo por los hombros a Murasakibara y lo logró, pero el ojimorado se tuvo que agachar un poco.

- Estás ebrio, Muro-chin, apestas a alcohol ¿Por qué has tomado? Tú no sueles hacer eso.

- Encárgate de él, Atsushi. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Fue hacia la sala de espera y ahí estaba el bendito doctor llamando por los familiares de Kise Ryōta.

Un sangrado, Kise había tenido un sangrado hace unos minutos. Pudieron atenderlo y salvar a su bebé, pero su estado era delicado con respecto a su embarazo. Se quedaría toda la noche en observación todavía, si no presentaba más complicaciones podría irse a casa, pero tendría que estar en chequeo semanal con un ginecólogo.

- El paciente no se ha estado alimentando como es debido, está muy delgado para su altura y con el embarazo debería comer de manera más balanceada y saludable, sin nada de alcohol. Hace unos minutos le hemos tomado otras muestras de sangres que irán al laboratorio, a penas estén listas les volveré a informar.

- Entiendo, Ryōta no la ha estado pasando muy bien, doctor.

- Es recomendable que cuando salga de la clínica vea a un psicólogo. Se sacó las agujas cuando despertó diciendo que quería abortar.

- Como dije, está muy tenso – le repitió – Ha estado deprimido.

También le informó que habían tenido que entubarlo para hacerle una limpieza al estómago para evitar que siga subiendo el grado de alcohol en su sangre.

- Muchas gracias, tendré muy en cuenta sus recomendaciones.

El doctor se retiró y le dijo que en dos horas volvería a darle un reporte.

Akashi sacó su celular y llamó a Kuroko para avisarle las condiciones de su amigo. Sabía que por más que quisiese no podía llamar a Aomine, ya que ni siquiera estaba enterado que iba a ser padre. No le correspondía a él darle la noticia.

Por otro lado de la clínica, Kazunari reía sin parar mientras que Midorima buscaba en una caja unas pastillas para darle. Había querido saber qué imprudencias más había hecho, pero el Takao no paraba de decir incoherencias y abalanzarse sobre él, así que lo tiró al sillón y decidió utilizar pastillas para calmarlo.

- ¡Ya cállate!

- Es que Shin-chan un-un pf- no puedo – dijo cogiéndose el estómago – E-eso fue muy gracioso, el piso parece de gelatina.

- ¿Cuánto has tomado?

- No he tomado ¿Quién ha tomado? Yo solo he brindado por la paz mundial, nada más.

El moreno no colaboraba, ya había terminado de perder la cabeza por tanto alcohol.

Seijūrō entró al consultorio y vio a Takao tirado en el piso matándose de la risa, suponía que ya estaba grave.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? Pensé que ya estaría durmiendo – le dijo acercándose a él – Ya llamé a Tetsuya y a Taiga. Y Ryōta, el imbécil tuvo un sangrado, pero todo ha salido bien.

- ¿Y Tatsu-chan? ¿Se fue sin mí? Ese hijo de su madre, me hizo lo mismo en el club. Desperté en la madrugada encima del camarero. Fue un desmadre – les contó Kazunari tratando de sentarse en el sillón.

No podía, simplemente sentía que no había piso.

- Cuidado.

Akashi lo ayudó y lo acomodó bien en el sillón.

- No, tu amiguito no se ha ido, Kazunari. Está por ahí tratando de conseguirse un levante.

- ¿Y no me invitó? – dijo parándose – Desconsiderado ¿Akashi tú estás disponible?

- Otro – se fastidió – ¿Hoy se les ha dado por tomarme el pelo acaso?

Kazunari extendió los brazos y se abalanzó hacia Seijūrō que tuvo que recibirlo si no se daba contra el suelo.

- La encontré, Takao, tómate esto – dijo al fin

Se acercó a los dos y le abrió la boca a su ex compañero de equipo para atragantarle la pastilla.

- Qué asco – dijo tosiendo de inmediato – Sabía horrible, quiero agua. Dame agua, Shin-chan.

- Takao, mírame – lo cogió de los brazos e hizo que le pusiera la vista encima – ¿Has tenido alguna arritmia mientras estabas tomando? Si es así necesito darte una pastilla más.

- ¿Otra más? No quiero, Shin-chan – decía tratando de abrazarlo – Quiero… quiero…

Takao se tapó la boca, sentía muchos ascos. Midorima lo llevó al baño justo para que Kazunari vomite ahí arrodillado en el inodoro. Salió y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Me muero, Shin-chan! – gritó – ¡Me destripo!

Akashi se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja, el pobre seguía vomitando.

- ¿Qué le has dado?

- Con eso expulsará todo lo que tiene en el estómago, suficiente con el alcohol que ya tiene por la sangre. Es un estúpido.

- Ya no deben tardar en venir Taiga y Tetsuya, es mejor que vaya para allá. Otra cosa, he visto a uno de los guardaespaldas de mi padre siguiéndome, no seas tan frío. Te veo en Emergencia.

Takao abrió la puerta del baño cogiéndose el estómago, sentía que había vomitado hasta lo que ya estaba procesado.

- Necesito agua, Shin-chan, necesito agua. Ese caño no quiere abrir.

- Será que ni siquiera lo puedes girar, idiota.

Lo condujo de nuevo al baño y le abrió el grifo para que se enjuague. Le pasó una botella de agua y este la recibió tomándosela de inmediato como si su vida dependiera de eso.

A los segundos que dejó la botella sintió otra vez náuseas y se acercó al inodoro a vomitar de nuevo.

- Aquí te dejo otras dos – le indicó Midorima – Entre más expulses mejor.

- No quiero, ya no quiero – decía tratando de respirar – Por-

Se tapó la boca, pero no pudo contener el vómito. Ya la garganta hasta le picaba.

… JUMP COMIC…

- ¿Dónde está, Kise-kun? – le preguntó Kuroko a Akashi – ¿Podemos verlo?

- No, no podemos. Todavía sigue en observación. Está estable, solo que cuando despertó cometió la imprudencia de quitarse las agujas y decir que quería abortar, que no detengan el sangrado.

Increíble lo que había dicho y hecho Ryōta.

- Ese idiota de Kise – dijo Kagami – Sigue con esa idea, tenemos que llamarlo a Aomine, no podemos quedarnos callados.

- No, Kise-kun se molestaría con nosotros. Debe ser él quien le diga sobre su embarazo. Pero no entiendo por qué tuvo un sangrado. No es que dejara de comer, comía poco, pero comía.

A ellos se acercaron Murasakibara y Himuro, acababan de volver de cafetería.

Tatsuya al ver a Kagami se le abalanzó encima y se comenzó a reír. El pelirrojo al ver a su casi hermano en ese estado supuso qué era lo que había hecho Kise.

- ¿Estuvieron tomando? – le preguntó molesto Kuroko – Pero si eran Kise-kun y Takao-kun. Himuro-san, ellos dos tienen prohibido tomar.

- ¿Y a mí qué me dices? – se burló – Cosa de ellos no mía. Oi, Tai ¿Has crecido más?

- Estás hasta las últimas, Tatsuya – le dijo molesto Kagami – Murasakibara, ¿ya ha vomitado?

- No, es más recio – le comentó – Estuvimos 30 minutos en el baño y nada, hasta le he dado café con sal. Muro-chin no tiene nada que expulsar creo.

- Tiene que.

Jaló a Himuro y se fue con él al baño.

- ¿Eh? Taiga, estoy bien. Mira, puedo pararme sin ayuda.

- Ven acá, idiota.

Le hizo abrir la boca y a la fuerza le metió dos dedos por la garganta lo más adentro que pudo. Tatsuya tosió un par de veces y empezó a vomitar.

- Listo.

Fue hacia el caño y se enjuagó las manos mientras que el ojinegro seguía expulsando todo.

Volvió ya con un Tatsuya cogiéndose la cabeza y hablando incoherencias, lo dejó en el sillón y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido.

- Bien, ¿qué hacemos? – les preguntó Kagami

- Akashi-kun cree conveniente esperar para hablar con Kise-kun. Yo también quisiera hablar con Aomine-kun sobre esto, pero no creo que seamos los más indicados.

- Vamos, Kuroko, tú lo has visto. Si quisiera decírselo, ya lo hubiera hecho ¿No te parece mucha falta de interés de parte de Kise?

- En eso concuerdo contigo, Taiga – le dijo Akashi – Quiere perder al bebé apropósito. Ryōta fue el que compró el alcohol. Es imposible que Tatsuya lo haya llevado, sabe que Kazunari no puede tomar y el otro no sería tan imbécil de desobedecer a Shintarō por cuenta propia teniendo trago en su casa.

- Kise-kun puede ser muy tonto algunas veces, pero no sería capaz de abortar. Lo dice por decir.

- ¿Y por eso se ha alcoholizado de esa manera? – le dijo incrédulo Kagami – No seas ingenuo, Kuroko. A este paso no le dirá nada a Aomine hasta que se haya desecho del 'paquete'

- Ryōta no tiene ningún pelo de idiota, hace las cosas por alguna razón. Seguro quiere hacer sentir mal Daiki y decirle que perdió un hijo por su culpa.

Tetsuya trataba de apelar por el rubio, pero nada le ligaba.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, habían pasado 4 horas desde que dejaron de discutir y prefirieron esperar al médico para saber más sobre el estado del rubio.

Después de unos minutos más, llegaron Takao y Midorima, el pelinegro estaba más sereno. Prácticamente Midorima tuvo que darle un calmante para parar su hiperactividad y unas cuantas pastillas más para el corazón.

- Yo, ohayō – los saludó – ¿Qué hacen aquí? Oh verdad, Kise, lo siento. Me duele mucho la cabeza y la garganta, gracias a cierta persona que estoy mirando.

- Agradece que ya no hablas idioteces.

El ojinegro rodó los ojos y siguió tarareando una canción, según él, era para mantenerse distraído y no hablar demás.

- Kazunari, es necesario que nos respondas algunas preguntas – le dijo Akashi – ¿Ryōta les habló a ti o a Tatsuya de un aborto o algo de su bebé?

'_Les digo, no les digo… les digo… no les digo. Joder, ni con las pastillas, pero no. Mi boca es una tumba, lo prometí'_

- Ah un aborto. Bueno, sobre eso no puedo hablar.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron casi todos a la misma vez.

Mayormente si se trataba de algo que perjudicaría a un inocente se suponía que Kazunari iba a ser el primero en abrir la boca o por lo menos esos pensaban casi en conjunto.

- Porque Kise me pidió que no diga nada – les comentó – Sé guardar un secreto, soy una tumba, lo siento.

- ¡Kazunari! – le gritó Seijūrō – Ponte serio, pudo perder el bebé y tú vas a apañar sus idioteces.

- No son idioteces, simplemente no tengo por qué decirte las intimidades de Kise. Son cosa de él, si quiere comentarlas bien, si no jódete.

Genial.

- Mira, Kazunari, déjate de bromas – le dijo Seijūrō poniéndose en frente de él – Vas a hablar o si no te torturamos, tú eliges.

Takao le sacó la lengua haciendo que se desespere más.

- Seguro que Himuro-san sabe algo – les dijo Kuroko – No creo que ignore totalmente el tema, deben haber hablado de algo mientras estaban ebrios. Kagami-kun, levántalo.

- Sí, Muro-chin quizás nos dé más información.

Taiga fue a los sillones y movió un poco a Tatsuya para que abra los ojos.

- Kuroko, ¿a ti no te ha dicho nada? – le preguntó Midorima

Todos conocían a Kise y sabían que cuando estaba inquieto iba corriendo a tocarle la puerta a Kuroko, si ahora vivía con él, algo debía haber dicho.

- No, como dije nos comentó que si Aomine-kun no se hace cargo del niño lo abortaría. Nada más, yo no sé si habrá ido algún médico o hecho algo aparte.

- Pero él es tu mejor amigo, Kuro-chin

- A mí mayormente me comenta sus problemas y lo aconsejo. Pero cuando toma la decisión va y se la dice a Takao-kun, ni aunque lo amordacemos va a hablar, es por eso que Kise-kun le cuenta lo que quiere hacer.

Otra vez las miradas recayeron en el pelinegro que andaba silbando una nueva canción.

- Takao, si sabes algo extra habla – le casi ordenó Midorima

- Ni aunque me lo pidas tú, Shin-chan. No lo haré. A menos que me quieras dar algo.

- Respétame, idiota – le dijo Tatsuya tirándole un manazo en la cabeza – No me dejes tan mal ¿Para qué me levantaste, Taiga? Me está que me revienta la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre el aborto de Kise?

- _For that?! Fuck off!_ – le mentó – Yo qué voy a saber sobre un aborto.

- Muro-chin, es realmente importante – le dijo Murasakibara – Estamos hablando de un pequeño inocente, si no sabes nada por lo menos colabora y obliga a Kao-chin a hablar.

- ¿Y no lo pueden hacer ustedes? – les preguntó fastidiado

- Me acabo de enterar que eres su novio, de algo tiene que servir eso ¿no? – le dijo Taiga

- Si no quiere hablar, no lo hará, así de simple. No pierdan el tiempo rogándole, piensen en otra cosa mejor.

Resignación, lo único que les quedaba.

Si no podían saber sobre qué había estado haciendo el rubio para provocar un sangrado, tendrían que avisarles a sus familiares para que ellos sepan del estado de su hijo, aunque tenían conocimiento que estaban en el extranjero hace un año.

- Llamemos a sus padres, tienen que saber las condiciones de Ryōta – dijo Akashi

- ¡No! ¡A ellos no! – Prácticamente gritó Takao – Eso es una muy mala idea.

- Mira, quién lo dice – le dijo Kagami – Si hablas no tendríamos la necesidad de.

- Miren, no les puedo decir lo que sé de Kise. Pero si le dicen a sus padres, se lo llevan a Europa y se queda ahí de por vida. Ustedes eligen, le harían daño a Aomine.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo hasta que Himuro lo jaló a un costado diciendo que se lo llevaría a comprarle un anís.

Cogieron mesa y se pidieron un par de hierbas para calmar el dolor de cabeza.

- Esto me va a matar – decía sobándose la frente – Kazunari, lo siento, no debí dejar que tomes.

- No te preocupes, fue mi responsabilidad. Ya no hay nada qué hacer, Shin-chan ya me dijo mi vida. No creo que pueda ser peor.

- Discúlpame – le volvió a decir – Otra cosa, qué es lo de Kise si se puede saber.

- Júrame que no se lo dices a nadie, Tatsuya – le dijo serio – Júramelo

- Te lo juro, por nosotros, mi Porsche y mi departamento.

Incluso alzó la mano.

- Cuando saliste a no sé qué hacer, Kise estaba haciendo la mezcla y lo vi metiéndose un par de pastillas – le contó – Le pregunté qué eran, pero no me quiso decir nada hasta después de un rato, eran esas píldoras abortivas.

- Este es un imbécil – susurró – ¿Cómo lo dejaste hacer eso, Kazunari?

- Yo no sabía, él ya se las había pasado, le pedí que vaya a vomitar al baño. Pero me dijo que no lo haría. Que las había llevado justo por eso para cuando esté borracho tenga el valor de hacerlo y no tener remordimientos.

- Estoy seguro que el doctor se los va a decir – le dijo intranquilo – Te van a querer linchar por no decir algo tan importante.

- Con tanto alcohol a la justa saldrá que tiene hemoglobina en la sangre, Tatsuya.

- No lo sé, por qué apañaste esta estupidez, maldita sea ¿Cuál era la marca? – le preguntó – ¿Eran fiables esas pastillas?

Kazunari rebuscó en sus bolsillos, recordaba haber metido el paquete ahí porque justo Himuro había vuelto a entrar.

En efecto, ahí estaba la cajita.

- Me dijo que un amigo se las consiguió, sabes que no es legal, a menos que sea un caso especial, cosa que no encaja con Kise.

- Esto es una porquería, Kazunari – le dijo mirando los fármacos – En USA esta era la peor marca, la peor. Se pudo haber muerto, por eso le dio la arritmia, es uno de sus efectos secundarios. No fue por el alcohol, maldita sea, Kazunari, debiste decírmelo cuando volví a entrar.

- Lo siento, me pidió que no dijese nada.

Le quitó la caja de las manos y volvió a guardarla, temía que Himuro vaya a decírselo a los demás.

- Tú y tu maldita lealtad, debes aprender a soltar la lengua cuando es algo delicado – le llamó la atención – Ahora qué ¿Piensas seguir callado? Si Kise ya se las consiguió una vez, lo va a volver a hacer.

- Voy a hablar con él.

- Kazunari, si tú no se los dices, se los dirá el doctor cuando salgan los demás análisis y va a ser peor. Acaso quieres que todos se molesten contigo por algo que sabes, sabes que tienes que decírselos para tenerlo vigilado a Kise.

Quería hablar, pero solo de pensar que perdería la confianza de su amigo lo hacía retroceder.

- No me pongas en esa situación, se supone que me apoyas.

- En esto no, vamos, Kazunari. Entiéndelo, sé que piensas que eso es traicionar la confianza de alguien, pero lo que ha hecho Kise es grave, no lo puede tapar con un dedo.

- Está bien – dijo algo no tan convencido – Pero solo le diré lo que piense que sea importante decir, nada más.

- Vamos, coge tu anís.

Fueron de nuevo por los pasillos y llegaron nuevamente a la sala de estar donde todos ya se habían puesto cómodos de nuevo.

Recién lo notaba, Murasakibara estaba sentado a un extremo mientras que Akashi en el otro hablando con Midorima más de lo habitual, incluso tenía su mano posada en uno de los brazos de Shintarō, y lo que en realidad le llamó más la atención fue la cara con la que los miraba Atsushi.

- Tatsu-chan, me dijiste que solo están peleados ¿Cierto? – le preguntó intrigado

- S-sí, solo eso.

- Nunca vi a Akashi tan apegado a Shin-chan, no me ocultas nada ¿Verdad?

Tatsuya volvió a negar con la cabeza y lo empujó para que siguiera avanzando.

- Hey, Takao tiene algo que decirles, será mejor que lo escuchen – les dijo llamando su atención.

Dejaron de hablar y Akashi movió la mano para que hable.

- Tatsuya…

- Habla – le dijo serio – Kise lo entenderá.

El pelinegro dio un suspiro, lo haría.

- Está bien, lo diré. Kise tomó dos pastillas abortivas – confesó – Las tomó ya ebrio para ver si se olvidaba con la borrachera y las píldoras esas eran de mala calidad.

- Es muy probable que esa sea la razón de la arritmia – dedujo Midorima

- ¿Cómo te pudiste callar eso, Kazunari? – le dijo de inmediato Akashi parándose del sillón para tenerlo frente a frente – ¿Hay algo más? ¿No ocultas nada más?

- Se va a deshacer del bebé el domingo – dijo casi en un susurro

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos de inmediato.

Justo llegó el doctor y llamó a los familiares mencionando efectivamente las pastillas abortivas, la calidad de estas y el motivo del aceleramiento del corazón. También les comentó que ya Kise estaba bien y el bebé fuera de peligro, había despertado hace unos minutos y parecía más tranquilo, aunque con dolores de cabeza por el alcohol.

Todos se sintieron muy aliviados al oír eso y agradecieron al doctor, que pasó a retirarse

- Ya me tengo que ir – dijo mirando su celular – Me necesitan en otra sala.

- Te acompaño, Shintarō. En unos minutos vuelvo, espero que para ese entonces ya hayas confesado todo, Kazunari – le dijo serio

Él solo los observó irse algo ardido, le estaba dando una mala espina. Espero a que ellos estén lo suficientemente lejos para recién hablar, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- Murasakibara, ¿no le puedes decir a tu novio que deje de acosar a Shin-chan?

- Quisiera, Kao-chin, pero no puedo porque tu querido Shin-chan es-

- Está haciendo negocios con él por eso andan de aquí para allá – dijo de inmediato Himuro – Tú entiendes, sabes lo de la clínica ¿No?

'_Su maldito proyecto lo tienen desde que lo volví a ver a Shin-chan y nunca los había visto tan apegados, y si así fuera tomarse de la manito no es una cláusula de un contrato'_

- ¿Y por eso le coge el brazo y la mano? – le preguntó irónico empujándolo un poco a Himuro.

Al ver eso Kagami y Kuroko dejaron de estar de lado y se acercaron para parar la cosa.

- Oigan no se peleen – les pidió Tetsuya – Himuro-san tiene razón, Takao-kun. Solo es porque están haciendo negocios. Akashi-kun sería incapaz de hacer algo que moleste a Murasakibara-kun ¿Verdad?

- Ya no estoy con él, Kuro-chin, me terminó hoy en la mañana.

- ¡Atsushi!

- No tengo por qué mentir, Muro-chin, yo ya no tengo una relación con él. Es lo único que diré, no te preocupes.

Se paró y fue hacia cafetería, ya le estaba dando hambre y tampoco quería quedarse ahí a escuchar los reclamos de Takao. Le hervía la sangre a él también.

- ¿No que peleados?

- Bien, han terminado. Pero eso no significa nada – le dijo tratando de bajarle el malhumor

Takao dio un par de vueltas unos minutos tratando de quitarse esas malas ideas de la cabeza. Pero no podía, solo de pensar en que Shintarō estaría con alguien, especialmente hombre, le ardía la sangre y peor era si resultaba ser Akashi, un amigo suyo.

- ¿Por qué te gusta mentirme? – le preguntó molesto después de un rato – Eso en nada me perjudicaba a mí, debe haber una razón por la que me lo querías ocultar.

- Porque son cercanos y ya ves cómo estás pensando otra cosa.

- Debiste decírmelo, Tatsuya.

- Ya te dije mis razones, Kazunari – le dijo dejando de ser blando – Además, si Midorima está con Akashi a ti qué te importa ¿No se supone que estás conmigo? ¿Crees que yo voy a soportar que me dejes en ridículo en frente de los demás?

- Tú sabes que-

- ¿Yo sé qué? – lo interrumpió – ¿Ahora qué vas a decir en frente de Taiga y Kuroko? A ver, dime.

Los dos aludidos miraron hacia otro lado y trataron de no fijar su vista hacia los 'enamorados'.

Felizmente que llegó Akashi para sacarlos de esa situación tan incómoda, incluso volvió Atsushi que traía entre sus manos una bolsa llena de dulces.

- Para eso trabajas, qué triste – le dijo Seijūrō pasando por su costado – Y bien, ¿ya habló Kazunari?

- Verás, si tanto quieres saberlo por qué no se lo preguntas a él – le dijo Himuro jodido hasta la punta del cabello – Quizás a ti lo diga y te tome importancia no dejándote en ridículo en frente de otros, ya que a él le interesa más cualquier otra puta cosa.

- Tatsuya, no es eso – le dijo Kazunari – No quise hacerlo, en serio, lo olvidé y-

- Lo olvidó, genial, lo olvidó – dijo con sarcasmo – Mi novio olvidó que tenía una relación conmigo, qué gracioso.

Lo empujó a Akashi y ahora fue él quien se fue molesto.

- Creo que hoy todos están bipolares, Kuroko – le susurró

- No metas tu cuchara, Kagami-kun, podrías salir lastimado. Calladitos y sonriendo mejor.

Murasakibara dejó su bolsa de golosinas y fue detrás de Himuro, no lo iba a dejar solo y menos si lo veía tan cabreado.

- Me voy 10 minutos y se arma la bomba atómica aquí – dijo Akashi – ¿Qué diablos pasó?

- Eso no te interesa – le dijo Takao con desdén – Son problemas entre Tatsuya y yo.

- Entonces dime algo que me interese como lo de Ryōta.

- Tiene preparada una cita con un maldito médico el domingo para realizar el aborto, eso era por si le fallaba el primer intento ¿Feliz? Ahí tienes tu información, ahora con permiso, joven Akashi – le dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona – Tengo cosas que solucionar.

Cogió su bendito anís que lo había dejado a un lado y fue hacia la dirección que habían ido los otros dos.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Himuro-san se molestó con Takao-kun por hacer una escena de celos para Midorima-kun – le explicó – Pero nada que no se pueda solucionar.

- ¿Por qué le hizo una escena de celos?

- No te hagas el idiota, Akashi, te fuiste casi cogiéndole la mano a Midorima. Te olvidaste de los benditos ojos que tiene Takao ¿O qué?

- ¿Y eso a él qué? ¿Acaso no tiene una relación con Tatsuya?

- ¡Bingo! Armaste un tablero de shōgi, Akashi. Por eso fue todo el problema, a Tatsu le cabreó eso y se molestó.

- ¿Le importa? – se sorprendió – Pensé que era teatro.

- Pues no sé si teatro, Akashi-kun, pero nunca había visto a Himuro-san tan molesto.

Seijūrō miró un momento hacia el pasillo donde se habían ido sus amigos, realmente era un problema tras otro. Ese verano no estaba muy bueno.

… JUMP COMIC…

- No debiste hablarle a Aka-chin de esa forma – le dijo

- Es increíble que lo defiendas después de lo que te hizo, Atsushi. Pero tienes razón, quizás me excedí un poco.

- ¿Tanto te molestó? Yo también pensé que era broma, para sacarle celos a ese – le explicó – No te ofendas, pero no creo que Kao-chin se enamore de ti, está bien plantado.

- Atsushi, no eres bueno dando consuelo – le dijo casi en una broma – No deberías ni intentarlo.

- Solo digo la verdad, es lo que todos sabemos.

- ¡Tatsuya! – gritó Takao para que lo viera, se acercaba corriendo.

Llegó donde ellos y le pidió a Murasakibara si podía dejarlos a solas.

- Bien, pero solo te digo algo, Kao-chin. Si esto no es una broma más te vale no hacer sufrir a Muro-chin porque te aplastaré si eso pasa.

Se sacó conejitos de los dedos y se fue no dejando de mirar a Takao con ojos amenazantes.

- ¿Y qué quieres?

- Oye, no sé de qué viene todo esto – le dijo Takao de inmediato – Si tú y yo tenemos una relación es porque me dijiste que era para hacer que Shintarō se fije en mí, no entiendo por qué me hiciste esa escena de celos y en realidad me has dejado bastante desconcertado. Yo no quiero jugar contigo, te lo juro, me caes muy bien y-

- ¿Ese es tu floro barato para rechazar a alguien? – se burló – Es muy malo, Kazunari.

- Tú… se supone que… ¿No estás molesto?

- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Los amigos con derechos no tienen permitido los celos, regla número 1 – dijo en tono jocoso – Gracias a mis 'celos', ahora sí todos han dejado de verlo como un teatro. Está saliendo mejor de lo que planee. Estoy seguro que Akashi se lo comentará a Midorima.

- Tú… ¡Ah! ¿P-por qué no me dijiste nada, idiota? Sabes cómo me sentí, me hiciste… ¡Ah! ¡Eres un idiota, Tatsuya!

- Un gracias no me viene nada mal, 'mi vida' – le dijo apoyándose en la pared, le seguía doliendo la cabeza – Hey, pero las palabras sí iban en serio, Kazunari. De nada sirve esto si tú no colaboras, trata de controlar tus celos hacia Midorima.

- ¡Bien, 'lo intentaré'!

Se quedaron un rato vagando por los pasillos para ir a la dispensadora de golosinas, querían un par de galletas. Una integral para Takao y una de chocolate para Tatsuya.

- ¿Les dijiste lo de Kise?

- Sí, ya lo saben – le comentó – Ojalá que eso se solucioné, realmente me da pena que Kise esté actuando de esa forma. Te lo digo con sinceridad, no quiere tener al bebé. No es porque sea de Aomine, simplemente siente que no es momento para tener un hijo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo dejan abortar? Es su decisión después de todo.

- Estaría en contra y trataría de persuadirlo, pero si termina por negarse por lo menos tiene que decírselo a Aomine, tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. Quizás él también opine lo mismo, nosotros no sabemos.

Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron con los demás, se hicieron espacio al costado de Murasakibara y ambos se sentaron sin decir nada.


	8. Day off' o eso parecía

No se hundió en depresión, ni siquiera dijo nada. Solo tomó sus pertenencias y fue al baño a cambiarse para irse de una buena vez de la clínica, había estado ahí dos días. Tardó más de lo que pensaban.

Salió ya cambiado con una sonrisa toda seca, no le había gustado escuchar el sermón de sus amigos y menos que le digan qué hacer con su vida. Al fin y al cabo era su decisión si tenía o no al bebe, si les gustaba o no era lo menos importante.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieren un autógrafo? – les preguntó al ver que no dejaban de mirarlo.

El primero en dar un paso adelante fue Kazunari que se sentía una mierda por haber dicho su secreto.

Carraspeó y le preguntó dónde se quedaría, ya que ahora lo querían tener vigilado las 24 horas del día y definitivamente en la casa de Kagami no podía ser, ya que ellos llegaban recién en la noche, lo que significaba que Kise tenía rienda suelta toda la santa mañana.

- En un hotel supongo – le dijo sin mirarlo – ¿Me das pase?

- Kise, no quise decir nada de nada, lo juro. Discúlpame – le pidió – Si quieres te puedes quedar donde vivo. Una cama alcanza para los dos ¿No crees?

Los demás se miraron y apoyaron lo que Takao decía, él era el que tenía el tiempo suficiente como para vigilar a Ryōta día y noche, ya que estaba con descanso médico.

- No es mala idea, Kise-kun – le dijo Kuroko – Entre los dos se podrían cuidar mutuamente.

- No, Kuro-chin, no te olvides que Muro-chin anda como chicle atrás de Kao-chin. Y esos tres juntos son peligrosos.

- ¡Hey, yo no paro como chicle! – se quejó – Y no somos peligrosos, fue un desliz.

Akashi carraspeó para hacerlos callar y se acercó al rubio que andaba apoyado en la pared esperando que sus amigos decidieran dónde diablos viviría.

- Está decidido, Ryōta, vivirás con Kazunari. Así entre los dos se vigilarán y espero que estaba vez Tatsuya sea de utilidad no de inutilidad

Dicho esto Kise salió del cuarto seguido por su nuevo casero: Takao.

Salieron de la clínica sin hablar y se pararon a conseguir Taxi, pero parecía como si estuvieran de mala suerte porque ninguno paraba.

- Oi, ¿qué hacen? – les preguntó acercándose

- Buscamos un taxi, Himurocchi

- Baja la mano, hoy en la mañana vine con el Porsche – le dijo señalando su auto rojo – Vamos, les doy un aventón.

Ambos sonrieron y se subieron al carro sin esperar más.

Los dejó en la puerta del edificio y se despidió, tenía cosas que hacer con Murasakibara. Le había prometido acompañarlo todo el día.

Su estadía sería hasta que Kazunari regrese a la universidad, así que podía ponerse cómodo porque aún faltaban dos semanas y media. Aunque ya tenía que ver dónde vivir y sacar sus ahorros para alquilar algún lugar, además le habían pagado muy bien por el desnudo, así que tenía una fuerte suma de dinero.

- Bien, en este cuarto hay reglas, Kise – le dijo Takao apenas cerró la puerta – Primero, nada de traer a gente extraña, esto no es un hotel.

- Yo no digo nada cuando tú traes a Himurocchi, es injusto – dijo haciendo un mohín.

- Eso es diferente – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza – Segundo, todos los días se pasa la escoba y se trapea. Lo intercalaremos, un día tú y un día yo ¿Va?

Kise asentó con la cabeza y le pidió que continúe.

- Bien, lo último es que está terminantemente prohibido traer bebidas alcohólicas, cigarros y grasas aquí, si quieres comer una hamburguesa o lo que sea, de esa puerta para afuera. Eso es todo, espero que te guste vivir conmigo.

- No te preocupes, Takaocchi, soy modelo. No suelo comer esas porquerías – le dijo

Se dieron la mano como quien cumple un trato y se rieron.

Kazunari le indicó que podía usar su closet para colocar su ropa y otras cosas, y que podía coger lo que quisiera si lo necesitaba, había confianza suficiente como para permitírselo.

… JUMP COMIC…

Ya era hora de tomarse un merecido descanso, era domingo. Día libre para la mayoría de gente normal con empleos comunes y corrientes.

Habían acordado ir a la piscina desde la semana pasada, para liberar tenciones después de ese aniversario tan 'interrumpido'. Arrancaron el día de su calendario y lo vieron ahí: _'Day off: Swimming pool'._

- Kagami-kun, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que pongas los eventos en japonés?

- Los Kanji son muy difíciles, Kuroko, tú entiendes lo que dice ahí. No me fastidies – le dijo sabiendo que su sombra solo lo hacía por molestarlo.

Cogieron dos mochilas y metieron todo lo indispensable para un día agradable en una de las piscinas más grandes de Tokio. Toalla, bronceados, bloqueador y ropa de baño; lo único que necesitarían.

Kuroko bajó con un cooler y fue hacia la cocina para guardar algunas bebidas y los dos batidos de vainilla que quedaban en el refrigerador. A menudo obligaba a Taiga para que se los prepare.

- Kuroko, ¿es necesario llevar sombrilla o te las dan? – le gritó

- ¡Te la proporcionan ahí, Kagami-kun! – le dijo lo más alto que pudo.

Dejaron los paquetes en el sillón y revisaron la lista para ver si no les faltaba nada, ya les había pasado cuando fueron de excursión al bosque y se olvidaron el repelente. Regresaron llenos de picaduras, porque en todas las tiendas de allá se había agotado. Desde ahí ambos acordaron hacer una maldita lista dos días antes para no olvidar absolutamente nada.

- Creo que todo está – le dijo el ojiceleste – Sí, tenemos todo.

- Oi, Kuroko ¿No sería buena idea llevar a Kise? – le preguntó – Le va a gustar despejarse un rato en la piscina ¿No crees? Sé que es una compensación por lo de nuestro aniversario, pero-

- Sí, yo también lo pensé – lo interrumpió – Por eso le dije ayer que venga con nosotros y resultó que Kise-kun invitó a Takao-kun y a Himuro-san, y ayer me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que también iría Murasakibara-kun. Si no se aparecen Akashi-kun y Midorima-kun sería un milagro.

Taiga soltó el casco de la moto que tenía en la mano y se sentó en el sillón.

- Genial, Kuroko. Ahora iremos con todo ese grupo de raros.

Su novio se alzó de hombros tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, aceptaba que sus amigos de la generación de los milagros podían a veces – casi siempre – ser problemáticos cuando se juntaban, como lo que pasó en la clínica el día que Kise casi abortó. Sin embargo, no podían negar que las ocurrencias de ellos les sacaban sus buenas carcajadas.

Fueron con sus cosas al estacionamiento y Taiga encendió la moto para partir, pero la parqueó. Se había acordado que tenía algo que comentarle.

- Kuroko, casi me olvido. Es muy probable que Aomine y Momoi también vayan. Ayer regresaron de su viaje a Osaka.

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste a Kise-kun?

- Le comenté que iría a la piscina contigo y que quizás invitemos a Kise – le explicó – Entonces me dijo que prefería conversar con él ahí en un lugar público para que no haga un escándalo. O eso es lo que en pocas palabras me trató de decir.

Tetsuya volvió a alzar los hombros y se subió de una vez a la moto para ya partir, ahora sí presentía que sería otro dolor de cabeza. La próxima vez irían solo ellos dos, así un compañero se esté muriendo de depresión. A veces había que ser insensible.

… JUMP COMIC…

Si pensó que podría apaciguar el encuentro, se equivocó. El resultaba había sido justo como se lo esperaba, un desastre. Incluso había recibido un golpe de su padre.

Salió y ahí estaba el pelirrojo pateando las piedras que estaban en el jardín maldiciendo a todo el mundo, estaba ardido por todas las esquinas y tenía razones para estarlo.

- Akashi – lo llamó

El susodicho lo miró furioso y se acercó a él cogiéndolo del polo para ponerlo a su altura.

- Tú no me dijiste algo como eso, Shintarō ¡No voy a permitir que ese cabrón me insulte y me trate de esa manera! Está equivocado si piensa que puede despreciar a un Akashi ¡Se equivocó!

Lo soltó y dio vueltas un par de segundos para luego patear el bote de basura lo más fuerte que pudo regando las bolsas negras que había en su interior.

- ¡Maldito imbécil!

- Akashi, cálmate.

Lo cogió de los brazos desde atrás e hizo fuerza para que deje de moverse, verlo tan furioso lo hacía sentirse peor, no es que él ande muy tranquilo después de todos los insultos.

- Suéltame.

Quiso empujarlo, pero sintió una gota caer por su rostro, se tocó la mejilla y volteó hacia su amigo, no era lluvia, él estaba llorando.

- Shintarō, no… yo…

Lo terminó por soltar, caminó unos cuantos pasos más y se sentó en el gras. Con la mano se limpió las lágrimas y miró de nuevo hacia su casa.

'_Me detesta'_

Por todas las formas había querido mantener a sus padres orgullosos de él, por eso tantas veces se negó a querer aceptar una relación con Takao. Sabía que eso solo los decepcionaría y es algo que nunca había querido hacer. _Se borrará con el tiempo_, pensó. Pero ya a esas alturas sabía que esa opción era una mierda. Nada iba a cambiar. Tarde o temprano tenía que decirles, aunque no pensó que su padre lo golpearía, él no era de usar los puños. Y su mamá, por más que dijera palabras bonitas, lo que reflejaban sus ojos no era más que decepción.

- Perdóname por involucrarte en esto

Él se sentó a su costado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Mi padre también me golpeó – le confesó – No se lo dije a Atsushi, me rompió el labio y yo le inventé que un gato me arañó. Pero tu padre excedió los límites, no pensé que fuera homofóbico a ese extremo. Ya comprendo tu absurda decisión de alejar a Kazunari, recién te entiendo.

- Eso no quita lo cobarde que fui – empezó a arrancar el césped y a tirar las hojas con rabia – Los decepcioné, todo se fue al demonio.

- ¿Estarás con Kazunari?

- No. No estaré con él hasta que lo logre convencer a mi padre así me cueste el rostro, no permitiría que humille a Takao. Lo odiaría y no quiero hacer eso.

Entendía que no quería exponer al pelinegro a una situación tan incómoda como lo es cuando la familia de tu pareja está totalmente en contra de la relación. Sin embargo, Kazunari era un poco más calmado y liviano, más cuando se trataba de insultos.

- Él es más 'fresco' en lo que a personalidad conlleva, es probable que-

- ¿Te dolió lo que te dijo mi padre? – le preguntó interrumpiéndolo.

No era cuestión de si le dolía o no, con lo que no podía era con la rabia que sentía.

- No me lo recuerdes que no tenía por qué hablar de mi familia – dijo casi con desdén.

- Akashi, eres millonario, una excelente posición social, buena presencia, inteligente y con un nivel cultural alto. Y aun así te miró como si hubieras salido de una cloaca ¿Quieres que te diga cómo lo trataría a Takao?

- No es necesario. Ya entendí.

- Pensé que si te presentaba a ti mi papá no lo tomaría tan mal y que al fin y al cabo terminaría por aceptarlo. Si era así, ya no sería tan difícil después de que acabase esta mentira.

Seijūrō lo tomó de la mano y quiso decirle algo, pero sintieron como una niña se les tiró encima.

Cabello negro, una liguita en el pelo y la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja que siempre traía cierto chico que los estaba viendo a unos metros.

- Shintarō-kun – los saludó – Seijūrō-kun.

- Yuui, me estás aplastando – le dijo Midorima sacándosela de encima.

Esa niña era igual de confianzuda que el hermano, no le extrañaba a esas alturas del partido.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo?

Takao los había visto desde hace unos metros y había divisado claramente cómo Akashi le había tomado la mano al mayor.

- N-no.

Se levantó y se volvió a sentar, dejándole ver el golpe que tenía al lado de la comisura de los labios, no salía de una por Atsushi para pasar a otra.

- ¡Shin-chan, ¿qué te pasó?!

- Nada no es nada

Yuui le tocó la herida que tenía en la mejilla haciéndole doler.

- No toques ahí – le regañó – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vengo a dejar a Yuui, va a salir con tu familia. Te puedo acompañar al médico si gustas o a la farmacia.

- No es necesario, Kazunari – le dijo Akashi – Irá conmigo, es mejor que-

Sintió como alguien le pasó a una velocidad increíble por el costado y se tiró encima de Takao, ahora era la hermanita de Shintarō ¿Acaso no había una chica educada y tranquila por el barrio o qué?

- ¡Kazunari-kun! – gritó emocionada – ¡Yuui-chan!

- Sí-sí, qué alegría – dijo Midorima ya cabreado – Emilie, compórtate, no te andes tirando encima de la gente y tú también deberías aprender lo mismo, Yuui.

Ambas chicas inflaron las mejillas y se cruzaron de brazos algo caprichosas.

- Opino lo mismo, Shintarō – dijo acercándose a él – Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

No tenía planeado verle de nuevo la cara al señor Midorima, pero para su desgracia cuando voltearon, ambos padres del ojiverde ya estaban ahí.

- Buenas tardes, Midorima-san – lo saludó Takao – Vengo a dejar a Yuui, gracias por invitarla.

- No tienes que mencionarlo – le dijo la mamá – Es bienvenida siempre.

Ambas chicas se despidieron junto con la madre y subieron al carro que ya estaba parqueado. Mientras que Takao se acercó para despedirse estrechándole la mano al señor.

- Tú deberías hacer las cosas bien, no decepciones a tus padres – le dijo antes de subir al auto.

Arqueó la ceja sin entender y solo se dignó a alzar la mano para despedirse mientras veía como el carro se iba.

- Viejo del demonio – dijo Seijūrō sin poder aguantarse – Cómo lo detesto, Shintarō, discúlpame sé que es tu papá, pero me saca de mis casillas.

Kazunari al escuchar eso volteó y supuso que habían tenido problemas 'familiares', aunque no sabía qué rayos hacía Akashi ahí. Sin embargo, nada ganaría con llenarse de dudas, así que decidió dejar a un lado su molestia suponiendo que Seijūrō estaba tomándole la mano a Shintarō por querer darle apoyo o algo por el estilo. Nada más.

- Ne~ ¿Quieren venir a la piscina? Les hará bien relajarse – los invitó – Va a ir un grupo regular.

El pelirrojo miró a Midorima y preguntó quiénes irían.

- Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Tatsuya y yo. Si se unen ustedes será mejor.

Solo al escuchar el nombre del pelimorado Akashi negó con la cabeza, estar ahí sería incómodo, más por las miradas de este y sus ganas de querer volver con él se harían más grandes.

- Akashi, no es mala idea, un respiro no estaría mal.

- No tengo ropa de baño, Shintarō. Todo se quedó en mi casa.

- Te compro una, eso tiene solución. Necesito relajarme y el lucky item de hoy para los cánceres es una piscina.

- Como quieras, pero creo que necesitaré el lucky item para los sagitarios – dijo caminando hacia la vereda – Vamos.

Los tres se fueron caminando hasta llegar a la avenida principal.

- ¿Dónde estarán, Takao?

- En el nuevo local que han abierto en el centro de Tokio, lo reconocerás, Shin-chan. Tiene muchos toboganes inmensos.

- Estaremos ahí en una hora.

Akashi se despidió y se fue junto con Midorima, mientras Kazunari solo se quedó mirándolos con una cara larga.

'_Bien, no hice una escena de celos por no arruinar el plan de Tatsu, pero ganas no me faltan. Nadie me quita de la cabeza que entre ellos dos pasa algo raro'_

… JUMP COMIC…

La piscina era idéntica a las tantas fotos que le tomaron para la publicidad. Incluso verla era mucho mejor, estaba dividida en varias secciones: Adultos, jóvenes, niños y bebes. También había otras de diferentes fondos y formas. Los toboganes estaban un desmadre por donde los vieras, daban ganas de quitarse el polo e ir corriendo a probarlos.

- Mira, Kuroko, ahí hay un espacio – le señaló

- ¡Yo, Kagami, Tetsu! – los llamó Daiki – Pensé que ya no venían

Ambos voltearon y vieron al moreno acercárseles, miraron a los costados y se sorprendieron de no verla a Momoi por ahí. Era un peligro, ya que a la pelirrosa no se le quitaba la costumbre de tirársele encima a Kuroko, cosa que le molestaba bastante a Taiga.

- Aomine-kun, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

- Hace un rato, ya separé sillas y sombrillas. Vengan.

Pasaron entre un tumulto de adolescentes y niños hasta que llegaron casi a un extremo de la piscina, justo al lado del tobogán.

Había 7 sillas y un par de cervezas que había pedido Aomine para pasar el rato. Ahí se encontraba Satsuki que apenas vio a Kuroko quiso aventársele, pero Kagami se puso adelante frenándola.

- Moo~ Kagamin, solo es un abrazo – decía inflando las mejillas.

- Deja de ser molestosa, Satsuki – le dijo sirviéndose un vaso – ¿Quieren uno?

Ambos negaron al recordar la escenita que montaron ciertos chicos al estar con tanto alcohol, preferían tener la mente lúcida.

- ¿Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun? – se extrañó

Kagami volteó y rodó los ojos, se lo esperaba.

- Yo, Taiga

Volteó de nuevo y vio a Himuro atrás de él, también había llegado. Miró más atrás, pero no había nadie más, se suponía que vendría con el grupo.

- ¿Vienes solo?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí – le dijo – Estaba haciendo negocios por aquí cerca, así que me pasé de frente. Kazunari, Atsushi y Kise no tardan en llegar.

Los guiaron hacia donde estaban las sillas, solo habían dos disponibles, una estaba vacía, pero tenía cosas encima y Kuroko les dijo que estaba reservada para Kise: Comprensible, en su estado era preferible ahorrarle la molestia.

- Lo siento, Tatsuya. Vas a tener que traerte una – le dijo Akashi

Lo empujó y se sentó en la silla, porque Shintarō ya se había acomodado en una. No era tan estúpido de esperar para que se la quiten.

- Esa es para mí – dijo sacándolo de un tirón – Tráete la tuya.

Seijūrō pateó la silla y lo hizo caer a Tatsuya, parecían niños peleándose por un asiento. Todos los estaban mirando cómo se daban de empujones diciendo que les pertenecía. Incluso llegaron los que faltaban y se quedaron con una gotita encima de la cabeza, estaban haciendo el ridículo.

- Kise-kun, aquí está la tuya – le pasó la voz Tetsuya

- Disculpen, con permiso, celebridad pasando – dijo molestando a ese par – Gracias, Kurokocchi.

Miró a Daiki de reojo y se sentó dándole la espalda, ya sabía que había regresado y saber que no se dignó a buscarlo a pesar de todos sus mensajes de _'Tenemos que hablar, es urgente',_ le hacía hervir la sangre. Felizmente que ninguno le dijo sobre el sangrado, ya que los amenazó en abortar si abrían el pico.

- Que me la des, Tatsuya – dijo jalando un extremo de la silla.

- No, es mía, niño rico – lo molestó – Déjala, la necesito para dársela a otro.

Murasakibara y Takao se miraron las caras, en serio que eso debía parar, ya hasta la gente los estaba observando.

- Takao, siéntate

Shintarō se había parado para cedérselo.

- Es recomendable que no andes haciendo esfuerzos físicos ~nodayo.

- Deberías aprender, Tatsuya – dijo burlón Kazunari – Muchas gracias, Shin-chan.

- Estaba por darte este asiento, Kazunari – le dijo aun jalando la silla – Pero este pitufo de mar que no me la da.

- Pitufo de mar tu mamá.

Murasakibara se hartó de la escenita y levantó la silla quitándosela a los dos, la puso al costado de donde estaba sentado Takao y se sentó él.

- Kao-chin, pásame mis papitas – le pidió – Están en tu bolsa.

- ¡Atsushi! – le gritaron ambos

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era su silla?

Miraron a su alrededor resignados y vieron a Midorima ya acercándose con otra, había aprovechado el tiempo en vez de quedarse a ver tonterías.

La puso al lado del pelimorado y se sentó de nuevo acomodándose bien.

- Ves lo que haces, pitufo de mar – le dijo

- Shintarō, ¿me puedes traer una silla? Ya que fuiste tan amable de cederle una a Kazunari, en vez de a mí.

- Tú no tienes problemas cardiovasculares, Akashi.

- Oh, qué feo que tu novio no te quiera traer una ¿no? – le susurró yéndose a traerse la suya.

Seijūrō rodó los ojos y fue detrás de él a también probar suerte o robarle un asiento a cualquier despistado.

Ambos encontraron una en la zona de niños, ellos andaban más preocupados en jugar que en broncearse. Las cogieron y fueron rumbo al lado del tobogán.

- Oi, pitufo de mar – lo molestó – No sabía que tenías calle.

El aludido solo se dignó a ignorarlo y seguir de largo.

- Wari~ debes estar molesto porque no te quisieron traer una silla – se burló

- Es interesante que lo digas, Tatsuya – dijo mirándolo de reojo – Si hablamos de relaciones, pensé que era un chiste lo tuyo con Kazunari, pero al parecer ya hasta le haces escenitas de celos.

- ¿No es normal? – le preguntó burlón – Raro sería que no lo haga, lo amo – sonrió – Nos vemos, pitufo de mar.

Le revolvió el pelo adrede y siguió caminando dejándolo atrás.

'_¿Qué se cree ese idiota? Es desesperante'_

Se acomodó de nuevo el cabello y le siguió el paso hasta llegar.

Kise y Kazunari ya estaban al filo de la piscina mirando el agua, estaban en duda si se metían o todavía esperaban a entrar en calor.

- Kise, ¿no se supone que deben hablar?

- No sé, no me importa – dijo metiendo el pie al agua para probarla – Es cosa de él, yo no le vuelvo a insistir para conversar.

Murasakibara se acercó a ellos con toda la intención de molestar y con el pie los tiró a los dos de una sola.

- ¿Está fría? ¿Kise-chin, Kao-chin?

Ambos sacaron la cabeza y lo vieron con ojos de _'Nos la vas a pagar'_.

- Kazunari – le dijo Himuro llegando – Ten cuidado, no te quedes mucho rato.

- Ya lo sé, deja de ser así – se quejó acercándose al filo de la piscina – En serio que no tienes que cuidarme tanto, ya aprendí la lección.

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Satsuki pasó por su costado y se sentó al filo con Kuroko. El agua estaba fresca.

- Kuroko, vamos al tobogán – le dijo Taiga – Está genial, me acabo de tirar de uno.

- Pero yo voy adelante, Kagami-kun.

Ambos se fueron corriendo a la entrada, si querían subirse al más alto, grande y excitante debían subir como 10 pisos. Sí, era realmente inmenso.

Ryōta al verlos, salió del agua y los correteó diciendo que no lo excluyan.

- ¡Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi! – les gritó desde abajo – ¡No me dejen, yo también quiero subir!

- Vamos.

La piel se le erizó solo al sentir la voz de Daiki, volteó y se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ladeó el rostro un poco y se fue sin responderle.

- Himurocchi, ¿me acompañas al tobogán?

- ¿Eh? Planeaba broncearme – le dijo sacándose los lentes de sol – Ve con Atsushi, hace rato que se quiere subir, pero también anda buscando compañero.

El peliazul lo jaló del brazo y no lo dejó negarse porque lo arrastró a las escaleras a la fuerza.

- Suéltame, no quiero ir contigo – se quejó – Suéltame.

- Deja de ser caprichoso, Kise. Tenemos que hablar – le dijo serio – ¿Cuánto tiempo lo vas a estar evitando?

- ¿Evitando? ¿Quién es el imbécil que nunca me contestó ningún mensaje? – se enojó – Vete al demonio y suéltame.

Para su buena suerte del rubio, una fila de chicas de acercaron a ellos y los rodearon, tenían los ojos llenos de brillo y con cámaras, querían unas fotos con el modelo Kise Ryōta, que ahora hacía desnudos profesionales.

- ¿Volverá a modelar desnudo, Kise-san? – le preguntó una chica

- Está en mis planes – le sonrió – Depende lo que digan mis fans, puedes entrar a mi página web y llenar la encuesta. Su opinión me interesa.

- ¡Sí! – gritaron casi todas.

Aomine se fue de una buena vez y lo dejó con toda esa horda de estúpidas. Se subiría solo, ya que no se quedaría con las ganas de probar el tobogán.

- ¡Dai-chan! ¡Vamos! – lo llamó, ella ya estaba en el tercer nivel.

Arriba ya se encontraban Kuroko y Kagami que estaban siendo instruidos por la chica, les señaló el flotador y le dijo que era necesario permanecer sentados sino podrían perder el equilibrio y golpearse al caer al agua.

El más grande siempre iba atrás y el pequeño adelante, así que Taiga fue el primero en sentarse y después Kuroko delante de él, el pelirrojo lo abrazó y le dijo a la instructora que ya estaban listos.

- Bien, sujétense lo más fuerte que puedan – les sonrió – Que se diviertan.

Empujó con el pie el flotador y este se deslizó de inmediato por el agua que corría por el tobogán.

No mentían cuando decían que en esa cosa podías sentir toda la adrenalina correr por tu sangre, por algo al final había una piscina exclusiva para las caídas con todo el agua que salpicaba.

Iban a una velocidad increíble, ya entendían por qué todo el tobogán era cerrado, lo hacían por seguridad; y en las curvas incluso habían cámaras que te tomaban fotos.

- Kagami-kun, me resbalo – le dijo retrocediendo y apegándose más a su novio – Te dije que el nivel 6 sería suficiente.

- Vamos, Kuroko, no seas aburrido – le sonrió – Ya casi llegaaaaaaaaa-

Justo entraron en la curva cuádruple que fue a una velocidad del rayo, fueron en picada hasta que al fin saltaron por el aire unos segundos y cayeron al agua con todo.

Tetsuya fue el primero en sacar la cabeza, sentía que quería vomitar con tanta vuelta que habían dado. Salió de la piscina seguido de Kagami que pretendía subirse de nuevo.

- ¿Otra?

- No, Kagami-kun, necesito un baño – dijo yéndose de inmediato – Ve tú si quieres.

Pasó corriendo por el lado de Murasakibara y este solo se dignó a seguirlo con la mirada mientras comía sus nuevas gomitas.

- ¿Ya te subiste? – le preguntó a Kagami

- Sí, está un desmadre – le dijo mientras se secaba con la toalla.

Se broncearía mientras esperaba a Kuroko, le haría compañía a su hermano que llevaba sentado un buen rato, sacó el bronceador y se lo untó en todo el pecho y brazos, incluso un poco en la cara.

- Yo también me quiero subir, pero es de dos el último piso – le dijo triste – Acompáñame.

- Me acabo de subir, ve con Kise o con Midorima que está ahí comiendo un raspado – le señaló – Está ahí en el filo de la piscina.

- Jamás me subiría con el traidor – dijo sentándose al lado de Tatsuya – Muro-chin, Muro-chin.

Lo zarandeó del brazo despertándolo, se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Atsushi? – le preguntó sobándose los ojos

- Acompáñame al tobogán, ya te has bronceado demasiado – le pidió tratando de jalarlo – Párate, Muro-chin, quiero subirme.

- Estoy cansado, Atsushi, ve con Kise o con Kazunari, por ahí deben estar como una pulga saltando por aquí y por allá.

Atsushi dejó de agarrarlo y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión demasiado infantil.

- Claro, como te habías peleado con Kao-chin pasabas más tiempo conmigo, pero desde la clínica me tienes abandonado. Fui el amigo de remplazo, me acabo de dar cuenta.

- No seas infantil, Atsushi. Eso no es cierto.

- Sí es cierto. Kao-chin, Kao-chin, Kao-chin; todo él – se quejó – No te molesto más.

- Hey, ya no te resientas – dijo parándose – Vamos al tobogán.

- No, ya no quiero.

Lo empujó haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo y se fue a jalar a Kise que también tenía ganas, pero no se asomaba por ahí por andar evitando a Daiki.

- Vamos, Kise-chin.

Ryōta miró a los alrededores y como no vio al moreno fue corriendo con Murasakibara hasta las escaleras.

- Qué mal, Tatsu – se burló Kagami – Dejar al mejor amigo por el novio, eso es un pecado.

- Cierra la boca, Taiga – dijo aventándole una toalla – Así es Atsushi, luego se le pasa.

- ¡Tatsu-chaaaaan~~!

Takao vino corriendo y se plantó en frente de él, parecía un perro con esquizofrenia con toda la hiperactividad que irradiaba.

- Bájale a tu emoción ¿Qué pasa?

- Tobogán, tenemos que ir al tobogán – dijo jalándolo – Kuroko ha vomitado hasta la comida ¿No es increíble? Tenemos que probarlo. Vamos.

- ¿Dónde está Kuroko? – le preguntó el pelirrojo

- Ha ido a comprarse un raspado – le indicó – Se fue por allá junto con Midorima y Aomine.

Kagami dejó el relajo y fue a buscarlo.

- ¿Vamos?

- No puedo, si subo contigo Atsushi es capaz de sentirse un mes – le dijo casi en un susurro al ver a Akashi – O si no espera a que él caiga y se vaya a comprar un dulce.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – les preguntó – ¿Otra vez piensan hacer una estupidez?

- Solo fue un desliz – se quejó Takao – Hasta cuándo van a seguir molestando por la borrachera.

- Hasta que te comportes, ahora quieres subir 10 pisos. Has esperado que Shintarō se vaya para que no te diga nada porque sabes que no debes.

- Eso no es verdad, es casualidad que Shin-chan haya ido por un raspado. Además, si ese es el problema, Tatsuya me puede cargar.

Estaban por ir, pero Midorima que había regresado lo coge del brazo a Takao y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Shin-chan, solo es un tobogán.

- Es un tobogán, pero estando con Himuro cualquier cosa te puede pasar – le dijo serio – No confío en él.

Tatsuya trató de jalar a Takao, pero Shintarō no lo soltaba.

- Suéltalo, lo cuidaré – le dijo serio

- No confió en ti.

- Shin-chan, yo… bueno… yo sí confío en él – intervino haciendo que Midorima lo suelte.

Se arregló los lentes y le dio paso libre diciendo: _'Haz lo que quieras'_, dejándolos ir hacia las escaleras.

Se esforzaron en subir, incluso tuvieron que parar un par de veces, porque como había dicho Akashi eran casi 10 pisos y Kazunari todavía no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas. Ya cuando estuvieron arriba, asegurándose de que Atsushi no esté por ahí cerca, se sentaron en el flotador y, sin oír las indicaciones de la chica que estaba distraída, se lanzaron.

Todo iba muy bien, Takao con los brazos alzados disfrutando de la velocidad como un niño y Tatsuya gozando el tobogán. Pero en la parte del gusanito que iba de arriba abajo al no estar bien agarrados se movieron de su posición inicial.

- Kazunari, siéntate más abajo, me están aplastando ya sabes qué – le dijo a mitad del tobogán – Oi, te estoy hablando.

- No puedo, Tatsu-chan – le dijo inocente – Cada vez vamos más rápido y ya me estoy mareando.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que me chanques mis futuros hijos?

- Que siento que si me muevo saldré volando. No quiero morir sin probar los labios de Shin-chan.

- Pues yo quiero tener hijos, así que te mueves.

Lo cogió de la cadera y lo empujó un poco hacia delante. Pero como dijo Takao por la velocidad resbaló saliendo del flotador y quedó echado sintiendo que iba más rápido separándose de Tatsuya.

- ¡Tatsu-chan! ¡No quiero morir!

- Cógete de algo, de lo que sea – le gritó remando con su mano para alcanzarlo – Toma mi mano.

- No alcanzo, no quiero morir.

- Cállate que me pones de los nervios, Kazunari. Te voy a lanzar el flotador, cógelo.

Se bajó y le aventó el flotador para qué caiga de forma segura, pero este en vez de cogerlo se le escapa y el flotador ahora estaba delante de ellos.

- ¡Adiós mundo cruel!

- No seas dramático, Kazunari. Trata de sentarse para que caigas mejor – le indicó

Como sea trató de ir más rápido y logró coger de la mano a Kazunari.

- Bingo, ven.

Se impulsó y logró sentarse al lado de Tatsuya.

- Abrázame – le dijo acercándose – No me arriesgaré a que te vuelvas a resbalar, tenemos que alcanzar el flotador.

Cuando lo lograron ver se apuraron, ya faltaba poco para caer.

- Kazunari, yo te cojo del pie y tú te estiras lo más que puedas – le ordenó – No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Tú no puedes hacer esfuerzo físico y si tú me sujetas lo estarías haciendo – le explicó – Apura

Takao se echó boca abajo y se estiró lo más que pudo para alcanzar el flotador, lo logró coger, pero era ya muy tarde. El final del tobogán.

Salió volando con flotador y todo con un Tatsuya sujetándole el pie cayendo en el agua uno de panzazo y otro de poto.

- Takao – se acercó Shintarō al verlo salir del agua quejándose – ¿Estás bien?

Himuro también salió gran puteando y pateando el flotador lo más lejos posible.

- Sí, estoy bien, Shin-chan – decía cogiéndose el abdomen – Creo que me va a dar calambre.

- ¿Así? Peor es que te dé calambre en el culo – le dijo Tatsuya parándose a su lado – Joder, Kazunari, te dije que lo hagas rápido.

- Fue lo más rápido que pude, además tú tuviste la culpa por empujarme.

- Me estabas aplastando.

- Sabía que si iba contigo pasaría algo malo, no haces más que meterlo en problemas – dijo jalando a Takao para ponerlo a un costado.

- ¿Eh? Encima que me jodí el coxis me vienes a molestar.

- Solo deja de perjudicar a Takao, déjalo recuperarse ¿Tan difícil te resulta?

- Yo lo sé cuidar, fue un incidente – le repitió – Además a ti no te importaba Kazunari hasta que te viniste enterar que estaba conmigo ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud? ¿Te arde?

- Tatsu-chan, no peleen otra vez – les pidió poniéndose en medio – Ya, Shin-chan, en serio fue un incidente. Incluso fue gracioso ¿No crees?

- No, no fue gracioso, te pudiste lastimar. Deja de seguirle el juego a este imbécil.

- No soy ningún imbécil, el estúpido es otro que se vino a dar cuenta tarde de lo que sentía – le dijo jalando ahora él a Takao – Qué pena, pero él es mío.

No lo dejó decir más y se llevó a Kazunari.

En parte Himuro ya se estaba hartando de tener que lidiar con Midorima, no tanto por el teatro o la farsa, sino por cuestiones de amistad. Le pateaba el hígado que ese chico de lentes ande diciendo que no lo sabía cuidar.

… JUMP COMIC…

Fue jalado hasta el baño a la fuerza, si Aomine esperaba a que Kise se decida a hablarle podía esperar sentado o quizás años, porque no tenía mucho tiempo. Mañana mismo salía su vuelo y no quería irse sin arreglar las cosas con el rubio.

Lo arrastró y cerró la puerta del baño con llave para que nadie pase.

- Suéltame, idiota – decía haciendo fuerza – Ya estamos aquí, me lastimas.

Soltó el agarre de una buena vez y lo miró directamente a los ojos, tenía que ser sincero.

- No quiero terminar contigo, Kise.

- Ao… Aomine…cchi…

Se acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

Todo ese tiempo que pasó lejos de Ryōta, aunque parecía desinteresado, había estado pensando mucho en él. Meditando si las cosas podían funcionar de alguna manera u otra. En realidad, se había tomado la separación para pensar en los dos, lo que se supone que el rubio debía haber estado haciendo también.

Kise que al principio se había quedado helado, poco a poco fue levantando los brazos para recibirle el abrazo. Estar tan cerca de él le parecía un sueño después de todo lo que había pasado en la última semana. De lo que había hecho y aún quería hacer.

- Aominecchi, yo… hay algo que tengo que decirte – dijo separándose de él – Pero prométeme que no te vas a molestar ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué sucede?

Podía ver en la expresión del modelo que era algo realmente importante.

- Estoy en cinta y hace poco… yo… casi lo pierdo – susurró

¿Un bebé? Aomine retrocedió un par de pasos sin creerlo, lo último que se imaginaba era eso, un problema más. Porque así sea una vida, un bebé a esa edad solo sería una complicación para ellos y estaba demás decírselo, pero ser padre no era su prioridad ni un sueño en su vida.

- ¿P-por qué casi lo pierdes? – le preguntó tratando de no aparentar su incomodidad.

- No te alegra ¿Cierto? No te preocupes, a mí tampoco – se sinceró – Este bebe es un paquete para mí, me impide trabajar y no estoy preparado para esto. Tomé pastillas, lo quise abortar.

Debía pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir, de eso dependía la vida de ese niño. Jamás se hubiera imaginado estar en esa situación, pensando si se deshacía de un pequeño o no.

Dio un par de vueltas por el lugar, si decía que lo aborte sería un escape para los dos. No tenían por qué cargar con algo no planificado y como lo había dicho el rubio: No era tiempo para un niño. Por lo menos para ellos que ni siquiera podían estar un mes sin andar peleando.

Pero si le decía que debían responsabilizarse, sería atarse la soga al cuello. Más porque en esos momentos él no contaba con dinero disponible y tampoco podía pedir un préstamo bancario, porque ya lo había hecho para poder sacar su boleto para América.

Se giró hacia los lavaderos y se mojó la cara lo más que pudo, debía ser racional. Se sacó el exceso de agua con la mano volviendo a mirarlo.

- No importa el pasado. Ahora, en este preciso instante ¿Lo quieres tener sí o no?

Kise no lo dudó ni un segundo y movió su cabeza de un lado para otro negando.

- Entonces no lo tengamos – le dijo decidido – Abórtalo.

- Aominecchi, sé que lo de un bebe puede ser impactante, pero siento que eso no es lo único que te tiene preocupado ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Daiki se rascó la cabeza y dio un suspiro largo.

- Me voy, Kise, viajo a América por cuestiones de trabajo.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeé?! – gritó tan fuerte que el peliazul tuvo que taparse los oídos – ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Por eso quieres que lo aborte, para irte con toda la libertad del mundo?! ¡Eres un imbécil, Aomine, un imbécil!

Trató de calmar acercándose, pero este solo lo empujaba haciendo el escándalo que quería evitar, si no estuvieran en el baño podría haber llamado la atención de absolutamente todos los que estaban en el lugar.

- ¡Baja la voz, Kise!

- ¡No se me da la gana, voy a gritar lo que se me dé la gana ahora! ¡¿No haces tú siempre lo mismo?! ¡Haces lo que se te da la gana! ¡Si quieres irte, bien, lárgate! ¡Pero te olvidas de mí, porque no tengo intenciones de esperarte!

- Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces ya no tenemos nada más que hablar – le dijo yendo hacia la puerta – Si no me quieres esperar, lo entiendo. Supongo que pensarlo fue una estupidez. Adiós, Kise. Suerte con tu vida.

Quiso irse, pero Ryōta se plantó en frente de él.

- ¿C-Cuánto tiempo?

- Kise, es imposible… olvida lo que te dije, es mejor permanecer separados. Salte, por favor.

- Te he preguntado cuánto tiempo

- 5 años

Abrió los ojos hasta más no poder. Cinco largos años. Eso para nada era poco tiempo, sus ojos empezaron a verse vidrioso y de un momento a otro no tardó en salir la primera lágrima. Trató de limpiarse con las manos, pero estas no paraban. No podía con esa noticia. Solo de pensar que estaría sin Aomine por cinco malditos años lo deprimía.

Trató de abrazar a Daiki, pero se arrepintió y volvió a retroceder.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – le preguntó con la voz totalmente entrecortada

- Mañana.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices recién ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas?

- Voy a estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de criminología en USA, me lo gané. La agencia me va a pagar la mitad de la carrera y yo tendré que poner el resto.

Quiso acariciarles el rostro, tratar de calmar su llanto, pero Kise solo lo rechazaba.

- Es una oportunidad única, Kise. Quizás la mejor que he tenido en mi vida – le explicó – No creas que no lo he pensado ¿Acaso tú no la tomarías? Sé que son 5 años, pero si en realidad me amas podrías esperar. Puedes viajar para allá cuando quieras y-

- No, mi vida está aquí – le dijo secándose los ojos – Sí es una oportunidad única, pero no cuentes conmigo en esto. No puedo esperarte cinco años, Aomine… simplemente no puedo.

No podía seguir ahí escuchándolo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que le faltaba el aire y encima estaba empezando a sentir esos mareos característicos de un embarazo. Giró la perilla rápido y salió corriendo de ahí, no quería seguir mirándolo sabiendo que mañana ya no lo tendría más.

Trató de seguir corriendo, pero chocó con Kagami que se sorprendió al verlo así, estaba con toda la cara llena de lágrimas y temblando.

- ¡Kise, ¿qué te sucede?!

- Se va, se va, Kagamicchi

Se aferró a su brazo y empezó a llorar con intensidad. Las personas que pasaban los miraban, en realidad verlo era un espectáculo muy penoso.

- No llores, Kise ¿De qué me están hablando? T-tranquilo, no te hace bien estar así

- ¡Kagami-kun ¿Qué sucede?!

Acaba de llegar con dos batidos que se le habían caído al ver a Ryōta en ese estado. Nunca lo había visto tan mal.

Trataba de saber lo que pasaba, se lo preguntaba. Sin embargo, Kise solo se dedicaba a llorar aferrado al brazo de Taiga. Quería que todo desaparezca.

- Kise-kun, por favor, contéstame – le decía preocupado – No llores, te hace daño.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Himuro junto con Murasakibara

No tenían ni idea de cómo calmarlo.

- Kuroko, será mejor que busques al imbécil de Aomine y averigües qué mierda le ha hecho a Kise, si voy yo ten por seguro que terminará muerto.

Tetsuya asentó y fue corriendo hacia los baños, tenía entendido que ahí iban a estar hablando.

En el camino se encontró con Akashi, Midorima y Takao. Les avisó que vayan donde Kise para calmarlo y siguió de largo.

Afuera de los baños estaba Daiki conversando con Satsuki. Ella parecía estar llamándole la atención.

- Aomine-kun ¿Qué le has hecho a Kise-kun? – le preguntó molesto – Está llorando a mares, no sabes que le hace daño por su embarazo.

- Tenía que hacerlo, Tetsu – le dijo tratando de no quebrarse él – Es lo mejor, llorará unos días, pero lo superará. Es fuerte.

- ¿No se supone que iban a arreglar las cosas?

Momoi se tuvo que poner entre los dos, porque así Kuroko no sea partidario de la violencia se veía como si quisiera golpearlo.

- Me voy cinco años, Tetsu ¿Qué querías que le diga? ¿Todo va estar bien? – se cabreó – Sé que le duele y que estás molesto conmigo. Pero no creas que yo estoy muy tranquilo.

- ¡Está embarazado, Aomine-kun! ¡¿Cómo te puedes ir en una circunstancia así?!

- Hemos quedado en que lo va a abortar, no queremos a ese niño y menos si yo no voy a estar con él. Lo siento, pero esa es mi decisión. Sé que lo estoy lastimando, pero este viaje es algo que deseo hacer profesionalmente y si Kise no puede entenderlo, no hay nada qué hacer.

- ¡Aomine-kun! – le gritó Satsuki – No puedes hablar así de tu hijo, Tetsu-kun tiene razón, deberías pensar mejor las cosas y-

- No, Satsuki. He tratado que las cosas funciones, le pedí que viva conmigo, pero les consta que eso fue problema tras problema ¿Y ahora un bebe? No, nosotros no podemos con eso.

Las cosas estaban muy calientes, Kuroko retrocedió dejando de apretar los puños. Debían calmarse si querían tener una conversación racional, sin ofenderse o gritarse como si fueran enemigos.

… JUMP COMIC…

- Toma esto, Kise – le dijo Midorima

En su mochila siempre traía unos calmantes por prevención, más si sabía que por ahí cerca estaría Takao rondando.

El rubio tomó la pastilla sin hacer problemas y volvió a secarse las lágrimas. Estaba harto de que su cuerpo no le haga ni el más mínimo caso. Quería calmarse, pero no podía.

- Tengo nauseas – dijo de un momento a otro – Acompáñame al baño, quiero-

Arrojó casi a los pies de Murasakibara, que en dos segundos ya estaba en lejos de él. Quería a su amigo, pero para que le ensucies sus deditos con vómito tampoco.

Akashi fue el que lo levantó del piso y casi a rastas se lo llevo a los servicios.

- Esto está mal – dijo Kagami sentándose a un lado – Este idiota, ahora va a abortar con ganas.

- No hay nada que podamos hacer, si Mine-chin le ha dado esa libertad.

- Eso es una estupidez, debería tener al bebe – dijo Himuro – Se va cinco años y qué. Es decir, no es que Kise sea tan débil. Está así por el embarazo, debería esperarlo.

- Muro-chin, tiene razón. Conozco a un tipo de cabello negro que esperó a otro tipo, pero este sí es un imbécil, por 8 años y ni si quiera le ligó. Qué son cinco años, debería tomar el ejemplo.

Midorima lo miró de reojo sabía que se la estaba mandando a él.

- No rajes de Takao si no está presente – le dijo Taiga – Y sí es un buen ejemplo, pero recuerda que Kise está susceptible. No se le puede decir nada sin que llore.

- Tendrán que aconsejarlo así llore a mares, peor es dejar que Aomine la siga embarrando más ¿Acaso ustedes quieren que aborte? – les preguntó Tatsuya – Saben que es una mala decisión.

- Yo pienso que Kise-chin debe hacerse responsable de sus actos.

- Opino lo mismo – dijo el pelirrojo

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando a Shintarō esperando que dé su respuesta.

- Es decisión de Kise.

- Eso lo dices porque no te gustan los niños, Midorima – le dijo Kagami – Y no es que a mí me gusten, pero acéptalo ¿Matar una vida por cobarde?

Se quedaron callados, hablar con Kise sobre eso era tratar de abrir un cerrojo sin la llave. Se había cerrado por completo en la posibilidad de querer tener al bebé.

Tatsuya miró a los lados buscando a Takao, pero ni rastro de él. Hace media hora que no lo veía, incluso antes de todo eso lo estaba buscando.

- Oigan, esperen, tiempo ¿Dónde está Kazunari? ¿Lo han visto?

- Creo que lo vi irse a la tienda de allá, Muro-chin – le dijo – Deberías ir a buscarlo, puede que te encuentres una sorpresa.

Tatsuya levantó una ceja y movió la cabeza en son de preguntarle por qué.

- Porque unos tipos lo estaban molestando y otro lo quiso besar – contó de lo más normal – Pero Kao-chin le dio un golpe bajo a ese, fue lo último que vi, no sé en qué quedó.

Había estado como 15 minutos vagando con el ojimorado y él ni se inmutó en decirle, ni siquiera se lo mencionó de grosso modo.

- ¡Y me lo dices ahora, Atsushi! ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Cuántos eran?

- Es que iba a ir a comprar mis dulces y Kao-chin se veía que podía con ellos, eran… Hmn… 6 creo. Uno lo tocó y se dejó – decía en duda – Por eso pensé que eran sus amigos…

Tatsuya se hizo paso y fue hacia la dirección indicada junto con Shintarō. Si eran seis con uno no iba a ser suficiente. Sin contar que estaba interesado en romperle la cara al que se haya atrevido a molestar a su ex compañero de Shūtoku.

… JUMP COMIC…

Al fin habían logrado calmar a Daiki, los tres estaban sentados en las bancas del restaurante esperando a ver a los demás venir con Kise, pero hasta el momento no se asomaban.

- ¿Se lo vas a proponer de nuevo? – le preguntó Momoi

- Sí, pero lo del bebé no está en discusión, Satsuki.

- Pero, Dai-chan, si quieres yo puedo ayudarlo. Estaría encantada de cuidar a tu hijo, piénsalo. Un niño es una bendición.

Kuroko se levantó y les dijo que iba a ir a buscar a su novio. Seguro ahí estaría Ryōta.

Paseó por las piscinas hasta divisar una cabellera rojo vino, fue corriendo hacia ellos y vio la razón porque no habían ido para allá. Ahí estaba el rubio plácidamente dormido apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Murasakibara, que andaba muy inquieto.

- Pero Gami-chin – se quejó – Quiero ir a comprarme dulces

- No, ahí te quedas por idiota. Han pasado 15 minutos y Tatsuya todavía no regresa, ni Midorima. Seguro que lo raptaron y eso va a quedar solo en tu consciencia.

Tetsuya se acercó a su pareja y lo cogió de la mano, al parecer los problemas siempre venían en manada.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas dicho nada, Atsushi? – le preguntó Akashi – Atsushi, te estoy hablando.

Murasakibara lo miró de reojo y volteó el rostro ignorándolo.

- Gami-chin, se me está adormeciendo la pierna. Te toca a ti. Mira, mira – dijo señalando – Ahí viene Muro-chin y ese otro idiota.

Tatsuya traía una cara de ultratumba al igual que Shintarō.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – le preguntó Kagami

- Los de seguridad me dijeron que salió con esos seis chicos – decía sobándose el rostro con las manos sin creerlo – Maldición, tengo que ir a buscarlo. Solo vine a avisarles.

- Muro-chin…

- No, no digas nada, Atsushi. No tengo ganas de escucharte – le dijo serio

Murasakibara dejó a Kise en la banca despacio para que no se despierte y le dijo a Taiga que iría con Himuro. Había algo que quería decirle, pero el pelinegro ya estaba casi en la salida junto con Midorima.

- No sirves para cuidar a una persona, idiota.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Habla el que lo hizo sufrir por 8 años? – le preguntó enojado – Si no me vas a ayudar puedes regresarte. Como dices es mi responsabilidad, porque es mi novio.

Salieron por la puerta principal y decidieron separarse para encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, Himuro se fue por la derecha y Midorima por la izquierda.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, felizmente no se había alejado mucho. Estaba a dos cuadras bien campante conversando con esos 6 tipos que le parecían recontra conocidos. Shintarō apareció detrás de Tatsuya y se quedó mirándolo a lo lejos.

- Esos son-

- Tus ex compañeros de Shūtoku ¿Verdad? Y los otros son… ¿Los de Kaijō?

Atsushi al fin los alcanzó y se dio un tiempo para respirar, había tenido que correr. Posó su mano en el hombro de Himuro que lo hizo voltear.

- Muro-chin, quería decirte algo. Creo que los tipos esos eran sus amigos porque-

- Ya lo sé, los estoy viendo.

Los tres se acercaron hacia esos siete haciéndolos voltear.

- Midorima – dijeron sus antiguos compañeros de equipo – A los años.

Ahí estaban Kimura, Miyaji y Ōtsubo pasándole el brazo por sus hombros, dándole un golpe en la espalda o en la cabeza. Sus formas de expresar cariño hacia el peliverde.

Ōtsubo trabajaba como supervisor en el área de Recursos Humanos. Había estudiado Marketing organizacional y ya tenía varios años laborando. Kimura no fue a la universidad, pero tenía trabajo seguro en la empresa de su padre. Ahora estaba laborando como vendedor en una de las tiendas que tenían. Y Miyaji había estudiado Negocios y ahora tenía una distribuidora de dulces que era muy conocida.

A su lado también estaban a Kasamatsu, Moriyama y Hayakawa que los saludaron.

Kasamatsu, como ya le había comentado Moriyama a Kise, seguía trabajando en bienes raíces, le iba muy bien y su sueldo no estaba para nada mal. Hayakawa no había podido ingresar a la universidad, así que estudio algo técnico: Mecánica, y estaba trabajando en una de las tiendas de Mitsubishi en el área de ensamblaje de autos.

Takao se acercó a Tatsuya y sonrió al verlo con una cara de querer comérselo vivo.

- Tatsu-chan, estaba por ir a buscarte.

Himuro sonrió levemente y levantó la mano dándole una cachetada que dejó a todos estáticos en su sitio. Incluso a Atsushi se le cayeron sus papitas y eso era grave.

- Oi, oi – dijo Miyaji – ¿Por qué le pegas?

- ¿No vas a hacer nada, Midorima? ¿Ya no son novios? – le preguntó Kimura

Hace unos minutos, antes que lleguen ellos, le habían preguntado a Takao si tenía novio y él al afirmar todos pensaron en el peliverde. Era lógico, si el chico andaba Shin-chan a toda hora.

- Su novio es el que está parado ahí – dijo Shintarō con algo de desdén

El moreno se sobaba la mejilla mientras no sacaba la mirada de encima de Himuro, jamás en su vida se habían levantado la mano.

- Se puede saber por qué me pegaste – le dijo molesto

- ¡Se puede saber por qué mierda te desapareces! – le gritó – ¿Crees que es divertido salirte sin avisar? ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?! ¡Y no estoy fingiendo, Kazunari!

Sí, le quedaba claro que eso no era teatro. No hubiera tenido agallas para golpearlo si no fuera en serio.

- Ya te dije que estaba por ir a avisarte.

- ¡¿Una hora después?! ¿Por qué te tenías que salir del local?

- Oi, Himuro ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Kasamatsu – Él no tiene la culpa, fuimos nosotros los que lo jalamos. Takao nos dijo para irles a avisar, pero nosotros lo casi arrastramos.

Kimura y Miyaji también se pusieron delante de Kazunari por si las moscas.

- Es cierto, no tienes por qué desquitarte con él – le dijo Kiyoshi – Es un enano sin cerebro, pero no es para que le pegues.

- No me ayudes tanto, Kiyoshi-senpai.

- Nos vamos, Atsushi – le dijo volteando y yendo hacia él –. Gusto en verlos.

Murasakibara terminó de recoger sus papitas y fue atrás de Himuro. Si se pudiera ver el aura, podía adivinar que una gran sombra negra estaba alrededor de su amigo.

… JUMP COMIC…

Kise despertó a los dos horas, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en una silla y delante de él estaba Daiki mirándolo.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Burlarte más de mí?

- No, Kise, quiero que entiendas – le dijo calmado – No quiero terminar contigo, esto puede funcionar si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, no accedería.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Quieres terminar definitivamente?

- Me estás obligando a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? – le preguntó – Podemos hacer una vida allá.

- No, no quiero hacer una vida en América, me gusta estar aquí. Si me voy contigo corro el riesgo que sea lo mismo. Tú ocupado ahora estudiando y yo viajando por ser piloto. Con la diferencia que allá no tendré amigos en quienes apoyarme. No, no me voy a ir.

Sabía que era cierto, por eso a Aomine mismo no le convencía la idea de llevarlo consigo, era muy probable que pase lo que estaba diciendo Ryōta.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, quizás sí es una excelente oportunidad, sería egoísta si te pidiera que te quedarás. Vete, no diré más.

- Kise ¿No podemos intentarlo? Si no funciona dejará de molestarte.

- Deja de molestarme de una buena vez – le dijo parándose – Ya entendí, te tienes que ir ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya te he dicho que no cuentes conmigo, buen viaje, Aomine.

Cogió su mochila que estaba a un lado y fue hacia los vestidores, quería cambiarse para irse de una buena vez.

Salió del local plantándose ahí unos diez minutos mirando hacia los costados para ver si estaba Tatsuya, al pasar por el estacionamiento había visto su carro rojo, así que prefería esperarlo para irse cómodo. Felizmente que no se demoró, lo vio regresar con Murasakibara.

- Himurocchi, te estaba esperando – le dijo Kise acercándose – Vi tu Porsche en el parqueo. Jálame a la casa, por favor.

Los ojos del rubio estaban totalmente rojos.

- Sí, déjame decirle a los demás – le pidió – Anda yendo en unos minutos voy.

Ryōta asentó y fue junto con Murasakibara, era preferible que alguien lo acompañe.

Entró de nuevo al local encontrándose a Seijūrō que le preguntó si había visto a Kise, se les había perdido de vista.

- Estaba afuera esperándome, lo voy a jalar a la casa de Kazunari – le indicó – Avísale a los demás.

- ¿Y Kazunari? ¿Lo encontraron?

- Sí, claro que lo encontré – dijo fastidiado – Ya les dirá él cuando venga, está con Midorima, así que no creo que le pase nada malo.

Se hizo paso y fue a las sillas a coger sus cosas, metió su polo y que estaba por ahí tirado y se lo puso.

- Nos vemos.

- ¿Con quiénes estaba, Tatsuya? – le preguntó intrigado

- Con sus amigos.

Se despidió de nuevo y fue hacia el estacionamiento de la piscina, ahí estaban los dos esperándolo. Abrió las puertas y partieron.

… JUMP COMIC…

- Está bien, si ustedes quieren terminar lo entiendo, Dai-chan. Pero, por favor, piensa lo de tu hijo. Mañana te vas y si no le dices nada…

- No, Satsuki. Esa ya es una decisión tomada. Lo mejor es que lo aborte.

Ambos estaban yendo hacia el departamento del peliazul. Ese día en la piscina había sido espantoso.

- Te extrañaré, Dai-chan. Es la primera vez que vamos a estar separados – le dijo triste

- Ya no habrá nadie que me levante con sus quejidos ni que me haga una horrible comida – se burló – Qué vida.

- Idiota, me vas a extrañar, vas a ver – le dijo inflando las mejillas – Idiota.

Aomine sonrió levemente pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su amiga de la infancia ¿Extrañarla? Era como su niñera desde que tenía pañales, sería un sufrimientos encargarse del él mismo sin que ella esté atrás haciéndole acordar hasta de cambiarse la ropa interior. Definitivamente la iba a extrañar más de lo que ella podía imaginarse, pero no era algo que iba a admitir, solo se dedicaría a sonreír para darle confianza en que todo saldría bien.

Siguieron caminando y se detuvieron en la puerta de Momoi, ella se despidió y le dijo que estaría llamándolo en la mañana para ir juntos al aeropuerto. Se despidió y entró a su casa.

Continuó su camino hasta llegar a su departamento, tenía que hacer ya las maletas porque mañana en la mañana no le daría tiempo.

Entre se ropa encontró algunas cosas de Kise, como su maldita secadora de cabello. Cuántos mañanas había discutido con él por el ruido que hacía no dejándolo dormir. O también sus interminables revistas sobre moda y modelaje. Debajo de la cama estaban sus revistas de aviones y avionetas.

- Lamento que las cosas hayan sucedido así – dijo en medio del silencio

Puso las cosas de su ex novio en una caja, la dejaría en la casa de Kuroko para que él se las entregará. Era mejor no volver a verlo.

'_Espero que después de cinco años podamos ser felices, sino es así, simplemente me gustaría verte feliz… Kise'_

… JUMP COMIC…

Kagami y Kuroko eran los únicos que se habían quedado en la piscina, estaban en el restaurante esperando su orden. Si bien se sentían mal por Kise, no podían desperdiciar esa oportunidad de estar juntos y más si los demás también habían fugado.

- Al fin paz, qué día – suspiró Taiga – Te dije que son una sarta de raros, siempre que están juntos pasa algo.

- Son como una bomba atómica, Kagami-kun

La señorita que los atendió se acercó dejándoles su orden, habían pedido un piqueo grande para compartir. Les dejó también las salsas, la jarra de limonada frozen y sus palitos para que disfruten de la comida.

Taiga retrocedió un poco haciendo espacio delante de él haciendo que Kuroko se siente delante de él, al fin podían pasar tiempo de pareja sin que nadie los moleste. Tetsuya se acomodó sintiendo un brazo pasar por su cintura, lo abrazaba mientras que con la otra mano cogía los palitos para ya empezar a comer.

- Esto es vida – le dijo antes de meterse un pedazo de Tonkatsu a la boca.

- Gracias por este día, Kagami-kun – le sonrió – ¿Estos maki de qué son?

Su novio con el palito probó uno y estuvo saboreándolo buen rato.

- Cangrejo, están buenos ¿Quieres uno?

Asentó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para que Kagami pueda dárselo.

Desde su aniversario todo había sido un poco parco para ellos, más por la visita de Kise y por respeto a él por las circunstancias qué estaba pasando. Luego lo de los padres de Taiga y sobre todo un tema que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza. Sacudió sus cabellos haciendo desaparecer esas tonterías de su mente y se concentró en ese momento, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Taiga y lo miró desde abajo.

Se sentía en paz cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos. Todo su romance había sido maravilloso al comienzo, pasaron de una bonita amistad a ser enamorados. A pesar que tenían algunos altercados siempre sabían cómo resolverlos, eso era lo que más le gustaba, saber que como pareja habían avanzado un montón.

Kagami dejó de comer y lo abrazó fuerte dándose cuenta que el menor hace rato lo estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó

- Pensaba en nosotros – le dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa – Si no fuera por ti no hubiese podido terminar mi carrera, gracias, Kagami-kun. Siento que nunca terminaré de agradecértelo.

- Necesitabas ayuda y te la di, no pensaba que terminaríamos juntos, te lo puedo asegurar. No creas que lo hice con otras intenciones.

Tetsuya alargó su sonrisa al oírlo, sabía que era tal como decía, que la ayuda del pelirrojo había sido totalmente desinteresada.

- Te amo, Kagami-kun.

Terminaron de comer y fueron por sus cosas, ya era momento de volver a casa. Eran las 4 de la tarde, aunque el sol todavía quemaba.

Era increíble que un día tan bonito los otros hayan querido arruinárselo.

Fueron al estacionamiento y ahí se encontraron con Takao mirando los carros, el moreno los vio y se acercó rápido.

- Yo, ¿Tatsuya ya se fue? – les preguntó – No encuentro su-

- Sí, se fue con Kise-kun – le dijo mientras amarraba las mochilas a la moto – Eso fue hace 1 hora, ¿no estabas con Midorima-kun?

- Ese amargado se fue apenas llegó Akashi, estaba con mis amigos de Shūtoku y unos de Kaijō, también vinieron a esta piscina y me los encontré.

Kagami volteó y le dio un casco a Tetsuya.

- ¿Y por eso Tatsuya estaba tan ardido? – le preguntó serio

- Él se molestó por las puras frutas, incluso me pegó.

- Claro y prefieres quedarte conversando que arreglar las cosas – dijo irónico – A veces te pareces tanto a Kise. Por eso que sus relaciones están hasta el perno.

El ojiceleste le tiró un pequeño golpe con el codo a su pareja para que no le llamara más la atención, no quería meterse en otro problema ajeno, hace poco no más se acababan de deshacer de Kise.

- Tsk' eso lo dices porque es como tu hermano, pero él no es el único que me soporta. Yo también me aguanto su malhumor.

- Como digas, me cuentas cuando algún plan amoroso te salga bien, que yo sepa vas de rechazo en rechazo. Sería el colmo que hasta Tatsuya te bote.

Dicho eso se puso el casco y se subió a la moto junto a Tetsuya arrancando y dejando a Takao con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Claro, huye después de dar un golpe bajo! – le gritó

Se sintió mal por Kazunari, pero sabía que Taiga en parte tenía razón.

Al ver a sus amigos pelear a cada rato, le hacía darse cuenta que él no debía cometer los mismos errores. Sino terminaría por arruinar su relación. Daba gracias al cielo que Taiga no sea la clase de tipo problemático y complicado, en realidad, era fácil de tratar si le plantabas las cosas tal cual eran y en eso sus personalidades encajaban perfectas.

Llegaron a la casa en unos 20 minutos, mientras el pelirrojo guardaba la moto, él entró a la casa a guardas las cosas. En eso suena su celular.

'_¿Ogiwara-kun?'_

Ayer Ogiwara le había mandado un mensaje para salir a tomar algo, pero él lo había ignorado y borrado el mensaje. Por nada del mundo quería que Kagami se entere del pasado que tuvo con Shigehiro, lo que pasó con él, por lo menos no más de un simple: _'Fue mi ex'_.

Lo tenía ciertamente intranquilo, apagó el celular y lo tiró al sillón para no perturbarse más.

- Kuroko, ¿mañana a qué hora tienes que ir? – le preguntó rompiendo los pensamientos del ojiceleste – ¿Kuroko?

- Disculpa, estaba distraído, no me di cuenta que ya habías entrado – se excusó – Mañana entro a medio día ¿Por qué?

Taiga lo abrazó por atrás besándole provocativamente el cuello.

- Creo que puedo llegar un poco tarde al trabajo ¿Vamos a desayunar temprano?

- Kagami-kun, subamos al-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del timbre.

¿Quién? ¿Quién se atrevía a molestarlos? Tetsuya dijo que él abriría, estaba harto. Siempre que quería pasar un buen momento con su pareja alguien tenía que aparecer, quién sea. Si no era Kise, era Aomine y si no eran esos dos, venía Himuro.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Riko teniendo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle.

- Kantoku – dijo algo extrañado, esa visita no se la esperaba.

- K-Kantoku – también dijo Kagami asomándose – ¿Qué hay?

Abrió más la puerta y la dejaron pasar, estaban seguros que si los visitaba era por algo importante y no cualquier estupidez.

Ella les agradeció la amabilidad y les entregó una invitación.

- Me caso en un mes y medio – les sonrió – Espero verlos ahí, no se los ocurra faltar ¿Sí? Sino no me hago responsable de lo que les pueda pasar – les dijo con esas caras asesinas que seguían poniéndole la piel de gallina a ambos.

- C-claro – dijeron a la vez

El parte era muy bonito, color crema claro en un cartón grueso corrugado. Sacaron la tarjeta y vieron la fecha 12 de Agosto – Hyūga Junpei & Aida Riko.

- Será una buena ocasión para reunirnos todos los de Seirin – les dijo

Los chicos sonrieron y le dieron un abrazo felicitándola por su futuro matrimonio, ella les agradeció y les dijo que ya tenía que irse, repartir las invitaciones demandaba su tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir volteó a decirles una última cosa.

- Espero que no hagan tonterías un día antes, ya se los advertí a los demás. Nada de despedida de solteros ¿Ya?

- ¡E-entendido!

Habían pasado años, pero el miedo hacia su ex entrenadora seguía igual cuando hacía esos gestos de querer estrangularlos.

- Increíble – decía el pelirrojo mirando la tarjeta – Y yo que pensé que nunca se le declararía a la entrenadora.

- Es una buena noticia después de tantas malas – le sonrió – Debemos ahorrar para comprar un buen regalo, Kagami-kun.

- Ni que lo digas, Kuroko. Justo el siguiente mes me toca aumento de sueldo.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y se quedaron mirando la tarjeta a detalle.

Por la cabeza de Taiga no pasaba la idea de casarse, pero ese tipo de fiestas le parecían perfectas para ver a los amigos.


	9. ¿Quién los invitó?

_Siéntese, por favor._

'_Gracias' dijo con timidez_

_Será una intervención sencilla, no sentirá dolor por el poco tiempo que lleva de gestación. Pero tiene que seguir las recomendaciones, porque si no puede tener problemas._

'_Está bien'_

_Pase a la sala, será unos minutos._

_Kise apretó sus puños y entró al consultorio mirando a todos lados. Una camilla, varios artículos ajenos para él y un tipo que le decía que no se preocupe._

'_Lo siento por esto, pero es lo mejor para mi futuro… Así nadie lo entienda' pensó._

_._

_._

_._

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Murasakibara se limpió las manos en el mandil y jaló la silla que estaba ahí para poder sentarse, había estado trabajando muy arduo y podía ver sus frutos en su alcancía en forma de una bolsita de _Maiubo_ que tenía en su casa ¿Dónde la había conseguido? Sabe dios, simplemente guardaba su dinero ahí para asegurarse de no gastárselo en dulces.

- Atsushi, creo que ya podemos ir buscando un local – le sugirió – ¿No crees? ¿O quieres seguir trabajando todavía? Trabajar 14 horas diarias sí da buenas ganancias.

- Un par más de semanas más, Muro-chin – decía mientras hacía sus cuentas – Kao-chin me dio el número de Miyaji, tiene una distribuidora de dulces e ingredientes para postres.

- ¿Así? ¿Y te dio un presupuesto?

Le pasó la lista de productos que vendía, ahí estaban los precios por mayor y docenas. Él ya había seleccionado algunas cosas como Maiubo, NERUNERUNE, barras de chocolate, papitas saladas y dulces, lentejas M&M y barras Kit Kat.

- ¿Con esto quieres empezar?

- Sí, pero estaba pensando que el local sea una pastelería. Yo estudié repostería unos cuantos meses, no lo terminé, pero sé lo básico, Muro-chin. Ahí aparte puedo vender dulces como los que yo compro, pero no estoy seguro ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

- Tengo que ir donde Hayama, ese tipo hace milagros, a ver si me endereza a mí – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Verlo a Murasakibara tan afanado por hacer algo con su vida era para realmente aplaudir al que logró que dos metros ocho de pura vagancia se vuelva tan _'proactivo y trabajador'_.

- Ponte serio, Muro-chin, estoy tomando una decisión muy importante para mi futuro.

- Wari~ me dejaré de bromas – le dijo tranquilo – Creo que sería una buena idea, Atsushi. Pero tienes que ver dónde abrir la pastelería, mirar dónde sería un lugar estratégico y sería bueno que vayas comprando libros de repostería.

- Yo tengo unos muy buenos, pero se quedaron en la casa de Akashi.

En la academia le habían proporcionado unos, lástima que ni siquiera los terminó de leer.

- Puedo ir por ellos, tengo tiempo mañana.

- Está bien, yo no puedo ni asomarme por ahí sin que uno de los gorilas esos me esté siguiendo. Además mañana tengo una charla con Kotarō-senpai. Le diré mi idea.

- Estoy seguro que te felicitará, bueno, me voy. Tengo que ir con Kise, si sales cierra bien la puerta y enciende la alarma. No te olvides.

- Está bien, Muro-chin, nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta tras de él y se fue caminando en dirección a la casa de Kazunari, hace unas cuantas semanas que no se asomaba por ahí.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Cerró la puerta de un portazo haciendo sonar las ventanas, se rendía con su padre, que se vaya a la mierda si era posible, no esperaría más por su aprobación. Se subió a su carro y fue de frente a su departamento, tenía una reunión muy importante.

Llegó a la justa, en el sillón ya se encontraba el abogado mostrándole los papeles a Akashi que los examinaba muy detalladamente.

- Disculpen – los interrumpió – ¿Cómo va?

- Soy millonario de nuevo, Shintarō – le dijo sonriendo de lado – Gané. Le gané. Tengo la academia a mi nombre y toda mi capital en tus cuentas.

Al fin podrían respirar paz, no más farsas. Lo único malo es que estaban hasta el cuello en lo que a relaciones amorosas consistía, Atsushi prácticamente ignoraba a Akashi desde ese día en la piscina y Takao, él no había roto con Himuro, a pesar del golpe. Es más llegó a los oídos de Midorima que se reconciliaron de la forma más romántica.

Akashi firmó los últimos detalles y cerró el fólder. Después de un mes de fingir y sonreírle a su papá, recién veía los grandes frutos. Adiós a esa casa que parecía una cárcel y bienvenida sea la libertad económica.

- Creo que eso sería todo – les dijo el abogado del caso – Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo, Akashi, Midorima.

- Lo mismo, Nijimura

Shintarō le estrechó la mano y ambos se fueron hablando, todavía faltaba hacerle el último depósito a su cuenta por el trabajo bien realizado.

Cerró la puerta y sintió a un enano jalándolo de la camisa.

- Tenemos que movernos, Shintarō – le dijo apurado – Nos vamos a Inglaterra.

- ¿Ah? ¿Con esto no acababa todo?

- Sí, pero necesito hablar con mi madre – le comentó – Acompáñame, es lo último que te pido, Shintarō. Si algún día necesitas ayuda, yo seré el primero en ofrecerme.

Akashi se había querido comunicar con su madre hace semanas, pero – como siempre – la muy maldita nunca le contestaba el celular, a menos que ella fuese la que llamase. Ni fax, ni correos, ni mensajes ni nada. Usual en ella, mantenerse al margen de toda su existencia si era posible. Sin embargo, esta vez no se quedaría con las ganas y la visitaría si eso se necesitaba.

- ¿Para cuándo volveremos?

- Para la boda – le dijo mirando las fechas en su celular – Nos quedaremos solo 10 días, será suficiente. Iré a comprar los regalos de Riko, también uno para Taiga, mañana es su cumpleaños.

- Está bien ¿Qué escogerás?

- Cualquiera, el precio ya no me interesa – sonrió – ¿El tuyo?

- Mi madre me dijo que eligiera un viaje, conocen a los padres de Riko, el parte llegó a mi familia.

- Igual que a mí, entonces nos vemos en una hora.

Dejó a su amigo para que haga la transacción de tickets por internet y salió hacia el centro comercial, tenía la dirección del lugar donde tendría que ver los regalos.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

El chico inquieto ya había ingresado de nuevo a la universidad y estaba en las últimas semanas de su carrera viendo su trabajo de tesis que no tenía tiempo ni para conversar 5 minutos. Iba y venía con libros y más libros, se sentaba en frente de su ordenador, no paraba hasta altas horas de la noche para luego salir corriendo donde su asesor de tesis y seguir con el mismo círculo. Sin contar que tenía 2 viajes programados para su investigación que lo tenían estresado. A veces se olvidaba de tomar sus pastillas por el apuro y Kise siempre tenía que corretearlo para que se las tome aunque sea con saliva.

- ¡Takaocchi, ¿hoy vienes a almorzar?! – le gritó desde la ventana hacia la calle.

- ¡Sí, prepara para dos, vendré e horas!

Lo vio subirse a un taxi y partir hacia la universidad de Tokio, su segunda casa hace 16 días.

Seguía sintiéndose sin ganas de hacer nada, pero sabía que no podía quedarse tirado en la cama siendo de inutilidad. Aunque sea haría su única rutina desde que su mundo amoroso se derrumbó por completo: Despertar, lavarse, tomar desayuno, cocinar, llorar, almorzar, ponerse nostálgico, llorar, sonreír cuando Takao llegaba o había visita, ir a dormir. Su gran vida.

Lo bueno era que esos dos últimos días ya no estaba llorando tanto, solo se le humedecían los ojos al recordar las últimas palabras de Aomine.

Fue hacia la mesa que era destinada para la cocina y puso encima las hornillas, prepararía algo simple, quizás tortillas con verduras. Estaba por empezar a picar los tomates, pero alguien toca la puerta con afán. Abrió la puerta prácticamente con el pie y siguió con lo suyo, sabía que era Tatsuya, había prometido acompañarlo toda la mañana.

- Himurocchi, justo a tiempo – dijo sin ánimo – Ayúdame a cocinar.

- No soy Himuro, ¿está Takao?

- ¿Eh?

Por primera vez volteaba y ponía otra cara aparte de la sonrisa fingida. Sus oídos no le estaban jugando una broma, ahí parado estaba Midorima.

- ¡Midorimacchi!

- Sí-sí, Kise – le dijo apurado – ¿Está Takao o no?

- No, no está. Ha ido a la universidad, está regresando en dos o tres horas – le dijo sin dejar su sorpresa – ¿Lo buscas para algo en especial?

Shintarō dio un par de pasos, sacó algo de sus bolsillos y puso encima de la mesa una caja de pastillas.

- Se las pensaba dar en la cita del viernes, pero saldré de viaje unos días – le comentó – Se las das, le dices que son los relajantes que me pidió y que no haga nada imprudente en mi ausencia.

- ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? Todos se van…

Miró de reojo al rubio y suspiró.

No es que se llevara muy bien con Ryōta, pero – si podía dejar su Tsunderismo de lado – era su amigo desde Teikō y no le gustaba verlo así: Deprimiéndose sin querer ayudarse él mismo por salir de eso. No era el más indicado para hablar sobre esos temas, más con todo el embrollo que tenía con su familia y Akashi, pero si con algunas palabras podía ayudarlo, lo haría.

- Inglaterra, serán 10 días – le dijo yendo hacia la puerta – Nadie te va a venir a levantar, Kise, piensa mejor lo que estás haciendo. Te lo digo por experiencia, llorar no sirve de nada. Puedes desmayarte de la tristeza si te da la gana, pero tu vida seguirá igual, a menos que quieras cambiar.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta dejando a su ex compañero con los ojos algo abiertos.

Ni en sus pesadillas ni sueños se imaginó a Midorima dándole un bendito consejo. Simplemente solo pudo sonreír de lado medio burlón.

- Me considera como un amigo… ¡Qué Tsundere, Midorimacchi! – dijo en medio del silencio.

Después de 30 días que soltaba una carcajada tan sincera, su cabeza solo estaba llena de todos esos _'Muérete'_ que le respondía en los mensajes de texto o sus _'Cállate, idiota'_ que le decía en la secundaria, preparatoria o cuando lo veía por la calle. Algo tan inusual lo había sacado por un momento de su actual rutina y no sabía por qué, pero sentía que se quería quedar en la parte de ese desliz emocional tan divertido. Todo eso le hacía recordar cuando había perdido contra Shūtoku en la final por el tercer puesto en la WC y el peliverde se le había acercado para conversar. Aunque esa vez se comportó algo engreído con Midorima.

Himuro pasó al cuarto, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta y vio a Kise con una sonrisa un tanto estúpida como si estuviese pensando en algo gracioso, no dudaba que hubiera estado riéndose solo. Pero para qué malograrle su momento, así que no le preguntó el por qué solo le sonrió.

- ¿Me ayudas a cocinar, Himurocchi? – le preguntó después de unos minutos.

- Sí, ¿qué piensas cocinar?

- Tortillas de verdura – le dijo volviendo a coger los tomates – Ayúdame con la cebolla.

Hicieron las cosas en silencio.

No era tan difícil, así que no le tomó más de 30 minutos terminar con las tortillas. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para que esté el arroz y ya estaría lista la comida.

- ¿Midorima estuvo por aquí? – le preguntó cogiendo una silla para sentarse – Me topé con él al salir del ascensor.

- Sí, vino a dejarles unas pastillas a Takaocchi – le señaló – Son esas, se va de viaje a Inglaterra 10 días.

Se quedó callado al escuchar eso, cuando había llegado pudo ver dentro de la camioneta de Shintarō a Akashi en el asiento de adelante. Así que podía suponer que se iría con él.

- Siempre pensé que Midorimacchi terminaría con Takaocchi – le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Se veían muy unidos ¿No crees?

- Sí, espero que puedan estar juntos – le dijo jugando con un lapicero – Ahora Kazunari tiene más confianza, está seguro que Midorima lo puede aceptar.

Hace unos días nomás había terminado todo ese juego que traían, ya habían logrado lo que querían, así que no había motivo para continuarlo.

- ¿No te duele? – le preguntó mirándolo fijo a los ojos – Siempre los observo y me he dado cuenta que lo miras de manera distinta ahora que ya no estás con él.

- ¿Eh? Deja de inventar cosas, Kise.

- No me gusta que me mientan, Himurocchi – le dijo serio frunciendo el ceño – Detesto las mentiras y las media verdades.

Tatsuya sonrió de lado al verlo tan afanado en saber la verdad, no veía interés en Kise desde que se fue Daiki, era un avance. Dio un soplido todo burlón, riéndose sarcásticamente de lo que pensaba decir y le volvió a sostener la mirada.

- Sí, tienes razón. Me gusta Kazunari. Por eso era necesario terminar con la falsa relación. No quería hacerme más daño, es mejor así – le confesó – Fui iluso ¿No crees? Solo a mí se me ocurre pensar que no sentiría nada, a pesar de acostarme con él y besarlo seguido.

- No sé si iluso, pero si eso te pasó a ti también le podía haber pasado a él.

Gran posibilidad y esperanza para alguien que no tuviera los pies bien puestos en el suelo.

- Quizás si no tuviera esa obsesión por su querido Shin-chan, quizás hubiese funcionado – dijo en suposición – Pero ni modo, así son las cosas. Me arde como no tienes idea, pero no soy de los tipos que… no nada, olvídalo.

- ¿Que lloran? Dilo, piensas que soy un imbécil…

No quería ofenderlo, pero la actitud de Kise era la que más le llegaba a los huevos.

- Simplemente no le veo sentido a ponerme a llorar como niño baboso. Si no fue, no fue. Tengo dos opciones: Llorar por la leche derramada o seguir mi camino a ver qué encuentro. Es evidente cuál es la que prefiero – le sonrió – Ya llegará alguien que me haga olvidarlo, no necesito distanciarme o ponerme engreído diciendo que no lo podré ver. Eso solo hace la gente estúpida, que sería igual como llorar.

Kise bajó la mirada y se quedó callado un buen rato, estaban tan metidos en sus cosas que incluso se olvidaron del arroz y tuvieron que ir a apagarlo cuando empezó oler a quemado.

No volvieron a conversar del tema, sacaron un juego de mesa y comenzaron una partida de _Scrabble_, era el juego que más le gustaba al rubio, quizás por su gran habilidad de inventar palabras y significados para los Kanji.

Quinta ronda y no podía quitarle de la cabeza a Kise que la palabra _'gongoró'_ no existía o que la palabra árbol no se podía transformar en albaricoque así porque sí. Con sus invenciones cualquiera podía ganar.

- Perdiste de nuevo – le dijo contando el puntaje.

'_Sí, perdí de nuevo, ¿será por el medio millón de palabras que inventas?'_

¿Pero para qué arruinarle su felicidad de sentirse victorioso? Si eso necesitaba pues bienvenidas sean las palabras _gongoró, gotapita, huetaflado_ y muchas más a su diccionario personal. Además de darle gracia cuando encima se ponía explicarle lo que significaban.

Iban a comenzar la sexta partida, pero felizmente llegó el dueño del corral. Traía su laptop y una cara de querer explotar de la felicidad.

- ¿A qué no saben? – les dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Mi asesor de tesis me dijo que todo estaba bien, solo me faltan los viajes de investigación para la última parte que es la más importante, lo presento y me darán la licenciatura ¡Al fin después de 5 arduos años!

- Míralo, pues – dijo Kise en tono burlón – Viene a presumir que tendrá una licenciatura, claro, como aquí ninguno de los dos fue a la universidad.

- Oigan, unas palabras de apoyo no me vendrían mal – se quejó – No crean que mi sonrisa de baboso se hace sola.

Himuro se rio por la cara que estaba poniendo Ryōta y se acercó a Kazunari para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- Estoy seguro que Kise quiso decir algo como: _'Felicitaciones, Takaocchi'_

- No me imites, Himurocchi – le dijo sacándole la lengua – Ya que me quitaste mi línea, yo diré tus palabras de aliento.

También se paró de la cama y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kazunari.

- Felicitaciones, Kazunari, solo te falta la maestría, el doctorado, el trabajo fijo, comprarte una casa lujosa…

- ¡Hey, yo no le diría eso!

Takao se burló de sus amigos, algo había cambiado ese día y era que Kise ya no andaba con esa cara larga.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Algunos chicos se habían reunido en la casa de Kagami para organizar lo que Riko les había prohibido, les gustaba el golpe.

- Tenemos que hacerle una despedida de soltero – insistió Koganei – Vamos a un club nocturno, sería divertido.

- Ese _megane_ se infarta antes de ir a una, baka~ – dijo burlón

Todos voltearon a verlo con cierto fastidio, seguían preguntándose qué carajos hacia Makoto ahí sentado con ellos tomando té y hablando sobre cosas que sabían que al ex capitán de Kirisaki no le interesaban.

- No le hagan caso – sonrió Kiyoshi – Siempre es así… no molestes, Hanamiya. Dijiste que te quedarías callado.

El pelinegro lo miró de reojo y no le respondió, en vez de eso extendió la mano para coger las galletas que estaban repartiendo.

- Podemos hacer algo pequeño, no es necesario que sea con prostitutas – opinó Kagami

En el fondo el pelirrojo no quería hacer nada, con la mirada malvada de la entrenadora le había quedado claro que si se enteraba los mataría a todos después de la luna de miel.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Kagami-kun – dijo Kuroko a los segundos – Hyūga-senpai también lo aprobaría, quizás una reunión entre nosotros o en un restaurante.

- Aquí viene el santurrón – dijo Makoto

Teppei sonrió al igual que la anterior vez, pero estaba le dio un pisotón al moreno que lo hizo morderse los labios para no gritar.

- Creo que Kagami y Kuroko tienen razón, podemos ir a un bar o reservar un lugar.

- Recuérdame por qué estamos hablando de esto con Hanamiya aquí, Kiyoshi – le dijo Izuki

Volvieron a mirarlos, no lo decían, pero todos presentían que ese par tenía algo.

- Dijeron que podíamos traer compañía

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió mejor idea que traer a este tipo? – le preguntó Kagami con desdén – Si le hace algo a mi casa tú eres responsable, senpai.

- No hará nada, es inofensivo.

'_Sí, seguro, inofensivo…'_ pensaron en conjunto. Con la cara de desquiciado que se manejaba nadie le creía esa de que había cambiado.

- Entonces dónde sería – les preguntó Kawahara – ¿En un bar o en un restaurante?

- …

- Mitobe dice que su tío puede darnos una reservación sin costo en su restaurante – les comentó

Era bienvenido su tío y más si no les costaría ni un solo yen. Con lo de la boda ya estaban lo suficientemente misios.

- Bien, entonces solo faltaría la comida y el trago – dijo Tsuchida – ¿Hacemos cuota?

Por mayoría aceptaron, quedaron en que cada uno llevaría 5500 yenes aparte de lo que planeaba gastar para su plato. Ya que ellos tenían que correr con los gastos de Hyūga y el, por su puesto, de las bebidas.

- ¿Y cuándo nos reuniremos? – les preguntó tímido Furihata

- Un día antes de la boda, imbécil ¿No es evidente?

De nuevo tuvo que usar la fuerza, pero esta vez le dio un manazo en la cabeza, a ver si aprendía de una buena vez a quedarse callado.

- Ya-ya, no diré más – se molestó

- Será el nueve a las 10, la boda es en la noche todavía, así que nos da tiempo – dijo Izuki

Eso era todo, terminaron de pulir los últimos detalles mientras terminaban las galletas que estaban en posesión de Makoto y dieron por terminada la reunión de planeación.

Antes de irse saludaron por adelantado a Kagami, mañana era su cumpleaños, pero como caía lunes a muchos se les hacía casi imposible visitarlo.

- No hay problema, cuídense – se despidió – Pero eso sí, me mandan el regalo.

- Ten por seguro que te mandaremos algo, Kagami – le dijo Koganei antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora solo debían esperar a mañana, un día un tanto complicado. No por el cumpleaños, sino porque Kuroko otra vez tendría una grata charla con sus suegros, aunque esta vez no estaría solo.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Volvió a casa a las nueve de la noche, ahí estaba Himuro en el baño lavándose los dientes, tenía apuro por salir. Terminó de asearse y le dio indicaciones sobre la comida que estaba en el refrigerador.

- Vendré a eso de la de la mañana – le indicó – Ya pedí permiso para mañana por el cumpleaños de Taiga. Cuando te vayas a dormir prende la alarma, no te olvides. Nos vemos.

- Espera, Muro-chin… me siento triste – le dijo deteniéndolo – Fui a buscar a Aka-chin y el de-

- Sí lo sé – le dijo dejando su chaqueta a un lado – Atsushi, sabes que si están juntos pueden viajar. No debiste ir a buscarlo, solo te haces daño.

Sabía que lo que su amigo le aconsejaba era lo mejor para él, pero lo extrañaba y se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo estado ignorando, se sentía culpable que Seijūrō se haya ido de viaje.

- Por favor, no te pongas a llorar – le dijo al verlo con los ojos vidriosos – Maldición, a este paso me van a despedir.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó la corbata, se quedaría.

Fue hacia la cocina para calentarle su cena y ambos se sentaron en la mesa, el ojimorado no solía deprimirse, pero enterarse que Akashi se había ido muy campante de viaje con otro le había chocado.

- Quizás me lo merezco, Muro-chin… Siempre lo hacía enojar – le contó

- Oye, no puedes decir eso. Problemas siempre hay, pero si duraron supongo que es por algo. Estoy seguro que él te ama, solo quiere darte una lección, así es Akashi.

- Pero me lo merezco… hubo un tiempo que me comporté mal con Aka-chin, se lo está cobrando y ni siquiera tengo boca para reclamárselo.

Himuro arqueó las cejas tratando de leer entre líneas lo que le quería decir su amigo.

- ¿De qué me hablas, Atsushi?

Sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin poder contestarle a Tatsuya, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar. Se cruzó de brazos encima de la mesa y ocultó su cabeza para llorar lo que sea necesario.

~Flashback~

Su alarma sonó a las seis de la mañana como todos los días, se destapó de inmediato y fue hacia su closet para sacar su ropa ya planchada. La tiró a la cama y cogió una toalla para ir a bañarse, luego despertaría a Atsushi.

No era parte de él llegar tarde a la universidad, tenía muchas cosas por hacer y revisar algunos libros que había dejado pendientes. Además tenía que repartir su tiempo, porque su padre le había dado la oportunidad de trabajar medio tiempo en sus empresas para que se pueda desarrollar mucho mejor en los negocios.

Salió bien aseado con una bata y la toalla en la cabeza secándose los cabellos, debía apurarse solo tenía 20 minutos para salir.

- Atsushi, levántate, tienes que ir a la academia – le dijo tirándole la toalla mojada en la cara – Si no vas hoy me molestaré contigo.

La semana pasada conversando con él sobre qué hacer con su vida quedaron en que iría a una academia de manejo, para que aunque sea saque su brevete. Sin embargo, de la semana, solo había ido una vez, es más ni siquiera la clase completa porque se regresó.

Murasakibara dio vueltas en la cama hasta que al fin se sentó mirando a su novio pasear por el cuarto.

- ¿Ya te vas, Aka-chin?

- Sí, hoy almorzaré en la universidad, le pedí a Shintarō que me acompañe – le dijo mientras se ponía una camisa a cuadros encima del polo negro – Vengo en la noche.

- ¿Mido-chin? ¿Él estudia contigo? – Le preguntó asombrado – ¿Quería ser empresario?

Lo mira de reojo y dio un suspiro. Recordaba habérselo comentado antes, pero al parecer él solo asentaba sin escucharlo. Típico de Murasakibara.

- No, él no estudia negocios, Atsushi; está en la facultad de medicina. Hoy coinciden nuestros tiempos libres, así que será más fácil si me quedo por la universidad.

- Ah, mándale mis saludos, Aka-chin – le sonrió – Creo que dormiré un poco más…

- Levántate, Atsushi, tienes que ir a la academia – le volvió a repetir – No me hagas tirar el dinero por las puras.

Hizo una mueca con la boca, pero terminó por pararse de la cama.

- ¿Puedo tomar una ducha, Aka-chin?

- En efecto, tienes que hacerlo, Atsushi – le dijo serio – No te demores, nos vemos.

Atsushi le dio un fuerte abrazo y se despidió de él, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse fue hacia la ventana y espero a que la limusina salga, eso significaba que Akashi ya no estaba en la casa.

Se estiró un par de veces más y se volvió a tirar a la cama, otro día iría a la academia, tenía mucho sueño como para pensar en estudiar.

…

No podía con Murasakibara, por más que le hablaba no le hacía caso, parecía que todo lo que le decía le entraba y le salía por la otra oreja.

Eran vacaciones de verano las cuales aprovechaba para adelantar cursos, sino se demoraría más años en poder terminar una maestría y lo que quería era justamente ahorrar tiempo.

Como siempre su novio estaba tirado en la cama sin querer levantarse y como ese día no tenía ánimos para lidiar con él lo dejó descansar. De todos modos de nada servía, porque apenas se iba se volvía a echar. Ya sus empleados le habían comentado que Atsushi solo salía para desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Nada más.

Cogió sus libros y se fue rumbo a la universidad, cuando vuelva a la casa hablaría de nuevo seriamente con él sobre su comportamiento.

Tuvo clases corridas hasta las 3 de la tarde, estaba muerto de hambre. Fue hacia cafetería y ahí se encontró con Takao. Sabía que hace unos 4 ciclos había entrado a la universidad.

- ¡Yo, ¿Akashi, cierto?! – le preguntó muy animado – ¿Cómo estás?

- Kazunari, ¿estás adelantando cursos? – le preguntó incrédulo

El pelinegro se rio y negó con la mano, no tenía mucho dinero como para darse ese beneficio.

- No, solo vine a recoger a unos amigos, me iré de día de playa ¿Has visto a Shin-chan? Con lo estudioso que es seguro debe estar por aquí ¿No?

Se levantó de hombros haciéndose el desentendido.

Takao solo se rio y se despidió yendo a la salida después de haber comprado un sándwich; le hubiera gustado afirmárselo, pero Midorima le había pedido que si alguna vez veía a su ex compañero de Shūtoku rondando por ahí le mandara un mensaje para no topárselo.

Apenas el ojinaranja salió de cafetería vio a Shintarō entrar por la otra puerta. Realmente lo estaba evitando. Akashi alzó la mano para que lo viera y ambos se fueron a sentar a una mesa.

- Sé directo con él – le recomendó – No podrás evitarlo siempre, es estadísticamente imposible.

- Ya no lo evitaré – dijo mientras abría su lata – Me dieron una beca para irme a estudiar a Cuba y la acabo de tomar, me voy en 4 días. Las clases serán en inglés, pero no será un problema.

- Te felicito, es el mejor lugar donde puedes estudiar medicina.

Él también tenía una beca ahí esperando por él para estudiar unos cuantos cursos en Noruega, pero no se iba por Atsushi. Le había planteado la oportunidad de irse a vivir a otro lado, pero este se negó diciendo que no le gustaba el occidente y para colmo tampoco quería que él se vaya solo para allá. Lo llamaba 'abandono'.

- ¿Sabes algo de Takao? – le preguntó sin mostrar mucho su curiosidad.

- Está buscando de nuevo un trabajo en la tarde, iba a postular a McDonald's. Aparte de trabajar en la noche en un club nocturno haciendo presentaciones, se le da bien hacer saltos mortales y piruetas.

- Lo esperaba de él – dijo recordando cuando hacía sus gracias en Shūtoku – ¿Y cómo te va con Murasakibara?

- Igual que siempre, un desastre – dijo hasta decepcionado de él mismo – Tendré que ser más estricto con él de ahora en adelante.

En eso sonó su celular, hablando del rey de Roma, ahí estaba reportándose.

Pensaba colgar, pero decidió tomar la llamada y no fue para nada grato lo que le tenía que decir su novio. Solo le estaba dando más problemas.

- Me tengo que ir, Shintarō, espero verte antes que te vayas – le dijo mientras cogía sus cosas.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Atsushi, chocó contra un poste.

Estaba por darle el tic de rascarse el cabello, eso le pasaba cuando se desesperaba. Ahora tenía que volver a usar la tarjeta de su padre para arreglar eso de inmediato, lo último que quería era que se enterara.

Llegó a la dichosa escuela de manejo y ahí estaba Murasakibara con cara de perro arrepentido, mientras que varios bomberos trataban de mover el poste de luz.

- ¡Aka-chin, qué bueno que viniste!

- ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo como eso, Atsushi? – le preguntó molesto – ¿A cuánta velocidad ibas?

Ni lo dejó contestar porque fue de frente a hablar con administración, la señorita lo recibió y lo comunicó rápido con el gerente de la empresa.

Salieron de ahí en silencio, no podía creer que haya pagado casi una carrera universitaria por 'su pequeño accidente'. Gracias a la bolsa de aire del auto ni su novio ni su guía habían recibido algún daño grave, unas leves heridas y moretones, pero nada traumático.

Definitivamente su padre lo iba a saber, no podía desaparecer tanto dinero sin que él no pregunte. Y así fue, apenas cruzó la puerta de la casa su padre lo llamó para conversar en el estudio. El banco lo había llamado para informarle el último giro que había realizado.

- ¿En qué has gastado tanto dinero, Seijūrō? – le preguntó a punto de gritarle de lo enojado que estaba y por primera vez lo justificaba.

- Atsushi tuvo un-

- ¡Atsushi, claro, tenía que ser por Atsushi! – le gritó interrumpiéndolo – ¡¿Tienes conciencia de todo lo que has gastado?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué hizo tu novio ahora?!

- Tiró un poste destrozando parte de la academia y unos cuántos carros.

Su papá dio un par de vueltas en círculo realmente furioso hasta que lo volvió a mirar.

- ¿Se murió de casualidad? – preguntó en tono sarcástico

- No. Solo tiene unas cuantas heridas, pero no es nada grave. Tuvo suerte. Fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

- No me vengas con eso. Que coja sus trapos y se va, no le quiero ver la cara.

- Él está arrepentido, te va a pedir perdón – le dijo tratando de calmarlo – Se va a responsabilizar, piensa trabajar para pagar los gastos.

Sonaban muy bonitas las palabras de su hijo, pero la realidad era que eso era una mentira muy grande. Seguro sería él quien le daría su sueldo cada mes y tampoco quería eso.

- Ese haragán no va a hacer nada, deshazte de él, Seijūrō – le pidió de nuevo – No vas a llegar a ninguna parte si sigues protegiéndolo, de amor no se vive, eso lo sabes muy bien.

- Lo sé, no voy a vivir de amor – le dijo serio – Él va a cambiar.

No había más que decir.

Por más que trataba el pelirrojo menor no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, él estaba seguro que era cuestión de meses para que Murasakibara cambie.

…

Casi un año y medio y no había progresos. La única diferencia es que ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con haraganería sino también con sus salidas nocturnas a algún club o al billar. Hace unos meses se había rencontrado con su mejor amigo de Yōsen por la calle mientras salía de comprar sus típicos duces.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Akashi dejando el libro que estaba leyendo – ¿No haces nada y pretendes irte a estas horas?

- Muro-chin me ha invitado a un club nocturno donde trabaja – le dijo cambiándose – Toca muy bien el órgano, la vez pasada fui a su casa y lo escuché.

- Me alegro por él, pero no sales, Atsushi – le dijo serio – No hasta que consigas un trabajo o vayas aunque sea una vez a la bendita academia de repostería, vengo pagándola 1 año y solo has ido a 3 clases o menos, ayer pedí tu asistencia ¿Cómo es posible que me hagas eso?

Murasakibara lo empujó a la cama y sonrió, no le gustaba cuando se ponía a reclamarle.

- No estoy de humor, Atsushi.

Se subió encima de él y sacó las esposas que tenían en la mesita de noche que mayormente las usaban para jugar por las noches. Le esposó una mano a la varilla de la cama y se paró para poder terminar de cambiarse.

- Atsushi, dame la llave, esto no es gracioso – le dijo realmente enojado

- Tampoco es gracioso que me prohíbas cosas, Aka-chin, sé niño bueno y quédate leyendo tu libro. Vengo en un par de horas.

Se fue.

Realmente lo había dejado esposado como si fuera una mascota, trató de zafarse como sea, pero lo único que conseguía era lastimarse la muñeca. En la mesita de noche no había nada que lo pueda ayudar salvo una lima, una radio y la lámpara que no servía para nada. Su celular estaba encima del comodín que estaba muy lejos, ni siquiera tirando zapatos o haciendo gancho con su polo. Gritar para llamar a un empleado era que el chisme llegara a los oídos de su padre y si se enteraba de la payasada que había hecho Murasakibara podría jurar que Troya ardería de nuevo con o sin caballo. Y mover esa cama de dos plazas y media con tarima de mármol no era una opción. Lo único que podía alcanzar era el libro de economía financiera en la bolsa de valores de Tokio que estaba leyendo para desarrollar su tesis.

- Me vas a escuchar cuando vuelvas, Atsushi – susurró pateando la mesita de noche.

Se sentó en la cama y cogió el libro para terminar de leer.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó Murasakibara todavía no había llegado y el sol ya entraba por la ventana. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y eran las 8 de la mañana, encima se había pasado de la hora.

- Maldición – dijo jalando de nuevo las esposas.

Entre que se esforzaba por romper la varilla o las esposas su celular empezó a sonar. Se estaba estresando, timbró varias veces hasta que cayó en buzón de voz.

'_Akashi, soy Shintarō, ayer en la noche volví de viaje y estoy camino a la universidad ¿Estás por ahí? Traje un presente para Murasakibara y para ti, también uno para Takao, pero te pido que se lo entregues tú. Si oyes el mensaje llámame'._

- ¡Maldición, rómpete! – gritó desesperado.

Estaba por darle un ataque de claustrofobia, no aguantaba, tendría que llamar a alguien. No pensaba esperar a Atsushi. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que entró una empleada.

- ¡Joven Akashi! – se exaltó – ¿Está bien?

- En el tercer cajón del closet hay una llave – le dijo encolerizado – Sácala, apúrate.

La muchacha siguió la orden al pie de la letra y lo soltó.

- ¿Desea que le traiga vendas? Su muñeca está lastimada

- ¡No, no quiero! ¡Desaparece de mi vista si aprecias tu vida! ¡Largo, que no entiendes! – le gritó

Era lo más indignante y encima estaba seguro que esa empleada se lo diría a su padre. Ya anteriormente había tratado de romperle la mano a los del servicio, pero ellos eran inquebrantables. Incluso le decían a su papá si los intentaba comprar.

Caminó un par de pasos y trató de tranquilizarse, cogió una toalla y se metió a la ducha. Quizás con agua le bajaba el malhumor y pensaría mejor con la cabeza fría.

Salió directo a cambiarse, se alistó, cogió sus cosas y su celular y fue rumbo a la universidad. No había nada qué hacer, ya se había perdido la primera clase. Llegó y tomó las últimas dos clases, en el cambio de salón había llamado a su casa a preguntar si Murasakibara ya había llegado, pero los empleados le dijeron que no.

'_¿Pensabas dejarme esposado hasta estas horas?'_

Dio un suspiró y agitó sus cabellos, no pensaría en Atsushi, sino no prestaría atención a nada. Terminó el día y volvió a llamar a corroborar si ya estaba por ahí siendo la respuesta la misma.

- ¡Shintarō! – le gritó al verlo pasar por la escalera del frente – ¡Shintarō!

El susodicho volteó y vio las señas de Seijūrō para que vaya.

Se encontraron en la primera planta, se dieron la mano y Midorima pudo notar las heridas que tenía Akashi en la muñeca.

- Tengo los regalos en mi camioneta ¿Tienes tiempo?

Asentó con la cabeza y se fueron caminando hasta el estacionamiento.

Abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás y se sentó ahí sacando los tres presentes. El del pelirrojo era un juego de ajedrez internacional de colección. Por un momento se le pasó el malhumor y miró al reverso de la caja.

- Interesante.

- Hice escala en USA, me dio tiempo de comprar algunas cosas – le dijo – No sabía qué traerle a Murasakibara, así que solo pude conseguir esto.

Le dio una bolsa llena de golosinas que vendían por allá. Akashi apenas la tomó la tiró al suelo para después pisarla y destrozar todo lo que había adentro, absolutamente todo. Le tenía un odio a esas malditas golosinas.

- ¿Se han peleado?

- No, esto pasa el límite de la palabra pelea – le dijo volviendo a su tono de estar amargo – ¿Qué quieres que le dé a Kazunari?

Ahora que recordaba, Takao podía ayudarlo, si mal no recordaba había escuchado por Atsushi que ese pelinegro y Himuro eran muy bueno amigos ahora. Quizás él le pueda dar la dirección de Tatsuya, porque él no la tenía.

- Shintarō, ¿tienes el número de Kazunari o el de Tatsuya, por último el de Taiga?

- El de Takao – le dijo dándole su celular – Revisa el buzón de mensajes, ahí debe estar. Es el que dice 'Shin-chan~ Feliz cumpleaños', no lo he guardado.

Se lo entregó y volvió a lo suyo, debajo del asiento estaba sacando el obsequio para el moreno. Le había traído una colección de cartas de los jugadores de la NBA y otra particular de _Los Lakers_ que sabía que era su equipo favorito. Se lo entregó a Akashi mientras este hacía una llamada.

- Kazunari, ¿tienes la dirección de Tatsuya?

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién habla?

- Akashi, necesito que me la des.

- ¿Para qué? Si la tengo, pero está apuntada en mi celular, déjame verla y… Hey, no ¡Ya te vi!

Volteó y vio venir corriendo a Takao.

Midorima como un rayo cerró la puerta de su camioneta y agradeció que tenga lunas polarizadas. Ya que el inquieto estaba por ahí aprovechó en darle el regalo del peliverde.

- ¿Para mí? Muchas gracias.

Sacó el par de paquetes de la bolsa y se quedó con los ojos llenos de corazones.

- Increíble, ¿cómo sabías que me gustaba coleccionar estas cartas? – le preguntó emocionado –Están geniales ¿Has viajado a USA? Eran edición limitada.

- Las mandé traer para tu cumpleaños, pero para esa fecha me voy de viaje – le mintió – Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿me puedes dar la dirección?

Takao se acordó y sacó su celular buscando las notas.

- Ah, qué tonto, pero si esta es la anterior – se rio haciendo que Seijūrō lo mire mal – Mira, no me sé la dirección, pero te digo cómo llegar. Vas de frente por la avenida que está apenas sales de la universidad, doblas a la derecha en la cafetería, avanzas dos cuadras y encontrarás un grifo. Doblas a la izquierda y llegas a una urbanización, pasas el parque y estacionas por ahí. La casa de Tatsu-chan es la que tiene un enrejado negro y pared empedrada. La reconocerás, ahí afuera dice con blanco 'Kazunari estuvo aquí' – dijo entre risas – Pero ahorita no está en casa, debe estar rumbo a McDonald's.

- Tanta explicación para que me digas que no está, me haces perder mi tiempo ¿En qué McDonald's trabaja ese idiota?

- En el mismo que yo – le sonrió – ¿Me jalas? ¿Tu camioneta? – le preguntó

- No, es de… sí es mía – le dijo – No puedo jalarte tengo otras cosas que hacer… quizás lo sepas ¿Sabes si Atsushi se quedó a dormir con tu amigo ese?

- No lo creo, yo pasé la noche en su casa – le dijo pensativo

- ¿Ayer no salieron a un pub? – le preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, le estaba dando el tic – Donde toca el órgano.

- ¿Eh? Te estoy diciendo que Tatsu-chan trabaja en McDonald's ¿De dónde sacas que trabaja en un pub? – Le preguntó burlón – Ese es su 'sueño'. Si toca el órgano, recién está aprendiendo, pero es muy bueno. Tiene talento.

Le había mentido, no había duda ¿A dónde diablos se había ido entonces?

- Es decir que ayer no viste a Murasakibara para nada.

- Llegó a eso de las diez preguntándole a Tatsuya para que le dé una maleta – le dijo al ver que el pelirrojo se estaba desesperando – Creo que se iba a ir a una casa no sé con qué amigos de no sé dónde, Tatsuya no me lo quiso decir, pero si quieres…

- ¡Llama al hijo de puta de tu amigo y pregúntale lo que te estoy diciendo! – le gritó – ¡Y lo pones en altavoz que quiero escuchar lo que dice!

Takao cogió su celular y marcó el número sin chistar. El pelirrojo estaba que echaba chispas.

- Hola, Kazunari ¿Ya estás en camino?

- N-no exactamente. Tatsuya ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Depende ¿Qué quieres saber?

Akashi estaba que lo fulminaba con la mirada haciéndole señas asesinas, más le valía hacerlo hablar al pelinegro o si no él sería el afectado.

- Es que ayer me quedé con la duda sobre lo de Murasakibara y estaba pensando-

- Kazunari, eso no te incumbe – le dijo

- Dime, en serio que me he quedado con la curiosidad ¿Sí? – dijo juguetón – Si me lo dices prometo recompensártelo… muy bien.

Himuro se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Se fue a la casa de playa de Fukui, le pareció buena idea, se iba a quedar una semana. Kazunari, ya llegué. No demores que tienes varias tardanzas, nos vemos y esperaré la recompensa.

Colgó.

No podía creer que le haya mentido de esa manera, se pasó la mano por los cabellos y trató de ser razonable.

Kazunari al verlo tan amargo retrocedió algunas pasos, le volvió a agradecer por el regalo y patitas para qué las quiero, se alejó diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar y que ojalá arregle sus problemas con Murasakibara.

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y entró haciendo que Midorima se arrime. Estaba con la cara pálida y sin emoción alguna, en la nada perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Es un desconsiderado – susurró.

Se miró la muñeca y simplemente dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el asiento.

Tanto se mataba defendiéndolo ante su padre, gastando su dinero en él en vez de ahorrarlo ¿Para eso? La ingratitud era lo último que iba a soportar, lo iba a dejar divertirse. Fácil podía localizar la bendita casa si quería, pero no lo haría. Esperaría a que él venga, no le diría nada, discutir con Atsushi no llevaría a nada. Lo sabía perfectamente, solo sería ganarse dolores de cabeza. Simplemente se acababan las consideraciones. No iba a pelear con él para que estudie algo o sea alguien por la vida, que coja un maldito periódico y que busque un empleo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer antes de lo previsto, no hizo nada por limpiárselas o disimular, solo siguió llorando en silencio mirando a la nada. Le punzaba la cabeza como para ponerse arrogante o pensar en decirlo algo en frente de su amigo. Shintarō se estiró para alcanzar el botiquín reglamentario en cada carro, lo abrió y sacó una venda, bandas, tijeras, alcohol, cintas y un poco de algodón. Sin pedirle permiso o hablarle tomó su brazo y empezó a limpiarle las pequeñas heridas y colocó una banda en las zonas abiertas sujetándolas con cinta. Al ver que todas estuvieran cubiertas pasó la venda enrollando la muñeca por completo, cortó donde era necesario y se la ajustó para que ya quedara bien.

- Gracias.

- ¿Vas para tu casa? – le preguntó tratando de no sonar fastidioso

Akashi asentó con la cabeza.

Eso era todo, se bajó del carro y fue para el asiento de adelante encendiendo el auto. Su casa no estaba muy lejos de la universidad, así que no lo desviaba mucho.

Lo dejó en la puerta y se despidió. Podría haberle dado alguna palabra de aliento, pero sabía que por su personalidad era mejor quedarse callado. Este abrió la puerta y solo le volvió a agradecer por lo de su brazo.

Fue al estudio y sacó su libreta para contactar a alguien. Ya que Atsushi no apreciaba el dinero que 'invertía' en él, se lo gastaría para su beneficio. Había un proyecto que quería realizar, pero no lo hacía simplemente porque lo dejaría ajustado unos cuantos meses, incluso tendría que pedirle prestado dinero a su padre. Aunque estaba seguro que esta vez se lo daría sin chistar.

- Moshi-moshi~

- Soichi, soy Akashi – le dijo con una voz seria – Tengo entendido que eres un ingeniero calificado.

- ¿Akashi Seijūrō? Esto es una sorpresa ¿Qué necesitas?

- Tengo un proyecto para construir una escuela de shōgi profesional, mi arquitecto personal se comunicará contigo para hacer los acuerdos necesarios. Está demás decir los beneficios salariales.

Se pudo escuchar a través del celular la pequeña risa de Imayoshi, como siempre Akashi no pedía favores, simplemente ordenaba.

- Bien, estoy interesado. Esperaré la llamada de tu arquitecto.

No daría un paso atrás, pondría sus aspiraciones profesionales primero que Atsushi. De nada le había servido andar 4 años y algo preocupado por su futuro, si Murasakibara mismo no se interesaba, él tampoco lo haría.

_~Flashback end~_

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Murasakibara sería capaz de esposarlo a Seijūrō simplemente porque no quería seguir escuchando sus reclamos, siendo para él una forma de cobrarse lo mandón que era. Tampoco que la famosa ida a la casa de Fukui no se la haya dicho, porque sabía que no querría que vaya, y menos que haya destrozado un poste porque se le dio por sacar un dulce de su bolsillo y estirarse sin sacar el pie del acelerador.

No iba a darle la razón, si eso se lo hacían a él, quizás se hubiese ido a los puños.

- Cuando volví no me dijo nada – prosiguió – Pero yo mismo se lo confesé al final y le pedí perdón por las estupideces que hice en el viaje.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Le fui infiel más de 4 veces – le dijo casi en un susurro – Íbamos a discotecas en la noche y había mucho alcohol, no pensé que me caería tan mal. Simplemente amanecía desnudo al lado de… tú ya sabes…

Himuro no sabía qué decirle.

- Él se quedó como tú… callado. No me habló por una semana y después me dijo que olvidaría lo ocurrido – le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas – Pero ya no era lo mismo, desde ahí solo me tiraba un periódico o me hablaba de su padre. Se volvió frío.

- Atsushi, eso ya pasó y si el mismo Akashi te dijo que lo olvidaría debe ser así. Le pediste perdón, lo aceptó. No hay más que puedas hacer, simplemente demostrarle que en realidad vas a cambiar, pero con hechos no solo con palabras bonitas – le dijo serio.

Le pasó un par de servilletas para que se limpie el rostro y deje de lloriquear.

- Y no vuelvas a llorar que sabes que con eso no solucionas nada.

- Lo siento – dijo apenado – Sé que a Muro-chin no le gustan los llorones, prometo no volver a deprimirme y trabajar mucho.

Tatsuya sonrió complacido por la respuesta de su amigo y le acercó su plato de comida que ya estaba por enfriarse de nuevo. Sería mejor cortar el tema y hablar de otra cosa para distraerlo.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Rompió todas las fotos que tenía de él, no quería que haya nada que le recordase el tiempo que pasó con él. Eran incontables los besos que se dieron, las noches que pasaron juntos y las veces que se amanecían peleando por el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire. Su relación siempre fue de esas que agotan hasta lo último, pero aun así amas estar en ese estrés tan envolvente.

Pensar que todos esos recuerdos ahora los quería tirar al tacho, limpiarse las lágrimas y salir a la calle a buscar a cualquier imbécil para embriagarse y pasar la página con alguien más.

Dejó la caja de basura a un lado y buscó en el armario algo que ponerse. Toda su ropa tenía su olor, sus encuentros cuando casi se desgarran las prendas al esperarse el uno al otro las semanas que se distanciaban. Cogió absolutamente todos sus trapos y los aventó a la misma caja, maldecía que en su cabeza solo pase el nombre Aomine.

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas y buscó en el guardarropas de Kazunari: Unos sneackers beige una mano debajo de la rodilla, un polo blanco en V y zapatillas blancas de deporte. Le quedaban a la talla, así que no había problemas.

- Con esto será suficiente – dijo cerrando el armario – ¿Dónde se habrán ido?

Guardó su billetera en el bolsillo de atrás, cogió la caja y salió del departamento rumbo al depósito de basura del edificio.

Tiró los recuerdos por el buzón mirándolos caer, no volvería a llorar por cosas que ya no valían la pena, se lo había dicho a sus amigos después del almuerzo de ayer. Le había tomado casi un mes salir de la depresión extrema, no pensaba desperdiciar un día más.

- ¡Yo! – lo asustó.

Lo había visto entrar hacia el patio, así que lo siguió para ver que estaba pensando hacer.

- ¡Himurocchi, no me asustes así! – le dijo haciendo sus caritas.

- Juraría que esa ropa es de Kazunari, ¿dónde la encontraste? – le preguntó

Kise rio en son infantil explicándole que estaban en una bolsa de plástico grueso, incluso había un bóxer. Le había llamado la atención lo cuidada y bien doblada que estaba, por eso se le dio por ponérsela.

- No sabía que guardaba conjuntos enteros – se burló – Takaocchi es un caso.

- Sí, un caso. Verás, Kise, tengo que decírtelo. Resulta que con esa ropa perdió su virginidad y por eso la 'conserva', son 'recuerdos o algo así' – le dijo casi a punto de reírse – No vez, qué crees que es esta mancha de acá y la de aquí, sin contar esta.

Bajó la mirada y recién se percataba que había algo jaspeado en la parte del cierre y en otras partes.

- ¡Mierda, qué asco! – chilló caminando apurado para irse a cambiar – ¿Por qué a mí?

- Pues diría lo mismo, vamos, tenemos que apurarnos.

Ambos fueron hacia el ascensor, Kise preguntando por qué alguien guardaba esas ropas mientras Himuro solo se reía. Le daba alegría que el rubio al fin haya decidido salir del encierro en el que se había puesto él mismo.

Ya en el cuarto encontraron a Kazunari haciendo una guerra en su propia habitación, rebuscaba y tiraba sus polos y pantalones como si fueran hojas de papel arrugadas.

- ¿Dónde está, maldición?

- Yo, Kazunari, ¿qué haces? – le preguntó acercándose.

Ni siquiera le respondió seguía hundido en ese closet tratando de encontrar las prendas, al ver la bolsa plástica tirada solo con el bóxer le entró pánico que Kise haya botado la demás ropa que había dentro. Ya que sabía que el rubio haría la limpieza ese día.

- Maldición, maldición; adiós a mis recuerdos – se lamentaba.

- Takaocchi, ¿estás buscando unos sneackers y un polo cuello V?

A penas lo escuchó se alzó golpeándose con los ganchos, pero no le importó, sacó la cabeza de inmediato para mirarlo.

- Sí – exclamó – Dime que… que… ¡Quítate eso, Kise!

No pensaba oponerse, se sacó la ropa lo más rápido posible y se la aventó, solo a Takao Kazunari se le podía ocurrir guardar eso. Si tenía el condón de la primera vez por ahí no le sorprendería.

- ¿Por qué las cogiste? Si estaban en una bolsa gruesa no debías tocarlas.

- Y-ya lo sé – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza – Me lo acaba de decir Himurocchi, lo siento, no fue mi intención. Solo que tiré toda mi ropa y no tengo qué ponerme.

Takao suspiró, ya no interesaba, lo importante era que no las había tirado.

- Tengo ropa que te puedo prestar, Kise – le dijo Himuro abriendo el último cajón – Toma, esto te quedará mejor.

Le dio un short negro y un polo de color amarillo como su cabello.

- Y eso no tiene nada de nada.

El modelo sonrió y fue hacia la cama, quería sentarse para cambiarse más cómodo.

- ¿Ya viene Murasakibara? – le preguntó mientras acomodaba todo de nuevo – Tatsu, tenemos que pasar por el mall a comprar algo de ropa ahora.

- Sí, lo dejé abajo en el carro. Vamos.

Habían quedado en almorzar afuera los cuatro, para luego hacer horas por ahí hasta que sea la hora para ir a la casa de Taiga por su cumpleaños, los habían invitado.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Su madre vivía en un departamento lujoso en Inglaterra, desde el divorcio decidió hacerse camino por otros lugares, además de no poder haber ganado la potestad de Seijūrō, no tenía nada que la pueda atar a Japón. Nunca se había ganado un premio por la mejor mamá del mundo y estaba segura que ni siquiera llegaría a octavos de final.

Ser sinceros, no era la más cariñosa, pero al ver a su hijo parado en su puerta no pudo evitar abrazarlo. No lo veía desde que llevaba pañales, solo hablaba por teléfono con él de mes en mes. Lo hizo pasar junto con Midorima y les invitó una taza de té inglés.

- ¿A qué se debe tu grata visita, Sei?

- Vine a quedarme unos días, lo que demore los papeleos, no superará los diez días – dijo en tono frío – Ojalá me puedas ayudar, mamá.

Era incómodo todo ese ambiente para los tres.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Tengo entendido que hay propiedades en Japón que están a tu nombre, pero me las cederías al ser independiente económicamente. Las quiero.

Realmente lo ponía de los nervios, se veía que no tenía ningún tipo de cariño por su mamá, la trataba como si fuese su igual o algo menos.

- Tu padre me llamó hace un par de horas, sus cuentas no cuadran ¿Tienes algo que ver en eso?

- Sí, se puede tomar como una estafa – le dijo de lo más normal – Lo engañé con unos cuantos papeles y los firmó sin leer.

Su mamá dejó la taza de té a un lado y lo miró seria.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cuánto dinero le has robado?

- No, no le he robado nada, solo recuperé lo que me pertenece – le aclaró – Ese dinero era mío, él se lo quiso quedar por razones estúpidas, pero ese tema no te incumbe, mamá. Necesito que me firmes los papeles para ingresarlos.

El proceso demoraba una semana y un par de días, no solo era la firma con el poder de traspasar de un nombre a otro, sino que al final en la hoja de propiedad ella también tendría que firmar.

- Si eso es lo que necesitas – dijo parándose para traer un lapicero – Pero no quiero tener problemas, tú ve cómo te las arreglas con lo que has hecho.

Los documentos firmados los envió por fax a Nijimura que le respondió a los minutos diciéndole que los ingresaría al juzgado municipal para ver el cambio de nombre y que se mantuviera despierto porque lo llamaría para hacer una conferencia telefónica en el remoto caso que deba declarar o mandar su huella digital por el sistema.

- Vendré e días, mamá. Un gusto verte.

Salió del departamento seguido por Shintarō que se despidió de forma más amable.

Tuvieron que hospedarse en un hotel cercano, ya que eran las nueve de la noche y hacía un frío de los mil demonios como para buscar el mejor.

Se instalaron en la pequeña habitación y tiraron las maletas a un lado ¿Quién tenía ganas de desempacar? El vuelo había sido agotador, sin comentar el cambio de horario.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

La casa ya estaba recontra limpia e impecable para no tener que soportar los comentarios del padre de Taiga sobre la buena limpieza. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que los invitados llegaran, en realidad deseaba que cualquier persona cruce esa puerta antes que sus lindos y adorables suegros.

- Kagami-kun, ¿estás seguro que ya vienen?

- Sí, Kuroko, Tatsuya ya está en camino – le volvió a decir – No estarás solo.

En eso tocaron el timbre para salvación de Tetsuya. Fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una persona diferente a lo que tenía en mente.

- ¿Y quién es?

- _Tiger, Happy birthday to you_! – le dijo emocionada – _You look gorgeous, my sweetie boy_!

Alex se le abalanzó encima llenándolo de besos en la mejilla. Ni un demonio, no recordaba haberla invitado, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en Japón.

- Alex, gracias, pero me asfixias ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

- Hoy mismo – dijo soltándolo y parándose en su pose victoriosa – No pensarás que me iba a olvidar del cumpleaños de mi hijo, Tiger.

Kuroko rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta. Cómo olvidar a la rubia escandalosa, era Kise en chica. Cuando quería podía ser muy ruidosa, pero si se ponía seria era otra cosa. La saludó y admitió para sus adentros que hubiera sido mejor si ella era su única suegra.

- ¿Y, Tetsuya, ya conociste a los padres de Tiger? – le preguntó mientras le recibía el vaso con gaseosa – Apuesto que les caíste muy bien.

- Sí, muy bien, García-san – dijo con algo de sarcasmo – Tenemos una relación especial.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste mal, Tiger? – lo regañó – Supongo que les hablaste bien de él ¿No?

- Claro que sí, pero ellos que vinieron de mala gana. Contigo aquí será mucho mejor.

Definitivamente el plano cambiaba.

No tardaron en tocar el timbre nuevamente, esta vez Alex fue a abrir y otra vez puso su cara de madre amorosa.

- _My cutie Tatsu!_ – le dijo abrazándolo como si fuera oso de peluche – _I missed you so much! How are you?_

'_Oh no, adiós a mi reputación'_

- Alex, suéltame, estás llamando la atención. Vengo con amigos.

Murasakibara ya la había visto cariñosa con Himuro, así que no era novedad para él. En cambio, Kise y Takao estaban con toda la cara de querer reírse del niño mimado.

- Preséntanos, Himurocchi.

- No-no, no es necesario. Los conozco. Kise Ryōta, el modelo; el de lila es el compañero de mi Tatsu cuando estaba en Yōsen; y el pequeño… y el pequeño… ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

- Todo menos 'el pequeño' – dijo burlón – Takao Kazunari.

- Oh claro, ya recordé. El que tiene la vista de halcón – se emocionó – ¿Ustedes también vienen al cumple de Tiger?

Todos asentaron entrando de una buena vez.

Alex que había dejado su maleta a un lado al ver a los chicos con presentes en la mano se acordó que ella también tenía uno para darle, directamente desde USA.

Revolvió un momento en su equipaje hasta encontrarlo en el fondo, la camiseta seguía sin estar muy arrugada, así que estaba perfecta.

- _For you!_ – le dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla – Mi hija y yo lo elegimos.

Era una sudadera original de los _Miami Heat_ con el número 6 firmada por el mismo James Lebron, el alero y ala pívot del equipo. Conocía a los jugadores por haber estado en la _WNBA_, así que no le fue difícil conseguir el autógrafo.

- Himurocchi, te cambio de mamá – le dijo mirando con envidia el regalo de Kagami.

A Taiga no se le pudieron iluminar más los ojos, ya casi tenía toda la colección de camisetas de Los Lakers y los Miami Heat, con esa solo le faltaban 2 más.

- Gracias, Alex – le sonrió

Ahora sí los suegros podían aparecer si se les daba la gana, con todos ellos ahí ya no tenía de qué preocuparse.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

- Mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar – se quejó Kasamatsu mientras corría con el grupo – Solo un par de horas y nos vamos, idiota.

- Ya-ya, vamos, es una buena oportunidad para joder – le dijo agitado Fukui – Murasakibara me pasó la voz. Agradece que vamos a una fiesta después de un año creo.

Atrás y delante de ellos iban más, del equipo de Yōsen, Kaijō, Shūtoku, Rakuzan, Seirin y Tōō, la pelirrosa también había pasado la voz para todos reunirse en la casa de Taiga, tomar unos tragos y compartir un momento ¿Hace cuánto no se veían las caras los equipos? ¿Años? Y qué mejor oportunidad que aprovechar un cumpleaños con una casa espaciosa.

- ¡Espe(l)en no me dejen at(l)ás! – les gritó Hayakawa – ¡Espe(l)en!

- No entiendo lo que dices – se burló Moriyama – Solo corre que nos deja el tren.

- ¡Fuerza, ya casi llegamos!

Reo lo miró de reojo y suspiró, no iba a aceptar que extrañaba los _'Fuerza'_ de Eikichi, pero le pareció divertido recordar los tiempos en la preparatoria.

- ¡Corran, corran, corran! – los animaba Hayama – ¡Dos cuadras más y la hacemos!

- Mooo~~ eso les pasa por no querer pagar la cuota para alquilar un bus – se quejaba Satsuki, las piernas le quemaban y más que ella llevaba tacos – Apuren, en 5 sale el tren.

- Espero que haya bastante trago – comentó Miyaji – Sino le haremos apanado a Okamura.

¡Hai! – gritaron todos

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué a mí? – se ofendió

- Por ser un imbécil con quijada, baka – le dijo Makoto sacándole la lengua

Pararon en seco en la estación, ya que los policías del lugar los estaban mirando mal. Caminaron rápido hasta la boletería y Momoi se encargó de comprar los casi 23 tickets.

- Bien, tomen sus boletos. Al vagón 8.

A la justa pudieron entrar todos antes que se cierren las puertas, se acomodaron en los asientos del final uno encima del otro. No importaba ir recontra incómodo si al final sería bien recompensado.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Los suegros llegaron a las nueve de la noche exactamente a la hora acordada. Saludaron a su hijo muy enérgicamente por sus 24 años. Saludaron a los demás y se sorprendieron al ver a Alexandra por ahí, incluso también se alegraron de ver a Himuro, que era muy conocido por ellos desde que era chiquito.

- Alexandra, Tatsuya, qué bueno verlos – les sonrió

- Sí, siempre es lindo reunirnos todos aquí – sonrió Alex jalando a Kuroko para tomarlo del brazo y ponerlo en frente de sus suegros – El pequeño lo organizó todo, me llamó a mí y a mi Tatsu para pasar un momento agradable ¿No les parece un amor?

El ojiceleste agradeció su cara de inexpresividad a veces, porque si no se hubieran dado cuenta de su cara de sorpresa al escuchar lo que dijo la rubia. Lo estaba ayudando y se lo agradecía una barbaridad.

- ¿Él te llamó? – le preguntó incrédulo el señor – Si es todo tímido, a la justas habla.

- No crean, eso es porque se pone nervioso – les dijo alegre – Es que conocer a los suegros siempre te hace temblar ¿No es cierto, Tetsuya?

- S-sí, me pareció una buena idea, sé lo mucho que Kagami-kun estima a A-alex y a T-tatsuya.

No podía creer que estuviera siendo tan confianzudo para llamarlos por su nombre, pero algo le decía que los padres de Kagami estaban bastante pegados a lo occidental.

- Vaya, quizás nos llevamos una mala primera impresión – dijo la mamá rompiendo el tenso ambiente – Siempre se puede volver a comenzar.

- ¡Por supuesto, estoy segura que Tetsuya es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Tiger! – les decía mientras jalaba a los dos señores para sentarse con ellos en sillón – No saben las mil maravillas que es el pequeño.

Mil bendiciones para la rubia venida de américa.

Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Alex lo quería ayudar a que se llevara bien con sus suegros, incluso los llamó a él a Taiga para que se sentaron con ellos para conversar de la bonita familia que harían.

Mientras los otros iban a la cocina a picar algunos bocaditos y servirse un vaso de gaseosa. No querían interrumpirlos.

- Ay, mi Tatsu es un amor – remedaba Takao partiéndose de la risa – Qué lindo el bebé.

Se acercó a su amigo y le pellizcó la mejilla en son de burla.

- Sí-sí, muy chistoso, deja de molestarme y deja la gaseosa ahí – le dijo quitándole el vaso – Tú tomas agua.

Kise se burló de ambos y cogió algunos encurtidos que estaban en las bandejas.

- Kagamicchi se lució, están buenazos – les dijo – Prueben. Ay no, qué pena. Tú no puedes, Takaocchi, es muy grasoso.

- Es injusto ¿Para qué me traen entonces? Solo agua y galletas de soda ¿Qué es esto? Me quieren volver anoréxico – dramatizó

- No sé si anoréxico, pero tienes que ponerte en forma para Midorimacchi – dijo pícaro – A que no te dije quién te fue a buscar el domingo. Adivina.

Takao dejó la payasada plantando sus manos encima de la mesa.

- ¿Quién? ¿Me visitó? ¡¿Me visitó?! ¡Y dónde carajos estaba yo! – se exaltó

- Haciendo tu tesis – se burló Himuro – Incluso hasta yo lo vi.

- Mierda, qué habrá pensando. Encima mi cuarto estaba todo sucio – se lamentó – ¿Lo dejaste pasar, Kise? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te dejó algún recado?

Ryōta lo miró divertido, le diría la verdad que según él podía leer en los ojos de Shintarō al preguntar por Takao esa vez.

- Sí, me olvidé de darte el recado. Te dejó unas pastillas que le pediste, dijo que te extrañaría mucho ya que se iba unos días de viaje y que lo perdones por no poder estar en la cita de este viernes. Estaba con los ojos a punto de llorar, Takaocchi. Incluso se llevó una foto tuya, lo hubieras visto ese día, se le quitó todo lo Tsundere… creo que se te iba a declarar, pero como no estabas. De lo que… oi… ¿Takaocchi? ¡Takaocchi!

El pobre Kazunari estaba tirado en el suelo, se había desmayado de la emoción después de escuchar _'Creo que se te iba a declarar'_, era mucho para su corazón.

- Mira que exagerar así, Kise-chin – se rio mientras cargaba al pelinegro

- ¿Yo? ¿Mentiroso? Pero si técnicamente eso dijo con la mirada – dijo ofendido – Estoy seguro que eso quiso decirme, Murasakicchi.

Se rieron y jalaron una silla para sentarlo. Cogieron un individual y con eso le dieron aire para que reaccione. Kagami se asomó por ahí sorprendiéndose. No se les podía dejar solo a esos tres porque siempre pasaba algo.

- ¿Ahora qué hicieron?

- Nada, Kagamicchi. Aquí Takaocchi tuvo un colapso cerebral por amor – se rio – Creo que ya se lo dejé listo para Midorimacchi.

En eso oyeron el timbre.

- ¿Tenemos más visitas, Taiga? – le preguntó

- Ni idea, yo no invité a nadie más, será mejor que vaya a abrir.

Salió por el pasillo y cuando abrió se quedó con la boca abierta. No recordaba haber puesto su casa en el periódico mural de Tokio o algo por estilo.

Lo saludaban, le daban su regalo y pasaban a la casa de lo más normal. Sus padres, Alex y Kuroko también estaban atareados que estuviera entrando tanta gente.

A esa fila se habían unido vecinos, colados, gente de su trabajo porque Momoi le pasó la voz, al igual que en la agencia de policía que ella trabajaba, etc ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

- ¡Que empiece (r)a fiesta! – gritó Hayakawa animando a todos.

Miyaji puso su USB en la estéreo y le subió el volumen al máximo haciendo sonar las ventanas mientras la gente empezaba a calentarse.

- Oigan, oigan… tú, Momoi, ¿qué es todo esto? – le preguntó exaltado

- Tu fiesta, Kagamin, decidimos que fuese sorpresa – le dijo guiñándole el ojo – Hasta tus senpai accedieron, por un día de trabajo no despiden a nadie.

_¡Que viva el cumpleañero!_

_¡Que viva!_

_¡Kagami, Kagami, Kagami!_

No recordaba en qué momento se había vuelto popular, los que estaban en la cocina al oír mucho ruido fueron a la sala y se quedaron _'Wow'._

Ahí habían unas 35 o 40 personas moviéndose de un lado a otro tirando a Taiga casi al techo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó todo eso. Atsushi que había salido con la bandeja de encurtidos en dos segundos ya estaba vacía.

- Creo que mejor subimos – les dijo Alex a los papas de Kagami – Los chicos se quieren divertir.

Subieron las escaleras dejándolos ser.

Kuroko se hizo paso y jaló a su novio hacia la cocina, no le disgustaba la idea de tener una fiesta, es más le alegraba haberse librado de los suegros, pero mañana tenían trabajo. Él por lo menos tenía un paseo de antorchas con los niños y debía estar a las siete.

- ¿Tú los invitaste?

- ¿Yo? Yo ni puta idea que vendrían en manada – dijo algo mareado – Estos malditos me han hecho doler la cabeza.

- Bueno, dejemos que esto corra un par de horas – le sugirió siento objetivo – A las doce empezamos a botar a la gente.

- Bien, vamos, no podemos darles el desplante.

Chocaron los puños y fueron a la sala a seguir con la fiesta, sin permiso ya habían invadido el bar y sacado copas. Hicieron un brindis por los 24 años de Taiga de nuevo y se zamparon el vaso.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

¿Un par de horas? ¿A las doce?

Eran las tres y media de la mañana y ellos seguían ahí, unos bailando y otros conversando en los sillones ya ebrios de tanta cerveza. Al final tuvieron que hacer una chancha entre todos comprando 10 cajas de cerveza para amenizar más la fiesta. Kagami y Kuroko ni siquiera tenían conciencia para botar a alguien, andaba riendo con sus compañeros de Seirin de los recuerdos de la preparatoria. Izuki hacía sus chistes malos, Koganei andaba de traductor de Mitobe, los de primero ya estaba dormidos en un solo sofá, Tsuchida estaba riendo hasta dolerle el estómago y Kiyoshi al fin confesaba que Makoto era su novio mientras este lo miraba con recelo, cuando se embriagaba le daba por andar callado mirando su vaso.

Los otros estaban con sus respectivos equipos animados, haciendo chacota mientras se empujaban uno con otro para que se declaren. Como fue el caso de Kasamatsu y Fukui, los dos enanos amargados de Yōsen y Kaijō, aunque muchos decía que solo era la borrachera, cuando sea de mañana de seguro que se mentarían la madre.

- No sabía que se llevaban así – se asombró Himuro – ¿De dónde se conocen?

- Trabajo – le dijo Moriyama – Trabajan en el mismo centro, ¿quieres un vaso más? Esta fiesta está de lo mejor ¡Que viva Kagami!

¡Que viva! – se escuchó por toda la casa

- No gracias, no bebo mucho – le dijo rechazando la invitación, con 2 vasos en toda la noche le parecía suficiente – Mañana tienes trabajo, no bebas tanto.

- Qué más da, solo es un día.

'_Si por un día Kise casi se muere, ni loco vuelvo a emborracharme'_

Sonrió y fue hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de agua.

Ahí se encontró con Kazunari que tenía una cara de estar ardido hasta los cabellos y a Kise muy tranquilo comiendo Tonkatsu con arto arroz y papitas fritas. Lo había cogido de las ollas, suponía que eso hubieran 'cenado' si no hubiese sido por la fiesta sorpresa.

- ¿Ustedes no piensan salir? Incluso Atsushi está tomándose un descanso – les dijo mientras cogía la botella de agua – ¿Kazunari? ¿Kise?

- No cojas mi agua – le dijo quitándosela – ¿Para qué quieres que salga? Todos se ríen de mí 'que no puedo tomar' y que soy un 'aguafiestas' ¿Yo aguafiestas?

Primera vez que lo veía enojado por ese motivo.

- Supongo que debes acostumbrarte a tu nuevo estilo de vida – le dijo sentándose a su lado – No todos están tomando, yo solo llevo dos vasos de cerveza.

- Tú porque quieres – se quejó – Ya que importa, mejor me quedo aquí, no quiero recaer.

Dio un fuerte suspiró y se apoyó cruzando los brazos encima de la mesa.

- ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco de Tonkatsu, Himurocchi? – le preguntó mientras cortaba su carne de cerdo en filetes – Está muy bueno.

- ¿Y tú? Tú sí que me dejas helado ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que es por Kasamatsu, él está muy bien tirado encima de Fukui.

- ¿Yo? No, no es por eso – le sonrió – Yo solo pensé que sería mejor estar en paz en compañía de Takaocchi, soy un buen amigo así que si él no toma, yo tampoco – dijo muy tranquilo – ¿Vas a querer un plato?

Sorprendente su recuperación y tranquilidad, cualquiera hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para perder la cabeza y ligar con alguien por ahí. Pero Ryōta estaba tan sereno en la cocina comiendo un plato de Tonkatsu hablando con Takao que ya hasta parecía chiste. Los dos más inquietos estaban ahí metidos en la cocina.

Se paró para él mismo servirse la comida, sacó un gran pedazo de cerdo apanado y lo puso en un plato, en otro llevo regular arroz y se sentó junto al ojinaranja.

- Come un poco de arroz, eso no te hace daño – le dijo para quitarle la cara de pocos amigos que tenía – Ya deja de estar así, me vas a contagiar tu aburrimiento.

Kazunari cogió un par de palitos y empezó a picar unos cuantos granos.

- Ya van a ser las cuatro, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa cuando acabemos de comer – les dijo Kise – Me está dando sueño.

- Sí, yo mañana tengo que ir a comprar los tickets para mis viajes. Serán 4 días en Osaka y de ahí el 15 de agosto a Nishinari-ku ¿Me acompañas, Tatsuya?

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar tickets?

No era por nada, pero deseaba que fuese eso, no quería pasar tampoco tanto tiempo solo con Takao y menos si era un viaje.

- No, eso no – se rio – Que me acompañes a donde te estoy diciendo, no quiero ir todo _alone_ por las calles. Será como cuando trabajábamos en McDonald's: Tú, yo y la freidora de papitas fritas. Bueno, en este caso sería mi videograbadora.

- Linda analogía, pero verás yo… es mejor si…

- Es mejor si vamos los tres – dijo Kise ayudando a Tatsuya – ¡No-no, ya sé! ¡Nada de tickets, Takaocchi! ¡Vamos en Porsche! Todos elegantes llegando en un carro del año. Luces, cámaras esperándonos y de paso nos tomamos unas vacaciones ¿Qué les parece?

La cara de Tatsuya no podía ser más graciosa, los miraba incrédulo.

- Tienes razón – dijo al fin reaccionando Takao – Es una muy buena idea, así sería más fácil movilizarnos, solo tenemos que echarle gas y punto ¿Te apuntas, Tatsuya?

- ¡¿Te piensas llevar mi Porsche sin mí acaso?!

- Vamos, Tatsu-chan ¿Te lo recuerdo? – alzó una ceja y carraspeó – _'Kazunari, Kazunari… Ka-zu-na-ri… oi… ya no estés molesto… háblame… ¿Kazu-chan? Kazu-chan… si me vuelves a hablar te regalo mi Porsche… ¿sí? Te juro que te lo doy ¿Kazu-chan?'_ – lo imitó aquella vez en la clínica.

- Ya no sigas, es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho – dijo algo sonrojado – Bien, bien, vamos de viaje los tres.

- ¡Yosh~~! – gritaron los dos emocionados

Ahora sí Kazunari dejó la cara larga y se pasó hablando con esos dos hasta más o menos las cuatro y media de la mañana.


	10. Saca a ese niño de aquí

Despertarse a las siete de la mañana había sido la peor parte o, por lo menos, ya lo estaba meditando mejor al estar caminando por algunas calles junto con una manada de niños con antorchas. No es que no le gustara su trabajo, al contrario, lo adoraba. Pero cuidar a infantes cuando estás con resaca es muy jodido. Es más, estaba maldiciendo el momento en que se le ocurrió tomar más de 4 vasos de cerveza, la cabeza le punzaba como si le estuviesen clavando una estaca y a cada rato cabeceaba sin poder evitarlo, para colmo ni había dormido bien.

- Kuroko-sensei, Kuroko-sensei – lo llamó un niño

- ¿Q-qué sucede? – le preguntó sobándose los ojos – Hatori-kun, ¿estás bien?

El pequeño estaba que movía sus piernas en son de querer ir al baño.

Recordaba haberles dicho a los niños que vayan al baño antes de salir, pero siempre había uno que no escuchaba las indicaciones. Ahora tenía que regresar hasta el nido, le pasó la voz a uno de los profesores de adelante y les avisó que iría con un niño a los servicios. Lo cogió de la mano y se dirigió con el infante de tres años hacia el Kínder.

Al llegar él también se metió al baño y se lavó de nuevo la cara más de dos veces, incluso estuvo con el rostro mojado un largo rato hasta que el niño salió, venía con la frente en alto orgulloso de haber aguantado para no mancharse de nuevo los shorts.

- Kuroko-sensei – lo volvió a llamar – Lo hice i-o solo – sonrió.

- Me alegro, Hatori-kun – le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para verlo a los ojos – ¿Quieres volver o prefieres quedarte aquí?

En su interior, él también prefería quedarse en el salón a esperar al resto, además Hatori ni siquiera había llevado una antorcha, por eso andaba un tanto aburrido. El niño se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que le dijo que mejor esperaban.

- Oto-san me dejó todo el día solo y cuando l-egó me dijo que no tenía dinero – le contó – Quise hacer una cometa con papel mantequi-la, pero no supe cómo.

- Llegó, mantequilla – le corrigió – Doble L, LLe-gó, man-te-qui-LLA

- Legó, mantequila

No se podía quejar.

Hatori Yuu había mejorado una barbaridad desde que entró al nido, siempre se sentaba en la primera mesa lo más cerca de él para escuchar la clase muy atento. Al principio cortaba mucho las palabras o solo decía frases, en lo poco que le entendía decía que no tenía con quién hablar en su casa, ya que solo vivía con su papa y este no estaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando lo citó para hablar sobre el rendimiento de Yuu este ni se presentó, también intentó acercarse a él a la hora de salida, pero le dijo que no tenía tiempo para tonterías, lo que le hizo suponer que se había topado con uno de esos padres irresponsables.

No entendía cómo un padre podía ser tan descuidado, mayormente salía tarde de trabajar por su culpa, porque el dichoso señor se presentaba a la hora que se le daba la gana a recoger a su pequeño.

Y ese día pasó los límites, encima que estaba con dolor de cabeza tenía que esperarlo, lo llamó infinidad de veces a su celular, teléfono fijo, fueron incluso a su casa, pero estaba todo con llave, así que regresaron al nido a esperar.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y el bendito hijo de su madre no se aparecía, estaba que se caía del sueño, pero no podía irse, porque se había ofrecido a quedarse por la seguridad del niño y era uno de su clase, así que con más responsabilidad.

- ¿Quién olvida a su hijo de esta manera? – se preguntó al perder la paciencia

- Va a l-egar – le dijo algo triste

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo ahí, Kagami le estaba reventando el celular diciendo que deje al bendito mocoso a cargo del señor de limpieza. Era de esperarse, a su pareja no le cuadraban mucho los niños, más porque no sabía qué hacer cuando se ponían a chillar.

- Hatori-kun, ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? – le preguntó amable – Kagami-kun prepara unos galletas muy deliciosas.

- ¿Quién es Kagami-kun? – le preguntó inocente

- Un chico de mi edad, muy alto, de cabello rojo oscuro con mechones negros, ojos de un tono vino tinto y es bombero – le dijo sabiendo que eso le llamaría la atención.

- ¡Wow! – dijo extendiendo su sonrisa – Vi en la TV que… que eso es un t-abajo pelig-oso

- Sí, no tienes idea de cuántas veces se me ha saltado el corazón cuando sé que tiene que ir a un incendio – le contó – Vamos, te a va a gustar conocerlo. Es muy cariñoso.

Eso era una total mentira.

Al llegar a la casa lo primero que hizo Taiga fue parase del sillón para ir a recibirlo, pero al ver al niño se quedó estático en su lugar y supo qué había pasado, el padre no había llegado y a su lindo y hermoso novio no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llevarlo a la casa a invitarle galletas, estaba recontra seguro de eso.

A Yuu no se le pudieron encender más los ojos al verlo, Kagami seguía con su pantalón de trabajo, pero con un polo negro. Tenía un bombero en frente de él. Miró vagamente hacia al fondo y vio la chaqueta que estaba tirada en el sillón al igual que el casco. Se hizo paso y fue corriendo a traerle el casco y se lo entregó.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó incrédulo

- Quiere que te lo pongas, Kagami-kun, un bombero no es bombero sin el casco – le explicó la mente de los niños.

- Bien-bien, ¿quieres que me ponga el casco? Me pongo el casco – dijo algo cansado – Listo, ¿contento, niño?

Hatori asentó y le pidió a su profesor que le tome una foto con el señor bombero.

- Así que con esas lo trajiste, Kuroko.

- Sonríe, Kagami-kun.

No podía hacer nada, no iba a ser tan sin corazón de botar al niño a las once de la noche a las calles de Tokio, podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Suspiró pesadamente y los tres fueron a la cocina para comer algo, de seguro esos dos estarían con hambre.

Mientras Taiga trataba de calentar la cena en paz ahí estaba el niño preguntándole con ahínco sobre su trabajo, qué hacía, qué no hacía, qué se sentía, si se había quemado alguno vez, si no le daba miedo, qué tan peligroso era, etc, etc. Era peor que un loro. Hubo un momento en que se hartó y le mandó una mirada asesina a Kuroko para que se lleve al bendito mocoso a ver televisión o algo por el estilo.

- Hatori-kun, no debes llenarlo de tantas preguntas, está cansado – le pidió – ¿Quieres mejor ver sus fotos apagando un incendio?

- ¡Kuroko!

Si no era una cosa, era la otra.

- Vamos, Hatori-kun

No era que le desagradaran los niños, pero a esa edad simplemente no los quería, por algo se daba el trabajo de usar protección o ser precavido.

De algún modo tendría paz unos momentos, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pero a los dos segundos comenzó a sonar su celular y al ver los diferentes números supuso quién era, así que cogió la llamada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué pasa, Bakagami? ¿De mal humor?

- No me jodas, Ahomine, no estoy en mi mejor momento – le dijo de frente – Si quieres saber de Kise llámalo a él o a Takao.

Quiso colgar, pero Daiki le pidió que lo escuche.

- Ya los llamé, pero ninguno me contesta y ni siquiera me sé el número de Himuro, y Satsuki sigue medio molesta conmigo. Kuroko tampoco contesta ¿No está por ahí?

- Sí, está aquí, debe haber dejado su celular en el maletín – supuso – Mira, Aomine, él está bien, al fin salió de la depresión, se ha ido de viaje con esos dos a Osaka por unos días.

- Y sobre… tú sabes, Kagami.

Ese tema era incómodo, más porque le molestaba saber que Kise fue tan idiota de dejarse llevar por la situación.

- Kuroko me contó que sí había abortado y que felizmente no le quedó ningún trauma postaborto o por lo menos hasta ahora no se presenta ¿Por qué no te comunicas con él?

- Lo he llamado infinidad de veces, pero jamás toma el teléfono. Y si lo llamo por otro medio me cuelga – le contó – Tampoco es que no vaya a preguntar por él.

- Debiste envolverlo como momia y llevártelo, Aomine. Apuesto que en un par de meses se le pasaba el caprichito.

- Quizás, pero no lo quiero forzar. Si algún día me responde, le volveré a insistir.

¡Se-ni-or bombero, se-ni-or bombero! – se escuchó

- Ay no – se lamentó Taiga

- ¿Tienes un niño en casa? – le preguntó burlón – Qué carajos, ¿cómo haces un niño en un mes?

- Teniendo a un novio profesor de jardín de infantes – suspiró – Hablamos, Aomine.

Colgó y volteó a ver ahora qué quería el enano ese.

Venía muy animado con hojas y una caja de crayones, se subió a una de las sillas con ayuda de Kuroko y puso la foto que había escogido para dibujarla. Era una en donde Kagami salía muy sonriente aunque con el rostro manchado de cenizas.

Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, el niño parecía querer llevar la fiesta en paz con él, aparte de decirle 'señor bombero' a cada rato y quedarlo mirando con brillos en los ojos, lo dejaría pasar por alto esa vez.

**O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O**

'_Muro-chin me va a matar… Muro-chin me va a matar…'_

A la justa había podido escapar de ese infierno, sin contar que de todas maneras se había quemado parte del brazo izquierdo por querer rescatar su alcancía que la había dejado en la mesa de la sala.

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, estaba muy preocupado y con los nervios de punta ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a su amigo cuando vuelva? Estaba seguro que podía ir despidiéndose de su amistad con él y no lo culparía.

La gente lo quedaba mirando a él y parte de la casa en llamas, que amenazaba en esparcirse más y más, pero los vecinos estaban que colaboraban con mangueras de agua para que no termine por quemar todo el vecindario.

Los bomberos llegaron y retiraron a la gente del lugar, Taiga bajó del carro de bombero y buscó a Atsushi pidiéndole que le explique qué demonios había pasado. Mientras que su equipo iba a los grifos y jalaban la manguera para empezar a bajar las llamas.

- Y-yo… y-yo…

- Murasakibara, estás muy nervioso – le dijo jalándolo hacia el carro de la ambulancia – Tienes una quemadura, quédate aquí, la enfermera te atenderá. Vendré cuando esto acabe ¿Hay alguien más adentro?

- N-no…

El pelirrojo se puso el casco y se despidió, entre más rápido apaguen el incendio mejor.

Fue muy difícil apagar el fuego, la casa de Tatsuya tenía el gas por cañería haciendo las cosas más complicadas, tuvieron que lidiar con más de 2 explosiones volviendo a tener que empezar de nuevo. Demoró 4 horas apagar las llamas, no pudieron evitar que la parte de la cocina de la casa quede un verdadero desastre. Todo lo que había adentro de ella estaba arruinado. Las paredes negras, cosas derretidas, y parte de los muebles de la sala carbonizados y de los aparatos electrónicos en ella, ni que se diga. Si la parte de los cuartos se salvó, fue gracias a que a Murasakibara se le había prendido el foco y abrió la ducha y el caño del baño antes de huir, inundando el pasillo. Definitivamente tendrían que reconstruir toda la cocina y gran parte de la sala, porque ciertos lugares eran de caoba para darle un estilo japonés, lo que jugó en contra.

Atsushi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, le habían dado calmantes y su brazo ya tenía vendas, pero el nerviosismo no le había bajado en nada. Solo al ver cómo había quedado se le ponían los nervios de punta.

- Murasakibara – lo llamó Taiga mientras se acercaba – Va a tener que tirar esas paredes.

A penas escuchó esa palabra se llevó la mano a la boca, que incrementó su paranoia.

- M-me va a matar – dijo con una voz casi ahogada – J-juro que fue un accidente… y-yo no…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Salí a trabajar… y… y-yo olvidé cerrar la llave del gas… Volví con un c-cigarro en mano y apenas entré escuché una explosión y todo a mi alrededor s-se… se incendió – le contó horrorizado – y-yo… yo ni siquiera había encendido… esa… esa alarma que siempre me recuerda M-mu…

Kagami le pidió que ya no siga hablando, veía que cada que abría la boca sudaba más y le estaba dando por temblar de nuevo.

- Sé que va a ser difícil explicarle, pero debemos llamarlo.

- ¡N-no! – le gritó de inmediato – É-él vuelve en 3 días… además yo… yo no sé qué le voy a decir, Kagami. No sé qué le voy a decir – dijo llorando

No actuaría por el momento, en parte entendía el punto de Atsushi. Que le avise en ese momento o que se entere cuando venga al final no cambiaba el resultado. Al fin y al cabo su casa seguiría quemada.

- No voy a decir nada, pero solo lo estás alargando. Vamos – le dijo al ver ido – Puedes quedarte en mi casa, Kuroko te puede tranquilizar.

- Y-yo, yo quiero quedarme aquí.

Dicho eso se paró de la ambulancia y entró a la casa donde estaban los bomberos hablando y diciendo que era peligroso, porque algo le podría caer encima. Este se sentó en el suelo del pequeño patio que tenía la casa y se abrazó de sus rodillas, lo esperaría ahí. No podía con el cargo de conciencia.

'_¿Por qué me tuve que olvidar de cerrar la llave? Aunque sea si hubiese encendido la alarma, me hubiese dado cuenta que había una fuga… y quizás hubiese revisado las hornillas antes de salir… por qué... ¿Ahora qué le voy a decir?'_

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Realmente no le gustaban los viajes en avión y menos si eran de tantas horas, ya hasta se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo en los asientos de espera, tenía el horario ahora invertido. Akashi lo miró de reojo y le pasó una botella de agua para que se entretenga. En 1 hora salía su vuelo y tendrían que estar activos, porque debían ir a la boda.

- Creo que te recibiré el energizante – le dijo Shintarō subiéndose los lentes.

El pelirrojo sacó de su mochila personal una lata y se la pasó, él también estaba cansado, pero ya se había tomado una buena taza de café.

- ¿Has pensado en qué decirle ahora a Kazunari? – Le pregunto mientras cogía una revista – Aunque no es necesario que lo pienses, con decirle _'Hola'_ se te va a tirar encima.

- También pensé lo mismo – confesó algo divertido – Pero debo tomarlo en serio, Akashi, sí pienso decirle la verdad y esperar que me entienda.

- Lo hará – dijo pasando una hoja – Ya te lo he dicho, lo tienes en la palma de tu mano, debo confesar que siento un poco de envidia.

Midorima volteó a mirarlo algo fastidiado y le quitó la revista que tenía en las manos para que le preste la debida atención.

- Shintarō, no estoy para juegos.

- En eso tienes razón, Akashi, no estás para juegos – le dijo serio – Ya deja de estar tan resentido por lo que te hizo, así jamás vas a tener una relación en paz.

- A ti no te han sacado los cuernos nunca, no tienes idea de lo que siente, así que ahórrate tus comentarios.

No le sorprendía, ya intuía que el pelirrojo seguía con la espina ahí en la llaga.

- No, pero si decidiste seguir con esa relación, olvida todo eso. Sabes que es lo que debes hacer, pero no te da la gana por orgulloso. Lo estás haciendo sufrir a propósito.

- Ese no es tu problema, Shintarō – le dijo cogiendo otra revista – Yo no me meto en tus decisiones amorosas.

- Simplemente deja de ser un estúpido.

Le aventó la revista en la cara y le dio la espalda, le reventaba cuando se ponía a darle consejos de amigos ¿Qué sabía él de amor? Odiaba que se crea superior en esos temas, porque en otros en definitiva siempre le ganaba.

- ¿Terminaste de hacer tu rabieta?

- Si no te callas le diré a Kazunari que tuviste sexo conmigo todo este tiempo – le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- No te he tocado ni un pelo.

- Puedo hacer que crea que es verdad. No me tientes, Shintarō – le dijo sonriendo de lado.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que desistió.

Conocía las habilidades teatreras de Akashi y además sí lo creía capaz de ir a decirle cualquier mentira a Takao si le seguía insistiendo con el tema de Murasakibara. Como el día que colgó en el periódico mural de la universidad una foto suya de niño cuando estaba llorando porque le habían quitado sus anteojos ¿Y todo por qué? Porque el pelirrojo se ofendió cuando le insinuó que debía tomar pastillas para el crecimiento.

Quiso cerrar los ojos unos minutos, pero su celular empezó a sonar. Debía de ser de Japón, sino no habría tantos códigos.

- Moshi-moshi~

- ¡Mido-chin, Mido-chin! – le gritó algo desesperado, incluso pudo notar que estaba con la voz medio quebrada – Qué bueno que me contestas.

Frunció el ceño no creyendo que fuera específicamente él, después de todos los 'Te odio' que le había dicho en ese mes o sus miradas asesinas. Encima lo estaba llamando por el apelativo de siempre. Algo debía estar mal.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres?

- Por favor, Mido-chin, si está Aka-chin a tu lado no digas mi nombre, no quiero que se entere.

Seijūrō lo miró de reojo y con señas le preguntó quién era.

- Yuui, no estoy para tus tonterías, dime qué quieres de una buena vez – le contestó.

- Yo… incendié la casa de Muro-chin y-

Si se lo hubiera dicho en otro tono lo podría haber tomado como una broma, pero al escuchar la desesperación de sus palabras no le cabía duda que en realidad sí lo había hecho.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – le gritó captando aún más la atención del pelirrojo – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Se me olvidó el gas y cuando volví con un cigarro todo explotó – le contó otra vez con la voz apunto del llanto – Muro-chin me va a matar, ayúdame, Mido-chin. Le he destrozado toda la cocina y la sala. Él está de viaje, pero vuelve en tres días, y… y…

- Cálmate, no ganas nada así – le pidió – Mira, no puedes reconstruir una casa en 3 días, es imposible ¿Hay algo que has podido salvar?

- ¡No, no! No hay nada, el televisor, la cocina, el microondas… todo, Mido-chin. Todo está arruinado, me va a matar.

Definitivamente no se podía quedar conversando ahí y menos con Akashi queriendo pegar la oreja al celular para saber el chisme. Se paró y se fue a caminar por ahí, lejos de su amigo para poder pensar con claridad.

- Murasakibara, si quieres compensar en algo tu error reponle todo lo que le has malogrado.

- ¡Pero es demasiado dinero, Mido-chin! No tengo ni para el microondas, todo lo que él usa es de marca y de buena calidad con muchas funciones y no sé qué. No tanto como las de Aka-chin, pero son caras.

Lo esperaba, si el chico se compró un Porsche de buenas a primera, en vez de ir comenzando de poco a poco, podía suponer que lo que tenía en su casa era de marca.

- Es lo único que puedes hacer, tumbar y reconstruir las paredes toma semanas, es imposible que vuelvas a dejar la casa impecable en tres días. Es la única solución que te puedo dar, aunque también puedes ayudarle a pagar el cemento, ladrillos y todo eso.

- ¡Yo no soy millonario, Mido-chin! No hables como si tuviera las cuentas que tú tienes, ni siquiera tengo una cuenta para empezar.

Tampoco creía que pudiera abrir una y menos si no tenía ni trabajo, ni casa ni ningún maldito bien como para avalar un préstamo tan grande.

- Si hubieras trabajado los 6 años que estuviste de vago quizás tendrías dinero ahora.

- ¡Mido-chin, no quiero sermones! Ya entendí, hice mal y fui una pésima persona, pero yo no quería que algo como esto pasara. No a Muro-chin, él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y me ha ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio.

- Como a Akashi.

- ¡Ya lo sé, ya te dije que fui una mala persona, me arrodillaría si lo tuviera en frente, le pediría perdón y le rogaría hasta que me perdone, no importa el orgullo!

Estaba acorralado al pensar que decepcionaría a otra persona que quería mucho, no quería que Himuro lo odiara. Reconocía todo lo que había hecho y que se portó como un verdadero imbécil con Akashi, pero no quería que le pasaran factura de esa forma. Y menos si eso implicaba perder la amistad de alguien importante para él, suficiente le parecía con haber perdido a Seijūrō.

- Murasakibara, quizás me arrepienta de lo que te voy a decir. Pero creo en lo que estás diciendo y que en realidad reconoces tus errores.

Haría mal en soltar la boca, pero en ese caso sería franco al igual que Atsushi.

- Primero, Akashi y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación, todo fue un teatro para estafarlo a su padre para que le regrese el dinero que le quitó por tu culpa. Y segundo, ve a mi casa y pídele a mi madre un cheque, la voy a llamar indicándole la suma.

- Mido-chin, yo… perdóname… te traté muy mal y tú…

- No te estoy regalando dinero, que eso te quede claro, te lo estoy prestando con la condición que dejes de ser un imbécil y arregles tu vida – le dijo serio – Después me das las gracias, en un rato más ya sale mi vuelo. Arregla las cosas cuanto antes, hasta luego.

- Está bien ¡Gracias, Mido-chin, gracias!

Cerró el celular y cuando volteó vio al pelirrojo mirándolo, era evidente que había escuchado todo. Pero no estaba molesto, simplemente lo miraba con cierta diversión.

- No me digas, Atsushi incendió la casa de Tatsuya – dijo sonriendo de lado – Qué gracioso.

- No le veo lo gracioso a eso, Akashi.

- Yo sí, quiero saber la cara que pondrá Tatsuya al ver lo que hizo Atsushi – sonrió – Se la pasa defendiéndolo diciendo que va a cambiar y que yo soy un maldito pitufo. Es mi victoria, Atsushi sigue siendo un irresponsable.

Cuando no esa personalidad tan arrogante y egocéntrica.

Rodó los ojos y miró de nuevo su celular para llamar a su mamá avisándole que un amigo iría a recoger un cheque, le pidió que se lo entregara que apenas llegue a Tokio le haría una transferencia a sus cuentas. Ella aceptó y le mandó saludos al igual que su hermanita.

- Eres muy generoso, Shintarō, pero quiero advertirte algo. Estás regalando ese dinero.

- Confío en Murasakibara, me lo va a devolver.

- Yo siempre tengo la razón, te lo advierto para que no pienses que yo te lo voy devolver para hacerlo quedar bien a Atsushi. No he estado gastando ni un solo yen en él en este último año y así va a seguir siendo.

- No te lo he pedido, Akashi. Si no me lo devuelve es mi responsabilidad y vamos que ya están llamando a nuestros números.

Se acomodó los lentes y fue hacia las bancas a coger su maleta.

Le chocaba cuando Seijūrō se ponía en ese plan de sabelotodo, a veces tenía sus buenos momentos de superioridad absoluta, se equivocó al pensar que ya se le había pasado.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Estaban ahí todo el equipo de Seirin y Makoto reunidos en el restaurante del tío de Mitobe comiendo un buffet y brindando por la felicidad de Junpei, que andaba contando que Kagetora les había regalado un departamento y que posiblemente era para tener a Riko no tan alejada de él, ya que la casa estaba a pocas cuadras de donde él vivía.

Lamentablemente no habían podido hacerlo un día antes de la boda por cuestiones personales de varios, se les hacía más fácil quedar un viernes que un lunes en la noche.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kuroko? – Le preguntó animado Kiyoshi – No dejas de mirar tu celular, ¿Kagami no va a poder venir?

Se alzó de hombros sin saber qué responderle a su senpai, Taiga ni siquiera le respondía los mensajes y se había cansado de llamarle siempre siendo enviado a la contestadora.

- Vamos, Kuroko, quita esa cara – le dijo Izuki – Una sonrisa da mucha risa.

- Ve a traer más bebidas, Izuki – lo mandó Hyūga antes que siga con sus bromas.

- Me preocupa que Kagami-kun no haya venido aún – les dijo mirando su celular – Ni siquiera me ha llamado, se supone que ya estaba viniendo para acá.

- Deja eso, debe habérsele cruzado algo laboral – le dijo Koganei – Recuerda que es un bombero, vamos ¡Brindemos por la boda de Riko y Hyūga!

Todos alzaron sus copas y se tomaron todo el champán de un solo trago.

- ¿Quién lo compró?

- Yo lo traje, _megane_ – le dijo Hanamiya mientras se servía otro vaso – Espero que no amanezcan muertos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando la copa que acababan de tomar.

- E-es una broma – sonrió Teppei – ¿A que sí, Ma-ko-to?

- De las cosas más estúpidas que has hecho, Kiyoshi, esta se ganó el premio – le dijo Hyūga mirando hacia su actual novio.

Varios no pudieron evitar de reírse de la cara de bobo que puso el castaño ni del leve sonrojo de Hanamiya, que volteó el rostro para que no lo vean.

Tetsuya estaba por entrar a ese ambiente jocoso y hacerles caso a sus amigos, pero justo vibra su celular que lo contesta de inmediato.

- ¿Kagami-kun?

- Kuroko, lo siento, no voy a poder ir – se disculpó – Recién estoy yendo para la casa, estoy todo sucio, hubo un incendio y-

- ¿Estás herido? ¿Te pasó algo? – le preguntó con el corazón en la boca.

Definitivamente no quería arruinar la felicidad de los demás, así que optó por pararse e irse a conversar al baño y vaya que tomó una buena decisión al enterarse de qué casa era la que se había incendiado.

- ¿Y Murasakibara-kun está bien?

- Sí, solo tuvo una quemadura en el brazo, pero cuando lo dejé seguía muy nervioso. No se quiso ir de la casa, está muy preocupado por lo que le vaya a decir Tatsuya – le explicó – Van a tener que demoler esa parte.

Kuroko tuvo la misma reacción que Atsushi y se tapó la boca por la sorpresa.

- A Himuro-san le va a dar algo, Kagami-kun – le dijo de inmediato

- Lo sé, la verdad que no sé qué decirte, Kuroko. Hasta yo estoy contrariado, sé lo mucho que le costó a Tatsuya terminar de pagar esa casa y sus cosas, tú sabes que a él no le regalan el dinero. Definitivamente se va a molestar, pero no le podía decir eso a Murasakibara.

Le terminó de contar unas cuantas cosas más antes de colgar, le pidió que no se demore mucho, sino otra vez tendría que ir al trabajo medio dormido, mañana a pesar de ser sábado tenía una actividad extracurricular, había una festividad donde participarían niños y padres.

Volvió a la mesa con la mejor cara fingida que podía, agradecía poder controlar más o menos sus emociones.

- ¿Y? – le preguntó Fukuda

- Tenían razón, se le cruzó algo en el trabajo – dijo con una leve sonrisa – Les manda unas disculpas por no poder estar presente.

Le dijeron que no se preocupe y que disfrute de la última ronda de champán que tenían. Aunque habían acordado no beber mucho para no estar todos zombis con ojos rojos o con la resaca.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

A pesar de ya estar buscando todo lo que había quemado, todavía no podía creer que Midorima haya sido tan generoso para prestarle esa cantidad de dinero. Definitivamente iba a estar agradecido toda la bendita vida.

Siguió mirando en los estantes del centro comercial y miró su lista, había anotado cada cosa con la marca, color y modelo. Se acercó a la señorita encargada de electrodomésticos y le pidió si podía ayudarlo a encontrar todo lo que estaba ahí apuntado. Ella sonrió y le pidió ayuda a un par de chicos a recolectar todo lo que había ahí.

Fueron dos horas camine de un lado a otro mostrándole el producto para corroborar que era el mismo. Al finalizar, la tienda misma le ofreció gratuitamente llevarlos a su casa en 24 horas, le dio la dirección de Himuro y fue a caja a pagar. Ahí se le fue la mitad del dinero.

Cuando regresó se encontró con Kagami en la puerta.

- Gami-chin ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, vine a saber cómo estabas ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

- Sí, pude solucionar algo el problema – le comentó – Me dieron un préstamo y le compré todo lo que destrocé, también pienso pagar la reconstrucción. Aún me queda dinero.

Era increíble que a Murasakibara se le haya ocurrido todo eso.

- Me ayudó Mido-chin.

- Ya me parecía muy bueno – dijo riendo un poco – Qué bueno que hayas hecho las paces con él y que hayas solucionado esto. Estoy seguro que Tatsu comprenderá.

- Sí, pero hazme un favor, Gami-chin – le pidió – Mañana van a venir de la tienda a partir de las 12 hasta las 5 ¿Tú crees que te puedas quedar aquí? Tengo que ir a trabajar, ahora con más razón.

Taiga asentó, ya que mañana sábado tenía día libre.

Pasó a la casa junto con Atsushi y entre los dos cogieron un par de baldes de agua, unas esponjas, detergente y se pusieron a fregar el piso y las paredes que solo tenían manchas negras. También el patio que estaba todo cochino.

Ese día botaron un montón de basura, por lo menos ya se veía aseado en todo el desastre que había. Sacaron todo lo malogrado y lo mandaron al basurero central, tuvieron que llamar a un camión de basura para poder deshacerse de eso rápido.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Era el día tan esperado, Riko se levantó a partir de las diez de la mañana muy sonriente y animada de imaginar que tendría su boda de ensueño. Como toda chica enamorada al estar a unas pocas del día más grande de su vida. La boda era a las siete, así que todavía tenía tiempo para tomarse las cosas con calma y poder bajar los nervios.

La maquilladora y estilista vendrían a partir de medio y el diseñador del vestido a las tres en punto. Todo debía estar fríamente calculado.

'_De la cena y el buffet se encarga papá, la iglesia la irá a ver Yuki-kun, el local es responsabilidad de mi tío, confío en él. Hyūga-kun no ha salido de su casa ayer, no tengo de qué preocuparme… Hmn… ¿Me olvido de algo? No, creo que todo está bien'._

Salió de su habitación y fue hacia la cocina a prepararse su desayuno, su papá le había dejado una nota diciendo que había ido a hablar con el encargado de la comida. Los regalos de la boda estaban algunos en la sala y otros en la cocina, todavía no había llevado todos al departamento donde viviría con su futuro esposo.

- Quizás deba llamar a Momoi para que me ayude – pensó

- ¡Ri-chan, Ri-chan! – escuchó a alguien tocando la ventana.

Volteó y ahí estaba la pelirrosa muy contenta.

Aida sonrió y fue a abrirle la puerta, como siempre ella tan efectiva. Satsuki le había ayudado barbaridades en sus planes para la boda, era la Wedding-planner oficial.

Se sirvió un vaso con café y se sentó al lado de su amiga para darle los últimos informes, Momoi se había levantado desde las siete de la mañana a asegurarse que todo esté en perfectas condiciones.

- Llamé a tus estilistas y al diseñador, todo va bien – le dijo sonriente – Me pasé hace un momento por la iglesia y ya está hermosa, Ri-chan. Llena de flores blancas, con los arreglos, los asientos, aunque aún no ponen la alfombra, eso será especial para tu boda, ahí me encontré con Yuki-san – decía animada – Y aquí te traje los recuerdos, lo prometido es deuda.

Puso la gran caja que había traído encima de la mesa y dejó ver los recuerdos, eran un guarda joyas mediano de color blanco con unas pequeñas flores adornadas con un moño en la parte de la tapa y a un costado decía la fecha de la boda '12-08'

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Ya estaban en Tokio nuevamente, solo faltaba 30 minutos para llegar y eso que estaban atrasados, porque habían hecho una para 'técnica' en la carretera para comprar algo para picar por el camino, ya que a Kise le había dado hambre.

- ¡Dios, estos panes están deliciosos! – dijo dándole otra mordida.

- Sí-sí, presume tu pan con chicharrón – se quejó Takao mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor – Si quieres te lo puedo intercambiar por este horrible jugo de Kiwi – dijo mirando al chofer.

- No había otro, Kazunari – se rio – Confórmate con lo que hay o si quieres puedes coger mi botella de agua.

Takao cogió el pan de Tatsuya y lo abrió diciendo que solo iba a coger un camote frito, nada más.

- ¿Quieres un poco? – le preguntó Himuro – Dale una mordida, con una no pasa nada.

Ni chistó, abrió la boca y dio la mordida más grande que pudo mochándole mitad de pan, sí que extrañaba comer chancho frito con jugo y toda esa grasa tan deliciosa.

- G-gracias – dijo como pudo

- No hables con la boca llena y gracias por tu delicadeza – le dijo mirando lo que quedaba de su desayuno – Deberías decirle a _'Shin-chan'_ que te cambie la dieta.

- Sí, Takaocchi, apuesto que ya puedes comer otras cosas – lo animó – Quizás una galleta de vainilla o agua con edulcorante – se burló.

- Diste en el clavo, Kise – se rio también.

Takao los miró feo y se cruzó de brazos.

- Ahora no te acompaño a tu casa, Tatsuya – le dijo resentido – Ve solo y ahógate en tu jacuzzi. Y tú, Kise, hoy duermes en el suelo.

- ¡¿Eh?! – le dijo haciendo un puchero – Eso es cruel, Takaocchi, solo fue una pequeña bromita.

Les sacó la lengua y sonrió macabramente.

Realmente habían tenido un viaje muy agradable, no solo ayudaron a Takao con sus fotos y recolección de información, sino también tuvieron tiempo de pasear por el lugar y llevar recuerdos para algunos.

El resto del camino se la pasaron cantando lo que pasaban por la radio, como habían prometido primero irían a la casa de Himuro para que saque algo de dinero, ya que mandaría su carro a lavar, luego los dejaría en su casa y por último ya él mismo iría al servicio de autos; tenía que lavarlo para ir presentable a la boda junto con sus amigos.

Llegaron a la urbanización y pasaron el gran parque que había. Estacionó en su casa y los tres bajaron.

- Apura, Himurocchi, tengo urgencias – dijo inquieto, desde hace una hora que quería ir al baño.

Este abrió la puerta y el rubio fue el primero en entrar corriendo, tocó la segunda puerta y Murasakibara le abrió, se hizo a un lado y lo dejé pasar, tanto era su apuro que ni se dio cuenta de su alrededor. En cambio Tatsuya y Kazunari se quedaron con la boca abierta ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a la fachada de la sala y sobre todo a la cocina? Las ventanas ya no estaban y lo peor, era que el techo estaba semi-derrumbado.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – le gritó de frente.

- Muro-chin, no te enojes, por favor – le pidió – Yo te lo voy a explicar.

Himuro pasó a su casa y vio la gracia que había hecho su muy querido amigo, su sala estaba completamente vacía al igual que la cocina. Con la diferencia que en la segunda las paredes estaban por caerse.

- No encendiste la alarma ¿Cierto? – le preguntó enfadado – Y seguro viniste fumando como es tu costumbre y boom.

- S-sí.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo repetí antes de irme de viaje, Atsushi?! ¡¿Cuántas?!

Kazunari se acercó a él y lo cogió del brazo para que no siga acercándose a Murasakibara, se veía en el rostro de Tatsuya que tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe.

- Suéltame, Kazunari.

- No, escúchalo, no lo has dejado hablar, Tatsuya.

- ¿Para qué quieres que lo escuche? Ya sé lo que me va a decir, _'Lo siento, Muro-chin'_ ¡Es lo único que va a decir! – le gritó histérico – ¿Sabes cuánto me costó todo lo que has quemado, Atsushi? ¿Por lo menos tienes una maldita idea?

Murasakibara sacó de su bolsillo un recibo y se lo entregó.

- Sí, sé – dijo apenado – Pero te lo he repuesto todo, Muro-chin, todo. La misma marca, modelo, color, todo idéntico. Están adentro en los cuartos.

Ni Kazunari se la creía, tanto que también le echó un ojo a ese recibo. Dios, sabían que debía haberse prestado esa cantidad de dinero.

Kise que recién salía del baño muy feliz al ver la sala se quedó estático. Se había perdido de algo.

- ¿Q-qué pasó aquí? Recordaba esta casa amoblada y sin la cocina por destruirse.

- También toma esto, Muro-chin – le puso en sus manos lo que quedaba de dinero.

Lo tuvo que poner de nuevo en un cheque, porque no pensaba andar cargando tanta plata, había estado cuidando ese pequeño papel como oro durante ese par de días.

- Estuve investigando y sé que es lo que necesitas, incluso sobran unos cuantos yenes – le dijo – Pero son tuyos, perdóname, Muro-chin. No quiero perder tu amistad. Perdóname, por favor, sé que soy un irresponsable y que no merezco toda tu ayuda, pero…

- Atsushi, basta – le dijo interrumpiéndolo – Solo quiero preguntar una cosa ¿De dónde has sacado tanto dinero? Dime que no has robado.

- No-no, yo no haría eso… aunque no lo creas, me lo prestó Mido-chin – le explicó – Le conté lo que me había pasado y hablamos un rato, le pedí perdón y él se ofreció a prestarme el dinero.

Ryōta miró el recibo y el cheque quedándose boquiabierta.

No pensaba que Midorima fuese tan generoso para andar prestando esa cantidad de dinero, su nivel de Tsunderismo era impresionante, sí que los apreciaba y un montón se atrevería a decir.

- ¿Shin-chan te prestó todo eso? – le preguntó incrédulo – ¿Él?

- Midorimacchi debió haber estado ebrio o de muy buen humor, Murasakicchi. O ya sé, quizás Oha Asa le dijo que tenía que ayudar a un libra, seguro que eso es.

- ¿Muro-chin? – preguntó aún intimidado ignorando a los dos – Muro-chin, ¿me perdonas?

- Tengo que ir a lavar el carro, Atsushi – le dijo serio – Por favor, si sales, no te olvides de prender la alarma.

Le devolvió el cheque y fue hacia su cuarto para sacar el dinero que necesitaba para después salir de la casa sin decir nada más.

- Me odia, Muro-chin me odia.

- No te odia, Murasakicchi. Yo también me quedaría medio impactado si veo mi casa así, dale unos días para que lo procese – lo animó – Takaocchi va ir a animarlo, ve, Takaocchi.

Kazunari al escuchar su nombre dejó sus alucinaciones de qué podría hacer él con tanto dinero, quizás comprarse un carro del año, donarlo, invertir en un asilo, proyectos, una casa de playa, entre otras tantas cosas que se le pasaron por la mente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que vayas a animar a Himurocchi, ve, es tu trabajo – le dijo dándole un empujón – Yo me quedo aquí con Murasakicchi. Ve con él a lavar el carro.

- ¿Y por qué? – se quejó – Claro, siempre yo haciendo el trabajo más difícil.

- Tú eres su mejor amigo y sé que a ti te va a escuchar más a ti que a mí, yo sé lo que te digo.

Esta vez lo empujo hasta la puerta y la cerró para que vaya de una buena vez.

Respiró profundo y salió de la casa cerrando bien la puerta principal, abrió la puerta del carro y se sentó al lado de Himuro que estaba callado, de seguro pensando muy concentrado.

- Tatsu-chan – lo llamó – Tatsu… ¡Tatsuya!

- ¿Qué pasa, Kazunari?

- No seas malo con él, ha hecho lo posible para remediarlo. Estoy seguro que hasta ha roto su orgullo al pedirle ayuda a Shin-chan. Tienes que aceptar que por primera vez te ha dado un problema, pero también una solución.

- Es un irresponsable – le dijo apoyando la cabeza en el asiento – Lo dejo solo y esto es lo que pasa, puedo perdonarlo, pero lo voy a botar de mi casa. Ya verá él dónde se va o que vuelva a Akita, yo qué sé. Me cansé, por primera vez, me pongo de parte de Akashi: Él siempre va a ser un niño.

Se puso el cinturón y encendió el auto para ir de una buena vez a la casa de Takao para dejarlo, agradecía que haya una boda, sino tendría que haber hecho malabares para distraerse y no ir a romperle la cara a Murasakibara.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía su amigo y parqueó el carro.

- Bájate, quiero estar solo – le dijo serio

- Me quiero quedar aquí, te acompaño a lavar el auto – le dijo – Tatsu, sé que tienes razones para estar molesto, pero fue un accidente. A cualquiera le puede pasar.

- ¿A ti te ha pasado?

- Yo no tengo cañerías de gas, ni que tuviera dinero para instalarme algo así – dijo con cierta gracia – Vamos, una sonrisa, Tatsu-chan.

Tatsuya lo miró serio y no pudo evitar reír al verlo con esos ojos de perro.

Le habían quemado un tercio de casa, pero ahí estaba él queriendo que sonría de su desgracia. Solo a Takao se le ocurrían cosas así.

- Tú ganas, de ahí no te quejes si te aburres – le dijo arrancando de nuevo el auto – Va a demorar dos horas.

- Voy a ir contigo así me digas que nos quedaremos un año – le dijo aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad – Vamos, además quiero que hablemos de algo importante.

- ¿De qué si se puede saber?

- De nosotros, Tatsuya – le dijo serio – Vamos, pie derecho en el acelerador ¿O yo manejo?

Himuro le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más antes de avanzar.

Estaba rogando que Kise no haya abierto su gran bocota – como era usual –, porque eso sí le haría sentirse incómodo cada vez que tenga que estar con Takao en algún lugar. No le agradaba para nada la idea que lo supiera, ya que detestaba la compasión o que le tengan lástima, eso era lo último en su lista.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Kuroko estaba loco si creía que él iba a ceder de nuevo, se estaba equivocando o le estaba confundiendo la personalidad con otro, porque él en ningún momento le dio a entender que le gustaban las criaturas. No lo aguantaría y menos si tenían una boda en un rato más.

- ¡No, no, no y no! ¡Olvídalo, se va! – le dijo aprovechando que el infante se había ido al baño – No sé, vas y lo encadenas a la casa del mal nacido de su padre.

- Kagami-kun, es un niño – le volvió a repetir – No puedes ser tan duro con él, ¿crees que a él no le duele que su padre ni lo busque? Por lo menos, sé amable, Hatori-kun te admira mucho.

- No se lo pedí, Kuroko. Tenemos una boda en dos horas, ¿me puedes decir quién se va a ser cargo del mocoso ahora que te lo has traído de nu-e-vo?

- No podía dejarlo abandonado, Kagami-kun, va en contra de mis principios – le dijo serio – No tengo problemas en llevarlo, es tranquilo y guarda silencio cuando se lo piden.

Taiga alzó una ceja y se rio de la idea.

- ¿Llevarlo? ¿Tiene un terno? ¿Zapatos? ¿Algo? ¿O lo piensas llevar con esa ropa que está por romperse? Se ve que su padre ni lo quiere, me asombra que le esté pagando un nido.

- Podemos comprarle un conjunto y-

- ¡No, Kuroko! Ese mocoso no es mi hijo, lo cargas y te lo llevas.

Sabía que a su novio no le agradaban mucho los niños, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto. Ni que Yuu fuera uno de esos pequeños que parecían un terremoto andante.

- Pero, Kagami-kun…

- No, te vas a encariñar con él y luego no quiero que cruces esa puerta y me digas que lo terminaron de abandonar y que te lo quieres quedar. Vas y lo dejas en el dichoso nido, que otro profesor lo cuide.

Escucharon unos pasos y vieron que el niño ya había salido de la habitación, estaba que bajaba las escaleras agarrado de la baranda para no caerse, su casa era de una sola planta, así que no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso de subir y bajar.

Se acercó a la pareja y sonrió de oreja a oreja, le gustaba estar ahí con ellos, era divertido para él ver al señor bombero en sus horas de descanso y tener a su profesor las 24 horas del día enseñándole cosas nuevas, lo ayudaba a terminar su tarea y jugaba con él.

- ¿El se-ni-or bombero se tiene que ir? – preguntó al ver las caras de los dos.

- Kagami-kun – le pidió de nuevo.

- Oh, bien, tú ganas – dijo cediendo otra vez – Pero que no se repita, Kuroko, la última vez.

Cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta para que ese par salga.

- Desalojando antes de que me arrepienta.

Tetsuya cargó al niño y ambos salieron para ir de compras, tendrían que conseguirle un bonito conjunto para que vaya presentable a la boda. No les sobraba la plata, pero tenían ahorros de los cuales podían disponer sin preocupaciones.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

La novia ya estaba lista y llena de nervios viéndose en el espejo, el vestido era realmente precioso, había estado más de un mes haciéndole arreglos y retoques para que quede justo como ella quería.

A su costado también estaban Momoi y una amiga del trabajo de Riko, Kou. Ellas serían sus madrinas de lazo. Ya estaban con sus respectivos vestidos color celeste cielo y sus binchas con el cabello recogido.

- Muchas gracias, quedó hermoso – le decía mirando una y otra vez los retoques.

- Te dije que todo quedaría a tu total gusto, te ves N.I.C.E – le dijo Reo mirando que no haya ningún desperfecto – Entrarás una princesa.

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¡Sí, Ri-chan! Mibuchi-kun tiene razón, entras con la frente bien en alto, estás preciosa – le dijo con brillos en los ojos – Qué envidia me das ¡Te vas a casar!

Las tres chicas ahí saltaron y gritaron de emoción.

Reo sonrió y pasó a despedirse que él también tenía que cambiarse para estar presente, al igual que las estilistas. Ya faltaba poco, incluso la limusina blanca ya estaba abajo esperando.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Kise se arreglaba la corbata y se miraba en el espejo, vestía un terno gris oscuro, con una corbata a rayas blancas y plomas, y una camisa amarilla como su sedoso cabello. Kazunari recién salía de la ducha al igual que Himuro, se secaban apurados el cabello, se les había pasado mucho la hora. Sacaron sus ternos y comenzaron a vestirse.

- Kise, creo que necesitaré tu secadora – le pidió Takao – Pásamela

- No, es mía.

- ¡Kise!

El rubio se rio y se la alcanzó.

Se comenzó a secar el cabello mientras que Himuro se metía la camisa dentro del pantalón, como le fastidiaba hacer las cosas a último momento. Su terno era negro rayado, camisa ploma y corbata azul marino.

- ¿Quién sabe hacer el nudo de la corbata? – les preguntó Kazunari

- ¡Yo! – dijo Kise – En Kaijō siempre usaba corbata.

- Y siempre te la ponías mal – se burló Himuro.

Se acercó al rubio y le arregló su nudo que estaba puesto como sea. También cogió la corbata de Takao y le hizo el nudo dejándola a un costado para cuando se termine de cambiar.

El ojinaranja al fin terminó de secarse bien el cabello y se vistió lo más rápido posible. Terno completamente negro, camisa azul marino y corbata rayada en tonos de plomo.

- ¿Qué raro que Murasakicchi no haya llegado aún? – se preguntó Kise mirando el reloj – En 30 minutos ya salimos.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Es un irresponsable – le dijo Himuro algo fastidiado.

Tocaron la puerta y ya se imaginaban quién era.

El ojimorado pasó con su terno en el brazo, no se atrevía a usar las cosas de la casa de Himuro por vergüenza. Takao lo jaló y lo metió al baño diciéndole que se apure.

- Tatsu, hazle el nudo, por favor – le pidió tirándole la corbata.

- Él lo puede hacer, los espero abajo – les dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

- Tatsuya – lo llamó serio Kazunari – Mejor te relajas y te quedas sentado en la silla.

El pelinegro volteó algo mosqueado, pero terminó por hacerle caso.

Se sentó al filo de la cama a esperar que ellos terminaran, cogió la dichosa corbata y le hizo el bendito nudo para después tirarla cayendo de casualidad al piso.

- ¡Tatsuya!

- Ya-ya – dijo con desdén, se estiró y la puso de nuevo en la cama – ¿Contento, Kazunari?

Se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que Murasakibara salió, se había bañado rápido.

- Sí, mucho mejor – le sonrió – Murasakibara, Tatsu ya te hizo el nudo con mucho cariño, ¿verdad, Tatsu-chan?

- Sí – le dijo tratando de sonreír – Apúrense porque si no se van en taxi.

- Yo ya estoy listo – dijo Kise cogiendo su celular.

En 10 minutos más ya estaban los cuatro bajando por el ascensor.

Antes de la boda pasarían por el centro comercial para comprar una memoria para la cámara, porque las que tenían estaban llenas y no tenían tiempo como para ponerse a pasar archivos.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Seijūrō y Shintarō recién salían del bendito aeropuerto, el chofer de la familia Midorima los había ido a recoger para ahorrarles el taxi hasta el departamento del peliverde. Tenían una bendita hora, el vuelo se había retrasado una barbaridad por una repentina ventisca que hizo que el avión aterrice en Francia para esperar a que el viento esté a su favor. Pero a esas alturas ya no les sorprendía, siempre que tenían apuro algo pasaba.

- ¿Vas a tu casa? – le preguntó

- No, mi padre me asesina cuando me vea, le daré un tiempo prudencial. Tengo ternos en tu departamento, no hay problema con eso.

- Bien, pero yo me baño primero.

Llegaron al edificio y fueron corriendo al ascensor.

Era demasiado irrespetuoso llegar impuntual, abrió la puerta y el de ojos heterocromáticos como un niño fue corriendo hacia las escaleras.

- Te dije que yo primero – le dijo persiguiéndolo – Akashi ¡Seijūrō!

El pelirrojo cogió una toalla y antes de cerrar la puerta del baño le sonrió de lado.

- Yo siempre gano, Shintarō.

'_Bendito, egocéntrico'_

No le quedó de otra que ir a preparar los ternos, sacó uno para él y vio si necesitaba una plancha, sus zapatos los lustró y le hizo el nudo a la corbata.

- ¡¿Qué terno quieres?! – le gritó a su amigo

- ¡El negro con dobles en las mangas, la camisa rosada y la corbata negra con rayas rojas!

Sacó lo que el pelirrojo le dijo haciendo lo mismo que con sus prendas. Justo cuando terminó él salía con la toalla puesta en la cadera y con el cabello choreando. Shintarō cogió su bata de inmediato y se metió a dar la bañada más rápida de toda su existencia.

Se subieron a la camioneta y vieron que tenían 10 benditos minutos, eso que todavía tenían el cabello algo húmedo y la cara de sueño.

O ° o JUMP COMIC o ° O

Kagami, Kuroko y el pequeño llegaron a la iglesia a tiempo, sabían que la recepción duraba unos 15 minutos antes que venga la novia. Allí ya estaba todo el equipo de Seirin y era evidente que el futuro novio, que decía estar tranquilo, pero hasta la voz se le entrecortaba.

- No sabía que tenían un hijo – les dijo Hyūga – Felicidades.

- Ah, yo tampoco sabía que tenía uno – susurró Kagami con desdén.

Kuroko le dio un codazo en el abdomen y sonrió.

- No es nuestro hijo, se está quedando en nuestra casa por hoy – les explicó – Hatori-kun, saluda.

El niño saludó a los invitados y se quedó prendido de la pierna de su profesor, era la primera vez que iba a un lugar con tanta gente.

Los siguiente en llegar fueron los otros cuatro, que estacionaron en frente de la iglesia, en un lugar visible por si las moscas.

- Ven, les dije. Miren, miren – les dijo Kise sonriente – Bajamos como celebridades, hiciste bien en comprarte el Porsche, Himurocchi.

- Lo hice porque me gustaba el modelo, Kise – se rio – Apura, baja y anda firmar autógrafos. No nos metas en tus hordas de fans.

Bajaron y se acercaron a la iglesia, por desgracia, Tatsuya tenía razón. Las chicas que estaban ahí se le acercaron al rubio diciendo que querían tomarse una foto con él. Los otros tres ni locos que se quedaban ahí aplastados, así que salieron a saludar a los ya llegados, justo a los segundos vieron la limusina blanca llegar. Ya faltaban menos de 10 minutos.

- ¿Saben quiénes son los padrinos? – les preguntó Himuro

- Sí, uno es Izuki-senpai, el de cabello negro de allá – le señaló Kagami – Y el otro es Kiyoshi-senpai, pero no lo veo por ningún lado, si llega tarde la entrenadora lo ahorca.

Tatsuya miró un momento a Shun y volvió su mirada hacia su hermano para luego bajar a sus piernas, había un niño ahí jalándole el pantalón al pelirrojo.

- Se-ni-or bombero, ¿me puede cargar? – le pidió de una manera muy dulce.

- Hey, y este niño – le dijo Kazunari agachándose para verlo mejor – Hola, me llamo Takao Kazunari, pero tú me puedes decir Kazu-chan. Si quieres yo te puedo cargar.

El niño sonrió y se subió a los hombros del pelinegro.

- Eres bueno con los niños, Takao-kun – le dijo Kuroko – Ojalá Kagami-kun aprenda de ti.

- No me hostigues, Kuroko, ya he hecho bastante.

- ¿Y se puede saber de dónde viene el pequeño? – les preguntó Tatsuya – No se parece a ustedes.

Tetsuya les tuvo que explicar las razones por las cuales el infante se había quedado con ellos por ese día y que incluso Taiga fue tan amable de regalarle un terno, aunque esa parte la dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

Vieron una camioneta negra cuadrarse atrás del Porsche y casi lo choca, dándole a Tatsuya un chiqui infarto, tanta mala suerte no podía tener en un día. Y más fue su coraje al ver quién bajaba del asiento del chofer: Seijūrō. Midorima salió del otro lado un poco asustado si él no levantaba el freno de mano capaz y se subían encima del carro rojo, para colmo hizo sonar las llantas, estaba seguro que en unos días se le malograría algún mecanismo de la camioneta por la gracia del pelirrojo.

- ¡Casi chocas ese Porsche! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me hubiera costado?!

- No hubiese costado mucho – le dijo sin inmutarse – Si veníamos a tu velocidad no llegábamos, aprecia que yo manejé.

- Ya entiendo por qué no tienes brevete, Akashi.

Cruzaron la pista aun discutiendo, le había dado un susto muy grande en cada cruce cuando metía el carro como si fuera un conductor de rally profesional. Es más, apreciaba seguir con vida.

- Ni siquiera sé en qué momento te di permiso de manejar mi camioneta.

- Shintarō, tú conduces muy lento.

- Y tú muy rápido, idiota – le dijo Himuro parándose en frente de él – Estoy seguro que sabías que ese era mi auto.

Akashi sonrió de lado y se hizo a un lado sin responderle.

- Te estoy hablando, pitufo – le dijo cogiéndolo del hombro.

- Fue un fallo de velocidad y frenos – le explicó Midorima – Es mi camioneta, hubiera sido mi responsabilidad, Himuro.

- ¿Ya escuchaste, Tatsuya? – le dijo serio – Mejor preocúpate en arreglar tu cocina.

- Debes estar saltando de la felicidad, maldito enano.

- Sí, para qué te lo voy a negar – dijo sonriendo – Me hiciste el día.

Lo hizo a un lado y siguió su camino para saludar a los invitados y al novio. Kise que al fin se libró de sus fanáticas les dio el alcance a sus amigos y les tomó foto a todos, dúos, tríos, cuartetos. Ya hasta se les estaba congelando la sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes por qué Takao tiene un niño sobre los hombros? – le preguntó Midorima a Akashi en susurros.

- Es su hijo, ¿no te comentó que tenía un hijo con Tatsuya? – le dijo con todas las intenciones de molestar un rato a su amigo.

Se había quedado con la pica que le haya arruinado chancar el carro de ese odioso emo. No iba ni siquiera a fingir que sí quería destrozarle el Porsche para que se arrepienta de haberlo insultado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Shin-chan~! – lo saludó enérgico – Hace días que no te veo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Me trajiste algún recuerdo de Londres?

- No, no tengo por qué traerte algo, Takao.

Se acomodó los lentes y se fue a conversar con Murasakibara que estaba que comía sus usuales dulces al lado de Kuroko.

- Shin-chan… ¿Ahora qué hice?

- Nada – le dijo calmándolo – Está molesto por lo del auto ¿Quién es el niño?

Kazunari se alzó de hombros confiando en lo que le dijo el pelirrojo y le contó cómo es que un pequeño había caído en esa boda.

Fueron con el grupo grande y justo todo agitado y con la corbata en la mano se aparece Kiyoshi. Si se demoraba un minuto más llegaba tarde. A su lado estaba Hanamiya con una cara de pocos amigos, como si lo hubiesen obligado a venir.

- ¡Aho, mira a qué hora llegas! Sabía que no debías ser el padrino – le gritó Hyūga

- Wari~ no te amargues, es tu boda – le dijo sonriendo como tonto – Tuve problemas, me quedé atorado en el tráfico.

Los invitados ahora llegaban en manada quedando corta la entrada de la iglesia. Momoi y Kou salieron de la limusina y se pararon en las puertas de la gran parroquia muy animadas.

.

.

.

_Ya sale la novia – les anunció Satsuki._


End file.
